A Brave New World
by catchingafallingstar
Summary: (COMPLETED - Chap 4 revised) In less than two years a baby came from nothing to be able to talk and interact with the world. Then something strange happens, and you have a 'normal person'. But what if the curiosity and thirsty for knowledge isn't killed so soon, but encouraged? What kind of person you will have, and how far could they go? Let's explore this possibility...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** special thanks to mickey882 for beta-reading and correction of my many mistakes in this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 1 – A KIND OF MAGIC**

The four-year-old boy called Harry Potter was happy. Not that he knew that was his name, as he never was called that by his relatives. He only knew himself as just 'boy' or 'freak'. Once again he was walking with his auntie Petunia and cousin Dudley to the playground. It was not the present company that made the boy happy, as his relatives had no good feelings for him. Neither the playground, as he was forbidden to leave the sandbox there, and even then he was severely restricted on what he could do. What made the boy happy was the chance to see his friend Liz again.

Harry first met her just two days ago, and she quickly became the best presence in his life, as she was the first person in his memory to ever make him happy, as far as he could remember. Ignored by the other children due to his extremely large clothes and sad mood, as well as the stern look of his auntie and the threats of his cousin towards anyone approaching him, Harry was experienced in being alone. For some reason, the little girl also seemed to be lonely, and that caught his attention.

Liz was always in the company of her mother. Both used to walk hand in hand through the park, or sit together on one of the benches to watch the other children playing around. Liz was always quiet at her mother's side instead of playing with the toys or approaching the other children. Harry noted that the mother talked a lot with her daughter, but the girl usually just answered with nods, rarely saying a word.

It was during one of their walks when they both were near the boy, that little Liz surprised her mother by leaving her side to walk to Harry and took a seat near him in the sandbox, looking at the drawings the boy was making in the sand. Harry, also surprised, was barely able to give her a small smile before turning back to his drawing, far from being at ease with the sudden attention. The girl remained quiet at his side, just watching him for nearly twenty minutes, when the boy finally decided to try to interact with the girl. Shyly, he offered her the Popsicle stick he was using to draw in the sand.

Liz glanced between the stick and the boy, as if in doubt about what to do. Noting that, Harry, without leaving his place, reached out and placed the stick at her side before returning to his original position, smiling at her. The girl looked at the stick and then at Harry who, still smiling, nodded his head, inviting her to take the stick.

Surprising her mother, who was watching attentively without interfering, and also the boy, Liz finally took the stick but, instead of beginning a drawing of her own, came to the boy and sat very close to him, putting the stick back in his hand and pointing to his incomplete drawing, urging him to restart. Harry just nodded and went back to his work, the girl glued at his side, watching attentively.

Uneasy with the silence but knowing that the girl was naturally quiet, Harry started a one-sided conversation explaining in detail to the girl whatever he was doing. He wasn't expecting for answers and she gave him none. Even so, the boy was happy with the attention the girl paid to his words, nodding occasionally. Truth be told, that was more than he had expected, and that simple activity gave him the best moments of his life. He was sure he would remember this afternoon for a long time as a special gift.

Harry didn't know how much time they expended that way, hours for sure, when he noticed the sun approaching the horizon, a sure signal that soon his auntie would want to go back home to start dinner. Seeing that his time there was coming to an end, Harry decided to try a closer interaction with the girl. Changing sides relative to her, he took her small right hand, gave her the stick and softly guided her hand through a simple drawing, talking softly to her: "… the other eye… now the mouth…" To his contentment the excitement of the girl was quite noticeable. His heart almost jumped when the girl, finished with the drawing, turned to him and gave the most beautiful smile he ever saw, her eyes shining in happiness.

Harry had little time to taste his success, as his auntie was already preparing to walk back home. While he was standing up, the girl also stood up and gave him his first hug, while the mother gently ruffled his hair and whispered a 'thank you' as she walked to her daughter. The boy was sure he was the one in debt, so he was lost in thought trying to understand what he was thanked for.

-o0o-

The next day Harry was a little sad when he arrived at the playground and did not see the little girl in her usual spot, but soon he saw the little one marching his way, pulling her mother by her hand. Without hesitation, the girl sat close at his side, eyes shining and a big smile on her cute face. Harry smiled back and, showing the stick, asked: "Want to draw together?" to which the girl avidly nodded. A smile exchanged with her mother let the boy know he was welcome to play with her daughter.

Harry had another wonderful afternoon that even the angry looks of his auntie and cousin couldn't ruin. Even better, between ice cream and snacks that the girl's mother graciously provided both children, the boy felt for the first time what it was like being satiated. Harry not only received one of everything the girl had, he also ended with half of what the girl received, as usually a half portion was enough for her.

Without letting the boy know, the girl's mother certainly noted the several, and severe, differences between Harry and his cousin. One had everything, the other nothing, be it food, tenderness, care, toys, or clothes. While her daughter was finally drawing her first unaided figure, she talked with the shy boy.

"Sorry for not talking to you sooner, I hated to meddle when you were so focused. My name is Iekaterina, but everybody call me Beth, thanks to this little girl who is called Elizabeth, or Liz as she prefers."

"Nice to meet you, madam. I hope you don't mind me playing with Liz."

"Oh, not at all. I even want to thank you for that; she used to be so lonely…"

"If you don't mind my question, why are you called Beth?"

"Well, you see, when I was teaching Liz her name, I asked her if she would prefer to be called Liz or Beth for short. She thought for a while then just answered me 'I Liz, you Beth'. And that is it, I became Beth since then. But you didn't tell me your name yet."

"Well, you can call me…" started the boy, but his aunt interceded.

"It's Harry." Petunia said from her bench, and the amazement in the boy's face made it clear it was the first time he heard his own name. 'Very strange!' thought Beth.

Liz, who was at Harry's side and heard the tale, looked at them and smiled, satisfied with her choice of name for her mother. Unfortunately, Harry's auntie was too close for Beth to comfortably discuss Harry's home life with the boy, so she decided to address another matter. She had noticed the boy's curiosity about her daughter's behaviour and his uneasiness to ask about her silence and loneliness. She decided he deserved some answers.

"Liz is a smart girl, Harry. If she doesn't talk too much, it's just because English is a new language for her. We came from Russia not too long ago, and she will need some more time to adjust to all the new things plus the new language. Don't let her present shyness fool you, she usually is very forward. She is only a little ashamed of not understanding enough to talk back yet."

That was followed by the mentioned girl's cry of "Mum!" in protest, but now knowing the reason for the girl's silence, Harry doubled his efforts to talk to her, both about what they were drawing as well as everything else that caught their attention. Soon they started a little game, with Liz pointing or mimicking something for Harry to tell her the name of it in English, which she then repeated while he corrected her pronunciation.

Usually Beth was very concerned about her and her daughter's diet, but today she had bought around a lot of sweets for Liz and Harry, just to see how starved the boy was. And what she discovered made her both sad and angry. Her little experiment had confirmed that the boy was being underfed by his relatives. His shyness, clothes and what she saw of his and his relatives' behaviour were not good signals. Beth's scientifically-trained mind was trying to understand why such an amazing and charming boy had been so poorly treated, and how she could stop it. She was convinced the boy had been abused, at least emotionally, and she was now cataloguing all the evidences she could, before presenting a complaint to the proper authorities.

Beth certainly would have avoided her little experiment if she knew what it would cost the little boy. As soon as they came back to number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia took him by his ear and screamed at him for his lack of proper behaviour in accepting food from strangers, and not offering some to his cousin, and thousands of other little things she deemed to consider severe offenses to her sense of rightness. The boy never thought so many of his actions could be considered wrong doings, especially when some of them were praised when performed by his cousin. To 'think about his mistakes', the boy was locked in the cupboard under the stairs with the worst punishment of all if he didn't amend his behaviour: being forbidden to go again to the playground.

-o0o-

That night had everything to be one of the worst nights of the boy's short life, but a surprise was soon to occur to change his life forever, just because he was kind to a little girl with curled blonde hair.

With his belly full of sweets and in a boring environment, Harry soon was asleep. In the middle of his dreams, a childish voice woke the boy, asking him, "Want to play?" The boy slowly opened his eyes and searched for the source of the voice, finding Liz's face just inches from his, clearly visible even without his glasses.

"Liz? How did you get in here?" he asked the girl while he finished waking up. Although he soon recognized the interior of the cupboard under the stairs, so used he was to that small space, the situation he found himself was totally new and frightening. If it weren't for the presence of the little girl at his side, giggling at his discomfort to keep him from panicking and let him know that no immediate danger was present, he would be terrified.

What captivated his attention at first glance was his body floating a foot above the floor, followed by the translucent and ethereal aspect of both his and Liz's bodies. Then he realized that both bodies were in the nude, but that was soon forgotten as he saw, below himself, 'another' Harry calmly sleeping, this one with the 'normal' appearance of a body made of flesh and bones.

"First time?" asked Liz, evicting the boy from the stupor he had fallen into.

The boy just nodded affirmatively, while still trying to make sense of the strange situation. 'Why is it always me the freakish things have to happen to?' was his first thought. Then another one crossed his mind, and he had to take care of it immediately: "We died?"

"No, silly, we just aren't stuck anymore."

From that moment on, what followed was the most fantastic, exultant, exciting, amazing and thrilling night he ever had, or he ever will have, he thought. It was a real watershed in his life, something to define the before from the after as the most significant event of his life. There were so many discoveries in such a small time that had changed the boy so much that he felt as if he was awake for the first time, everything before being just a sad and greyish dream to forget.

As he awoke the next morning he was so overwhelmed and he was happy his auntie didn't mind freeing him for breakfast, he had so much to think about! It was the time he needed to put some order to the mess that was his thoughts. And the first thing to do was summarize all the discoveries of the previous night.

He decided to start with Liz herself. He was really happy to discover how intelligent and eloquent his little friend was. He had been worried and sad listening to his auntie Petunia talking with malice about how the behaviour and silence of the girl were proof that she was mentally deficient, and how Harry would be able to relate well with her through that. That, as almost everything that came from the Dursleys, was just another lie, fruit of the prejudice, ignorance and pure evil of them towards everybody else. To the family he lived with, Harry soon discovered that nobody but they and Margie, a female version of Vernon, had any value.

From what he had discovered from Liz, the girl always entered that state whenever she had fell asleep, and it was something natural to her. In that ethereal state, Liz discovered she was exempt from any pain or danger and, knowing this, she was much more energetic and active in that state than when she was awake. It was just a matter of feeling secure. Even being invisible to normal ('awakened') people, Liz soon started to search far-away places where children were active and playing while she was sleeping. She liked to be near other children, to spend time with them as if she were really there playing along with them, even if she couldn't be seen or heard by them.

One gift that helped a lot was her ability, in that state, to comprehend what they were saying and thinking, even when in another language. Without a body she couldn't really listen to what was said, but that state was a kind of mental state with a closeness to thoughts and emotions, so she was always aware of what people and the more developed animals were thinking or feeling. Liz, being so used to staying quiet around those children during her sleep, just used to be equally quiet during her awakened hours, something Harry intended to change for her well-being.

During their time together something very special occurred that was new even to the experienced Liz. While they were playfully flying around, their 'ghost' bodies accidentally superimposed. What then happened was that each one was totally exposed to the other; their memories, thoughts, emotions, everything that defined them as individuals was exposed in full to the other, no secrets kept. Harry had the full experience of what being Liz meant, and it was fantastic but also frightening and so amazingly intimate! And the shame to know that Liz had discovered all his fears, his faults, the punishments the Dursleys had inflicted on him for his misbehaviours! But, to his surprise, the girl did not think for a moment that he was at fault. No, she blamed all of it on his relatives! That was an amazing feeling, the girl absolving him for all those imaginary faults was just what he needed to absolve himself and put the blame where it was really deserved. That single moment washed away the years of insecurities and abuse he had under his relatives' 'care'.

Harry was astonished by the cultural, geographical and ethnical knowledge of his little friend, not that he knew any of those words. The places she had been, the people she had met doing every kind of action, from work to partying, from crimes to praying, the physical differences between them, their different clothes, habits, customs, traditions, houses, tools… everything she had absorbed without criticism or prejudices. She saw every action as their particular answers to their problems, the joys and the hard times of being alive. She was able to predict what a certain person would do in a specific situation, and was able to explain, to the astonished boy, the reasons for whatever they were doing.

Another great source of happiness to the boy was the total freedom of movement while in 'ghost form'. He was capable of flying without any equipment or support at amazing speeds, doing the most amazing aerial ballet imaginable, and with no risks of injuring himself. They had spent hours just playing seeker or follow-the-leader while doing the most daring pirouettes and acrobatics, not only in the sky, but also deep in the sea and even diving through solid rock. At the beginning he had feared getting lost, but Liz soon explained to him how he could quickly come back to her side, or a place he knew, just by wanting to be there.

The total absence of inertia allowed them to accelerate instantaneously without motion sickness or the pressure of multiple gravities air pilots and astronauts were subjected to in their flying machines. It was perfect: no need to breathe, no tiredness, no sore muscles, no coldness or hotness, no pressure in the ears, no risk of collisions.

After some time just enjoying the feeling of it by playing around his aunt's home, Liz guided him through an unending sequence of the most amazing places on Earth. The Grand Canyon and Niagara falls; the Caribbean islands, with amazing blue sea and white sand beaches; the Amazon forest; the icebergs of Antarctica; the African savannahs with their amazing animals; the pyramids in Egypt; the lights and delights of a Parisian night; the Great Wall of China and the strange fauna at Australia, New Zealand and New Guinea were just part of what they saw during the night. There was nothing better to two curious and adventurous children than to have the ability to travel instantly and safely to anywhere they fancied! It was so amazing that Harry became worried about some hidden price to pay for such amazing gift.

When Petunia finally came to free him from the cupboard, lunch was ready to be served. As soon as he walked out, she started to tell him what exactly she expected his behaviour to be. Unfortunately, she wanted him far from the girl and her mother, no talking and no accepting anything from them. He almost desisted to go; just the thought that, perhaps, Liz would still want to play at night in ghostly form to keep him from suffering even more. And Dudley, that pig! All the time behind his mother, unseen by her, made faces and mocked Harry's suffering, as if it was the funniest thing in the world! Sure it would be a hell of a day to little Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** special thanks to mickey882 for beta-reading and correction of my many mistakes in this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 2 – ANOTHER KIND OF MAGIC**

As usual, arriving at the playground Harry went direct to the sandbox, while furtively looking around for Liz. He was terribly worried about what could happen that afternoon, between his nightly experience with the girl, his aunt's warnings and the mischievous smile in Dudley's face. To make things worse, his aunt decided to sit near him this time, and Dudley, instead of running to the swings, chose to stay close, waiting to see how events would unwind. That he was carrying a cricket bat was not a good signal, either. Not seeing his friend, Harry started to smooth the sand, turning it into a blank canvas for his drawings.

It was some ten minutes later that Harry heard Liz's voice calling for him. He turned around to see his little friend letting go of her mother's hand to run in his direction, a happy smile in her face. What's more is that Harry saw his cousin behind the large tree on the path, still with the cricket bat, ready to strike at the coming girl. Rage as he had never felt before took over the young raven-haired boy, and he felt himself screaming, "No!" without even thinking of it. Then hell came to them all, with a sequence of almost simultaneous events taking place.

Dudley suddenly came out of his hiding place, only to be violently thrown against the tree. The bat somehow escaped his hands to hit his face and broke his nose. Liz, surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy, stumbled on a root of the same tree but, instead of falling to the rocky ground, she gently flew into Harry's waiting arms. Petunia, shocked with the damaged incurred on her precious son and the public exhibition from her abominable nephew, stood up, unsure whether she should tend to her son or kill her nephew. Finally making her decision, Petunia's scream of, "YOU STUPID ABNORMAL!" froze the children. Her scream was soon followed by a torrent of insults.

"You hurt my sweet Duddykins, you freak! You will pay for that, Nature's abomination. I'll make you suffer for that for a long time!" screamed Petunia while walking towards the frightened boy, until her path was suddenly blocked.

"Stop right there!" came Beth's voice. She had something in her hands, but she was trying to hide it with her handbag. "Sit on the bench!" she ordered Petunia who, to Harry's surprise, promptly obeyed.

Petunia was terrified, Harry could see this from his place while hugging the precious girl in his arms. He also saw enough of what Beth had in her hand to recognize it as a small pistol. Petunia still tried, "My poor son! He needs help!"

Beth was not in the mood. "He will survive… if you cooperate. Anyway, just a moment ago you were more concerned with threatening Harry than helping your son." She guided Petunia to a bench a little more distant from the small couple. "Spill it. I want to know everything about that boy and the criminal way you treat him."

Harry was so entertained by the action on the bench that Liz's voice came as a surprise to him.

"Sorry, please forgive me! I told Mum…"

After that she was just rambling and hugging him fiercely. She tried to persuade the boy that she was just caring for him and begged him to forgive her. Liz had told her mother about the way Harry was treated at his home hoping she could help, but she was afraid that the boy felt betrayed. Harry was so thunderstruck by everything that he just opted to take a pragmatic approach of 'wait and see' what the adults would do. With a last look to the bench and seeing his aunt rapidly telling Beth everything she asked for, he calmly adjusted Liz at his side and started drawing a picture.

"Well, they will certainly take their time. Let's draw that beautiful building in China you showed me yesterday, okay?"

Dudley, realizing that his mother would not help him nor let him go near them, stopped his crying and finally went to the swings. Harry and Liz just enjoyed their time together, avoiding looking at the two women that were focused in their own business. Time passed quickly, as it always does when we are having a good time. Harry saw that Beth had a notebook and pen and was taking copious notes on whatever Aunt Petunia was telling her. He was curious what that could be, but too far away to ask them.

-o0o-

It was sunset when Beth finally came to them. Harry had a worried look on his face as he looked around for his aunt, only to see her leading Dudley down the road.

"Don't worry, Harry. Starting today, you'll be living with us" said Beth with a smile.

"Really? I don't need to live with them anymore?" asked the boy with such hope in his eyes that Beth almost started to cry.

"Harry is hero, mum," intervened Liz with a great smile. "He saved me!"

"Yes, Liz, Harry is a true hero. He saved the damsel in distress and punished the bad guy with his superpowers!" Beth answered her daughter, making the poor boy blush like a tomato. "But we need to go. We need to introduce and welcome Harry to our home, don't you think?"

"Yes!" said Liz, then tentatively she tried. "Harry is family, then family customs, yes?"

Harry didn't understand that. He watched as Beth considered Liz's request until she just answered with a vague "We will see, honey."

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. It was an old dream coming true. "My auntie really let me go with you? I'm really happy, it is just… unbelievable. She always told me nobody would ever want a freak like me around..."

"Oh, your aunt just agreed to a lot of things, Harry, things that could be very good for you. We just need to see if you also agree with them. If so, you could live with us from now on. I will explain everything to you and you will have some time to think about it before you make your decision."

The boy's look clearly showed his amazement. He would be able to decide what to do? They would ask him what he preferred and act accordingly? Well, that was a first, for sure. Nobody ever asked for his opinion about anything, and he was always punished if he ever expressed it.

The three merrily walked home, Liz still playing 'Name' with Harry, pointing at random things to listen to the boy naming it. Beth was amazed with what three afternoons with Harry had done for her daughter. Soon Liz changed the game, now pointing and naming the thing and just letting Harry correct her always fewer mistakes. Sometimes he added a bit more, mainly the colour or another qualifier to the name. His 'pissed post' made both women laugh, at which he merely add shyly. "It's true! All dogs around here use it!"

-o0o-

Coming home, Beth asked Liz to show Harry around and then return to the living room, where she planned to put some light food for them. She quickly peeled and cut some fruits, basting all in the juice of some oranges, and covered it with whipped cream. Today, no junk food. The children had not returned yet, so Beth hunted for them, finding them in Liz's room, where she was introducing Harry to each one of her toys.

Beth, deciding this was as good a place to talk as any other, put the tray on the floor and sat down Indian-style to serve the fruit salad to the children. Once they were satiated, it was time to talk. If she just knew where to begin… or maybe…

"Harry, surely you have noted the difference in how your aunt treats you and your cousin, haven't you?"

The answer was immediate, although not verbal. The boy's posture became rigid, his brow furrowed. His eyes lost their shine and became darker, with a mix of sadness and rage clearly shown. His fists were closed, as if ready to fight. His lips were pressed into a thin line. The changes were fascinating, but in a sad and tragic way, and not a good sign in such young and kindly boy. Time to change the approach.

"Harry, how did you get Liz to float to you that way in the playground?"

Fear. The change was instantaneous. The boy was afraid of rejection for being different.

"Don't worry, Harry. I know what you did, it is wonderful you could do it and I'm grateful you helped Liz. You don't need to hide it or be ashamed of it with us, but your aunt also knows what that was, hates it with a passion and hates you for having this power."

"She knows? Sure, they know. They always called me a freak whenever anything different happened. But she never told me… If they knew, why didn't they tell me? They could have helped me… They hate me…"

Beth put Harry in her lap and let the little boy cry until most of his pain was out of his system. Liz came closer and was massaging his back, telling him everything will be better. Finally he dried his tears with his sleeve and looked Beth in the eyes.

"You don't mind? I mean, me be different and all?"

"No, Harry, we don't mind," Beth said, looking at Liz, who eagerly nodded in confirmation. "If you wish, we can help you understand it better, help you learn how to use it, and how to control it."

The boy thought about it for a moment before he nodded his agreement and asked: "But… what is it? Why am I different? Do you know?"

With Harry seated on Beth's left thigh, Liz moved to sit on her mother's other thigh, where she reach the boy's hand, which she kept between hers as her mother answered the boy.

"I just discovered about it today, talking with your aunt. It seems that magic is real, but only a small part of the population is able to use it. Your aunt told me there are around 5,000 magical humans in Britain. This means that roughly one in every 10,000 people is able to do magic. You are one of them, Harry, and it is easy to know why. Both your parents were also magical. Your aunt knew about this since your mother received a letter inviting her to a magical school to develop her abilities. It seems that there is a single school in the Islands that offers a place to every magical child when they reach their eleventh birthday."

"But... my mother, did Aunt Petunia hate her too?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I think so. Your aunt apparently became quite jealous of your mother for her not being magical too. Harry, I know she is your aunt, but Petunia is a very nasty and perverse person. She tried to satisfy her anger by abusing you, as a punishment for the perceived faults she saw in your mother. I'm sorry, I really am, I hate to speak ill of anybody, but your aunt, what she did to you was the vilest thing I have ever seen done to an innocent child. I really hope you let us adopt you, you really deserve a better place to live…"

"You… you two… a mother and a sister? Could I…?" the boy again broke into tears, but at least this time they were tears of happiness.

"Yes! Yes! Harry... here!" Liz was really excited with the news.

"What about… them?" asked the boy, still uncertain if his relatives would accept the change.

"They never filed the proper documents about you, Harry. Tomorrow I will contact a friend of mine who is a barrister, and she will start the process. Your aunt agrees to pass your custody to me, she was even happy to hear that I want to adopt you and move from here."

"Move? Is it not too much trouble? Do we really need to?" asked the boy, worried by the amount of trouble he was causing.

"We will talk more about it another day, Harry, but I think it will be better for all of us if we stay away from your relatives." Beth opted to hide, just for now, the real reason to move far and fast. Petunia had told her the magical world was not a perfect place, how they had dumped the boy at her door the night after her sister and brother-in-law were murdered, and the letter they left with the boy 'asking' them to keep the boy until his maturity. If Beth had understood correctly, there were some veiled threats in the letter. Better to know more about those people before accepting any form of contact.

"What do I need to do to stay here? How can I deserve it?" the worried boy asked Beth.

Tightening her arms around the boy, Beth tried to put his fears to rest.

"Harry, you have no idea how special you are! You are so kind and patient! Boys are usually very active, having little or no patience with girls and are, sometimes, even a little violent, due to the excess of energy. But the way you have conquered Liz's heart as a special friend is amazing. You don't have to do anything special to live here. Just be yourself, and leave all the problems with me. Just be a good friend for Liz and you will have my eternal gratitude."

"I can help with the housekeeping! I'm good at cleaning things. And as soon as I grow a little more, I can help with cooking, and washing and ironing clothes, and anything else… I don't want to be a freeloader, I can help. I just need to learn how…"

"Harry! You will not be a slave at our home. I'll accept some help, from both of you, but just some little things, such as keep your own things out of the way if not being used." she stated, blinking playfully at Liz, who seemed to not be a well-organized child. "Right, Miss I-don't-have-time-for-this? Harry, you can experiment what living here is like for a couple of days before you decide if you really want to be adopted by us…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Beth. If you really accept me, then I prefer to never return to the Dursleys. I love it here, and you and Liz both. Please?"

"Okay, that is it, then. You two will bathe and then play here for a while. I will contact my friend and then start dinner. We will need to find a place for Harry to sleep…"

"Harry here!" said Liz, standing up and pointing to her bed.

"That is yours, Liz. I'm sure Harry will not mind…" started Beth before being cut off by Liz again.

"Harry here!" And this time, to reinforce her decision, the little girl stomped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

Intrigued by the cute but unexpected reaction of her daughter, as she usually was well-behaved, Beth decided to play with her a little.

"Okay, but if Harry sleeps here, where will you be sleeping then?"

"Harry and Liz here!" said the girl, this time adding a cute pout and full cheeks to complement the pose.

Still playing, and kind of predicting what the boy would say, she asked him "What do you say, Harry, do you think you can both sleep well in such a small bed?"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden. I can easily…"

"No, Harry! Here with me, please!" Liz gave Harry a bone-crushing hug and was using her best puppy dog eyes on the poor boy. No way such a considerate guy could resist that, thought Beth, and immediately after the boy surrendered.

"If your mother doesn't mind…"

"It's okay for tonight, tomorrow we reconsider it…" said Beth, laughing from the scene her daughter had made. "I have an important phone call to make now, and I will return with some hot cocoa for you both, before tucking you in. Now, move!"

Beth left to make her call, while Liz took Harry's hand and guided the boy to the bathroom. At first Harry was a little apprehensive taking off his clothes in the presence of another person, and a little girl to boot! Take care of himself in the bathroom was one of the first things his aunt made him learn, and now that the boy was thinking about it, the expression on her face during those times was clearly a signal of how much she was disgusted by the need to be with him. But Liz acted with such plainness that, when Beth returned to check on them, they were washing each other in shifts instead of doing it independently, and they were really enjoying every moment! The same playing continued during drying, each one drying a part of the other with a towel in shifts.

After the bath, Harry finally discovered what the 'family customs' mentioned in their walk back home meant. Since a little baby Liz had never liked to wear more than was strictly necessary, always complaining that clothes gave her itches. Beth was unable to give her daughter a rational reason to wear clothes at home, so they agreed they were unnecessary if it was just family at home. And now they had just agreed that Harry will be family too, so… Beth was sure she could easily wait another twenty years before seeing her daughter going to bed with a boy, both naked! She really hoped to be able to think about possible long term consequences before agreeing with any other new 'family customs' those two propose to her in the future! Oh, hell! She couldn't even think of intervening with that, so cute a pair they were!

Leaving the children, Beth headed for the living room where she sat with a glass of Buchanan's Red Seal. She first thought of all the changes she was preparing to do in her life because of the boy, immediately concluding that they were worth all the work. First, the happiness of her daughter with her new friend was amazing, and that by itself justified all the trouble. The possibility to help such wonderful kid get away from an abusive environment gave her heart such a warm feeling of doing what is right! And then, magic! Just to know such a thing was real was breathtaking! Her mind lost itself in all possibilities for some good two hours. She couldn't wait for the chance to start some experiments!

When she finally went to bed a last question popped in her mind as she undressed. Why do we give so much importance to clothes?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** This chapter was beta-read by mickey882. My thanks for his wonderful job!

 **Chapter 3 – A New Life**

The next morning Beth had the happy surprise to wake to the sound of laughing. Curious, she silently walked to Liz's room, asking herself if it would be better to just surrender and start calling it 'the children's room', as she didn't expect any success in keeping those two apart for more than a few minutes at a time. What she saw were the two switching turns in tickling each other for a few seconds, followed by a minute of unrestrained laughter until the next cycle began. How could those two share everything with such joy and care? What about the differences in gender and age? How could they ignore it so naturally?

After breakfast, Beth let the children play while she started to plan the next steps. Petunia had scared her enough with her descriptions of these magical people and their methods: no respect for non-magicals, changing their memories, ignoring their pledges and civil rights, living separated hidden lives with killing and torture curses to protect themselves. They even had a curse that was able to make you do whatever they wanted you to do against your will… Too much power in the hands of those people!

At least until the boy reached his eleventh birthday, no magical means of tracking or searching will work on him. It seems the old man that put him on Petunia's doorstep had protected the boy this way. This proved to be quite useful. As for a place to live, she soon had a wonderful idea, and a phone call to her ex-classmate Ann solved everything. Ann inherited some real state from her grandma just some time ago, and was trying to rent them after a well-deserved restoration of the properties. She agreed to rent a small house to Beth in Edinburgh, near their alma-mater, with no registered contract between them. She didn't even want the advance payment Beth insisted she take, and she never asked about the strange requirement of anonymity. Beth had forged an entire sad story to explain the need, but it was unnecessary.

Now, for the adoption, Helen, the attorney, was visiting them that afternoon, and she had some ideas to talk to Helen about. No documents were delivered with Harry, and Petunia never tried to find them or issue any either. There was a chance to name the boy something different from the 'Harry Potter' Petunia told her was his name. If she could persuade the boy and Helen to change his name somehow… she has her original Russian documents as Iekaterina Zurkhof and also her marriage certificate as Katherine Z. Smith. If she could use one in the adoption, and then live with the other, her traces would be covered even if those magical people traced the adoption through Petunia's name. Well, there was the boy to consider… if she could find a way to adopt him as Harry Potter but issue his documents as some-first-name Zurkhof, that would really be perfect!

-o0o-

Beth again checked the children, and was still marvelled by their behaviour. They were building things with Liz's Lego pieces. She really must stop with calling them Liz's things, it was quite clear they would share everything with no trace of egoism. That was clear in the way they were building things together, one putting one piece then the other another, in such an endearing way! She stopped them for a few minutes to tell them about Edinburgh and probe Harry about a change of name. The news was better received than she expected, and Paul Zurkhof, as the two children decided together, was excited with his new life.

Beth walked from the room feeling as though she was also starting a new life. She had a master's degree in Physics from Edinburgh, with a thesis on _'The Renormalization of Non-Abelian Gauge Theories'_ , and she missed her time as a researcher terribly. Henry's death at the Falkland's conflict while she was pregnant was a horrific experience that turned her life upside down, depriving her of the two things she loved more than anything: her husband and her science. Now she was returning near her beloved university, with two wonderful children to love and care for and, if Ha… Paul consented, a new field of research that, as far as she knew, no scientist had ever studied. It would be incredibly exciting to work on such a new field, even if all her work needed to be kept secret. Who knows? Perhaps not.

With lunch ready, Beth went to the children's room to find both of them around the giant Britannica Atlas, discussing interesting places to visit. Didn't she tell them they were just going from Little Whinging to Edinburgh? What were they doing discussing places like Malta and Cyprus?

-o0o-

Helen's visit was a success!

She immediately fell in love with the two children and was astonished they had known each other for such a short period of time; such was the affinity they showed for each other. For the sake of this visit, Beth had allowed the children to keep undressed. That way, Helen could clearly see all the signs of abuse over Paul's body, even if she was a little shocked by the unusual attire (or lack of).

When Beth went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, Helen came along and begged to be allowed to prosecute the Dursleys for all they had done to that poor boy. She was sad that Beth promised Petunia no prosecutions if she cooperated with Beth taking the guardianship of the little boy, but the willingness of the attorney to do anything to help the boy be far away from those monsters facilitated the acceptance of Beth's plan.

Soon they had all the details planned and checked, even the way Beth would receive Henry's pension without leaving any trace to be followed. The legal limbo in which the boy was would facilitate things a lot, and any problems would be treated as the Dursley's responsibility.

-o0o-

Clothes' shopping with the kids was a source of amusement for Beth. She tried to predict what kind of clothes they would favour in their choices. Paul, having lived with second-hand clothes, surely would want a little of everything, with special attention to some fine clothes as a kind of compensation. Liz, now living with a boy, perhaps would want something to accentuate her femininity, or was she too young for that?

She would have lost her money if she had gambled. Paul proved to be extremely practical in his choices, and Liz just followed his lead. No underwear, as Paul never had one in his size, footwear with no shoelaces, pants with no buttons or zip, just an elastic band to keep them in place, and T-shirts and pullovers, also to avoid buttons. He could go from naked to fully dressed in just ten seconds! She had to insist with Liz to have at least one sundress, which Liz chose so that she could just enter it head first, with no laces or buttons to care about.

Petunia had been true to her word, and cooperated in full with the process of turning their guardianship over Harry, or Paul now, to Beth. As promised, she also had put a lot of information about magic and the magical world in two notebooks. It certainly had been a disgusting task for Petunia to remember all those things she so adamantly pretended didn't exist, but Beth needed every bit of it to succeed in protecting and understanding her new son.

In six days they were ready to move, Paul Zurkhof was an official new member of the family and there was no way they could be traced through non-magical means, and they were confiding that the headmaster's measures would also prevent the magical means. Time to go!

-o0o-

The house in Edinburgh was small but very comfortable. It had three small bedrooms, one of them reserved to be a mix of studio, library and laboratory. They all loved the place, but it was now time to reveal some secrets. Beth was the first, telling the children most of what she had discovered about Paul's past, including how his parents were killed, his abandonment at the Dursleys' door and the fear of retaliation from the terrorist group whose leader also perished that night.

She reinforced the need for being stealthy, and Paul accepted two changes: first, he was now using blue contact lenses instead of those ugly and out-of-prescription glasses; second, he was now washing his hair frequently with hydrogen peroxide. She was expecting some protests from the boy, but none came as he was happy to fit in better as a member of the family, now also blonde and with blue eyes. Now, only his peculiar scar could reveal the boy's identity, but that was easily hid by his fringe or a cap.

Beth was a little sad to dump such tragic a story upon the children, but she could never expect their payback. If she thought the story she told them was amazing, she was gob smacked by the story they told her. Travelling at night like ghosts all around the world? She had a lot of trouble just understanding the concept of what they said, and a lot more to accept it as a real possibility. But she did, and still refrained to show the children (and how happy she was to include Paul in that expression) her scepticism. She designed a simple test to give them the chance to prove their claims. That same night, she left three books on her dressing table, opened in pages exhibiting pictures, near a lighted candle, and locked her door. Next morning they described the pictures precisely, with all the details, leaving no doubts: somehow they really could project their consciousness while sleeping!

-o0o-

For the next few days she planned and executed other experiments for the kids. They only failed in one. Unfortunately, that one was the most important to her: they weren't able to make her join them in their ghostly state. But they could do all the rest, including visiting a maximum-security plant Beth had visited in Russia without triggering any of the alarms, while following her instructions on how to navigate to the city and inside the facilities.

While the children only saw their ability as a way to visit places while sleeping, Beth was also dealing with the overwhelming philosophical and scientific questions that the phenomenon brings. The main one being: was it a proof of the existence of the soul, or just an unregistered, or maybe just little known, ability of the mind? She decided to avoid these questions for now, convincing herself that she needed more data before adventuring in these dangerous waters.

The second line of investigation was much more comfortable for her analytical mind: what the rules governing this strange state were and what were its limitations?

She started with what she could easily monitor. With her contacts in the university re-established, the next weekend the children's bedroom contained a plethora of recording devices, including video, temperature, electrical air conductivity, air ionization, radiation, magnetic and electric fields, electroencephalogram, R.E.M. monitors and several more. And all that for nothing! Not a single discrepancy of what was expected of two children sleeping in a room peacefully (and normally) for the whole night.

The reports from the children were much more interesting, and told her a lot about the process. In that state Paul's vision was perfect, as was Liz's, but vision and a kind of mild telepathy were the only senses available. No taste, scent, touch or sound was perceived. Same with kinetic sense: other than what they saw, they had no way to tell if they were moving, or how fast. Their sense of balance was also inexistent.

Awakining them while they were in this state was no different from awakining a person just normally sleeping, but they related feeling a kind of 'pull' to return to their bodies that they could not resist. Keeping one of them awake had mixed results. Both, while in ghostly form, could easily describe what the awake partner was doing and feeling. When Paul was the one awake, he hardly felt Liz's ghostly presence around, while Liz, when awake, could easily point out Paul's ghost form location and generally describe his activities and thoughts.

The difference was clearly linked to Liz's special affinity with telepathy and other mind arts, like her prodigious memory and strong intuition. That Paul had been showing some progress in those abilities was amazing. Perhaps some of these abilities were not just the fruit of genetics, or at least not so rare as perceived, and a good environment and someone to help would be enough to awaken those powers in more children.

Perhaps being a child was a requirement to be able to enter this state? That could only be answered with more experiments and more subjects, and this would have to wait. No way could she involve more people in this topic right now.

She was frightened to know the kids had visited the moon. She made them swear they would not go out of Earth again without warning her before. She trusted them, but that was a bit too much for something still new and strange to her. She cared too much to give them total freedom yet.

-o0o-

She soon was using the ghostly voyages as learning opportunities to teach them about history, geography, wildlife, as well as different customs, religions and rudiments of foreign languages. They couldn't hear, but there was always written material around in plates, monuments and tombs. With time, she even let them explore the inner planets up to Saturn, but that didn't catch their liking so much. Sure, it was beautiful and enlightening, but also somewhat cold and uninviting. They liked seeing Earth from high above more, amazed with the richness and excitement of a planet full of life that seemed to be alive itself. Their description reminded her of James Lovelock's Gaia Theory, so famous at her time at the university, proposing the study of Earth as a whole as analogue to the study of a single cell. She was happy the children had satisfied their curiosity but were now willing to focus on their own planet.

With two amazing children with such special powers, Beth decided that no normal school would be interesting enough for them, and she really was interested in studying their development in detail. So, after discussing the matter, they all agreed that home-schooling was the better option for the children, both to keep their secrets and to allow a rhythm adjusted to their above-average intelligence and special powers.

-o0o-

While the Zurkhofs were having fun, an old wizard far to the north was living a nightmare. He had observed some recently continuous improvement in the monitors he had attached to the boy-who-lived, until some weeks ago when part of them ceased to function while others kept showing the boy in the happiest and healthiest moments of his life. Unfortunately, logic was not a strong point for wizards, and despite being one of the best at it, Albus Dumbledore was too overwhelmed by the events to promptly make the connection. Those gadgets that failed were connected to the wards at Privet Drive or the boy's name, Harry James Potter, while the ones still working were those powered by a sample of the boy's blood. That connection eluded the grey-bearded wizard for weeks.

Anyway, he soon was visiting the Dursleys and receiving the news that he considered catastrophic. That family had abused one of their own flesh and blood, and then gave the boy away to a total stranger, one Katherine Smith that they had just seen a couple of days prior. And Albus couldn't find a trace of this person, either through magical means or through the muggle's different registers. He was now regretting not taking the time to research and apply a tracking charm on the boy, keyed to only him and that didn't interfere with the hiding charms he put on the boy to deny others the ability to magically find him. It was not an easy piece of magic and he was so short on time to accomplish everything that needed to be done…

Albus was afraid of the repercussions that the disappearance of the young boy could cause to the morale of the magical world, and the problems he would have to face to explain how it had happened. He also had no clue of what could be done to find the boy. So Albus Dumbledore decided that the easy way was the better way in such situation, and did nothing. He was going to trust the boy's absence would not be discovered until he started his Hogwarts education, when Albus would learn of Harry's whereabouts.

-o0o-

The children never ceased to amaze Beth with the amount of subjects they were interested in and able to understand. There are so many things that they were trying to learn that Beth had to take time and plan out lessons for them so they would quit jumping from one topic to another at amazing speed. As soon as she started her planning she realized that she would need their input on what they wanted to learn. This started one of the most remarkable characteristics of their relationship: a total respect for each of them as individuals, with the right to express their opinions and be listened.

Beth started their meeting explaining to the kids that there was more to be learned than a person could manage in a single lifetime, however long it was. So, they would need to choose some things, leaving others at the side for when they were needed. They were not happy with that limitation, and Paul soon expressed their opinion:

"Can we learn a little of everything before we choose what we want to dive in?"

"Sure we can, and I even recommend it, as I can't see how you could make good choices without some basic knowledge of all the options available" answered Beth, and then she started to list to them all the different sciences and branches of knowledge.

"But, mum, are they so really different that we need a different name for each one?" complained Liz. "Biology, ecology, geology… Can't we just call them all thingology and be done with it?"

'Thingology, really?' thought Beth while overwhelmed with her need to laugh.

"Can't we put everything together in a big story with chapters that you read for us, one for every day?" asked Paul, to which Liz promptly agreed.

And then it started, that same night…

"Once upon a time, some fifteen billion years ago, there was… nothing! It was not a common nothing, but a special one, rich in possibilities. And then, one day, these possibilities came to pass by means of a Big Bang!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My thanks to mickey882 for his wonderful job beta-reading and correcting my terrible grammar.

 **Chapter 4 – Paul's Sixth Birthday**

Trusting in Paul's disguise and ability to find the Leaky Caldron, they visited the magical stores there and acquired some books to learn more about the magical world, with Petunia's detailed instructions to help them find it. They were deeply disappointed with what they learnt. The magical society was retrograde, elitist, discriminatory, lazy… It was a curious thing how the difficulties in life had a way to extract the better from the human race. Having no difficulties commonly lead to laziness and hedonism instead of facilitating the development of one's potentialities.

The children were motivated by this discovery to make an ample biographical research, finding a similar pattern. They soon discovered that the greatest characters in science, business, culture and arts had fought against many difficulties in their lives, some so overwhelming that it was a miracle they succeeded. But their children, growing up under the fame and richness of their parents, contented themselves with average or even mediocre lives. The exceptions were due to the firmness of their parents in their moral values, requiring their children to be the better people they could be.

This study had a deep impact on the little couple, reinforcing their commitment on also being the best persons they could be. It also reassured them that any changes they wished to produce in the world would be easily accomplished if they could influence people when still children, as they are not corrupted yet by bad influences and habits, political or religious ideologies, years of submissiveness in classrooms and so many others handicaps.

-o0o-

The books on magical theory were disgusting. They soon concluded that magical society never developed something akin to the scientific method. The so called 'laws of magic' were an unstructured collection of affirmations obtained through some trial-and-error experiments or mere opinions of the authors. They were sustained just by faith in the author's authority and lack of counter-examples, which were not actively searched. There was no real theory to explain or give them some semblance of unification, just some wild speculations to make things still more obscure.

The first months trying to study Paul's magical ability were frustrating, because the boy was too young and unprepared to perform magic at will. But with practice things began to change. Paul started to consistently summon things to him, and the more he practiced the easier it became.

Finally, Beth started to explain in detail how the physical world really worked, and that made things easier still. Knowing about the atomic structure of the matter, the sub-atomic particles and their interactions, energy and its sources and transformations, even if just in a qualitative way, helped the boy comprehend the details of what he was doing. This allowed them to make two important discoveries that further contributed to accelerating Paul's domain in his magic.

The first discovery they made occurred when Paul felt his power faulting while making a book float. Willing to keep the book floating so Beth could conclude a measurement, he remembered what he learnt about energy and tried to use some from the fire in the fireplace to help his job. He succeeded, and told Beth what he did. She was really proud of him in putting his new knowledge of energy transformations in the conversion of heat into magical energy. That opened a lot of new possibilities for them, circumventing Paul's still low magical reserves.

The second discovery came soon after the first, and was a consequence of it. Magic was not a single force, but two! There was a kind of division between Power and Control. Magical Power was present everywhere, but in very small quantities in most of the inanimate objects. In living beings they were unequally distributed. Plants tended to have less of it than animals, but they also found some specimens with a lot of it, more than what big animals like horses and cows have! With their visits to Diagon Alley, where they were exposed to other magical beings like goblins and magical animals and plants, they soon realized this kind of energy defines the magical power of the creature. The other one, Magical Control, was an exclusivity of magical beings, and its presence determined the ability of the being in doing magic, which meant using the Magical Power to accomplish things.

Adding what little she found about the making and use of wands and the theory of spells and enchantments to what she already learnt, Beth made a working theory of magic to guide her future experiments. According her theory, all human beings have some measure of Power Magic. If one also has Control Magic, they would be a wizard or a witch. If not, they could still find a way to use their Power Magic to reach greatness in other fields (as athletes, artists, scientists, businessmen or any other area they dedicated themselves to), or just live their lives healthier and stronger than the average one. In possession of both kinds of magic, wand users could utilise their Control Magic to envelop and mould part of their Power Magic, with the use of wand movements and incantations, and direct it through their wands to a target where a desired result would be produced.

Although the long-time magic users were studying Magic, they never realized how they were severely limiting themselves using just their own Power Magic to do their spells. Not only was Power Magic available everywhere, it could also be obtained by conversion of other forms of energy, as Paul had brilliantly discovered. Unfortunately, the same apparently was not true of Control Magic, as they were unable to transform to or from any other kind of energy. But they soon discovered that this wasn't a serious limitation: small quantities of it could do amazing things if you had the knowledge to employ it wisely, and it was their floating in air experiments that showed it to them.

In the usual way to make an object float in the air, fighting against gravity, the Power Magic necessary was, as expected, proportional to the weight of the object and the intensity of the gravitational field, and a bowling ball quickly exhausted Paul's available Power Magic in a matter of a few seconds. But, after an extensive lesson on modern theory of gravitation, even including curved spaces and gravitons (to think she was teaching that to her six and five years old children!), Paul was able to involve the ball in a magical container and completely control the influence of gravity on the bowling ball, keeping it floating in the air for half an hour without tiring himself.

That was really amazing! Little Paul performed a feat of magic that few grown-up wizards could duplicate. Expansion of his knowledge of the physical world put him in a level where he would be able to do more than the most powerful wizards, without wand or incantations, and without tiring himself. That brought a new dimension to the problem of accepting an invitation to Hogwarts, if one would come someday. Until there, Paul could learn enough to protect him from any threats, but would Hogwarts still have something to teach him?

But now, with Paul doing magic frequently, they had a new problem she must address. Magic greatly interfere with electronic and electrical devices, burning them to ashes sometimes. But Beth was sure she would find a way to prevent it soon.

-o0o-

If the way the children connected so fast at the beginning was amazing, the way they were now was simply unbelievable. They were not only physically inseparable, but also mentally. They grew a strong mental link, permanently active, and they shared all their thoughts freely. Since she heard about it, soon after they moved to Edinburgh, Beth worried about the two becoming so involved in each other to the point of blocking their ability to relate with other people, especially those at their age, as they were advancing so fast.

Again, she called a meeting to discuss the matter. She was really doing her best to involve them in every decision about their lives. Even with them being so young, she really believed in their capacity to make good choices, and she wanted the strong commitment acquired from their participation in the decisions. She knew that tyranny would only lead to rebellion.

They opted to keep the home-schooling, but also added some extra activities to keep them in contact with other people. For the first year in Edinburgh, they made frequent visits to playgrounds, swimming pools, amusement parks, as well as zoos and museums, trying to befriend the children they met. After that first year, they started some classes in piano and guitar, aikido, yoga, French and gymnastics.

Only one sad point cast a black shadow on their otherwise very happy lives: Paul's scar. With the children's mental link, Liz soon realized something evil was hidden in Paul's scar, and no amount of research brought a clue as to what it could be. With Beth's failure to find out what it was, Liz took the responsibility to find a cure for whatever her beloved brother had. With the help of some books acquired in the magical bookstore, she was visiting magical centres around the world, looking for something or someone that could help them. It was not bothering Paul right now, but it was a risk they preferred to take care of before it could show its ugly face.

-o0o-

Not knowing Paul's birthday (Beth never thought to ask Petunia in their few meetings), and only remembering the boy was about fifteen months old when abandoned at Private Drive, she picked the fourth of August for the records. With Liz born on the fourth of February that made them exactly six months apart. Good thing they were being home-schooled, as it would make it difficult to explain two siblings with such a short difference in age!

What had started in an improvised and uncertain way, her telling them of the story of the Cosmos, soon became a passion for Beth. Maybe with a little more work, she thought it soon would be a book to try to publish, intending to both stimulate and educate other children like hers. One growing felling she had seeing the progress of her little couple and what she knew about other children was that of the failure of mankind in nourishing the curiosity and capacities of these amazing beings to their full potential.

After two weeks of the 'History of the Cosmos', she had told the children, in general terms, about the origin of the universe in general, the formation of galaxies and the birth and death of the first stars, with some detail on the supernova explosion that created the material with which our solar system was made, and a more detailed account of the formation of the Sun, Earth, Moon and the rest of the solar system. Now they had started the new section, 'History of Earth'.

From cosmology they went to astrophysics, then to geology, then finally to biology. Ten billion years were covered in two weeks; another two billion years in 3 days. Then the progress substantially slowed its pace, but was still measured in millions of years. The variety of life forms were presented to the children through their struggle to survive and evolve: the single-cell organisms, the lower forms of living beings, all kinds of marine life, then to the amphibians and the first land plants, the reptiles in all their diversity, and at this point she had to enter in much more details than she had intended. Boys and their dinosaurs! Paul simply couldn't accept the fast-forward movement she had used with the other forms of life; he wanted to know more about those large predators.

But, eventually, they left the dinosaurs behind, especially after she mentioned the Smylodon she wanted to discuss in the next section. The famous sabre-tooth tiger captured the boy's attention. And finally, with the appearance of the first anthropoids, she was reaching the decisive point in their journey, the point in which their study would suffer a severe ramification. These last few days they had focused mainly in biology, with some notions from geology just so they understood how the shape of the Earth was changing concurrently with the changes in the life forms, sometimes even directing them. Now was time for mankind to make its appearance in the scene, and with that, many new disciplines would be included: anthropology, sociology, linguistics, history, economy, politics, psychology… The list was enormous, as well as the complexity involved in presenting them all to the children in a coherent and comprehensible way.

She couldn't be prouder of her children. It was amazing how fast and how much they learnt these last months. Sure they had a lot of work until Paul could finally perform some magic, but she really wasn't expecting much, as she knew from Petunia that magical children start Hogwarts only at eleven for a reason. Anyway, they now knew why and how much in the wrong the magical society was in, after their discovered of the dual aspect of Magic.

-o0o-

Beth was using the table in the kitchen to try and understand an important branch of traditional magical theory: runic clusters. Open books covered the table's entire surface, showing different examples of those clusters. She had just exhausted the possibilities of linguistic analysis with no final results to show. It simply didn't make any sense! Each rune had several different meanings, and the magical folk seemed to just love mixing symbols of different ages, places and cultures like they all were part of a single immense alphabet!

The runic cluster right in front of her was an example of such mess. An Egyptian hieroglyph followed by a Scandinavian rune, a Sumerian cuneiform symbol and so on… It was exasperating to try and give some meaning to such crazy combinations in linguistic terms alone, so she stopped to look for a new way to study it.

It was at that point that her children came in, surely with some other doubt for her to clarify. They were studying the powerful concept of symmetry; she had just used their interest in the topic to introduce them to one of the cornerstones of modern science: the Theory of Groups. She couldn't be more proud of them, already learning about such a mighty mathematical tool and applying it to such distinct branches as Arts, Chemistry and Biology.

But, before they could voice their question, Paul's attention fell to the dispersed books on the table.

"What are those?" he asked, their doubt momentarily forgotten. "Some kind of… magitronic circuits?"

And that was it! In his ingenuous but ingenious way he had given her the clue she needed to make progress with runes. She quickly confirmed his suspicion, answered their questions and returned to the runes with reinvigorated vigour.

It took her the rest of the day and all of the night but, when the children finished breakfast, she cleaned the table and put over it a small granite brick where she had carved an intricate drawing. They were not runes at all. They were not a set of isolated symbols, but a single figure, something akin to the mandalas they had seen in some of their trips to India.

The children listened carefully to Beth's instructions, and the three of them positioned themselves at a safe (in Beth's opinion) distance. Paul then used his left hand to create and control a magical shield, while his right index finger was aimed at the strange drawing, at the point Beth had called the 'input area'. He let some magic flow to this input area, slowly increasing the amount until the drawing started to glow…

"It worked!" exclaimed Beth, happy with the success of her little experiment. A continuous blue light, similar to a laser beam, welled out from a pointed extremity opposed to the input area. "Oh, this will be so useful for us! I knew those silly wizards were wrong in treating runes as a form of language! All that mess with symbols of different origins, and the explanations without rhyme or reason as to why those symbols were used one way here but another way there! All of those unnecessary complications because they never really understood what they were dealing with! It is geometry, Paul, and flux! Not meanings or hard-to-translate linguistic symbols."

"So all the time they expend learning ancient languages… is a useless waste of time?" asked the boy.

"Does it mean that they could make things easier if they just focused on the forms, mum?" asked Liz.

"Exactly! You will not believe the kind of tortuous thinking they engage in to obey their misconceived rules on the subject, just because someone I don't know how many centuries ago thought the power of runes resided in their meanings and not in their forms, and that simply went unchecked until our days. Everybody probably complained about how difficult it was but never tried another way to deal with them."

A doubt crossed Beth's mind. Was she being too harsh with the magical folk? Yes, she was, she concluded. But she has her reasons. She was appalled with magic being kept secret for so long from the rest of mankind, and she was disgusted with them abandoning Harry, one of those magical people, at a door of an abusive non-magical family in the middle of the night and never looking back. Sighing, she came back to the topic.

"It is a remarkable analogue to an electronic circuit. In electronics, you have some basic pieces like resistors, capacitors, inductors and so on, and you link them to build basic circuits like filters, amplifiers and rectifiers with which you, then build any kind of circuit, up to radios, televisions and computers."

Beth then called the children near her own circuit and pointed to different parts of it while explaining their functions.

"The same thing happens with runes, we have some basic elements like junctions, where different lines are connected; ramifications, where a single line branches into several others; resonances, where the proximity and direction of two or more magic-flows interfere with one another; and so on. With these elementary forms, we can build basic circuits to receive, amplify, filter, store or do any other simple activity with the magic, and then direct it to some specific purpose. Knowing the aim of the circuit being designed and the kind of inputs we can receive, we establish what changes the input must suffer in order to obtain the desired output. Then it is just a matter of translating these steps in appropriate basic circuits and you have it done! Science instead of Art, direct calculation instead of trial-and-error guesses."

"So, you can do everything you wish with them?" asked Paul.

"I wouldn't say everything, but I'm sure I will soon be able to take anything the magical folk do with runes and come up with something simpler yet more efficient, because it will contain only the essential, without imperfect and/or unnecessary lines which would just cause leaks of power."

"Even so, it will not be that simple, will it?" asked Liz. "I mean it will be as difficult as designing electronic circuits, I think."

"That is the price to pay for the utility and generality of the method, honey. If it was too simple, how could it be that useful? We would be too limited with what we could do with it. But I assure you it will be easier and more useful than the Ancient Runes subject taught at Hogwarts ever will be. I'm sure in a year of study you will be able to do more than a NEWT Hogwarts student in the field would be able to do."

Paul was thinking hard, Beth noted. Beth thought he was daydreaming about the prospect of entering Hogwarts yet being more capable in Ancient Runes than the last year's students, but the boy surprised her once more with the much more serious and productive path his thoughts had taken when he spoke again.

"I think I'm seeing a pattern there, but I'm lost at how to express it… Talking about words, they are made from two dozen different letters and, with some punctuation signs added, we can write all kind of texts. Or… remember when you explained to us the genetic code: four different bases grouped in sets of three forming some different codes to portray the different amino acids, together forming a DNA segment codifying a protein. Or then… quarks forming protons and neutrons that, with the electrons, in different proportions, build the elements with which all kind of molecules could be created… You started with some basic blocks and then join them in some specific ways to build a new level of things, which can be grouped to form a new level and so on… Does it make sense?"

"Paul, it makes so much sense! You just summed up the way in which complexity arises in the universe! Of all scientific ideas this is probably the most beautiful, powerful and important one! How to obtain complexity from simplicity, how to build an entire alive universe with a few simple basic elements, conveniently grouped to originate crescent levels of complexity to the point that, when we look at the top levels, we have already lost the starting point behind and it seems incredible to have reached so far having started with so few!"

Beth hugged Paul emotionally. To think the kind of life that brilliant boy would be living with those… tormentors, as no real relative would treat such a wonderful child that way! As Liz joined them in the hug, Beth marvelled once more at her children. There was not a single drop of jealousy in Liz's behaviour. It was clear to see she was so happy for Paul as Beth was, and glad to share everything with them, the same way they shared everything with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Paul's Seventh Birthday**

Paul's progress with magic, so slow for so long, was now fast and easy since they discovered the dual nature of magic. Liz's progress with her mind powers also went well, and Paul, as a dedicated, if not so talented disciple, was doing amazing advances in that area too. Even Beth herself had profited of Liz's teachings. Beth had no telepathic powers like the children, but her mind was working at its best, her intuition and creativity in pair with that of their children. But the children were also excited with two other possibilities that were keeping Beth near a nervous breakdown.

Between the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' cartoon, Robert Heinlein's 'Tunnel in the Sky' science fiction novel and an article about 'Wormholes' in the 'New Scientist' magazine, Liz now has an obsession with the concept of 'portal' and she was insisting with Paul to learn how to make them so they could move around the world. Beth suspected of this sudden interest, and the children told her the reason: Liz had detected three persons that have a chance to be able to deal with Paul's evil scar: a Sioux holy man living near a city curiously named Philosophy, in South Dakota, USA; a Japanese Zen monk living in Hokkaido and an hermit priest in Egypt. At Beth's request, Liz and Paul were collecting more data about the three of them, and they were thinking about visiting them by normal air travel, in case the portal shows to be too difficult or too dangerous to create or use.

Santee Yankton was the most accessible of the three men, with the advantage of speaking English. Creating portals was indeed a difficult task, so they crossed the ocean in a regular jet plane to New York, then a smaller plane to Minneapolis where Beth rent a car for the rest of the journey. The kids made a good preliminary job and were able to guide Beth the entire path while pointing for interesting sites to see and the better places to eat or pass the night.

When they arrived at Yankton's home a group of children were waiting for them. Discovering they were expected easy Beth's worries; the man sure known things. That first day was expended just relaxing and knowing each other. Her kids had a good time playing with the other children and learning about their lives and customs, which the little Indians were happy to show.

Next day the little couple passed inside a tent with Yankton and two other holy men. Paul was put in a kind of stupor by means of some herbs, first in a drink, then others burning in a small recipient with embers. All the time Liz guided the men around Paul's mind, showing them how to find the evil thing.

That night the Zurkhofs went early to bed, with orders to rest well because the next day would probably be tense and tiring. Beth had enough rest during the day and was too worried to easily relax, so she saw the three men talking in whispers around a bonfire for good part of the night.

"Good morning, my flower. Good morning, little hero. Slept well?" Beth saluted her children when they finally came outside for breakfast.

They seat near after kissing her cheek, and she served them.

"Had they said what we will be doing today, mum?" asked Paul.

"Only in general terms, dear. They will be here around ten am, to explain all the details. You will then have lunch, and during the afternoon and some of the evening they will be exploring that evil thing. All I know for now is that this thing has some secrets they think important to learn so it could be destroyed safely and with no chances to harm you. We need to wait and see."

-o0o-

The talk that afternoon was tense. The holy men had identified what the evil thing was: a fragment of the soul of Voldemort, the wizard that had killed Paul's parents. They knew how to extract it, freeing Paul of that undesired hitchhiker. But they strong recommended them to extract all the knowledge they could from it before dispatching it. The very existence of that fragment inside Paul was proof that the man it had belonged to was still alive out there, even if just as a wraith. He had tried to kill Paul once, so he could try again, and knowing his reasons and methods could be the difference that would save Paul then.

They had discussed how to go along, and Beth was happy Liz would be restricted to stay in Paul's mind, guarding him against any harm, and would not come close to that thing. That man was so evil that the love the two children have for each other would be a strong protection against anything he could try, so Yankton hoped. They would take what time was needed to extract everything they deemed useful from the fragment, and dismiss it soon after.

This time Beth insisted to be present during the process, so they assigned her some duties. First and foremost, she would be responsible to record in paper and cassette tape all the information they extracted from the soul's fragment. Second, while not otherwise busy, she would care for the comfort of the two children.

They started at noon, and for nearly two hours little was obtained. Then they finally reached the Hogwarts' years of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and information started to flow almost continuously. It was around seven pm when they concluded the school years of the boy and stopped for a rest and refreshment. Five murders while still in school! And his father and grandparents between them! Even at that young age there wasn't much of human in that boy anymore. It was the typical psychopath pattern: a total inability to relate to any other person, as if everybody else were no more than means to reach his objectives or nuisances to be eliminated from his path. No remorse, no pity, no feelings at all for any other person besides the most degenerated ones: rage, disdain and hate.

As the children were too tired and, after dinner, became sleepy they decided to rest until the morning before continue. They restarted at eight thirty, and the holy men kept quiet until near ten, when Yankton took a pause.

"It will be a pleasure to do anything I can to destroy such evil. I saw much in my long life, but never anything like this. We will not overwhelm you with the details, and we are making sure your children see nothing of it either."

Beth thanked the elder for his efforts, and they proceeded for another hour and half before another stop. This time they had a list of five objects and places, other vessels containing fragments of the soul of that evil man and their locations. They then related several other facts of Tom's life, with details enough so they could be checked by anyone who not believes their tale. They thought it could be useful in the future if they ever need to explain things to others.

After lunch they continue their mental attack on the soul's fragment. It seems they had improved their methods by now, as they only stay focused for an hour and a half before stopping again, this time with the details of the night when Paul's parents were killed.

It was a prophecy that had put that monster against her boy and his parents. A prophecy that he didn't even heard in its entirety!

They left the tent, the children now sleeping, and went to seat around the bonfire to check all the information they collected. They had now a list of the other soul's vessels of Voldemort and their locations. While these vessels were not destroyed or cleaned the man would not die. If they were destroyed, if the man has a body he will be mortal, and if he was a wraith he would pass to the afterlife. They also have a list of his followers and some names of people who had fought against him that could be useful if they need help. There was no reason to list his and his followers' many crimes, or the magical knowledge he had collected except for what he had put near his soul's vessels as protection.

The last thing they discussed was about the protection Paul's mother could have used. They never saw something like that, but they agreed it was something strong and was still active, preventing the soul fragment to possess the child.

-o0o-

It was good to be back home. The final step, the elimination of the soul's fragment from Paul's scar, was quickly obtained, kind of an anti-climax. Both children were kept conscious and sharing thoughts of love for each other while Yankton kind of linked the fragment to the two children's mind. A loud scream was heard as a dark smoke rose from Paul's scar. The two other men then used the white smoke rising from the pots they carried to scare the wraith away.

Beth was now taking all the discoveries they made in the trip into consideration, rethinking their plans. Also she was very happy. She will finally be able to give the children the computer, TV and VCR they were wanting for so long. She had finally solved the problem of magic around electronics! It was Paul's birthday, but since he entered their lives there was no way to separate what are Paul's and what are Liz's things as they insisted in sharing everything. So, capitulating long ago, Beth gave gifts to the both of them independently of whose birthday it was. They were so close in height and physical that they now kept all their clothes and toys together and shared them as everything else, making it impossible to do any distinction about ownership.

The solution to the problem of electronics was simple once you had detected its origin. Electronic devices were made expecting the normal low air conductivity for electricity. But Power Magic acts ionizing the air, causing electronic currents to jump between unexpected places in sparks, causing short-circuits. If you replace the ionizable air by an insulating medium the problem is avoided. For better results, this insulating medium must be a good conductor of heat to avoid overheating the equipment. The search for such material not only was now allowing them to use electronic devices but also solved their need for money forever. Diamonds!

Diamonds not only have the required properties and a high value but they also have a simple crystalline structure and were made of just carbon, a common and inexpensive raw material whose other forms were coal and graphite, both easily obtainable. The problem thus was reduced to change one of these more common forms in the crystalline one.

That gave Beth the chance to introduce the children to some very powerful and useful concepts, with the Automata Theory being the main one. Automaton is the generic term for the class of equipment including the robots. Basically it is any machine able to work constantly without continuous human supervision. A simple example is a watch. In the case of the Zurkhofs what they wanted was a kind of spell or magical construct that, once created, continuously did its job automatically, consuming Paul's Magipower without consuming any more of Paul's Magicontrol or attention.

They expended three weeks in tests and attempts until Paul finally could make a true automaton. They had obtained some results with just two days of trials, but they took too much of poor Paul's concentration and fade away as soon as he was distracted. But, with practice, finally Paul reached the state where he could create one and leave it to perform its task without constantly supervision. Now they had a few of them continuously working, creating a near one carat diamond every three and a half days. That alone was making then some 36,000 pounds monthly! And Paul assured her he could now decuple the number of automata easily, he was even working in increase the efficiency of his automata to seriously increase their speed.

And that was another success they had that the magical world never dreamed of! She just love to collect such success, dreaming with the day Paul would conduct that decadent society, or at least a part of it, to highs never dreamed before, and they would have to recognize the power of the scientific 'muggle' method. Ah, how she hates that word 'muggle'! It sounds so pejorative! She will find some better alternative soon.

-o0o-

Not just the diamonds provided them a good profit these last months. Selling them to the goblins of Gringotts multiplied their profit by many times! Goblins and muggles didn't evaluate diamonds by the same standards, mainly because they think of different uses for the precious rocks. While humans specially appreciated some varieties with specific impurities that change the color and brightness of the stone, goblins value more the absolute purity of the gem, which make it more useful for magical uses. And that was exactly the kind of stones they have to sell due to the process used by Paul to produce them.

The goblin teller, as soon as he examined the stones, closed his counter, to the rage of a couple of old witches behind them, and conducted the three Zurkhofs to a small business office. His happiness only increased when they told him they would like to receive most of their money in muggle currency.

"Well, this is something new. It is the first time I have the opportunity to discard some of the muggle money which just accumulate here more and more every year. Would you require only the pieces currently in use or may I interested you in some of the old coins we have?"

"Oh, can we see the old ones, please?" asked Liz to both the goblin and her mum.

And so they were conducted, by a mine cart no less, to great delight of the children who really appreciated the free rollercoaster trip, to a great vault almost totally full of ancient coins. Changing idea at the sight before her Beth just took all their money in those ancient pieces.

After returning home they expended hours studying all the coins they brought with them. Such a treasure they had acquired! Greek dracmas; Roman sestercii, solidus and denarii; and what a profusion of old English coins Beth had never even known to exist! A golden double guinea of 1740, a golden florin of 1344, an angel of 1461, a golden helm of 1344, a quarter noble of 1347, a farthing of 1218, a penny of 757, a mite of 432! And the goblin had counted all that by the face values of the coins, not interested in the least at how old they were! They now have for sure the most valuable collection of Britain coins, evaluated at more than 62 million pounds, acquired for measly 32,842 pounds!

While Beth was in heaven with their acquisition, in Gringotts the teller Bladenail was also reaching cloud nine. His superiors were impressed by his performance. To acquire such magnificent stones of the most absolute purity, a 6,500 galleons lot of diamonds, almost for free, what a deal! And the humans who sold such treasure were happy to leave with just a bag of old metal, promising to return soon for another deal! Nothing better than a deal were both sides considered themselves to be the lucky ones!

-o0o-

As Beth had expected, the children loved their presents and Paul was covering all the circuitry boards with a thin layer of diamond. She estimated some four months of work to cover it all, prior to see the progress Paul has made with his automata. She now recalculated it in two weeks total time. They were really excited to start using the Apple II-e she gave them.

Beth bought some books about computers, and all three of them were amazed by all the possibilities the little machine open to them. Beth had made extensively used of computers in the university but she never expected to see such power available to common people so soon.

The rhythm with which new technologies and discoveries were produced worried Beth a lot. It was easy to see the unbalance between the fast pace of technological advances and the too much slow pace of ethical, political and spiritual advances of mankind. If things continue as this the specie would be at serious risk of extinguishing itself.

That was a sour point to Beth: the moral education of her children. Not that their behavior point to any problem in that area, both were amazingly affectionate and righteous with a sense of fairness that was rare in such young kids.

The problem was that she, like her parents, grew up in an atheist and materialistic nation, considering all kind of spiritual themes crutches for weak minds incapable of accepting the realities of life, or tools for usurpers to control the crowds, bending them to their will in exchange of a future, and highly uncertain, reward in a mythical after-life.

Until recently that was her point-of-view and she was happy with it. Now she was immersed in doubts. Since the children had proved their ability to travel 'in ghost-form', as they called it, those doubts had started to fill her mind. Now, with the books acquired in the magical world, she knew that ghosts do exist. Those 'soul-vessels' of that evil being were another proof of the reality of the soul, as were the references to creatures, called dementors, able to extract the soul from a living being, letting behind its body still alive but no longer conscious.

The children were also curious about the topic and were making extremely hard questions to her. She was doing her best in really being honest with them, and they understood her situation, but they were still looking for answers to questions that she no longer was able to answer, and that put her in a kind of crisis.

"Well, something seems to exist, so an atheistic position seems to be untenable. But all those religions and sects… there are so many of them… and telling things so different from each other…" resumed Liz Wednesday night, the last time they debated the matter.

"Yeah," confirmed Paul "I think I can believe in God, but I really can't believe in what people says about God."

"Well, I really can't help you in this point, I'm so lost as you two" added Beth. "Perhaps we must all remain as agnostics for a while, until we have some more information or develop a preference for a specific religion."

"Maybe I can find more information at Hogwarts, if I go there. That book 'Hogwarts, a history' says there are ghosts in Hogwarts and that people can talk with them the same way as which with normal people. I wonder if they know more than us…"

"Good idea, Paul" spoke Liz "But we will need to wait forever for it…"

"Liz, three years is hard forever" chastised Beth. "You both are too impatient. You both have learnt so much already, much more than I knew at your age, or even at the double of your age."

Liz answered with such a look as if betrayed that Beth was laughing, being followed by Paul the next moment. But they were not finished yet, and Paul soon returned to the topic.

"You know, we are all good people, and we are all trying our best to find the truth and fulfil our potentials, so I just can't see how we can be condemned by it, or what more we could or must do."

"Yeah, more than that only if we commit with some specific sect, but I'm not ready for it. I just can't find any logical reason to choose one over the others" completed Liz.

"And you will never find, darling" Beth interjected. "I already told you about the flaws of using logic in questions dealing with facts or values. Logic can show us if some set of assertions lead us to contradiction, but except for this it is unable to give us any help in choosing what to believe. The axioms of a logical system are beyond the reach of logic itself and must be chosen and verified by other means, like experimentation, observation, or commitment."

"All this is so damned difficult sometimes…"

"Paul, if it was easy what value could it has?" concluded Beth.

-o0o-

Beth deeply regretted now her past lack of interest in history. She was now starting to understand how much biased her knowledge was in that field. She knew nothing about the Far East prior to the forced opening of the harbors in the 19th century. Nothing about Africa before it was divided between European countries. Nothing about America prior to the colonization of the United States. It was as if, untouched by the Europeans, nothing had any value, but so much great civilizations had existed elsewhere: the Chinese, the Mayans, the Ashanti, the Hindus and so many others. And except for the most known of them, it has being a nightmare to find comprehensive sources for research. It seems it wasn't just her to suffer from that biased view.

At least the children could use their ability of ghost-travel to see whatever remained of the ancient great civilizations in loco, and even collected more information from museums and other attractions were usually descriptions in English could be found.

It was on their second class on the beginnings of civilization with the discovery of agriculture, irrigation and grazing, that suddenly a question pop in Beth's mind and she quickly transferred it to the children.

"How old can magic be?"

It was a signal of their intellectual maturity the fact the children had not jumped answering her with the first thing to cross their minds, instead falling in deep introspection.

Liz, looking first at Paul, answered her mother.

"We can't see how it could be present in any other species prior to _Homo sapiens_. It would be such clear advantage that it would be passed to every descendant for sure, even if it has started with a single individual."

"Correct! And what about our own specie? Could it be as old as us? Being such an advantage, how can we explain such small ratio of magicals between us?"

Liz again looked to Paul before answering. That was a price to pay for their deep connection, there is no such thing as 'individual progress' to measure. Whatever one of them learns was immediately (or quite soon) available to the other. She really hoped they were equal partners, and not one carrying the other on his/her shoulders. By what she could learn from them, that was the case, with Liz carrying a very analytical and logical mind while Paul provide most of the intuitions and syntheses, one complementing the other admirably.

"We don't think we have enough information to answer. By what we learnt of the magical world, magic wasn't easy to use before the invention of focusing means for it, like staffs and wands, and there was no records of them being in use before circa 200 BC. We simply don't know what could be done, and with how much effort, until then."

"Well, I think I must agree with you. I will mark this topic for further research and try to find more information."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Paul's Eight Birthday**

By the latest news they got in Diagon Alley, the boy-who-lived was finally recognized as missing. That was a lot after what she had expected, and by the way that Albus Dumbledore was criticized, it was clear to Beth that, if the man knew of it sooner, he had tried his better to keep it from the public. But some book kept at Hogwarts, which lists the future students expected there, was checked by somebody who felt sensible to divulge the absence of the boy-who-lived's name in it.

Petunia must being paying for her sins against her little boy right now, as her name and actions were quoted in the newspapers as the cause of the boy walking away from Britain, as they chose to believe. Some other possibilities were being also discussed, from Harry Potter's death, his body occulted by his evil relatives, to him losing his magic and being living as a muggle somewhere.

Beth remembered Petunia talking about leave Little Winghing soon after the trial. Had she not be able to convince her husband to do so? She read again the article, more careful this time, and found she was now living in Woking. So, she had moved, even if not by much. She doubted her husband had changed jobs or any of them changed their names, so it was not that difficult to find them.

With both Har… Paul and Petunia no longer living in Privet Drive, whatever protection that Dumbledore man had put there must have disappeared completely by now. Were they free from his interference or would he still want to exert some influence over her little boy? The way he was asking the help of the magical community in finding the boy was telling her she still have to be careful.

-o0o-

Beth's progress with Runes was astounding. She had, in question of months, created the whole mathematical theory for them using electrodynamics as a base, but with a lot of modifications. Electric and magnetic fields influence each other so that a change in one field gives birth to its counterpart. While changes in the Control field cause the appearance of a Power field, changes in a Power field could not create a Control field of any type. There was another important difference. Control fields strongly interfere between them, meaning that they were ruled by non-linear differential equations or, as Beth explained to the children, their effects could entangled in such a way that chaotic behavior could easily appears.

The complete theory was too complex to teach to the children but now she was able to reproduce whatever achievement the magical people could have obtained through runes. Anyway, she had also developed a simpler theory, well, more a collection of tricks and shortcuts, but something the children could completely understand and use to create several useful designs.

Most important, her theory of magical fields was a good start point for an even more general and powerful theory of magic in general, enclosing not only Runes but also what magical folk called 'Arithmancy'. She hoped, in a few more months, to be able to completely dissect the effects of wand movements, enchantments, and intention on the use of spells and charms.

By the other way, her research on Potions was putted in stand-by. It was simply impossible to make any progress in a pure theoretical way. She would need a complete chemistry laboratory, with a lot of space, expensive equipment, and potions ingredients, to even think of starting anew in that field. The way the magical folk do potions they were throwing in the mix hundreds of different chemicals each single ingredient they added to the potion.

-o0o-

They loved Hawaii.

After such hard work they were all putting in their researches and studies, it was a well-deserved reward for the three of them. But not everything went well.

The children made friends there, but they were far less than what they expected. Here in Edinburgh they have contact with several children, which they meet occasionally, and for short periods. So they really didn't know them that much, and usually only talked about whatever they did in common, be it some class or just playing.

There they remained a full fortnight, with all their time free. It was their first chance to fully realize how different they are from other children, and they deemed them boring and superficial. That lit a red-light of worry in Beth's mind which she doesn't know how to turn off. She had feared such thing from the start, but how could be possible to reconcile their geniality with the way normal kids behave?

The little couple was sad by what they saw as a great unbalance in the lives of the children they met there. Such immediacy, such little care for the future, such hedonism… Her children know how to have fun and enjoy the good things in life but, most of all they have an amazing power of make their obligations be pleasurable. With their amazing mental connection, it never was a case of competition between them, but always of cooperation.

That was a remarkable characteristic. Liz and Paul take their study seriously, as a duty, but also as a gift and as a game. Beth was asking herself if this characteristic wasn't the common factor behind every child able to overachieve in one or more subjects, and what those who failure so desperately lack.

-o0o-

Her book was growing steadily, and they had just finished an around-the-world recollection of the Neolithic age. Good, because the children were asking her when they could start with the Greeks. The Greeks were the first civilization to make important intellectual progress, and the couple was avid to start their study.

But something about the Neolithic age in England had put a doubt in her mind. The magical books on History of Magic and correlated topics were unanimous in consider the Potter family one of the most ancient, maybe autochthonous, magical families in Britain. While that, for the magicals, just means prior to the Saxon and Vikings' invasions, could it be more?

The Potters were well-known in the magical world as a family of relatively small, dark-haired, long-headed farmers who introduced several beers, including the famous Butterbeer, providing the magical world with all the barley and corn and most of the cattle they needed.

The fact was that, around 3,000 BC, the so-called 'Beaker people' started to arrive at Britain probably coming from the Iberian Peninsula. And they were relatively small, dark-haired, long-headed people who kept animals, grew corn crops and introduced in this land the barley and… the pottery! Could her little son have such amazing history behind him?

She quickly found her sources, just to check her suspicions. Yes, it was all there, and more. That Beaker people were known for another important characteristic: the construction of structures called henges, of what Stonehenge was the most famous of them.

-o0o-

When Beth first saw all the turmoil about the disappearance of the boy-who-lived, she thought 'Let them burn themselves'. Now that she was viewing what had occurred while they were abroad, she was worried with the path things were going. She had no love for Albus Dumbledore, the old fool who abandoned a recently orphaned toddler at the door of people who hate anything magical in the middle of the night, with nothing but a letter explaining who the toddler was and what happened to his parents. But he still was far better than the group that was winning space at his downfall due to the missing Potter scion.

The prejudiced purists were using the Dursleys to start a campaign against muggles and muggleborns, who already had enough trouble in that intolerant society. Well, she now had something to occupy herself while the kids exercise their nerd side with the electronic gadgets and computer.

She did her research and found that, with such small community, there were only three publishers in British magical society: Flourish & Boots, which only published books, especially the majority of those used at Hogwarts; The Daily Prophet Inc., who, besides the famous namesake diary, was also the publisher of specialized magazines like Witch Weekly, Teen Witch Weekly, Quidditch Quarterly and The Traditionalist; and finally a small editor with one fortnightly magazine called The Quibbler. As one didn't work with news and the other had such a title as The Traditionalist, her choice was somewhat done by itself.

Anyway, Beth acquired as many editions of The Quibbler as she could, and study them carefully to take a felling about the people she was thinking in contacting. And she was glad with what she saw.

Well, not from the start. The first impression she had was that the magazine was wrote by crazy people to the delight of even crazier people. But she couldn't stop herself from smile, or even laugh, at certain parts of the text. And then she remembered something she had read many years ago, 'Tyranny increases poignancy'. If you have a controller and authoritarian government, it isn't healthy to attack it directly with your words. It is better and safer to make use of humor and satire to spread your thoughts.

With that idea in mind she reread the issues, and found the pattern…

-o0o-

With a promise of as much ice cream and books as they desire, she was able to take the children away from the computer for a few hours in a trip to Gringotts. Sure she was still a little wary around goblins, but finally getting some trustable information about them, she knew they were the right people to contact for what she needed. Anyway, when the teller shout "Next!" and she realized it was her time, she couldn't avoid the cold spark that run through her body.

"Excuse me, sir. I have some business about the Potter State to deal. Is there some specific manager I must be seeing?"

"Another one? Did you know of the penalties and fines now going if it was proved you have no rights to claim? We are tired of people trying to steal from this account with unproved allegations!"

"I don't know about any penalties but I will glad oblige if the responsible goblin doesn't think my motives valid." She answered calmly to the goblin, even if the calm was only present in the surface.

"As you wish, then. Griphook, lead these humans to Senior Accountant Mightclaw."

The short walk was made in silence. Soon the Zurkhofs were seated before a large oak table in front of a very old goblin. The goblin was not in his better mood.

"What do you want, humans?"

"Have you a secure way to assert the identity of a person?"

"Sure we have!" the goblin then put a parchment and a knife in front of her. "Put three drops of your blood in the center of this parchment and we will see how much a waste of my time you are."

"Paul, do it, please." She told to the boy, who prompted did as asked.

Names connected by lines appeared in the parchment. The goblin analyzed it for a moment then put it to his side.

"Well, welcome back, Mr. Potter."

"Please," answered the boy, "My name is now Paul. Paul Zurkhof."

"I… see. So you are the one selling those high quality diamonds, aren't you?" After Paul nod affirmatively the goblin continues. "Maybe you would have some bigger rocks for us? You are doing 800 galleons for a one carat diamond. Let's say 10,000 for a 10 carat piece, and 25,000 for a 20 carat. Would you be interested?"

Paul knew the prices were not righteous. Bigger diamonds are rarer than the small ones, so the price per carat rises the bigger the diamond is. He extracted a solar pocket calculator especially modified to work in magical environments and, using an estimated 10% rise in the carat price per additional carat, made his own calculations.

"I think your offer is not acceptable, Senior Accountant." He answered the goblin.

It was then he looked to the goblin to see him looking to his calculator with greed in his eyes. He had an idea of how to obtain the favors they want from the goblins, and acted on it. He rose up and walked until he was at the side of the goblin. He put the calculator at the side of the goblin and started again the calculations he just made, explaining them step by step so the goblin could understand all the process.

"You see, Mr. Mightclaw, if we take an increase of 10% per carat per additional carat in the diamond, and start with an 800 galleons for a one carat diamond, a ten carat diamond would be priced at 20,750 galleons. I think we can round it to 20,000, don't you think? And for the 20 carat piece, let's see… 107,640 galleons, be it a round 100,000. What do you think?"

"Isn't this one of those muggle electronic gadgets supposed to roast around magic?" the goblin asked.

"Oh, yes. But this was especially modified by us to work even in the most strongly magical environments with no problems."

"And you calculated a compound interest with just some strokes of keys! That's amazing, Mr. Po… Mr. Zurkhof. You can make a fortune modifying muggle devices for the magical community around the world! Are you not interested?"

"Well… yes, we are. But we need to take care of some things before. For example, we need three favors of you we hope will not be too much to ask, and you can have this calculator in payment for your trouble if you agree."

"And what would be these favors, Mr. Zurkhof?"

"Please, call me Paul. I'm just a child; I feel strange being called a mister." He said with a small grin. "About the favors, we need to contact a magical family and have a meeting at where both parts considered as a secure place. We are asking you the follow: first, to lend us a place here in the bank for this meeting; second, to contact this family arranging a date and hour for the meeting; and third, use something like that parchment to ensure them I really am the one once called Harry Potter. If you do this for us, this calculator is yours and I'll also find some bigger diamonds at the prices I cited."

The goblin thought about the offer, and they could see how much he was tempted. He just had one doubt to clear before sealing the deal: "What ensure me this calculator will not cease to work as soon as you leave the bank, Paul?"

"Okay, it is a good point. Well… I offer you my personal guarantee that if it fails during the next two years, I'll replace it for you for free."

"So we have a deal. Wait here, I'll send some refreshments your way while I take some actions."

It took just a couple of minutes for the arrival of refreshments, and some ten other minutes after Mightclaw was back to lead them to a spacious meeting room with a large rectangular table and twenty chairs disposed around, with the promised the Lovegoods would arrive soon, for their surprise. Paul was instructed to wait in an adjacent room. He would show himself only if the couple who ran the magazine accept making the secret vow they would ask from them.

While waiting for their guests, Beth talked with Mightclaw explaining to him what they want to accomplish with the meeting, and inviting him to participate if he so wished. At this point the door opened and a couple entered, with their daughter merrily skipping at the side of her mother. Liz looked at them for a moment, as if intrigued, then smiled and skipped to the coming girl.

"Hi! I'm Liz. Want to be my friend?" she told the also blonde girl.

"Hi! I'm Luna. I would love to be your friend!" answered the girl.

"Come then. There is a boy next door I wanted you to meet. He will also be your friend. You'll love him, I'm sure." With that Liz took the girl's hand and the two skipped to the side door where Paul was waiting until be called. Reaching the door, Liz turned to her astonished mother.

"They will take the vow and you can confide everything to them, mum. I will just introduce Luna to Paul while you take care of the boring things."

With that she and Luna walked to the next room, leaving behind the four amused adults.

The introductions were quickly done, and Selene, Luna's mother, asked "Is she a seer?"

"No, she is not. She… well, I think it would be better if I just tell you the whole story." answered Beth.

"Well, I think you would be more comfortable if we give you our vows of secrecy first, don't you?" suggested Xeno.

So they did, and Beth took the next hour telling them a short version of their story since meeting a shy and abused boy at a playground, followed by a half hour of questions and answers. Beth trusted Liz's judgment, and kept little from them.

She had read their tactic well. As Xeno had put it "The Quibbler would be closed in a matter of months, if not weeks, if we had opted for an open and serious attack against the pureblood macho bigotry of the magical society. But putting our critics in a crazy humorous way inside materials about other largely uninteresting, or even unbelievable, topics, we have survived as just an eccentric magazine who poses no danger, in the hope that some people would see through our disguise and start thinking. You certainly are the kind of public we targeted."

"I just loved your series of articles about minister Fudge's building an army of heliopaths!" replied Beth. "The way you used such a crazy idea to explore Fudge's sale of favors for bribes and the deviation of funds, it was just amazing!"

Selene was a researcher in a governmental facility, despite her rebellious attitude, and was especially interested in their discoveries about the nature of magic. When Beth offered her the possibility to participate in their researches, with Luna learning the new method along with their children, she was captured.

When they finally moved to call the children, they found the three lying side by side on the floor, Luna at the middle hand-on-hand with her two new friends, apparently sleeping. Beth kneeled beside Liz and gently stroked her face for a few moments. Soon the three of them awake and seat up, grinning like Christmas was today.

"Mum!" said Luna excited. "You'll not believe what these two are able to do! It is the most amazing thing ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Paul's Ninth Birthday**

The friendship between the Zurkhofs and Lovegoods prospered fast and deep. Luna immediately became a constant presence in the Zurkhof's home, and instantly joined the 'family customs'.

That first meet at the bank Liz need just to touch the Lovegoods' minds to know they had found gold, especially with the girl. She quickly led the girl to Paul in the next room, where she asked her new friend if she would accept them sharing with her an incredible adventure. Soon she had helped the other two to sleep and was joining Paul to 'wake up' Luna in her ghost form. After that, no more secrets. They had done a three-way fusion and shared everything.

Luna was fast in learning and incredible curious about everything. And she had an amazing sense of humor, making it a joy every moment they passed with her. Selene was also a bright woman, and in three weeks she had left her job in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic to join Beth as a researcher in their new branch of magic. Beth loved to have a woman her age to share her research with.

The article in The Quibbler, with the goblins ensuring the real boy-who-lived was indeed the interviewee, put down most of the debate about his whereabouts. Just being assured he was alive and well was enough for most of the magical society to forget the matter and follow with their normal lives. They revealed the minimum necessary: he was not wanted by his relatives; he moved to another family; all is well now, he still has his magic, thank you very much but please leave them alone now.

Not that some people hadn't tried their best to put their hands on the vanished boy-who-lived. Aurors, ministry officials, Albus Dumbledore and a plethora of common citizens (some obviously not so well-meaning) had searched Xenophilus and the goblins of Gringotts asking for ways to contact the missing boy, to the point that the Lovegoods were now living with the Zurkhofs, only Xenophilus going each other day to the Rookery to keep the Quibbler running.

Xeno also profited from their meeting. The Quibbler had a great rise in subscriptions, reaching more people but still under the radar of the purists. The women were now counting on its success to start a new campaign of critics. Xeno also gave them an amazing idea to think about: the same way wizards and witches used their ability to do magic with a wand to justify and organize a separated government from the muggles, the people who dominated their new wandless method could easily use it as a distinctive factor to justify and organize a separated government from the current magical one. Not that they expected the magical government to peacefully accept it, but at least they would have some ground to their claim.

-o0o-

Paul and Liz were having a lot of fun introducing Luna to all the marvelous world of muggle gadgets and customs, while helping her both with her magic and her study. They were recapitulating with her the 'History of the Cosmos' and 'The History of Earth', giving Beth time to improve the chapters already written in 'The History of Mankind', the third and final section of her planned book. All went well until they had reached the Ancient Greece era, where they found simply too much material to be included.

And the Greeks posed such complex problems by themselves! According her own view, they represent the first of the three 'turning-points' in mankind's history, the other two being the movement that caused the birth of modern sciences around the 17th century, and the birth of contemporary science around the beginning of the 20th century, from the invention of the radio and discovery of radioactivity, Mendelian genetics and quantum physics, to the invention of the computer.

It was strange the way things happened. You have some calm centuries of normal progress (well, not always progress, sometimes some fall-backs happened too) and then, suddenly, several people started pulling new and revolutionary ideas from the hat, as if by magic. Not that those new ideas were instantly accepted by everyone, far from it! There will be a lot of struggle until the news ideas could take the place of the old ones. Society was a very conservative entity. But things still change so fast in those times that 'revolution' described the process accurately.

The curious thing is that new and revolutionary ideas seem to appear all the time, but only in rare cases they started such a revolution. It was as if oftentimes the situation was not propitious, and the idea needed to rest dormant, awaiting for a better opportunity. When its time has come, someone would resurrect the idea, and then, and only then, it will reveal all its power, making changes everywhere and catalyzing the appearance of other new ideas. If she just could find what those right conditions are and how to reproduce them…

-o0o-

Luna's progress has been amazing. Sure it was facilitated by her total confidence in her two new friends, which removed any restrictions she could have about opening herself to the amazing experience of 'fusion' of minds. With this technic she already has all of Paul's knowledge about magic, just needing some more practice to be in equal foot with him. Her progress in the mind's arts was still better, had already surpassed Paul in it, while still far behind Liz. But she has an amazing potential in that area, and they all were confident she would progress further soon.

That was good, as Selene had reached a stage in her research of horcruxes when a portal to visit the three specialists identified by Liz would be a great help. The new theory of magic gave a boost to Selene's skills, but nothing comparable at the full wandless magic control her daughter had achieved. She still have difficulties with the simple wandless achievements, perhaps due to years of indoctrination on how it was thought to be impossible, but her use of a wand was lots better, consuming less of her and with better control and finesse.

-o0o-

With Selene's help the portal's project finally started to show results. In two months they were starting experiments using a common rat as subject. Another month and they were vacating in the Seychelles Islands. And three weeks more they now have a daily assortment of fresh fruits and vegetables from around the world.

Selene knew a little about horcruxes, as those soul's vessels were called, and immediately started researching ways to destroy them. In the meantime, Luna, who was now addicted to VCR movies, convinced Paul to start with her a research of how to use magic to obtain superheroes' powers like moving fast, flying by themselves, being extra strong and so on. With all they had already accomplished, doing that was fun and easy.

The Arthur C. Clarke science fiction novel 'The Fountains of Paradise' gave Paul a good idea of a mix tool/weapon thing to carry with him in a concealed way: a diamond wire. Extremely resistant, supporting great weights, it was useful in many ways, including cutting through things, be it wood, rock, metal or a foe's body.

-o0o-

"…and with this, we finally conclude our study of the ancient Greek culture. Now is time for you to try to resume it, so I can see if you captured all the main points. Who will start?" asked Beth, happy to finally leave the Greeks behind. They were great, so much ideas emerging so fast and in such small spatial and temporal region… But she still has two and a half millennia of history to cover.

"Well, for one side, such richness of ideas… but I can't stop thinking that some of those people were crazy and some of their ideas really weird…" started Paul.

"It was a start, and similar to what we have seen about evolution, Paul" commented Liz. "Remember the Cambrian explosion, were the first living multicellular beings appeared. That lot of weird animals, one stranger than the other, with Nature trying every kind of design and letting natural selection cut off the infeasible, until only the more adapted and functional rest at the end."

"Oh, I see" intervened Luna. "It is like they were just starting to think, so all kind of ideas were emerging, even the most bizarre… But, unlike the first stages of animal evolution, they didn't have a good 'natural selection' to cut off the bad ones, so all of them prospered, even to a point where some of them started to tell the others that Truth was an untenable thing and all knowledge was uncertain."

"Well, in a way perhaps… but it is really an interesting point you have, Luna" praised Beth. "And what would be a convenient 'natural selection' for those ideas that they so desperately needed but lack?"

"The experimental method… and good tools… and measuring instruments" answered Paul. "They were lazy, and believed they could reach certainty only sitting on their butts and thinking."

"Well, is not true that they were lazy, Harry" corrected Beth "The point is that they were prejudiced. They were a society with slaves so, all kind of handiwork was deprecated as something bellows their dignity. But, putting aside the crazy ideas, what about some great ideas they had, still useful to us?"

"The axiomatic model, building systems with a small number of hypothesis or axioms and then logically deducting consequences or theorems, which is the basis of all mathematical and scientific theories" promptly answered Liz.

"They searched rational reasons for everything, instead of just accepting things as they are without questions or creating weird myths as explanations" followed Paul.

"And, except for a few, they didn't regard their ideas as secrets, but discussed them in the open, founded schools and research centers and wrote books to disseminate their ideas everywhere." Conclude Luna.

"Perfect! Between you three you resumed their main conquests even better than I did!" Beth said, rushing for paper and pen. "Let me put your words on paper, I will use them in the book. Thanks, kids."

-o0o-

The computers were a success, and even the three magical associates were fascinated by its possibilities, and now each one of them was the owner of one. Spread sheets, databases and word processors were already mastered by all of them and frequently used to organize their multiple researches and projects. Paul started to study its inner functions, searching for a way to build a magical equivalent to be continuously expanded and upgraded. He was dreaming with the immense memory capacity of a single crystal if he finds a way to operate it through magical powered probes.

The dynamics of groups of people is something astounding. Sometimes a single unmotivated person is enough to drag a large group of capable people into total unproductiveness. The same way, one capable leader inserted in a group of lazy guys can turn the table and make them a success in whatever enterprise they focus. With six high creative and intelligent beings connected by common interests and deep love and respect for each other, every day was full of new ideas and achievements.

The amazing success obtained by The Quibbler with the interview of the boy-who-lived was an eye-opening experience for them. They want to extend the criticism of the magical world, and start to act more openly to change the minds of the wizards and witches of Britain, but it was obvious that The Quibbler was not the right vehicle to carry their ideas to their intend public. The link between The Quibbler and the Lovegoods was too well known by the magical community, and retaliation and persecution would soon fall over them if they follow that path.

"So, what do we need?" resumed Beth their discussion. "A way to provide unbiased information to the magical community whose origin couldn't be traced to us. It would be great if it could not be intercepted, or at least not prevented, by the government or any others."

"Something like the TV without the transmission towers then?" asked Liz.

"Exactly!" answered Beth.

"But how can you know where the transmission tower is located?" asked Selene.

"By a process called triangulation" answered Paul. "You make two or more measurements, each in a different location, taking the direction the radio waves came from. The tower will be at the intersection of these lines."

"Very good, Paul" praised Beth. "The point is: can the ministry identify the source of a widespread pulse of magic carrying the information to update the paper?"

"Well, are we not out of order here?" asked Xeno. "We must find a way to use these waves first, don't we?"

"Mum, the magicals don't know anything about electronics…" interceded Liz. "Can't we just use the electromagnetic waves instead of magical pulses? The Ministry of Magic will not know how to detect or interfere with them."

"Sure they don't, but the waves we would create would interfere with the radio and TV signals, and the normal people will be able to find us and will not be happy" explained Beth.

"Oh! Well, so they must be magical waves, then" conceded Liz.

"Auntie Selene, how high can a broom fly?" asked Paul.

"I'm not sure, Paul, but I don't think it would be secure to go above three miles high. Above this the ambient magic will be too rarified to keep it working properly".

"Are you thinking in a magical satellite, Paul?" asked Beth.

"Exactly! Even if it was localized, it will be out of reach for them" answered the boy.

"And we will be capable of transmit to the whole of Britain, maybe even farther!" concluded Liz.

"But how would this set-light knows what to transmit? And how will it be powered?" asked Xeno. The kids could not prevent to laugh at the misspelling and corrected the poor wizard.

"If we know its exact location, we can send the information and power to it from here through a narrow beam of magic, so narrow that it would be localizable only if a wizard searching for it happened to be flying exactly through its path" explained Beth.

"So, it will be practically undetectable! That is perfect for us" Xeno pointed.

"How high you think in putting it?" asked Selene. Everybody turns to Beth, who immediately started to make some calculations in a sheet of paper.

"Well, I think our best option is a Geosynchronous Low Earth orbit of about 620 miles high" She concluded.

"Six hundred and twenty miles is low since when?" exclaimed Xeno.

"Well, it is the way they were defined. Low Earth orbits up to 1,240 miles, Medium up to 22,200 miles, High orbit if above," she explained.

"And the period, Mum?" asked Liz.

"You can consider 6 to 8 actualization windows daily".

"That's more than enough! Now, how about the… receiver?" asked Xeno.

-o0o-

They were now a big family of six, in need of research facilities, laboratories, a warded area for magical practice and experimentation, new press center for the new and revolutionary newspaper they were planning, a bigger library, a computer network, a much bigger Jacuzzi, more bedrooms… The list was growing daily. Selene explained about expansion charms and rune clusters, but Beth was uncertain, she wants to keep their home able to receive visits by non-magical people.

As money was no longer an issue, some privacy and fields around the place were desirable. They couldn't preview how much space they would need in the future, especially if their plan to coopt some kids at Hogwarts to enter their group works fine. They decided to search for a big country house near some big city, so they could enjoy both country and urban facilities without dependence on magical transport.

While they were discussing the details about the place, and the protections to put on it, they touched the point of magical ways to conceal areas from both muggles and magicals when Paul put out a question that feed their thoughts with new possibilities.

"What if an old man protected his house with all these charms and runes, told nobody and died there without anyone knowing? What would have happened to his house?"

"Well, it would still be there, but unreachable to everyone" answered Selene.

"How many places like that can exist in Britain alone?" asked Liz.

"With the way one or two dark lords raise every century, motivating people to search for the better protections they could get, I would bet that at least some dozen, maybe even some hundreds of places could be completely forgotten." Xeno commented.

"Yes, I tend to agree" told them Selene. "But if they have heirs, Gringotts could provide ways to locate and reinstate them, perhaps."

"Still, I bet a respectable number must be totally lost" replicated Xeno.

"I know what we can do" Paul added, a happy smile in his face. "We can easily search for them, and take ownership of those who haven't been reinstated. I know how. Mum, remember the time we were searching ways to detect magic, both magipower and magicontrol? The magicontrol sensor… I can build some automata incorporating them, and add a mechanism so that any automaton that senses a level of magicontrol above a certain threshold would send a message to us informing its position…"

"I'm sure if you could also measure magipower levels… There must be many places with magical treasures still hidden… Remember, this island has suffered many invasions during its history" added Xeno.

"Wow! So many possibilities!" exclaimed Luna. "You will not find only inhabited houses, but all the magical houses in Britain! And also tombs, ancient temples, druidic circles, lots of magical creatures… But how much time it will take to survey all around?"

"Luna, you are just starting to learn the power of automata. Soon you will see what tremendous tool they are. Starting tomorrow you both will focus on it" said Beth to Luna and Paul. "There are too many opportunities involved in this idea to let it rest unused."

-o0o-

It was now official. The Lovegoods and Zurkhofs were now co-conspirators in a plan to subvert the magical world, so that women, half-breeds, muggleborns and other magical sentient beings could have a chance to fully develop their potentials and live their lives as they see fit. And they were also conspiring on how to coopt the most promising children from both muggle and magical worlds so that they have the freedom and support necessary to reach as far as they could.

Being smaller, and having the gift of magic, they would focus their attention in the magical world for now. Also the condition there was so unfair that they expected to find more support and willingness, making things easier for them. Actually, they were too few to start something with the billions of non-magical folk, but enough to cause a difference in magical Britain.

To start, they would need new premises. Their dreams were big. They were thinking, in no more than three years, to have dozen labs for magical research, at least the same number for scientific researches, with a hundred magical children doing part-time studies and perhaps a thousand non-magical children in an on-board school for gifted children with full scholarships.

Sure such place would cost a fortune, but it wasn't their main concern. First of all they need to decide if they would keep magicals and non-magicals in contact or not. The six of them agreed it would be great to have all them together, learning to live in contact and cooperation. But that would be an affront against the Statute of Secrecy, and could bring some repercussions if they are discovered. Pity that a vow from a non-magical person didn't enforce the same level of allegiance as for a magical one. That would be really helpful.

Another concern of them was related to their need of hide themselves, especially Paul, and some of their activities, as the planned new magazine 'The Critical Thinker', from sections of the magical world who could try and attack them in some way. For at least part of this new site they would need some kind of magical concealment.

-o0o-

"Oh, I just can't believe what that crazy evil man done!" exclaimed Selene as she came back from her dangerous trip to Little Hangleton. "Where are the kids?"

"On the computer, for a change" answered Beth sarcastically. "Want them here?"

"Yes, Luna needs to see this. But don't stop with dinner for this, wait here with me. Xeno, be a dear and call the children."

"My pleasure" answered her husband. "After all the crap we just went through I need a kiss from my sweet honeypot."

"I can wait for the details, but… did you find it?" asked Beth.

"Found it and destroyed it."

"Good!" said Beth while making sure the cooking would not burn before the end of Selene's tale. She seated at the table with her friend and they were soon joined by Xeno and the children.

"Look at this, dear" she said to Luna, giving her a brown stone the size of a 50 pence coin.

"You found it!" exclaimed happy the girl, her eyes fixed on the stone. Curious, Paul and Liz raised and surrounded her little friend, examining the strange gem. Knowing the Zurkhofs would not recognized the stone Selene looked at Xeno, who promptly started explaining one of his favorite subjects.

"The magical world is full of tales about very special magical objects of great power. Some are in possession of ancient families or the Ministry of Magic, some others we know to exist but are deemed lost, and still others have their own existence contested. An example of the first is the Death Veil, a very special archway at the Ministry of Magic since its foundation, and whose properties are not yet fully understood even after centuries of research. An example of the second group is Gryffindor's sword, which is know for sure to exist but was not seen for at least four centuries. And in the last group there were nothing more famous than the Death Hallows, a set of three very powerful objects handed out by Death himself to three brothers who beat the trap Death had prepared for them."

"And this is one of those Hallows?" Paul exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, yes! It is the Resurrection Stone, capable of bring back the spirit of a dead person. The other two are the Death Stick, the most powerful wand in existence, and the True Invisible Cloth, capable of concealing someone from even Death itself" explained Xeno.

"But them they are no longer in the last group" concluded Liz.

"Well, yes, but only for us, because we do not plan to make the existence of this stone public knowledge for a long time" commented Selene.

"But… this stone… can it bring anyone back?" asked Paul, his eyes shining in expectative.

It hurt deeply in the Lovegoods' hearts to cut down the boy's hopes, but they calmly explained to him, and the other Zurkhofs, also intrigued with the possibilities, how the stone really works and why it could be better to leave the dead ones in peace, at least until they could really consider the possible consequences of such an encounter.

-o0o-

It was such a slow and hard work to create their 'Magical Map of Britain', but sure it was worth every drop of sweat and every hour of effort they put on it. They had started the survey at 50° North and 10°30' West following to 2°00' East before rising a little to the North and returning to 10°30' West, rising something more to the North and repeating. They planned to continue up to 59°30' N, this way covering all of Britain and Ireland including the small islands except for the Shetland Islands, but including a small part of France's coast, roughly from Calais to Abbeville.

By now they had only reached 51°30' N in the task, which put them in the center of London, but they have already more than 3,500 places plotted, of which they had identified little more than a hundred, including some such as the Lovegoods', Weasleys' and Diggory's homes in Devon and Saint Mungo's Magical Hospital in London. But some others were quite different: a magical graveyard in the Isle of Wight, a Celtic temple near Salisbury and… two cauldrons full of galleons and jewelry buried in a small forest near Glastonbury! Unfortunately, most of the places plotted result in nothing! Paul was sure his automata were working properly, so Xeno and Selene, to test it, apparated to the next point plotted on the map as soon as it appeared. Soon they were back with the news: the sensors were so sensible they were also registering magical beings, not only persons or unicorns, but even magical owls!

To speed up the process of identification of the sites the kids were working in a specialized automaton which they will be able to send to a specific location to take some photographs before returning home. It must be ready by next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Paul's Tenth Birthday**

The six of them have being expending the Saturdays discussing the situation in the magical and muggle worlds, Hogwarts and what to do with the new magic theory they created. The muggle world persists evolving but in a turbulent and full of setbacks way, and would be better left on its own ways for now. They were deeply disappointed with the magical world, so backwards, corrupted and prejudiced. Forcing changes upon its current members would be a long and arduous battle, with unpredictable results. So, their better chance was a long path involving influencing the new generations, and Hogwarts was the key for that, with Paul and Luna soon starting there.

The children started expending some time ghost travelling to learn about the castle, its staff and students. The adults agreed with a change of time scheduling, allowing them to be up watching movies or reading up to 3am, so that they slept until near noon to be able to expend the mornings in the castle.

Soon they had a long list of things they didn't agree with, and were writing some articles criticizing curriculum, teachers, activities, accommodations and so on; to be released in the press at the summer of the next year, in the hope to cause some changes or, at least, start some discussions in the magical community.

Hogwarts was a very expensive school, and the prejudices of the magical world were reflected in the tuitions. Purebloods pay less than half-bloods, who pay less than muggleborns. Also, males pay less than females. Things were adjusted so that all pureblood males were in attendance, and the numbers of males and females freshmen each year were roughly equal.

That put girls in a serious disadvantage. Being a patriarchal society, pureblood families tend to stop in their first male son, but keep trying for a male if their first born was female. So, you have around half the families with just one son, and the other half with several daughters and an occasional son to be the heir of the family. That means the current statistics point to 2.2 girls for each boy in the same year. Due to the structure of the tuitions and a prejudice against women, a lot of them weren't sent to Hogwarts, being home-schooled.

For the first-generation wizards and witches, born from normal ('muggle') parents, they were divided equally between boys and girls, but the school only accepted four of each gender each year, when normally would be eight to twelve of them ready to go. That was a determination of the Board of Governors of the school to avoid an invasion of muggleborns in the magical world. Money to grant the scholarships exists, it was the interest in expending it that was absent.

That was a problem they already started to target. Paul's diamonds were selling well with the goblins, which have several uses for them; besides jewelry, they were also useful in wards and to fix enchantments upon objects. With the money they were accumulating, they will offer several scholarships to selected students through the soon-to-be-created Lilly Evans Foundation, the name decided as a tribute to her function not only as Paul's natural mother but also as a woman and as a muggleborn.

With their frequently visits to Hogwarts they had access to the special book listing the candidates to join the school the next year. They identified who the muggleborns were, and Beth was searching for addresses and phone numbers to contact them, while Xeno would be delivering a special edition of The Critical Thinker with an article about the Foundation and the scholarships to every one of the students from magical families.

-o0o-

With Paul nearing the age to receive his Hogwarts' letter they had talked a lot about what to do. If the letter comes to Harry Potter, they are inclined to be out of the country the next moment. If no letter comes, they would just follow leaving their lives as always for some more time. But if the letter comes to Paul Zurkhof, they were inclined to Paul attending Hogwarts even if just to try and befriend some of his peers so they could evaluate the chances to introduce some changes.

More than that, Selene told them there was a chance, although small, that she could enroll Luna to start the same year as Paul. That would need the use of several arguments, not all of them totally truthful but… the advantages would be worth of it, she thought.

Selene had left her researcher post at the Department of Mysteries making clear she was disappointed with the progress there, declaring she was in search of something even more challenging. She would, without revealing their real progress, point that her work and Xeno's were taking too much time of them to take good care of Luna's needs, that Luna was ready and up to the magical level of maturity necessary and even was having some bursts of accidental magic that schooling early would help to settle. No guaranties that she would succeed in her plea, but it was a chance.

-o0o-

The adults couldn't be more proud of their children. They had taken the lesson about thinking-out-of-the-box seriously, and done an amazing job conceiving the new magazine's complete operating mode. And what a show they made to disclose it to the adults! They had kept all the details hidden and only when a prototype was ready did they call a conference to present their achievements.

With three of them, and three parts to form the whole system, each one exposed a part of it, starting with a very happy Luna.

"This is the Control Center. Its first function is keep tracking of the satellite's position, sending a signal to correct its orbit any time a discrepancy with the expected trajectory is detected. It is also connected to our network, so we can feed a shared directory in its hard-drive with the new articles of the magazine, answers to readers' letters to the editor, special articles to selected subscribers, and so on, and they will be then transmitted automatically. In resume, we have full control of what is sent to what receivers.

"For this, each file must have a specially formatted first section specifying its title, date of release, language, some key-words to facilitate searches and some codes specifying the intended targets. And yes, we predicted the utility of Multilanguage editions to reach other communities and implemented it.

"This equipment in the back is responsible for the communication with the satellite, which is made through a narrow bean of magipower, similar to a laser beam. And this box here is the main novelty to our basic idea. It is a runic-based port-key device for small objects. We have been considering to market some products to the magical communities, as electronic magical-safe devices like calculators; potions, when we are able to produce better and cheaper ones; runic-engraved jewelry and paraphernalia; and so on. This is our solution for the problem of how to deliver them to their buyers without risk of them being localized, diverted, blocked or taxed by our esteemed magical mates."

After a round of applause and praise of the adults to the effort and ingenuity of the children, Paul started his exposition about the satellite.

"Well, this is the satellite. It is able to communicate to and from the Control Center by a narrow bean of magipower. The communication from the receiver is by this same kind of bean, but, for simplicity, so that the satellite didn't need to track the location of each individual receiver, it sends information to them by means of frequency modulation of magipower pulses, similar to FM radio waves. The bean coming from the Control Centre carries a lot more energy than really need, so that this excess can be received and stored here to charge the batteries used to transmit information and do corrections to its trajectory when needed. Well, that is it, I think."

Another round of applause and praise followed, with Beth intrigued by her boy's discomfort in being rewarded by his achievements.

Finally, it was time for Liz and the receiver.

"This is the receiver. It has an A4 format half-inch in depth and weighs just above half kilogram or near 18 ounces if you prefer. It takes magipower from the user to operate, with no significant drain on their core. Its 'screen' is just a white background made of common paper, small balls of black powder free to move so that they take the pattern of the digitalized information hold by a special magicircuit under the background sheet, each grain working as a pixel. The crystals that store the patterns of information received are inexpensive and have capacity up to 2 billion pages of text and images. Sorry but the images are static; no moving magical photos for now.

"The most notable feature of the screen is that the upper part of it is sensible to touch. We display there the alphabet, digits and some special punctuation signals so that the user can enter a free message to us or fill a specialized form to buy things or vote on polls and send them to us through a special 'button' on that area. We know who is contacting us because each receiver has an internal different code transmitted with each message they sent us.

"Luna already explained part of the delivery system we designed. On the users' end, they will receive a message informing their goods are ready to be sent. All they had to do is press a 'receive' button in the upper area and put the receiver screen down on a table or other surface, and their package will appear over the backside of the receiver, where the runic cluster for the incoming port-key is located. Well, what you think?"

The adults didn't restrain in showing how much they appreciated all the work the kids had put in all that. How could they, if the children had achieved so much more than what was asked of them? They were just expecting an untraceable and unstoppable magazine after all.

-o0o-

When she first read about it in the books acquired at Diagon Alley, Beth had thought that spells and potions to interfere with one's mind were dangerous but strictly controlled by the Magical Ministry, presented in the book more as a warning and a purely academic subject. The Lovegoods had shown her that was not the case. First, few magicals would hesitate in using them on muggles, and second, even if used over magical people, the penalties were not hard enough to stop everybody from using them. It was as if they considered the victim partially responsible for the crime, being 'weak' of mind or fool enough to be caught unaware.

That marked the start of a new research project, searching for means to avoid any form of mind control. While Beth was completely unprotected against any kind of mind control, she was happy to discover that the children have a good resistance to such spells. Liz was able to easily detect any attempt on legilimency and easily turn it against the perpetrator. Luna wasn't able of counter-attack, but it was impossible to read anything from her. Paul wasn't that good at start, but the girls soon helped him find a way to detect and block such attacks. Inversely, the boy was amazing at throwing out any kind of compulsion or altering-state spells, even the Imperius curse, and was helping the girls improving their resistance to those.

But still rest the potions, for which the children shown almost no resistance at all. Beth really wanted to find their new place soon, so she could begin the research on potions on a well-equipped laboratory, but for now they have obtained at least a method of prevention against such potions: they found a way to create a simple detector that, while not able to detect all kinds of potions, was enough to detect all known potions of that specific type. It was an adaptation of Paul's automata used in the survey of magical sites: it detects the presence of Control magic in any drink or food they will consume. Sure all six of them were now always carrying such a detector with them every time they get out of the house.

-o0o-

They had finally decided about the new premises, including not starting, at least for now, the planned non-magical school for gifted students. While the non-magical Britain people was living relatively calm times, they had discovered such wrongs in the magical world that they resolved some immediate action there was deeply needed, and to boost, the children will soon start at Hogwarts.

Not needing an easily accessed location by normal means, they choose a very old, but very large, isolated and well-protected property in Wales, in the little populated area around the river Honddu, that their scan for magical sites had discovered and their investigation had proved to be vacant for centuries.

It was a hard and complex work to key themselves into the property's wards, but they had succeeded and now Luna and Paul were practicing their magical skills while slowly creating the new installations under Liz's supervision, which had taken charge as the civil engineer responsible for the work.

There were a lot of suitable rocks around to be used as the main construction material, and the rest they were creating through automata acting in the way similar to the old pantographs. They built automated machines in which you put 1:10 or 1:50 scale models of what you desired and the automaton would then recreated it in the same material 10 or 50 times larger, utilizing whatever garbage you feed it, reducing it to its basics particles then assembling the particles in the needed atoms and molecules in the right positions. The process was slow, but with some more automata to feed those others with rubble, collecting and storing the finished products and restarting the process, they had a totally automated production line that freed them to do other things.

While the base material was rock, the finish had been made with finer materials like marble, acrylic, glass, ceramics, plastics, aluminum and whatever more they think conveniently. They have being building a 12-bedrooms 3-floors main house; a 5-floors 3-basements research facility with a 100 people auditorium; and a guest house with 32-bedrooms with 4 beds in each, in-door heated swimming pool, a large library and several living and playing rooms in 4-floors plus one basement.

While the children were doing the construction, Selene was planning the decoration and listing the needed furniture; Beth was selecting the laboratory equipment and poor Xeno was buying, moving and placing everything the best he could according their ever-changing plans.

-o0o-

Selene was not happy this time, far from it. Xeno and she had just returned from another expedition to retrieve one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Even knowing the protections on it and the shortcuts to dodge the worst of the traps, it was a dangerous adventure that for short not ended in tragedy. They knew about the inferi in the lake, but never thought there would be so many of them!

"A fake! Nothing more than a fake!" she exploded soon after closing the door behind her. Xeno has already gone, intended in discovering who 'R.A.B.' could be.

"You lost your time, then" commented Beth.

"We almost lost our lives" told Selene, "It was a nightmare. Dead corps rising from the lake, more than we could count. The man is crazy, Beth, totally and completely insane. It will be a pleasure to see such abnormality leaving this plane…"

It was some minutes later when Xeno returned. He was not happy either.

"Just one name in my records matched the initials: Regulus Arcturus Black." He told them.

"But… he was one of them, wasn't him? A Death Eater" inquired Selene.

"It seems he was a repentant one, I think. But the important question is: did he succeed in destroying the horcrux?" Xeno retorted.

"Can we interrogate him?" asked Beth.

"He is dead" clarified Xeno. "He was killed during the war."

"Oh, my! What we do now?" asked again Beth.

The sad expressions of the Lovegood's couple weren't a good sign.

-o0o-

Magical folk were not curious; instead, they had a strange mania of passively accept everything without questioning how or why. They never created a theory about what matter was or what it was made of. No atomic or molecular theory in the Magical world. If the seed of a plant or a tissue from an animal gave their potions the desired result, they never asked themselves what, precisely, was present in the ingredient to give it its magical properties. They never thought in trying to isolate the active principle, purify and concentrate it for better results. If you need more of something, you just put more of it in the potion, instead of trying to make it work better.

That was a characteristic that prevented Beth's progress in the analysis of potions… until now. Now, finally installed in their new property in Wales, she finally had a suitable laboratory to really start to apply the scientific method to investigate the potions' ingredients, identify and isolate their active principles, and measure their magical properties, creating charts to help her understand what was happening as Selene follows the instructions to brew some simple potions.

For her first attempt, they chose a very cheap and common ingredient: beetles' eyes. It took the two women, with the occasional help of the kids, six full weeks to isolate the single magical active principle it contains, and they were luck it was just one, or their work would have taken at least the double of the time.

The active principle was a specialized photoreceptor molecule found in an elongated structure 20-40 microns wide and more than 300 microns long situated in the optic lobe, deep in the head capsule, in front of the compound eyes and beneath the window-like thinning of the cuticle. Its magical property was quite simple: it not only was able to receive photons of light, it also was able to receive and store a single pulse of magipower, liberating it under appropriate conditions.

Perhaps you would think that, extracting this active principle for, let's say, a thousand beetle's eyes, it will give you the same effect of using directly the thousand eyes. But that was not the case. The hundreds of other substances presented in the eye had a negative effect on the effectiveness of the photoreceptor molecule. It could be as drastic as reacting with it, destroying it; or it could be subtle, like simply blocking the active principle, preventing the magipower from reaching this magical receptor.

Fortunately there was a simple way to measure how much more efficient the purified and concentrated principle was than the basic ingredient. All you do is brew a potion that use the ingredient and, when you reach the step where the ingredient was added, you replace it by the concentrated extract, adding it very slowly, and measuring how much was added to obtain the same result as with the common ingredient. Knowing the quantities need of each one and how much extract you obtain from a certain quantity of eyes, a simple calculation will give you the relative efficiency of the extract in relation to the common ingredient. In the case of the beetle's eyes, the two women found an astounding 1,800%, confirming Beth's guess that the scientific method could greatly improve the efficiency and power of magical potions.

Now is just a matter of identifying, purifying and measure the other active principles. One was done, several hundreds more waited!

-o0o-

Xeno had been investigating the life of Regulus Black, trying to find any clues on the whereabouts of the horcrux he had stolen from his master.

From the direct members of the Black family only four were still alive, two of them currently inhabiting Azkaban prison. Between the other two, it was an easy question to decide who would be more approachable and helpful, so the Lovegoods invited the Tonks for a dinner, Liz being there as Luna's friend sleeping over, so she could use her mental abilities on the unsuspecting couple.

But that was not necessary. The Tonks were good people, and were happy to know about Regulus' defection from Voldemort's forces, and really cooperated. Until his death, Andromeda confirmed that Regulus had been living in the old Black Manor in London, with his mother; his father already deceased at such time. His mother had also died since then but neither she nor Narcissa could enter the house since her passing away. It seems the head of house title was now with Sirius, notwithstanding Sirius' mother attempts to kick him out of the family for being a 'blood-traitor'.

"But Sirius betrayed the Potters, didn't him? And he ended in Azkaban for that." Commented Xeno, to what Andromeda hotly replied.

"Don't believe for a second that Sirius could have betrayed James and Lilly Potter, Xeno. Sirius and James were as brothers, and Sirius would happily die fighting before put them in danger. And don't forget he is little Harry's godfather. He loved that boy with all his heart, I never saw him happier than the day of Harry's birth, when James asked him to be the boy's godfather. He came to me with an ear-to-ear smile that he couldn't get out of his face not even to prove my chocolate mousse, which he always favored."

"But… what about the trial? He had one, hadn't he?" asked Selene.

"Never! Those dogs at the ministry sent him directly to Azkaban in less than three hours after he was arrested. I'm sure not even a decent interrogatory was made. And they just ignored or denied all my attempts to see him or to have him brought before a judge."

"This is a very serious matter, Andromeda. Be sure we will soon start acting on it, requesting that justice be done" promised Xeno.

"Oh, please be careful. This could be a sour matter for the ministry, and Azkaban is a dangerous place. I'm afraid they could 'arrange' his death to cover any misconduct of Ministry's employees in the case" begged Andromeda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Paul's Eleventh Birthday**

With the means now available, the six soon were discussing the possibility of 'The Critical Thinker' born already international. It would be just the matter of find some translators, which could receive and delivery the texts via a special receiver equipment, modified so the upper part of it could represent different sets of characters. Well, maybe not that simple with Chinese and Japanese characters, as there are so many of them, but to those languages that used alphabets it wasn't difficult. Even with Chinese and Japanese characters, maybe they could just copy whatever technic the computer's companies had employed so they could use keyboards to write with in them.

With that idea in mind, Xeno published an advertisement in the next edition of The Quibbler, under a non-existent company's name, asking for curricula of those interested in working as translators, with promises of good wages and, as the person chooses, full credit or anonymity for their work.

They received 32 applicants in an exactly mix of those people they intend to help: squibs, half-breeds, bored wives and muggleborns with difficult to find jobs in the magical world. And one name, a guy who claimed proficiency in impressive seven languages, had caught Beth's attention: Remus John Lupin. A quickly search on Petunia's notes refreshed her memory: a close friend of both Paul's biological parents.

The Lovegoods didn't know much about him, besides his condition as a werewolf, but they had had a good impression of him in the couple of times they had met. They defined him as a gentle, calm, polite and enlightened man in his mid-thirties. He was chosen as one of their translators, but they would avoid more contact than that for now.

In the end they hired 8 translators covering 19 languages all around the world, sufficient to cover half the world's population according the data they had obtained on number of speakers per language (with just Mandarin, Spanish, English, Hindi and Arabic they were already covering a third of it anyway).

-o0o-

It took seven weeks until the first magical satellite was in orbit, ready for use. In reality, it was the third launched; the first received too much power and just flew away from Earth; the second received too few, and fall as an 'undetected meteor' in the middle of the Atlantic sea. But it worked! It was working well better than their most optimistic expectations, and they were now ready to start the distribution of the receivers.

They started the distribution of the receivers soon after. Between the six of them, they were delivering more than a hundred boxes every day, each box with a receiver, an advertisement of the product and the user's manual, to each of the floo personal address in the Ministry floo network catalogue. In an attempt to reach those with secret or no floo addresses, a pile of boxes with a plaque 'Get yours free!' was available in some selected points (Leaky Cauldron, Three Broomsticks, Gringotts, Ollivanders, Fortecue's Ice Parlor and Zonko's).

They had opted to distribute the receivers for free, and install a small opening on the side of the receiver to accept coins immediately portkeyed to them to release every new edition of the magazine.

-o0o-

They had took Andromeda's fears at heart, and concluded that stir in Sirius' lack of trial would definitively put the poor man in serious risk of being killed. Letting him rot there was no option, especially as now Paul knows the man was his godfather. So they would rescue him, but first Xeno and Selene accepted an invitation for a dinner with the Tonks in retribution of their previous one.

The Tonks promptly accepted to make vows of secrecy and the Lovegoods explained their plan to them. They even shared the location of the Foundation's premises for apparition, so they could visit at will (they would not enroll the Foundation in the Floo network, for security reasons).

Rescuing Sirius was a piece of cake. After some automata probed the area signaled by Xeno, Paul opened a portal to his cell at a time he was asleep, Xeno went through the portal, stunned the man for safety, and came back with him, all in less than half a minute. Andromeda was contacted soon after, and was staying with them to help in Sirius' recovering. She was the only face he knew there, so her presence was essential to calm down the man.

He was recovering slowly but constantly asking about his godson who, by his side, was anxious to meet the man but was kept out of view for now, giving Sirius some time to recover his strength. Paul had stopped the use of the peroxide, letting his hair reacquired his famous black color, and was using transparent contact lens, so his bright green eyes were clearly visible. Only the scar was missing, but Sirius probably was not expecting to see one.

The Ministry had kept Sirius' escape out of the papers for a week, trying to recapture him to minimize any effects that his flight could raise. Not founding any clues of his whereabouts, they were forced to spread the news that, for the first time in history, someone had escaped Azkaban.

Neither the Ministry nor the papers ever touch the point that Sirius never had a Trial. They picture him as a very dangerous convicted, even as the second in command after Voldemort, and fully responsible for the attack to the Potters. Xeno and The Critical Thinker would soon change this, or at least put serious doubts in everyone's head.

-o0o-

It was a hard negotiation with the goblins involving several points that took them near a month of almost daily meetings back in April, but the results were great, and again both parties left the table thinking they have obtained a great victory.

They had to make several concessions: first, Paul, as Harry Potter, and the Lovegood couple signed as witness in the lawsuit of Gringotts against the Lestrange family for breach of contract in storing in a vault a most evil and dark artifact, with the obligation to back Gringotts in any complaints (with the three remaining Lestranges in Azkaban for the foreseeable future, that was not much, really); second, they agreed with two exclusive contracts, promising to give to Gringotts branch at London exclusivity to manage all the financial transactions of Lilly's Foundation , The Quibbler and The Critical Thinker, their personal finances and that of any new company they open in the future, as well as preference to buy any gems they had to sell. They also provided the goblins with more 42 solar calculators, enough for all their clerks and accountants.

In return they had now mail boxes at Gringotts were their entire owl or muggle mail would be redirected to, a Founder's cup free of the horcrux and the rest of the old muggle currency at Gringotts to sell at a 70%-30% split in their favor.

With the spells concealing the Boy-Who-Lived fading away, Hogwarts' letters for both Paul Zurkhof and Harry Potter reached their special mail box at Gringotts, while the boy remained hidden at the Foundation's premises. And now that the letters had arrived, Selene and Beth soon had hidden the 'Harry Potter' personality from magical search methods again, leaving Paul free of the charge bound to the Boy-Who-Lived.

-o0o-

The first edition of The Critical Thinker brought a full account of the Boy-Who-Lived's life with an interview and question-and-answer section, but not revealing too much of his life after the Dursleys, and announced the new Lilly Potter Foundation and the program of full and partial scholarships, registrations being handled by the goblins under Mightclaw's supervision, at the cost of four pocket calculators for Gringotts to accept the job. But the main article was a full interview with the first ever run away from Azkaban, Sirius Black, narrating his actions at both Halloween and at the confrontation with the real culprit, Pettigrew; the lack of trial or even questioning under veritaserum; and the way all petitions for one were never recognized.

The second edition, issued the same day the Hogwarts' students were taking the Express back home for the summer hollidays, brought the first article of the new series 'Why Harry Potter is not going to Hogwarts', with pictures, focusing what the children elected as the most disgusting aspect of the school: its Potions' Master.

The article was detailed, citing every bad point they collected from the sour man: his bias towards Slytherins purebloods; his persecution of students from other houses; the humiliating detentions; his past as a Death Eater; the inappropriate environment for brewing potions, in a small room in the dungeons with no proper ventilation; the absence of safety equipment as googles, gloves and resistant aprons; the lack of pedagogical skills, with the man just showing the instructions without discussing the critical steps and the risks involved; and the absurdly high 'outstanding' mark in the OWL required for NEWT level study. At the final of the article, an invitation to currently and past students to sends their own opinions. The article was a success, and Xeno received enough complaints to dedicate a full page each issue on the topic for months to come.

With such success, the next issue was a special one with no less than twenty pages dedicated to curriculum at Hogwarts. It starts with the current disciplines, questioning the weight of Herbology and Astronomy in the curriculum. Luna, who loved animals, was disconsolately when she found Herbology to be a compulsory discipline since first year, while Care of Magical Creatures was an elective available only from third year up. And why call it 'Care', as if you should see the magical creatures just as a kind of cattle or pets? The girl was really upset with the matter, and that was clearly expressed in the article. But things were much worse in relation to the disciplines NOT present in the curriculum: no professionalization, no physical or artistic activities, not a single advanced discipline as alchemy, wards, battle magic, healing and so many others (they cited 23!).

Until September first much more would be said: the next one discussed History of Magic, with its boring ghost professor, and Muggle Studies, with its totally out-dated material; followed by another special extra-large issue focusing the rivalry between the houses and the cases of violence, humiliation, prejudice and molestation, with special attention to the inability (and in some cases disinterest) of the staff with the safety and welfare of the student population.

Another one treated two topics: the prohibition of muggle materials in class, like pens, notebooks and telescopes, even these items being better and cheaper than the magical equivalents; and the labor market for the trainees, with special note on the prejudices linked to the family, gender and Hogwarts' house of the student receiving more attention than the quantity and quality of the NEWT's certifications. This last was another popular topic, and Xeno opened another regular column in the Thinker to print letters from the readers discussing their professional difficulties after leaving Hogwarts.

-o0o-

The article with Sirius' interview caused tumult and problems at the Ministry, which promptly counterattacked. The following day The Daily Prophet stamped a long interview with the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, claiming the article in The Critical Thinker as a fabrication aimed to instill doubts and mutiny in the population in an attempt to difficult the recapture of a very dangerous man, and blaming the magazine of complicity with a criminal, obstruction of law and many other offences.

The Ministry was doing a good job in retaking control of the situation, until an unexpected event take away all their efforts.

In Ottery-St-Catchpole, a redheaded girl was happy to learn more about her idol, the Boy-Who-Lived, drinking every word of the articles as a special gift, when a doubt crossed her mind. Deciding the chance to do something to help the boy's godfather and, indirectly, the boy himself, was too good to waste, she checked that her mother was far by now, dealing with the clothes on the line, and contacted her father through the Floo network, exposing her suspicions. She was sure her pragmatic mother would dismiss her doubts as nonsense, but she had her father wrapped around her little finger, and she was sure she would be able to convince him at least to check the possibility.

And she was right. Arthur's face paled as he heard her suspicions, and he went straight to Hogwarts at the end of his journey at the Ministry. With the help of the transfiguration professor, she herself a registered animagus, soon enough his son's rat was reverted to a man, and Peter Pettigrew was lead to a Ministry's cell by the head of the Department of Magical Enforcement Law, Amelia Bones.

The next day was a very complicated one at the Ministry of Magic.

-o0o-

Minerva McGonagall was in her second glass of firewhiskey when her friend Filius Flitwick, the professor of Charms at Hogwarts, seeing the state she was in when returning from her visits to the muggleborn children expected next year at the school, came in to see if he could cheer her a little. The first glass she had downed in a single gulp, but was now savoring properly the precious drink. She served him a glass and told him the misfortunes of her day.

"You see, with my thirty six years of experience dealing with the muggleborn children and their muggle parents, I had elaborated an itinerary of how to conduct the visit. I started still at the door, introducing myself, asking for the child and telling I had an option for the schooling of the child in a prestigious boarding school. With this I'm invited to come in and seat. I would then ask for strange occurrences around the child, normally when said child was in a very emotional state. This usually put the family in a defensive state, which then I broke telling them magic is real. They would show their skepticism, which I counter with a few demonstrations. Then is just the job to tell them about Hogwarts and what the school offers."

"My day today started with a visit to the Perks, to invite the little and shy Sally-Ann to the school. The next visit was to the Grangers for another girl, Hermione. Both already knew about our world, Filius! They had been contacted by people from the Lilly Potter Foundation, Selene Lovegood and Harry Potter himself!"

"So, the boy-who-lived is living in Britain, then? But, with all the critics in The Critical Thinker, why would he being sponsoring children's education here? Did they tell you anything?" Filius asked.

"Both families didn't want to tell the details of the visits. The Perks received a full scholarship for their daughter, while the Grangers, being in a better financial situation, accepted just half. I read the Perks' contract. The scholarship just ask for a minimum grade of 'acceptable' in all disciplines, no other requirements. Did you know what that means, Filius?"

"Well, we will have some more students this next year… Wait! We will probably have some more female students, don't you think?"

"Exactly! You know who have the higher tuition values: muggleborn witches. I expected a lot more of them for the next year, with a few more muggleborn wizards and pureblood and half-blood witches. Is probable we can reach a 3:1 ration between girls and boys. Could you think what that means when they reach puberty? The kind of problems we could face?"

"Oh, yes. I suspected we will have some difficult years ahead, with more students, and this disproportionality between girls and boys."

"Indeed. But this was just the beginning. What really made my day was the last visit, the Zurkhofs. It was not that they had treated me badly on any way. It was the strangeness, the... surreality of how, at every step I took in what was the normal direction for such an interview, I found myself in uncharted territory, with no landmarks to guide my path.

"It started as soon as they opened the door. The girl immediately welcomed me in to a seat while saying his brother was coming, as if they have been waiting for me. Their home wasn't right, I mean, it didn't fell as a muggle home, I could feel that magic was a common occurrence there. I had just seated when the boy came with his mother. All three were blondes with bright blue eyes, and the mother was definitely a muggle. The girl... the girl was strange, it was nothing I had ever seen before. She seems to be neither magical nor muggle but not a squib either... I really don't know how to put in words the strange felling she passed to me.

"The Zurkhofs were also visited by the Foundation, and have a full scholarship. But they were different. While the Perks and Grangers were still interested in any additional bit of information or magical demonstration I was willing to give them, the Zurkhofs had no questions about our world nor were avid to see magic in action. They quickly dealt with the parchment work then asked for a copy of the Rulebook and any other laws, rules and customs they would be required to follow, then asked casually if it was expected any changes here as consequence of the articles in The Critical Thinker. Nothing more! Not a question about the supplies or where to acquire them, or about our currency, or... nothing! And all the time I had this feeling that they were hiding something, and wanted me out of there as soon as possible and socially polite."

"They really upset you so much? Or is there something else bothering you?" asked Filius.

"Oh, no Filius, what have me in such a moody is that the better part of this job is gone, and I'm afraid it will not return. I loved to see the shine in the eyes of the new students when I tell them magic was real, when I did some simple trick to convince their parents and they discovered they will soon start to learn how to do such things. The Foundation is doing a good job, I can't deny, but they are also robbing me one of the pleasures in my life, and their generosity with the scholarships, I'm not sure how good this really will be. I can't foresee what will be of those muggleborn witches entering a world which is not ready to accept them. I'm afraid how many of them we will see disillusioned after they leave Hogwarts to not find a job or a good husband…"

"Will you tell Albus? He is mad searching for a way to contact Mr. Potter."

"No, Filius, I will not. I think Mr. Potter already expressed his opinions about Hogwarts in The Critical Thinker clearly enough. Telling Albus about the visits from the Foundation to the muggleborns will only lead to him pestering them for details they will not have. Anyway, if he really wants Harry Potter at Hogwarts, he should be addressing the critics the boy made, not being searching the country side to side for the boy with no improvements to show."

"I agree, but I will not want to be in your skin when he founds out."

-o0o-

The last weeks of August the Zurkhofs and Lovegoods expended a lot of time walking around Diagon Alley, probing the Hogwarts's students around, especially the first years, to obtain a precious knowledge about the people they would be dealing with at the school. They did it as two different families unaware of each other, the Zurkhofs taking advantage of Liz's amazing telepathic abilities while the Lovegoods complement Luna's still growing ability with their contacts in the magical world, having studying with the parents of several of those children in their times at Hogwarts. The success of the 'Why the boy-who-lived will not go to Hogwarts' articles and the Lily Potter Foundation helped facilitating some amicable chat with them.

At the end of the month, they had collected a huge amount of data about most of the Hogwarts students, expended a little fortune at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and Paul and Liz now have their first pet, a snowy owl they named Hedwig. Paul simply refused to buy a cage for her, and the owl returned the favor with her good behavior, to Beth's amusement.

-o0o-

Albus Dumbledore was sad and deeply disappointed with the path things took these last few months. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, was at the center of all the worst tribulations in the old wizard's life since a prophecy mentioned him some twelve years ago. And Albus was sure the boy's prominence in the facts was no coincidence, but Fate's hand playing with the future of Britain's, and perhaps the entire world's, magical society.

The actual problems started with the boy vanishing, and the fact reaching the magical press. Then an opportune interview of said boy, in the Quibbler no less, had stopped the damage his disappearance made on Albus' reputation, but he has still a long path to complete return his name to the veneration it had until recently.

That was just a harbinger of what was to come. After a small period of calm, strange facts had occurred at an amazing pace, catching him unaware and unprepared. Sirius' escape from Azkaban was a most intriguing event, as the first ever getaway, and was strange as the man had stayed there for nearly a decade, enough time for the dementors to break the will and mind of the strongest men.

Selene and little Luna had come to Hogwarts and obtained from Minerva the enrolment of the girl to start next September, coincidently at the same time young Harry was expected to begin. After that, the Lovegoods had vanished completely, only to be reached by a mail box at Gringotts. Curiously, young Harry, even with his concealment spells running off last June, was still missing, completely undetectable by any magical means, and only reachable by a similar Gringotts' mail box.

Then, a Lily Evans Potter Foundation comes up from nowhere giving special attention to enroll at Hogwarts all the witches the Ministry was trying to keep out of the school, to maintains that stupid tradition of a 1:1 male to female ratio between the students. He was glad someone had taken care of confronting that vile stipulation, but the unilateral way it was done was problematic, and the use of Lily's name in it just added to his worries. He was afraid of what measures the Ministry would take when they found out what was going to happen. He will not be the one to tell them.

That new magazine, The Critical Thinker, started its life with a serious distaste of Hogwarts' ways and methods, and had, in just some weeks, dramatically ruined his already weakened reputation in a way none of his foes had been able to achieve in his more than century and a half of life. Here at least he has others to share the guilty: the Ministry, the Board of Governors, the deputy headmistress Minerva, and his staff. And his opportune declarations of 'Yes, we were already aware of these problems and have being studying solutions for them' had bought him some time, but soon the changes would be charged, and he will need to have more than words to placate the society, while having to fight an uphill battle to keep what he need unchanged while giving up and making some changes were they would not confront against his wishes, but would confront against the wishes of those others involved in the administration and running of the school. What a mess!

And to put the nail in the coffin, the one requiring all those changes was no other than the Potter boy, who is opening affirming his lack of interest in attend Hogwarts if the school was not able to reach a 'minimum quality standard'. The boldness of the boy saying that of his school, renowned the best magical school of the world!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This story is no longer being betaed and English isn't my primary language, so… sorry for the mess! I promise to prompt correct any flaws pointed in your reviews.

 **Chapter 10 – Hogwarts Express**

Near a column in the boarding area of Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station, a small couple of blondes wait for the moment to board the Hogwarts Express, while their friend was on the train reserving and preparing a compartment. Paul Zurkhof was visibly agitated, as they were now close to put in motion plans they had being designing for years, while his sister Liz was trying to keep him calm.

The presence of aurors and journalists checking the coming people for the boy-who-lived, when said boy had spent the last months clearly stating in the press why he was NOT coming to Hogwarts, was such a contradiction that makes Paul nervous.

"I can't understand this people" he said to his sister. "Maybe if the boy-who-lived had told he would be attending Hogwarts, nobody would care, simply because it was what they would be expecting to happen!"

"I think we are luck, Paul" she answered. "For a moment I was afraid the aurors were here to block the excess of students, but it seems the Ministry is still unaware of the rise in…"

The screams of a child's voice stopped her comments in the middle.

"HELP ME, HELP ME, A MONSTER!"

Paul quickly bent down and picked up the little blonde girl that was screaming while running in their direction and stand up, the girl firmly hold in his left arm while his right arm was extended as if ready to attack any near danger.

"Where?" asked the boy, failing to recognize any threat nearby.

"There!" answered the little girl, pointing to another girl who was coming close, also running. The new girl stopped suddenly two steps from them, watching them apprehensively. Paul soon realized what was happening.

"Monster? I can't see any monster, just a gorgeous girl. By the way, she is such beautiful girl that reminds me of you. I bet she is your sister, isn't she?"

Between the irony, the unmask of the girl's game, the praise of their beauty and the mischievous smile the boy turned to them, the older girl blushed deeply while the little one, laughing and nodding, still persist: "But she is a monster, really! Look, more monsters!"

Paul look in the direction the girl was now pointing to see two more people coming close, another girl, this one appearing to be starting Hogwarts this year like him, and a woman, clearly the mother of the three girls due to the remarkable similarity.

"Rachel!" said the mother, not much happy, but with a roughness that Paul identified more as pretending than real. "Again running ahead! Don't you see the danger?"

Before the woman could continue, the little girl embraced Paul around his neck, glued her face to his and merrily answered "My hero protects me!"

It was then the woman finally directed her attention to the two siblings, introducing herself and her daughters.

"Excuse me, please. I'm Helen Greengrass, at your service, and these are my daughters Daphne, Astoria and Rachel." She said while pointing the girls, from the older to the younger. The siblings introduced themselves and they were just beginning to chat when another woman, with two daughters, came near. Surely they were well acquainted as the three newcomers soon were hugging the Greengrass corresponding to their ages. Moments after the Zurkhofs were introduced to the Davis' women: Isabel, Tracey and Tabitha.

They talk for some time, but with the proximity of their departure came the sad necessity of separate the siblings. It was then that Paul suggested something that never had occurred to the two women: "Why don't you let the youngers do the trip with us and collected them at Hogsmead's station?"

The two women thought about that, and Mrs Davis even went to some staff at the station to check the possibility. She returned with three tickets for the younger girls. Paul received a wet peck on his cheek from Rachel, which now was sure he was indeed her hero. She would be in the train with her sister, years before she hoped to go, and he had convinced her mother to allow it! Her devotion to him just increased after he promised her and the two other youngest that Liz and he would write them, telling everything about Hogwarts, as the younger sisters didn't confide that much in their oldest sisters to write enough.

-o0o-

The group went to the compartment reserved and expanded by Luna, and passed the first hour of the journey friendly chatting, comparing their lives in the two different worlds. Liz tried to described all the different objects of her daily life as muggle, and her portable CD-player was an instantly success with the girls. The variety and quality of the music fascinated the girls, especially the synthetized sounds of Vangelis and Jean Michel Jarre, so different of all they had heard before. Liz exchanged a quickly smile with Paul, letting to him the onus of explaining how the device works, leaving the compartment with Luna to implement the first step of their plan to subvert the magical world: find the first first-year to be sorted.

When Liz and Luna came back half an hour later, two other girls came with them which were introduced as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. With his target identified, Paul started the attack.

"A beautiful name, Hannah, and has the curious property of being identical read backwards. This is called a palindrome, I think. But your last name, Abbott, make you still more special, don't it?" he said to the girl.

"Why?" asked the blonde with the pigtails, somewhat intrigued by the boy's words.

"Well, with your last name, I'm sure you will be the first of us, new students, to be called for the selection process." answered the boy.

Looks like Hannah hadn't thought about that possibility. The girl quickly went pale and insecure, and was the target for some good-natured jokes from the other girls. When they had accomplished their obligation into put poor Hannah shy and worried, Paul restart his campaign.

"Did you think about how you could change everything, if you wish?"

As Paul expected, that catches the girls' curiosity, and he started by telling them how the process occurred. It was a first, as the magic imbued in the selector hat forbid the selected students to comment about it to those not in the secret. As Liz and Paul had learned about it in their ghostly form, with no physical contact with the hat, they were not subjected to such magic.

"A magical hat that belonged to Godric Griffindor and was bewitched by Rowena Ravenclaw, is put in the head of the student being sorted. The hat has the ability to access the thoughts and memories of the student and tell which house is the better fit to him or her." explained Paul, but it was his next words that really were important to him in order to change that process. "Personally, I think it is a serious mistake sorting the new students their first day in school. Did you see the fight in the station, between the students in red and in green?"

"Griffindors and Slytherins" explained Daphne, "these two houses are the greatest rivals at Hogwarts. It seems to come from the age of the founders, and nobody ever found a way to end it."

"Well, I think this could be easily changed if the selection was done later." noted Paul, explaining "Elective disciplines and visits to Hogsmead are only allowed for third years up. If they let to do the selection also in third year, this rivalry would decrease. After two years sharing a dorm and being friendly with your peers, it would be difficult to hate them that much. It is easy to bad-mouth those we don't know, but it is far difficult to do the same to one who treated you well during two years, who could even have become a friend."

"And you think this could change simply with Hannah asking the sorting hat to?" asked Tracey.

"It's a possibility that I would love to try, don't you? We…" Paul pointed to himself, Lisa and Luna, "…did some research about what to expect after finishing Hogwarts. Well, what we found was not encouraging at all…"

"You mean what the boy-who-lived's article told about? The way women and muggleborns and those from Hufflepuff are prejudiced, while male pureblood Slytherins gets the better positions?" asked Susan.

"Exactly." answered Liz. "As a girl and a muggleborn, I simply can't agree with such situation."

"That I know quite well." added Susan. "My aunt is the boss of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Even coming from one of the oldest and most privileged magical families, she had to work thrice as much to reach that position and accepted to not get married, otherwise her condition of being a woman from Hufflepuff would have made it impossible for her to climb to her current position."

While Susan was talking, Paul looked discretely to Liz who, with a smile and a nod, agreed to implement phase two of their plan: let some few selected students know about some of their powers and their willing to teach them, if they agree with a small test of loyalty.

"Are you able to keep a secret?" asked Liz. After receiving the agreement from them, she turned to the sole boy in the group, saying "Paul, open a portal to our home, please."

To the surprise of the little witches, an oval disk appeared in the centre of the compartment. Liz and Luna quickly went thru it, disappearing from view for a few seconds, returning with an assortment of drinks and food for lunch.

For security and convenience, all dishes were cold, but so different from everything the magical society was used! Well, not only the magical society. In Britain generally the meats were usually served in a point that many other people around the world would consider burned. This way, the presence of carpaccio (an Italian dish with thin slices of raw filet mignon with mustard sauce, olive oil and capers topped with Parmesan cheese), Ceviche (Peruvian dish with marinated chunks of lobster, shrimp and octopus in lemon juice) and Mett (German dish with raw pork seasoned with olive oil, capers, onions and various spices) was something strange for the pureblood witches, but after reluctantly tasting them, the girls were favourably surprised. But there were some less exotical dishes, and the variety of fruits was greatly appreciated. Rambutan and mangosteen from Indonesia; litchi and loquat from China; Mexican pitaias; jabuticabas, hog plums and gruximanas from Brazil; cherimoias from Chile; and so on.

"Paul, you will never have another peaceful moment in your life this way! You are spoiling Rachel too much! She will make you her personal slave" commented Daphne at seeing her little sister languidly lying on Paul's lap while the boy was feeding the little girl with fruit pieces.

"Tabitha and Tori either" added Tracey seeing the way her sister and cousin were enjoying the good will of the boy in peeling the fruits for them.

"My hero!" exclaimed Rachel possessively before showing her tongue to her older sister and inflate her cheeks in indignation. Liz took the opportunity to tell Hannah, Susan and Luna how they had met the other girls at the Platform, inspiring a lot of laugh until they were interrupted by the arrival of three boys: two Neanderthals flanking an androgynous blondie. The blondie looked scornfully around before focusing his attention on Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, such a treasure of high lineage like you must not waste your time with such rabble. Come with me and I will introduce you to people of higher standing" he said before bowing and extending his hand to the girl.

Paul couldn't resist such sample of arrogance and artificiality, and started to laugh, bringing several of the others to do the same. That was really too much! But the arrogant boy, feeling insulted, came back to him.

"Be aware, you stupid mudblood, that I'm Draco, heir of the Malfoys, one of the most respected and important families of the magical world. The likes of you are not worthy to lick our boots!"

The boy definitely must not have said such hard words. The drop in the temperature of the room was a sure signal of that. The flame that suddenly appeared over the blonde's head made Liz act quickly to avoid a tragedy, putting a hand on Paul's shoulder and sending him calming thoughts. The effect was immediate, the flame fading away and the temperature slowly rising to normal. Before the Malfoy scion could commit suicide by angering Paul again, Daphne promptly intervened.

"Thank you for your offer, but I already made my choices for company. Anyway, before waste my time with an arrogant brat like you, I would prefer to be alone, have no doubts. Leave us and lead your bodyguards out of here."

"You will repent for these words, Greengrass. I tried to befriend you, but now I will be your foe. Nobody disrespect a Malfoy and stay unpunished. You will learn this lesson, and will beg for mercy" said the boy while walking away, throwing then a last disdainful glance. However his departure was fumbled a bit as Paul made the floor around them extremely smooth, making the three boys slip out the door to strike against the opposite wall outside the compartment.

As soon as the boys left the compartment Paul went to Daphne, who was shaking in ager at the boldness of the boastful boy, and said: "Daphne, you treated that effeminate snob well. I'm sure you have the ability to deal with him if he tries anything against you but, if you ever need help, don't hesitating in asking. You are our friend now, and for me it is as if you are family. I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe."

"Wow! Now you surprised me, Paul!" Tracey said lively. "Any other boy would either have abandoned Daphne to her own or would have tried to be the hero and save the poor and weak damsel in distress, but you offered help without underestimate her ability and still praised her to boot!"

What follows was a moment for Paul to blush and for the girls to laugh at his expense, but he was rewarded by a huge hug from Rachel, who takes the opportunity to take revenge for her older sister's comments from before: "See! He is a hero!"

-o0o-

After their feast and the undesired intromission, soon they were back talking about the problems of the magical world and Hogwarts in particular, with special focus on the articles of the boy-who-lived in the Critical Thinker magazine. Paul was happy with the good results obtained by those articles, they had done a good work in prepare his peers for the changes he want to bring, making them think for themselves about their society and their position in it.

At the end, all of them, and specially Hannah, had agreed to support an attempt to change the selection process, procrastinating it to the third year. It was a lot easy than the three conspirers had expected.

The next important idea in their agenda, the list of disciplines taught at Hogwarts, had to wait while the girls, two or three each time, took turns to the restroom. It was during this pause that they received new visitors. A girl with bush-hair and large incisors and a chubby boy with a round face, both also starting at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me…" the girls said, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. Neville lost his pet, a toad. Did you see it?"

While most were answering that they didn't, Liz took the opportunity to expose the children to another skill the three conspirators could teach them, trying to catch their interest.

"If you could just wait a moment I can find it for you" she suggested. Receiving a nod from them, she asked Paul to help her. The boy moved Rachel to his right thigh, leaving the left to Liz seat on. He them passed his left arm around her waist, holding her firmly while Liz rests her body against his chest and closed her eyes. Some moments later she came back to them.

"The toad is in the next car, in the girls' restroom. The toilet is hollow in the back, and the toad is hidden there."

The Granger girl had a hard time with that. "No… it isn't possible… I can't believe… Neville, stay here! I will come back in a moment." she said before departing.

As soon as the girl gets out, the others started to question Liz about how she had discovered the toad's location, but Liz made them wait the girl's return, who soon was back with Neville's toad.

"Can you teach us how to do this?" asked Daphne to Liz.

"And that hole in space to travel… Can you also teach that?" asked Tracey.

"What more do you know?" "Where you learnt it?" "Is it difficult?" "What I need to learn it?" "Please! How do you do it?" "Can I too?" The questions follow in quickly succession, everybody talking at the same time.

"Perhaps, it depends if you have the potential" answered Liz. "I'm way better than Paul at all kind of mental tricks, while he is superb at the physical ones. I cannot open a portal, that hole we used to take the food, and Paul would need a lot more time than me to find the toad. Luna is somewhere between us. Each one will find some things are easier than others, according to their peculiarities" she answered.

"But, if we have the potential, would you teach us?" Tracey tried to confirm.

"There are a lot of things we can teach you, but we need to protect this knowledge someway" said Luna. "We thought about a magical oath…"

"They are dangerous!" interrupted Susan. "My aunt always told me about a lot of problems people get into with bad worded vows and oaths. Do you have something precise at mind?"

"And what exactly can you teach us? We need to know in order to consider if an oath is acceptable." argued Daphne.

"Oh, there are so many things! But simply list them all wouldn't do" answered Luna. "You wouldn't believe us without proof, would you?" To her surprise, the look on the children's faces told her they probably would. "Well, you shouldn't, but I'm happy to see your good will. Perhaps another demonstration, just to put any doubts away?"

"And what would you do?" asked Susan.

"Can you do a permanent conjuration? It is really advanced magic" commented Hannah.

"What about a transmutation?" said Luna reaching for a ball of wood that was part of the ornaments of the old bench she was seated on. "This ball into a diamond?" she asked the group while blinking at Paul, as diamonds was his specialty for years.

"A diamond!" shout Daphne. "Can you really make a diamond from a piece of wood?"

Luna made the ball float in the air, and Paul took from there, making it burn to ashes, while Luna protected them from the heat, making the excess get out thru the window. The ashes then collapsed into a small grey to black ball which soon was turning red from heat and pressure. From red, the ball slowly ascends the rainbow, passing to orange, yellow, green, blue… finally reaching a bright white colour that they couldn't look directly.

Suddenly the bright light was gone. They could even felt the heat going out through the window, while a cold breeze was entering to cool the compartment. Still floating in the air was now a small black rock with some crystal points showing from inside. At this point, a red head boy with a prefect's badge invaded the room.

"What is this?" he said, pointing to the floating rock. "And what was all that light? What happened here?"

Tracey, mischievous as always, couldn't contain herself: "Magic?" she answered the boy.

The boy didn't like the answer, and tried to catch the small rock, but Paul made it float to him, catching it.

"What is this? What were you doing? What did you do to the cabin? I'm a prefect, I demand to know!" insisted the boy.

"This is just the result of a demonstration." Answered Paul, slightly angered by the boy's rudeness.

"And all that light? And what have you done to this compartment? And these young girls, they aren't students for sure, they shouldn't be here. You're in trouble, all of you, I assured you."

"Everything will be fine as soon as we arrive at Hogsmead, you don't need to worry about it" answered Luna.

"I will report everything to your heads of house soon after the sorting. Now give me that! I'm confiscating it!" concluded the boy, reaching for the rock in Paul's hand. Paul bent back and closed his hand.

"No!" answered Paul, fighting to keep his calm with the arrogant boy. "Make your own if you want… and could."

The prefect lost it completely, launching himself on the smaller boy. What he didn't expect was hit his head against the wall… outside of their compartment, as if he had flown in the opposite direction he intended to! He heard the door banging behind him, but when he could finally stand up, still trying to heal the pain in his head, there was no longer a door, nor windows, to the compartment he just was ejected from. A solid wall was all he could see.

From inside the compartment, the group was laughing at the boy's predicament. To them the wall was completely transparent but soundproof.

When everybody turned to Paul, he was cleaning the diamond then giving it to Rachel.

"A precious gift for a very precious girl" he said to her, giving her the diamond he just had made. He was happy to see the way the girl blushed with his words.

"Is it really a diamond, Paul? A permanent diamond?" asked Hannah with a reverent voice.

"Yes. Good enough so that the goblins would buy it with pleasure. Believe me, I had sold them a lot" answered the boy.

"How much it values?" asked Tabitha.

"Some twenty thousand pounds, I think" answered Liz, but seeing the confused expression of the girls, quickly translated: "Around four thousand galleons."

It was comical to see the surprised faces of all, especially little Rachel, who tried to give the diamond back to Paul, but the boy just refused to take it: "Please, keep it. It is yours, a gift for you to remember me."

Paul received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from the extremely happy girl.

"But… that isn't possible." argued Daphne. "Permanent crystals can only be made through the decantation of specials potions, in alchemical works. At least it was what I read in one of our books."

"I like this disposition of yours" said Luna. "You're expressing what you consider to be the truth, but open-minded enough to consider alternatives. Paul, we need her in our team."

A chorus of "Me too!" follow that, assuring the little revolutionaries that their new friends were ready to consider the oath seriously. But, first, they need to make sure all of them knew how much work was involved in learning that new kind of magic. The next hour was expended giving the magical folk an introduction to muggle sciences, with special attention to how much they would need to learn before creating their own diamonds or the other tricks they had seen.

"Can you ensure us that, if we put the effort to learn this… physics, we would be able to do magic without wands or enchantments?" asked Tracey for confirmation.

"Yes, but not all kind of magic." explained Liz. "My kind of magic will require other activities, specially meditation, and some of what you would want to do would need other specialized knowledge, like the way the human body is made and works. But, with the right knowledge, almost everything will be at your reach."

"Okay, I'm convinced for now. Next step, please! Would you tell us about this plan of yours to take the world now or we will need to make the oath first?" said Hermione.

"How do you know about our plan?" asked Luna seriously.

"But… I was only joking… You wouldn't…? You would!" replied the astonished muggleborn.

"I'm joking too, Hermione. At least partially. You see, we have no desire to conquer the world, but we do desire to make a difference by starting a group opened to changes while respecting all kind of sentient beings. With the level of magic we are able to do we could easily be absurdly rich and live in luxury and comfort the rest of our lives but… our knowledge and power would just die with us, with no changes to the rest of the world. What are our options? Take the world? Too much trouble, too much work, and nothing worth fighting for. Most people have simple lives because they are not ready for more complex ones. They need a leader to tell them what to do. We don't want a job like this. What we decided to try is to find people like us, who wants to have a meaningful life but is blocked by others. We want to give them the power to break free from theirs chains, starting a new society, not taking control of the actual, but growing inside it, taking care that people who doesn't adapt to the world out there have an alternative place to live and shine, realizing their full capacities" explained Luna.

"The more we deep ourselves studying the history of societies and civilizations, the more we realized that the largest part of the population is dead weight and delay the development of the species rather than helping it" continued Liz. "It is not that we would be better without them, they have important functions in the overall picture. It is just that some great minds can be wasted among them without the necessary incentive to fulfil their potentials, and that is what we want to change. Maybe the young people, under a better education, could jump to a new level of progress that the older and the closed-minded, too addicted to their inefficient old ways of thinking and acting, are not only unable to follow but forcing on their children."

"What we decided" retook Luna, "was to create a group, starting with the three of us, with support from our parents, and which we want to expand inviting others with the same frame of mind. We are starting a new way of life, and we will help those who want to join us to escape from the prison of the 'common life' to reach their full potential. We don't want to control the actual society; we want to create a new one, which we deemed better, from it. We are not excluding anyone from it; we just know that it will not satisfy everybody so it is meaningless to try to force it on everybody."

"Wow! You really have planned all this!" exclaimed Tabby.

"But why don't give everybody a chance? Why limit this to a few?" asked again Hermione.

"Because we are few, and we can't teach more than a certain number at a time. If we try to do too much, we will accomplish nothing. And if we just put this knowledge in a book and distribute it around, it would be still worst. We will not have any say in how this knowledge would be used, which means somebody could master it, eliminate us and any copy of the knowledge, and take the world" explained Luna.

The idea of any limitation in the access to knowledge was kind of anathema to the bushy haired girl, but she could see the dangers involved in not protecting it. They remained some time in silence, thinking about the points addressed in Liz's small speech. It was Tabitha who broke the silence.

"What about the oath? Did you have it ready yet?"

"Yes, here is it." answered Liz, taking a paper from her pocket and delivering it to the girl.

While the girls were reading the oath, Liz took the time to clarify some of their concerns.

"We know that spells, potions and even torture can be used to make people tell or do things against their wills. That is why we wrote it so that you compromise to do your best to hide the secrets, but is not punished if you fail as far as you had really tried your best. In the same way, we work it so that any future meetings, any new members and any new knowledge we discovered in the future are already covered."

"I think it is not much we are asking for" continued Luna. "We just want the members of our group to respect every form of life; see the other members of the group as their siblings, sharing knowledge and helping each other; and keeping the group's actions and knowledge as secrets."

"I think it is perfect, Liz!" exclaimed Susan, "I know a lot about contracts, laws, oaths and other legal matters from living with my aunt, and I couldn't found anything wrong with this oath. I'm ready to take it."

One by one the people present made their oath. Neville needed some persuasion, the boy wasn't confidant to be able to learn all those things, but he was a good guy and Paul was happy having another boy among so many girls. The shy Tabitha surprised everyone asking to touch Paul's wand. Astoria also used Paul's wand, blushing as much as the boy at Tracey's innuendo while doing it. Little Rachel was not requested to make the oath, but another curious occurrence happened when Paul was receiving his wand back from Astoria. The girl on his lap touched it and, looking at the boy's eyes, simply said "Love you, Paul." The curious thing was the golden glow that involved the two at that moment.

After the oaths, Luna opened another portal and Liz quickly return from home with a small basket before explaining: "We have here two kind of accessories for every member of the group: rings and earrings. All of them have two common functions, to let the other members to know when one of us is in danger and to help track one of us. Besides that, the rings will warn us if food or drinks nearby are dosed with potions, while the earrings create a field that blocked your mind against legilimency, the mind-reading art."

"Is that possible? Read thoughts?" asked Hermione.

"It is not common, but some people are able to. For example, our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" explained Susan.

"Oh, and Snape too" added Luna. "Severus Snape is the Potions Master and head of Slytherin house."

"Snape too?" asked Susan, and after receiving confirmation she prompted said "I want it!" reaching out to Liz.

The rest of the trip passed calmly talking about the study group, how to recruit more people without losing control or spreading themselves too thin, what could they do about the problems with Hogwarts' teachers and subjects, and what they would like to do and the kind of society they would like to live after Hogwarts.

When they reached the station at Hogsmead, Paul opened the windows' wall so they could get out without passing near the stubborn prefect who was still patrolling the corridor. Paul then returned the compartment to its original state before exiting and closing the wall. He made it just before the prefect reach the window, buffing.

The three younger girls still were a little sad to depart, but that was now mixed with the excitement of making new friends and looking forward to learn really cool magic soon. Paul's portals were a certainty that they would soon be meeting again.

But what surprised the group the most was discover that Liz was not a witch and would not be a 'normal' student at Hogwarts, even if she was planning being there most of her time. After a round of goodbyes to Liz and the youngers, they follow a giant man to the fleet of small boats.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Welcome Feast at Hogwarts**

The journey in boats through the Black Lake was an interesting experience, and for Susan, also extremely romantic, as she made sure to be at Paul's side along the path. Liz, sharing the bench behind them with Hannah, remembered her new friend the necessity to talk to Susan soon. Paul was an extremely gentle and patient boy, but he still was a boy and that much attention was overwhelming.

As they reached the little wharf under Hogwarts, Liz said goodbye to the other girls, who could hard believe the girl was not magical, the performance finding Neville's toad still fresh in their minds. Pity there was the possibility that professor McGonagall could recognize her as Paul's sister and remembers she was a muggle, otherwise she would stay for the feast.

After Liz was gone through Paul's portal, they ran to catch up with the others. Soon they were lining in the Great Hall to listen the hat's song. When finally Hannah's name was called, all her new companions wished her luck in her mission.

And Hannah didn't disappoint them. Instead of immediately sorted to a house, she stay seated there for a long time in a silently mental conversation with the sorting hat. It was curious to see the rising agitation and jitters of students and staff alike as the time went by and the hat didn't manifest itself. The austere professor McGonagall even came closer and talked a little with the hat, returning to her place with a sour expression.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes after Hannah had seat there, the first change happened, silencing all the talk in the Great Hall. A distant sound of rocks rolling over rocks came to them from deep inside the castle. Apparently some huge change was occurring, and that brought a smile to all the members of their revolutionary group, as it confirmed Hannah had succeeded in her plea.

Soon other changes started, now in the own Great Hall they were reunited. The four table houses started to shrink in their corner near the staff table while lengthening in direction to the Entrance Hall. When sufficient space was released, a new table, parallel to the staff table, was now in the emptied space, with new benches, between the end of the houses' tables and the platform where the staff's table was. Before the amazement turn into chaos, the sorting hat spoke with a magically amplified voice.

"For a millennia the rivalry between Hogwarts houses only increased, and is now near full hate. Dozens of headmasters saw the situation worsen, and did nothing to contain it. Thousands of students passed by these hallowed walls accepting everything without complaining, rarely making friends out of the limited edges of their own houses. But today this changed. Today a good idea was proposed, and Hogwarts itself approved it. From now on, I'll not sort the students the day they arrive here. They will have two years to know themselves, the castle and the staff, before they are sorted into a house. Only at the beginning of their third year will the students be sorted in one of Hogwarts four houses. Until then, they will share a new table and new dormitories in the fifth floor. A teacher with the adequate qualities will be selected by the headmaster to take care of the new students during the first two years of their stay here. Albus, did you yet have somebody to take this new position?" asked the hat.

"Uh, well, maybe our Arithmancy teacher, professor Septima Vector, could accept this job?" the headmaster said, looking at the mentioned woman, who nod in agreement. With that, the hat invited the new students to take place at the new table, thanking Hannah, and her group, for the idea to delay the sorting.

The news surprised everybody, and not everybody seemed happy. McGonagall soon stop the new students, intending to at least introduce them to their peers and staff by calling each one according her list. But one of the first years choose to ignore all that. He walked to the hat and seat with it in his head, demanding to be sorted into Slytherin. To his shame, the selector hat ignored him completely, giving him no answer. One of the teachers, the Potions Master, came to him directing him back to the group of entrants while whispering in his ear all the way.

Minerva started the call with 'Abott, Hannah', 'Barrington, Margaret', 'Bishop, Kimberly', 'Bode, Eilidh' and 'Bones, Susan' and the girls quickly moved to the end of the new table near the Griffindors. Only then came the first boy, 'Boot, Terry'. The boy came to the centre and made a quick pause, looking at the girls at one end of the table, the other empty end and then at the group of students still waiting to be called, certainly noting how many more girls than boys were there. He almost run to the empty end of the table, setting the pattern for all other boys, except the last one, 'Zurkhof, Paul', who, under wolf-whistles and cat-calls, seat at the opposite end from the rest of the boys, being warmly received by some of the girls there.

-o0o-

The rest of the feast was normal, kind of, with just the mention of a terrible death to those fool enough to wand around a certain corridor in the third floor catching Paul's attention. Except for Susan, still glued at Paul's side, the other girls in the compartment were doing as agreed, making new friends with the other girls and inviting them for their study group. Their mission seems to be going really well, unlike Neville, who Paul's could see was being ignored by the boys around him.

Paul took a moment to look at Susan, still a little perplexed by the way she had attached herself to him. Liz had explained some to him by their mind connection, citing 'loneliness' and 'cheap novels', but the boy hadn't understood quite well except for his need to be patient. She had turned a little, her back using Paul's side as a backboard during her talk with a petit Chinese girl and a freckled redhead called 'Morag', a name Paul had heard before and thought was beautiful and exotic.

Susan definitively was not so shy as Paul thought previously; she talk easily with new people, and was very sweet and caring, in a way that reminded him of Luna, with the same soft voice and patience. He concluded that the only problem with the girl was that she shows too much confidence in a boy she just has acquainted. Looking at the boys at the other side of the table, and knowing how teenaged boys tends to act with 'easy girls', he finally understood Liz's concerns.

'Good, took you too much time, but you finally understood' sent Liz to him. 'Don't worry, we will care for her, and you are getting better at it.'

-o0o-

After the most disgusting musical performance Paul ever heard, the feast was over and they were escorted to their brand new quarters by not only professor Vector, but also the headmaster and four other teachers, curious to see what the castle had prepared for the new students.

On the fifth floor, in front of a picture of the inaugural meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards, a double wood door let them in an ample Common Room, with two fireplaces, dozens of sofas, armchairs and loveseats, some small tables and a large table at the back near the windows. At each side of the doors, a stairway lead to the upper floor, were the bedrooms were located. It could be easily seem that the stairway at the right of the door was destined to the boys, as that side was isolated from the left, back and front dorms by a wall at each extremity.

At the sides of the room, under the dorms, there were other rooms that the adults soon checked out, discovering a game room and an area for practice of spells, warded against spell-damage, at the right side, and a library and a small classroom, with blackboard and about forty chairs, on the left side.

Satisfied with the accommodations, some of the professors were already saying their goodbyes to the children when the headmaster started: "Yes, a very good night to all of you. However, I would appreciate very much if Miss Abbott…"

"Tomorrow morning!" cut in professor McGonagall. "Tomorrow morning we would like to have a little chat with Miss Abbott, before breakfast. Come, Albus, we must let the children settle down and rest."

The headmaster, vexed but submissive, wave a goodbye to the children and left with the other teachers, letting the children at the care of professor Vector. Paul, at Liz's suggestion, moved far to the left side and opened a portal for her to come in, using the distraction of the adults' departure to hide his actions. Only Susan, Daphne and Tracy, who had followed him, saw the portal and the entrance of the girl. Luna immediately found Hannah and brought her near the others, conscious that the girl's participation in the no-sorting had brought undesired attention over the shy girl, making her nervous.

While this was happening, professor Vector extracted her wand and waved it at the girls' stairway, making them shine a pink glow. Smiling to the boys, she said: "I really advise you boys not to try to reach the girls' rooms. As usually here in Hogwarts, the girls' dorms are protected against such intromission, and you will not like the consequences of a frustrated attempt. In each bedroom you will find four beds and a small bathroom with two showers, two toilets and two sinks. Your trunks are already at the foot of your designated bed. Any problem between roommates we can solve tomorrow. Go find your bed and rest well. I'm sure tomorrow will be a tiring day for you, full of surprises and novelties. Goodnight everybody."

After that the professor leave some boys, especially the incorrigible Malfoy, started moving in Hannah's direction, but the girl was soon out of their reach, escorted upstairs by Daphne, Luna and Liz.

Paul waited in the library for the girls. Luna and Liz came some twenty minutes after.

"They are all too tired now for anything more. Let's get back home and sleep a little, too" explained Liz at her arrival.

-o0o-

Back home, the three children were soon sleeping. This night it was Paul to suggest their activity: "I think we have a strange corridor to check."

The children were astonished and scared by what they found at Hogwarts forbidden third floor corridor. How could some of the reputable best minds of the magical world be so stupid? Did they really think that no student would be curious enough to explore the area so unwisely advertised by the headmaster at the welcome feast? Did they really think to be safe to separate a giant three heads dog from the students by a mere wood door? How could they think that those meagre defences could stop an adult wizard determined to reach that ruby-like stone? Had they not seen the stone room was just at the other side of the inner wall of the History of Magic's classroom at the first floor, allowing someone to reach it circumventing all the defences by simply making a hole at that wall?

But the worst, in their opinion, was the nature of the stone the teachers were trying to protect with such pathetic traps. It was when they were readying themselves to return to Hogwarts that Luna finally had an idea what that stone might be.

"I think… that stone… I think it is the Philosopher's stone!"

"What is that?" asked Paul.

"A stone able to give you immortality, heal you of any ills, and turns other metals into gold."

"Unbelievable! Who has such an abnormal sick mind to even conceive such a menace?" asked Liz.

"A guy called Nicholas Flamel" answered Luna, "He is more than six hundred years old, a total recluse guy most of the time. He lives with his wife, Perenelle, somewhere in Britain or France, that is not known for sure. Father had tried several times to contact him, but with no success."

"And why would he put his precious stone in Hogwarts?" asked Paul.

"This must be the headmaster's deed. Albus Dumbledore was his last disciple, more than a century ago."

"Well, we can find more about it later" concluded Paul. "Now we need to return to Hogwarts, there is a damsel in distress there in need to be rescued." He said, referring to Miss Abbott, who they knew would be afraid of the programmed interview with the professors.

-o0o-

Sure, they found an extremely anxious Hannah as soon as they return to the Common Room. Luna and Liz blended well between the students, using student's robs and counting with the fact that nobody knew everybody yet. Pity the start of classes would soon change it.

"Luna, where you slept? Where is our bedroom? I couldn't found you anywhere and I'm so scared" said Hannah, hugging the younger girl tightly.

"I slept with Paul and Liz, as always" return Luna. "Don't worry. We are here now and we will help you."

"But… did you slept in the boys' dorm? Ewwwk!" exclaimed Su Li, who was now part of the study group but wasn't aware of the portals yet.

"No! We slept at home. Paul and Luna didn't even bring their things here" answered Liz.

"Why did you not invite us too?" asked Susan, a little upset. "I wished I went with you…"

Liz turned to Paul and blinked. She was loving tease him about his fangirl. "You all can come with us tonight, if you wish" she amended, making Susan smile in gratitude.

"You three are really close, aren't you?" asked Tracy with a frown, but the talk was stopped by the arrival of the adults, to Hannah's agony. Liz soon hid behind the other girls, to not be recognized.

"Ah, good, already awake then, Miss Abbott. Please, if you'll follow us…" started the headmaster, but Paul quickly intervene.

"Headmaster, I think we have a misunderstanding here" he said. "The way you act I think you have the mistaken impression that Hannah here was responsible for the no-sorting of yesterday." To Hannah's relief, Paul was now ahead of her, taking the blunt of the attention from her. "In truth, she was just the messenger for some ideas I and some other students discussed together."

"That is true, headmaster. I was there too." Susan said, taking the chance to put herself at Paul's side again.

"Me too" said Luna, also coming close to Paul. Tracy, Daphne and Hermione soon joined them, followed by a somewhat astonished Neville, who couldn't believe he was putting himself in such situation.

The two pureblood witches were well aware of what was usually possible with magic, and what Liz, Luna and Paul had showed them was so unusual as the fable features of Merlin himself! A real diamond from a wood ball? No way would they be out of it! For Neville and Hermione, the main reason was quite different, even if both of them were well aware of the calibre of the demonstrations they saw on the train. For them it was the amazing felling of, for the first time, being accepted by kids their age that they repute as worth of their effort. But also weight the certainty of the four that they were participating in history in the make. Just half a day around the Zurkhofs siblings and a millennial tradition was broken! And they were sure those two were just beginning. Between the Zurkhofs and the Potter boy's articles in that strange newspaper Hogwarts could be a complete different place in a matter of months!

"Well, well, with so many of you involved, maybe better we sit around here for our little chat. I'm afraid my office would not be large enough for all of us." Dumbledore said, pointing to the armchairs and sofas in the centre of the room, inviting all to take a seat.

By this time, most of the students were around, curious to know if some change would come from the meeting. Paul seated at an armchair direct opposed from Dumbledore, Hannah and Susan at each side, half on the arms of the chair. He put an arm around Hannah's waist, smiling at her in guarantee that everything was fine. She answered his smile with one of her own, and a gentle squeeze in his hand.

"Well, firstly, I think some introductions are in order. I, as you must know by now, am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, between other titles. Here at my side is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, transfiguration professor and head of house Gryffindor. At her side, Pomona Sprout, our herbology teacher and head of house Hufflepuff. You already know professor Vector, of Arithmancy, and your own head of house as of yesterday. Here at my other side is Severus Snape, our Potions master and head of house Slytherin, and at his side Filius Flitwick, our Charms' master and head of house Ravenclaw."

Finishing his presentations, Dumbledore look at his new students' expectantly. Paul took the lead introducing himself, soon followed by each one of the other occupants of his compartment in the train, except by Liz, who he knew was right behind him, hiding from the professors but observing them attentively. After their introductions, the headmaster initiated the chat directing a question to Hannah.

"Well, with that obligation accomplished, Miss Abbott, could you tell us how the idea to postpone the selection came to you?"

To almost everybody's surprise, the shy girl shook her head negatively before issue an almost inaudible "No."

"That is my fault, headmaster" intervened Paul again. "By my initiative, we all share a vow of secrecy about the matters we discussed. We were all knew to each other, and extremely insecure of exposing our ideas… you know, we have just met and were discussing such serious matters…"

"I… see. Well, this complicated matters a bit. Amazing things, magical vows and oaths, but also dangerous… I'm astonished a muggleborn like you would know about them before coming here…"

This time Paul was saved by Susan.

"Oh, I don't think he knew about magical oaths, sir. I think he just thought about a compromise in the muggle way, but I explained to him, and the others, about the power of vows and oaths in the magical world, and help them with it."

Those words had somehow soothed the headmaster, but he was still intrigued. By his side, Paul was gob smacked by Susan's words. Such loyalty and boldness! She hadn't lied, but had misdirected the headmaster's suspicions.

"And what, precisely, states this vow you took?"

Albus let his gaze wonder around the students, searching for more information than what they were revealing. It was the Greengrass girl that answered his last question, giving him the paper with the wording of the vow she had kept with her, after receiving a nod from Paul at her silently questioning.

The headmaster read the paper and frowned deeply. That was not some immature vow made by inexperienced children as he had expected. It was an ironclad commitment between equals to establish a group to share their knowledge and power in favour of the members of said group, and putting their collective magic in the defence of the group. It was too much too soon for such young people. Do they know they had made a perpetual commitment? It smelled the influence of a smart and wily adult, not a children's adventure.

"I just can see how you could put themselves under such hard terms, just to freely discuss some opinions. I know some of you are muggleborn, and as such, not well acquainted with magical vows, but Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass, I'm sure you must have at least a good notion of what you entered in?"

Susan was seeing red; the headmaster was obviously calling Daphne and her foolish children. She looked warmly at Paul, who had somewhat sensed her stress and had passed his arm around her waist, as he had done before for Hannah.

"You surely don't know everything involved here, headmaster" she answered.

"Oh, and is very conveniently that your vow prevented you from telling us what more is involved, isn't it?" intervened the Potions Master.

"I think it is better if you treat this as a personal matter between us, and move to more fruitful points." Paul said looking the Potions Master with contempt by his remark.

"You will respect your betters, imp, or your stay here will be remarkable short" countered the greasy teacher.

Minerva, felling the crescent antagonism between the two, tried to change the topic and clarify a report made by her new Prefect, Percy Weasley.

"One of my prefects reported an incident in the compartment I think was the one you occupied. Lights and rising of temperature. What do you know about that?" she took the chance to ask.

This time it was Daphne who gave the answer, once again frustrating the adults: "We can't. The vow…"

"Expel them all, headmaster!" bellowed Snape. "It is clear that they were conspiring against the established order, broke a millennial tradition, perturbed the voyage on the Express and still, very conveniently, used a vow to avoid give us any explanations. If they were capable of so much in a single day, imagine what we will have to cop until the end of the year! Expel all them now, and save us from all the problems they could still cause!"

"Severus!" protested McGonagall "If you were against the expel of Flint and Higgs in May, when we have wounded students and damage to school's property, for sure I can't comply that you harm these children that did none of that! And, due to the vow, is certain that we can't know for sure what happened."

"Oh, but I will know" answered the Potions Master, who immediately focused his attention on Paul, who he blamed as the mastermind of all that mess.

Liz's voice immediately was heard by Paul inside his head: 'Distract him, let the greasy with me.'

Paul at once used the sure method he had developed along the years to prevent Liz's mind power: he started to calculate the square root of two by Heron's algorithm, an infinite task, as this square root is an irrational number, requiring all of Paul's concentration. He perceived some of his memories trying to receive attention, but with his mind focused on the calculation, they retreated back to his subconscious before the disgusting professor could sense them.

While this battle was occurring in his mind, he could see another was being happening in the Potions Master's head. Liz was just behind Harry, to his right, avoiding the line of sight of McGonagall, who had saw her before, and she was well located to focus her attention on the irascible professor, whose face was now writhing in silent agony, his eyes tensed to the limit, little red veins starting to appear against their white.

Soon the teacher was sweating a lot, the tension raising until he started convulsing like he was suffering a seizure. Paul heard, as if coming from far away, the elevated voices of students and adults alike, and noted the teacher stating bleeding from nose and eyes until that, with a great gasp, the battered teacher passed out, a painfully expression on his face.

'Done. We have a lot to talk about later.' Liz sent to him, and Paul felt her walking back, searching the safety behind the other girls. Her words gave Paul a shiver, like doom was right ahead of them, ready to catch him. After so many things they had discovered about that man, how much more bad things could have to be found? Paul was scared to discover.

"Mister Zurkhof, what have you done?" inquired the headmaster.

"Professor Snape somehow attacked my mind, sir. I could fell his presence…"

"And what have you done to him?" asked again the headmaster, his face serious, almost angered he would say, while professors Sprout and McGonagall gasp in shock at discovering a teacher had just attacked a first-year student that way.

"I just started an infinite calculation, it is the only way I ever discovered to keep my sister out of my head."

"But… your sister, isn't she a muggle?" asked McGonnagal.

"We don't like this word, 'muggle'… but yes, she is not magical."

"And still, she is able to enter your mind?" she asked again.

"Yes, and she is much better at it than him." Paul answered, throwing a scorn in the direction of the unconscious teacher.

For once, the great Albus Dumbledore was speechless. A muggle girl more attuned to the Mind Arts than Severus? Unbelievable!

"But… Severus… What happened to him?" asked professor Sprout.

That was a question Paul definitely didn't want to answer, but not answering was not an option. 'Go ahead. Tell them it was me, just don't tell them I'm here.' Came Liz's voice in his head.

"My sister, Liz, I always grant her access to my mind, she is free to read me at will, and she is inside here right now." He said pointing to his head. "She is curious about Hogwarts, and she was watching this meeting when I was attacked. It was her who reminded me to start the calculation. And she took care of the attacker."

"And where is she now?" asked professor Flitwick.

"She is still here." Paul answered, pointing again to his head, while trying his best to misdirect the small teacher without openly lying. "Physical distance is no problem for her."

Dumbledore was still gobsmacked. A link sustained hundreds of miles apart? An attack at an accomplished legilimens and occlumens without direct eye-to-eye contact? He felt a strange chill travelling his body, something he hadn't felt for a very long time, so much time he lost some precious seconds until he recognised it by what it was: fear. The great Albus Dumbledore was now afraid of a young girl he never met, and by lack of knowledge, also his brother, who could have his own kind of astonishing and unknown powers.

'Oh, Severus, what have you done now? What a mess you left for me to clear!' thought the headmaster while looking sadly to his pupil.

"Well," he said, standing up and taking the necessary steps to minimise what just happened. "Professor Flitwick, could you please levitate professor Snape to the Medical Wing and put him under the care of our esteemed madam Pomfrey? Thank you."

"But… Albus! He just attacked a student!" protested McGonagall.

"We will not condemn him for an isolated mistaken occurred in the heat of a regrettable discussion… the same way we will not condemn those fine young students for their childish but comprehensible misbehaviour and… should I say, spirit of rebellion?"

Daphne was too versed in the ways of politicking and business deals to not perceive the move the headmaster was trying to do here. He was clearly trying to gain pardon for Snape's attack in exchange for a pardon to whatever they had done, and selling it as an advantage to them, as the pardon of one for the pardon of many, the pardon of a minor misbehaviour of the teacher against the pardon of a group of rebels who nearly destroyed the school. But that was not the way things are. They had nothing against the students. And they had a room full of people who just witnessed an adult attacking a child. But before she could reach a decision about what to do, other took the initiative.

"I think an attack of a teacher against a child under their care is enough motives for the involvement of the DMLE, don't you agree, professor McGonagall?" Susan Bones asked.

"My dear," answered Dumbledore, "I'm sure there is no need to bother your auntie with such small problems. She is a very buzzy lady, and has many other more important things requesting her precious time. If you are feeling so homesick to even consider it, I'm sure your head of house can help you. Please, just talk to her and she wills easy your mind. Now, breakfast is already being served in the Great Hall. Enjoy our wonderful meal and your first day in this renowned school. You first-years will be exempted from classes for the day. Have all of you a wonderful day."

The departing words of the headmaster and his fast pace out of their common room let clear to all of the students that something very wrong was being swept under the carpet, even if most of them were not sure exactly what. The gobsmacked faces of their remaining professors were further proof of that.

The small group tried to extract some action from the deputy headmistress, but she quickly dodged telling them they must deal direct with the headmaster and that she couldn't interfere in this case while leaving in a hurry. The small group exchanged some looks and soon Susan and Daphne were writing long letters home, while Paul was feeling guilty for not thinking of using the vow as excuse for what happened to the Potions master. To reveal Liz's mind powers so soon was not in their original plans.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Interlude: Food for the mind**

During breakfast Paul and his friends invited all first-years to come back to their Common Room for a talk about Education in general and their expectative about Hogwarts in particular. Most of them accepted, but some of the boys opted to explore the Castle or play in the Games Room.

Even before Luna and the Zurkhofs started their exposition, Anthony Goldstein anticipated and asked: "I understand to talk about our expectative about Hogwarts, but why would we want to discuss Education in general?"

"Because if you don't know what you want of your education, you will be condemned to accept whatever is offered to you, at the risk of discovering too late that what you got isn't the better for you" answered Luna.

"I want to learn Magic, and that is what they teach here. What more is there to discuss?" asked Terry Boot.

"The point is that the process is not so simple" said Paul. "First there is the question about what Magic will be taught and what not. After that, there is the question about in which order it will be taught. Next, the way it will be taught. And last, all the philosophy and politics behind these questions that will be dictating the answers to them. Even if you don't mind about philosophy, be sure still there will be one, and it will mould the type of person you will become. And if you were not conscious of this, you will just be another sheep in the flock, subject to be manipulated by those who see farthest and chose the path the flock will go."

"You are accusing the teachers of wanting to manipulate us, is it?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"No, I don't want to accuse the teachers of wanting to manipulate us" contested Paul. "But I'm assuring you that such influence will occur, even if they don't expressly want to do it. They will have their values, their ideas, their World vision, and we will be exposed to them, even if just indirectly, and if we aren't ready to detect it, we will be assimilating them without realizing we are doing it."

"You talk as if this was something bad…" commented Tracy Davis.

"That depends…" said Paul. "The capacity and interest in copy the actions of the adults is an important function in children's learning. It help they learn fast while they are very young, but if they keep it after a point, they will be turning themselves in copies of the adults they are copying from. I'm not saying this is a bad thing, I'm just asking if it is what we really want."

"What is the danger you see in it, Paul?" asked Lisa Turpin.

"We can resume an 'ordinary life' as this: you go to school to learn some skills, find a job, marry, have children and take care of them while working every day, and then, when you are no longer needed or useful, die quietly in some corner, preferably far from the view of the others. All this time, you obey the law and pay your taxes, and avoid causing problems to the government and other people. If this is all you want of your lives, there is no problem in be like the others and in just be another sheep in the flock, but if you want more, you need to change."

"And what can we do? What you want to do, Zurkhof?" asked Anthony.

"I believe we had potential for much more and I'm sure that, to realize this potential, we need to stop copying the ideas and actions of the 'common people', because this is a certain path to mediocrity, and search for a different path, more in tune with our aspirations" answered Paul.

"But how? And to go where?" insisted Anthony.

"The 'how' is paying attention to everything around us, and thinking about the reasons behind the way things are as they are. We need to think for ourselves, and not simply accept passively what others tell us. On the 'where' I will arrive, I'll only know when I'm there. But, if I do my part, and keep control of my life, I know this 'where' will be much farther than where I would be as a part of the flock and accepting its step and direction. Anyway, it will be for sure MY path, and therefore different of yours or of the others'."

"But this is too difficult! How could we reach the right conclusions if we yet know so little?" asked Hermione.

"Let me tell you a theory of mine" said Paul. "I divide everything we can learn in three categories. The first one is that of simple facts, like 'this is a chair', 'water boils at 100 Celsius degrees' and 'the actual queen of England is Elizabeth II'. The second category is that of methods and procedures. For example, the receipt for a potion, the instructions of how to go from here to the Great Hall, and so on. But it is the third category I especially favour. They are ideas of a more complex kind, and usually are intertwined with strong emotions. Together, they are responsible for what we can call World vision, or to those Greek freaks, paradigm. They start from simple but somewhat special facts that make us think in a way that led us to change how we see and interpret the world. An example will help us. Everybody of you knows that the stars we see at night are just like our Sun, don't you?"

Paul looked at the other children and perceived that some of them were being exposed to that fact for the first time, but as nobody said anything, he decided to follow up with his example.

"When I learnt this, it was not that important. But later, one night I was looking at the sky, and seeing all those stars, I started to imagine every one of them as big as the Sun, with their own planets turning around themselves, and thinking how many of them could be inhabited, thinking of in how many of them could be someone right now looking to our Sun and asking themselves if there was any life here. This changed the way I see the world. Suddenly it was a lot bigger, much more complex and fascinating, even mysterious. Life, mine and everybody else's, seems to acquire a deeper sense under this perspective at the same time in which, on the other hand, the possibility of other planets carrying life, maybe even more advanced than ours, was like a bath of humbleness…"

Paul's words caused a stir among the children, some in favour and others against the idea of life existing elsewhere, especially more advanced forms of life. The debate was a free for all for some minutes, until Luna resolved to retake the correct path.

"Guys, we must let this discussion for another date. I can't see us coming to an agreement anytime soon…"

As soon as the people settled down enough, Luna retakes the last point: "Everybody understood what this third category is?"

"Not exactly, because different people will disagree with what is or isn't relevant for their World views. Even Paul himself showed us he initially didn't give much importance to the idea that stars are like the Sun until he had the chance to think better about it…" said Daphne.

"Exact!" exclaimed Luna, happy that somebody had noted that important point. "And other important difference: facts and methods are easy to learn. You read them from a book and that is it! But the changes in paradigm depend of your personal effort, previous knowledge, association with other ideas and many other particularities! There is no way to predict what will start such a process, nor when it will happen and how it will proceed, or in what direction."

"You three consider building this third category as the most important aim in Education, don't you?" asked Hermione. "Even knowing how difficult it is to work with it."

"Is that World view what you want us to learn?" asked Susan.

"It is obvious that this third category is the most important. To know or to not know certain fact is important only in the measure they changed you in some way. To know methods and process changes us only in what we can or can't do, but changing our World view changes who we are, and what we want or don't want to do" commented Paul. "But we are not interested in teach you our World view. It simply doesn't work like that. If I try to teach you my paradigm, I wouldn't be helping you; I would be indoctrinating you, trying to make you my followers, transforming you in my personal flock, with me as the shepherd."

"The society we want is constructed by true individuals, who took control over their own lives, and are deciding by themselves what to do with their lives, instead of passively accept someone else's ideas" clarified Luna. "What we want is show you how to identify the important ideas, those who mould our personalities, and how to analyse them critically, so that we could see their consequences and reject those we find noxious or constraining."

"And isn't this a form of manipulation?" asked a girl at the back of the room.

"No, it isn't because the choices will always be yours. We will limit ourselves to show you the options and the consequences, so that you know there is a choice to do and how important it is, but you will be making the choice" answered Paul. "Kant once said that 'the student must not learn thoughts, the student must learn how to think'. If you are learning thoughts without thinking about them, you are being indoctrinated, but if you're able of critical reasoning and of anticipate consequences, you are free and in control of your destiny."

"But… this seems to be so difficult. What if we aren't able to make good choice?" asked Hannah.

"Then don't choose, or choose with attention to detect errors and correct them" answered Luna. "Another muggle thinker, Michael de Montaigne, said that 'Let the master make the pupil examine and thoroughly sift everything he reads, and lodge nothing in his fancy upon simple authority and upon trust (…). Let the diversity of opinions be propound to, and laid before him; he will himself choose, if he be able; if not, he will remain in doubt, because only the fools have absolutely certainty of all of their opinions. And when he embraces an opinion, be it from Aristotle, or Xenophon or any other thinker, the opinion will no more be theirs, but become his own, by the effort of his mind in understanding it and assimilating it'."

"Do you think Hogwarts will try to indoctrinate us in some way?" asked Su Li, before she completed maliciously "Did you have some quote about this too? You seem to have a lot of them available."

Luna and the Zurkhofs exchanged looks and smiles at listening her comment. This time it was Liz who answered: "Oh, we are full of quotes for almost any topic, we collected them, you know? We can share our collection with you, later. But for now, think about this one, from the Brazilian journalist and humourist Millôr Fernandes: 'men are wise not by what they were taught, but by their capacity to deny what they are taught'; or this other, from Bertrand Russell: 'One should note assume that the educational authorities want the young to educate themselves. Rather, their problem is to provide information without giving intelligence'. What these quotes express is that schools want to create the so-called 'good citizens', who will work every day, pay their taxes and accept things as they are, with no complaints. That is, people to accept a mediocre life, of blind respect to authority and tradition, because, if people start to think, they will see the errors of what is there, and the much more it could be, and will ask for improvements and charge those in power for the changes needed, and this will make things harder to those in power. A critical person will be always searching for more; to be more, to know more, to reach more. These are the people who cause progress; they are those who took us from the caves to the buildings in the cities, from barbarism to civilization. We need them and we need what they can do for us. We want to be like them. And we know we can, if we work hard for it. And we are inviting you to be part of this group, too."

"Why do you want to allow us to join? Why not keep this 'secret' to you, so that you are the ones with an eye in the land of the blind? What you expect to profit from our participation?" asked Blaise.

"Contributors" answered Luna. "And this is advantageous in several ways. First, there is too much knowledge out there. Nobody is able to know everything about everything, not even with a lifespan like Dumbledore's, or even that of a Nicolas Flamel. With more people involved, each one can dedicate to their favourite speciality, and count with the help of the others in the other specialities in exchange of their help in their own speciality. Second, is too difficult for a person to put their own ideas and values to proof, but this happen all the time when you often interact with other intelligent people with mutual respect and open mind. True wisdom is reached faster and safer in the clash of ideas among intelligent people with different opinions than in the lonely musings of a solitary genius. Third, the cooperation between people brings synergy that by far exceeds the ability of isolated individuals…"

"Synergy? What is it?" asked Megan Jones.

"Is the property of the whole be more than the sum of its parts" started to explain Paul, but he stopped a moment due to the quantity of expressions of haunting and doubt in the other children. "It will be easy if we consider a practical example. Imagine that Liz and Luna need to obtain balls from that extremity of the room by answering questions, and then bring the balls to this wall and throw them thru a hole just bigger enough to the ball travel thru it. Now, imagine that Luna exceeds in answering the questions to obtain the balls, but is terrible at throwing them thru the hole, while Liz has problems with the questions, but has impeccable aim. If each one does the task alone, they will have low scores, say 5 balls per minute. Together, you may predict 10 balls per minute, but if Luna is to focus in acquiring the balls and throws them to Liz, and Liz then focus on throwing them thru the hole, they probably will be able to complete 15 or even 20 balls per minute. They will be concentrating in what they do best and even saving the time to cross the room back and forward with every ball. This extra performance won by their interaction in a more efficient way than alone is what we call gain of synergy."

"This not happens in all circumstances, did it?" commented Hermione. "If both of them are good with the questions but terrible throwing the balls thru the hole, they will not gain much working together."

"Exact!" exclaimed Luna. "We need to have some cooperation, some special interaction between the parts to have synergy. In the case you cited, we would gain just the time to walk from one wall to the other. And if we just keep doing all by ourselves alone, there would be no gain at all."

"It makes sense" said Blaise. "You are willing to share what you know and help us because you will be helping yourselves along the way. I like it. I'm not a believer in human kindness, so I always suspect proposals where I can't see what the other part will profit. Are there more benefits in addition to those mentioned so far?"

"Protection is another" answered Paul. "We are going against the majority; it would be easier having more people with us."

"There are more" followed Luna. "With friends we can progress faster, and protect each other against the two vices in the pursue of knowledge: the search for shortcuts and the illusion that we have already arrived there. The search for shortcuts can take several forms. We magicals would think about some magical artefact, like Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, while muggles would search for a pill or some fool proof method to get the truth. More gullible people can think that somewhere there is something or someone able to answer all our questions correctly. And the 'we are already there' illusion happens when we research a branch of knowledge enough to the point where we believe there is nothing more we can learn about it. As far as I know, this is always false, but still tempting. These and other vices are easier to combat if other people are always reminding us of the danger, and putting our ideas in dispute."

"But wouldn't be great if we have Ravenclaw's diadem?" asked Mandy Blockhurst.

"Yes, if we have it" answered Luna. "But it would be a waste to spend my life looking for it, don't you think?"

"I see" answered Mandy. "Use what you have available, but don't waste time searching for what can even doesn't exist."

"Right on!"

"This is all very interesting, but is also a lot of extra work, on top of classes and homework and what more!" commented Sally-Anne.

"Oh, it will be for sure if you look at it as a chore, but we prefer to think about it as a game!" said Liz. "People who knew us were amazed by how much we had learnt yet. Some even accused our mothers to be wasting our childhoods in forced studies, as if they were forbidding us from play and enjoy our age. That is not true."

"The truth is that the real world is much more complex, interesting and wonderful than what any fictional world ever invented. So, why not use the real world as a source to our games, so that, while we play, we learn new things that could be useful? As any other children, we also passed most of our time playing, but with games that helped us learn things without us even perceiving it. Finding the value of 'x' in a mathematical problem can be as fun as finding the criminal in a detective book. Playing 'house' can be very instructive, and much more fun, if we imagine that the house is in the Japan of the samurais, in a Middle-Age farm in the Scottish Highlands, or in the outskirts of Athens at the time of Pericles or Rome at the time of Marco Aurelio. To play like this, we study the history of those times, and the way people lived, the type of tools and technology they had at their disposal, their artistic tastes, habits and customs, the type of clothes they were wearing, the food and beverages they consumed, and so on. It never was boring, quite the contrary, I assure you!"

Paul also collaborated: "While muggle boys of my age had all kind of toys, and you in the magical world used flying brooms and exploding cards, I had a telescope, a microscope, a chemical-lab kit and a computer, and I assure you I had more fun with those than the other kids with their toys, with the advantage of being learning a lot without effort. Most toys quickly lose interest and became boring, but with mine I was always finding new things to do. Our mothers didn't force us to be like this; they just showed us the possibilities, let us choose, and helped us to find answers every time we searched them with doubts and problems."

"Can you see as a simple matter of perspective can make all the difference?" asked Luna. "If you think of learning as a duty or job, it will be boring and difficult. If you think of it as a pleasure, a kind of game, it will be easy and fun."

The children expended some time thinking about all that. The ideas were not difficult; they were just different from all they had ever seen. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Do you really believe that any kind of learning can be turned in a game?"

"Yes, in all kind of games. We have a lot of experience in that" answered Liz.

"And where you think we should start our learning?" asked Michael Conner.

"Well, nothing more logical than starting to see the conditions that allows us to consider a statement true or false. If we want to start gathering knowledge, and ensure the truth and usefulness of it, we need a test to tell us how trustworthy an affirmation is."

"And you know about such things?" asked incredulously the small Su Li.

"We know a little, which we can teach you, and we can learn more together" answered Luna.

"And to be a part of this group and learn with you, we need to do that vow that the headmaster didn't like?" asked Morag.

"Just when we reach the more advanced part, because we need to protect part of what we know" answered Paul. "But for the basics, and believe me, there is a lot of basics to cover, the vow is not needed."

"But those who take the vow will have access to more knowledge, isn't so?" asked Justin.

"Yes, but not for some time, until we can cover the basic" answered Liz.

"How much time will take to cover this basic knowledge?" asked Lilith Moon.

The three little conspirators exchanged glances, unsure. Luna decided for total honesty: "We have no idea! It will depend a lot on your individual capacities and efforts. I'm quite sure that some will advance faster than others, but we will do our best to help every member of the group to learn what they need."

"When can we start?" asked Padma excitedly.

"Don't you think we already started?" countered Luna with an angelic face but a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: 1)** Sorry for the delay in posting, Real Life's interference. **2)** I'm still without a beta reader, so I need to apologize again for the many mistakes. **3)** What a difference! I was covering a year per chapter, now I expended four chapters in less than 2 days, and I'll need to keep this slow pace until things settle to routine at Hogwarts. **4)** I would really like to make this story entertaining for those of you with enough patience to follow me. So, if you could let me a note about what you liked or disliked in it, it would help a lot to better fulfil your expectations. Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 13 – A busy day**

After all that theory, it was the moment for the children to search for what to do in practice. Luna took the opportunity to get out unnoticed. She had two missions to accomplish alone, as Liz, not being magical, and Paul, too much in evidence, wouldn't be able to help.

While Luna discretely exited, the children quickly reached the conclusion that there was not much to expect from the adults that controls Hogwarts. If the requests of the Boy-Who-Lived didn't make any effect, it was sure they wouldn't find any more success. But, nevertheless, they would try and make pressure as they could for the requests they feel as more important.

Unfortunately, without their timetables in hand, the planning of their extra study sessions was delayed. Anyway, the meeting was productive. Both muggleborns and those raised in the magical world agreed it was necessary to know the other world better, and soon each child of muggle origin had another of magical origin assigned to be her tutor and help them understand the new environment better, and vice-versa, each child of magical origin had one of muggle origin to help them.

After this step was concluded, Paul put out an interesting request. That each one of them put down on paper (or parchment) their Dream Life for when they finished Hogwarts' education: what they would want to do, how they would like to be living, what they aim to achieve in each phase of their lives. Paul defended this experiment citing four benefits: it was a way to better known themselves; to quickly learn about their peers, to easily find kindred spirits and would help the group to find ways to help each of them as individuals to reach their goals. Furthermore, it would be interesting to see how these dreams would change according as they evolve and grow up. His idea was prompted accepted and all of them promised to repeat the experiment every first day of class each year until they graduate.

-o0o-

While most of the children were talking excitedly about what to do with their time at Hogwarts, one in special was feeling extremely harmed and offended by the events. Draco Malfoy had dreamed to come to Hogwarts and quickly starting to make his fame in Slytherin house. With some luck, he even expected to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived and use the boy's fame to make his own grow fast. He found he would need to wait two years to enter Slytherin, most of the children simply ignores his natural superiority and claims for leadership and worst of all, he will have to compete with the blood-traitor Weasley and the mudblood Zurkhof for the leadership in their year. And his godfather, naturally his bigger ally in school, was sent to the Hospital wing after losing a mental fight against a muggle girl who is not even in school. Definitely not the glorious first day of school he dreamed about!

After a quick skirmish with Weasley and his group of maladjusted boys, interrupted before the harsh words escalated into physical aggression by professor Vector, he went to the owlery with the few sensible children he had meet to send a letter to his father, who needs to know about all the atrocities happening at the school. Sure his important father would do something to change this unacceptable situation.

-o0o-

Luna decided to start with the simpler of her two missions. In the first floor she found the History of Magic class empty and, after blocking the door to avoid interruptions, went to work.

Reaching the wall opposite the door, she concentrated in the space filled by six of the blocks of stone who composed the wall. In that space the girl used her magic power to slowly change the Fine Structure Constant so that the electrons in each atom started to orbit the nucleons progressive closely. After two minutes, the six blocks three feet wide had collapsed to the size of a grain of sand, leaving enough space so that she could easily enter the adjacent room and examine the strange gem that the Headmaster had decided to keep there.

-o0o-

Ron was having a great start at Hogwarts. Classes cancelled for the day, had just told Malfoy what he thought about his family avoiding detention or being hurt by his big friends, had made friendships with some boys which had the right priorities and let the bookworms behind to explore the castle with his new friends, searching for fun and food. What more could he want? Better than this, only if the Boy-Who-Lived had come to Hogwarts and joined their group, so they could really teach that Malfoy boy a good lesson!

Now, he and his friends were in a mission! They needed to find the easier paths to the most important places in the school: the Dining Hall, their Common Rooms, the Kitchens and the Quiditch court. Also, they would keep an eye open for any other fun places they could find. In a castle that big, they were certain to find lots of fun places.

-o0o-

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Justice… I mean, in the Teachers' Room, Minerva McGonagall received the visit of professor Vector to discuss the new students' timetables.

"I had everything ready in terms of the four traditional houses" explained Minerva, "Maybe we could use it to short our work. We could consider all the boys as pertaining to one of the houses, and distribute the girls between the other three. What you think, Septima?"

"Sorry, Minerva, but I think it is a terrible idea to keep all boys together. Just coming here I already had to separate two groups of boys who were ready to start a fight. Weasley and Malfoy already have their followers and were anxious to preserve the rivalry between the factions."

"By Merlin, it seems miss Abbott's idea will bring no results!"

"Calm down, Minerva. These are two small groups, and we couldn't hope such ancient and powerful rivalry to disappear instantly. I assure you that most of the new students are behaving quite well and peacefully making friends within themselves. When I left their common room, they were organizing a debate about the importance of education and their expectations about Hogwarts. If we create four groups with the same male/female ratio, we can separate Weasley and Malfoy's groups so they share the minimum of classes together. This could help to minimize future conflicts."

"Really? First year students discussing such matters?" asked Minerva, clearly surprised, but suddenly she went serious. "The articles in The Critical Thinker, I bet it was what they would discuss! We really could profit from implementing some of the changes they suggested, it could do good for the school, but all of that at once would be simply too much! Albus took days to recovery from the fright he suffered at seeing the type of school Harry Potter demand to attend."

"I will talk with them before diner to ensure that nothing unpleasant happens. Poor Pomona definitely could be saved from hearing another comment about cutting the importance of Herbology in the curriculum, and I'm afraid for the child who dare confront Severus face-to-face about what was published on him and his classes."

"I don't know if we would have Potions classes this first week, Septima. Pomfrey is not much confident in such a fast recover. Whatever happened between Severus, little Zurkhof and his sister was something much more serious than what I thought at first. Albus, after talking with Pomfrey, left to Saint Mungos in search of an old friend to help in Severus' case. I got the distinct impression that Albus was more disturbed by the incident than he was willing to show, and his concern was quite showing!"

"Minerva, I know a little about the Mind Arts, even if I was far from being a specialist. An eleven years old boy must not even feel Severus' attack. That a muggle girl has some ability in the area is something never seen before. That she was able to not only perceive the attack against her brother, being connected to his mind even hundreds of miles away, and still wins against the attacker in his own game, an adult well-trained in the Mind Arts, this is more than impressive, is hardly believable. If I hadn't being there to see it, I would be finding it difficult to believe."

"This girl, do you think she could have other powers or… gifts?"

"It is already amazing she has the powers she exhibited. What are you thinking about precisely, Minerva?"

"Well, I visited the Zurkhof family to invite little Paul to Hogwarts, and I noticed some… strange things. Nothing I could describe in detail, but the house and the family, they were normal in a sense but… at the same time, they gave me a strange sensation, like what I saw was only a façade, as if some secrets were being kept hidden, something out of place, I don't know. Would it be possible that the same circumstances that gave this girl her peculiar mental powers could also have made her a seer?"

"As far as I know, there is no correlation between the two abilities. Even more, from all the confirmed seers, it was established that the seers find more difficulties in mastering the Mind Arts than the common wizard or witch, not the opposite. Even so, I would like if you could tell me more about your visit to the Zurkhofs. The boy let me very curious, not only because of the incident with Severus. I don't know if you have noted, but for a boy of muggle origin, he made friends with a bunch of selected magical people, don't you think? Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones and Abbott are some of the oldest and more important pureblood families of our society, and the only muggleborn in their group, the Granger girl, I remember you citing her as the most promising of them."

-o0o-

Luna wasted few time to confirm that the gem hidden in the room was indeed the famous Philosopher's stone of the alchemist Flamel. Leaving behind two sensors to keep an eye on the stone, and had extracted a small splinter of it so her mother and Beth could start their researches of the precious stone, she quickly exited the secret room, returned the classroom to its initial conditions and started her long way up to the seventh floor.

Finding the room of hidden objects was easy, she only needed to follow the precise instructions that Beth had obtained from Voldemort. What was hard was to believe how much more than a place to hide things that room really was!

At first, the room was exactly how Beth had described it: an immense place with all kind of scattered things in any way on all sides. In resume, a total mess! The first thought in the girl's mind was that it would take weeks to find something in such a large and full place. It was at this point that Luna's desire for order and organization brought the first surprise to her.

Having found in its current controller's mind Luna's desire to see all the objects in the room organized by kind, the room, as it was programmed to do, and to the surprise of the little girl, started to do just that. At her left, Luna saw piles and piles of books being formed as each one of them travelled thru the air to occupy its new position. At her far left, piles of clothes and accessories. At her right, potions and potions' ingredients in all kinds of vials and bottles. Another area was receiving toys and games; another one, furniture. Other areas were used for weapons and war-related items; paintings and sculptures; gems and jewellery; and so on.

But that was just the start of surprises for little Luna. Curious about the real capacities of the marvellous room, the girl desired to have an instruction manual explaining all the features of the room. And, as soon as she desire that, there it was, on a stool in front of her, ready to be read, the 'Rowena Ravenclaw's Wonder Room User's Guide'.

-o0o-

Soon after lunch, Septima called the first-year students back to their common room, in which they were followed by Minerva. After everybody entered the room, the two teachers asked Weasley, Malfoy and Zurkhof to take position in different places of the room, as they would be the heads of three of the four groups they wanted to create. When the two teachers started looking for the fourth head, Luna and Daphne anticipated putting a shy and embarrassed Neville in place, positioning themselves behind the boy to give him their support.

The two teachers were surprised by the choice, but as the students were already positioning themselves behind the four heads, they let it that way.

Draco was no fool and immediately became angry with Zurkhof. Not only the mudblood had received the distinction to be one of the leaders, dividing the honour with the three purebloods, but he was also a friend of Neville, which gave him influence on another group of students.

By his side, Ron Weasley was also angry, but for a different reason. His group was the smaller, with only him and his friends Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Zacharias Smith. At least, before he could complain, the teachers intervened changing students from place until all groups had approximately the same quantity of children.

After that, Minerva made an attribution of colours to each group whose meaning was clear to everybody: Weasley get red, Malfoy get green, Zurkhof the blue and Longbottom the yellow. Most students shared visible sad expressions of 'old habits are hard to die'. It seems that, even with the official selection of houses being delayed, they were just being 'unofficially' sorted.

Finally, Minerva used her wand to produce timetables for each group, distributing them to each child to be followed from the next day on.

-o0o-

After the two adults left, Ron and his friends took control of the games room, while Malfoy and his friends took the best seats near the main fireplace. Paul led the others to the small classroom and protected it against interruptions and eavesdroppers.

With their timetables in hand, soon they were deciding how much time they would set for homework, extra studies and free time. These extra studies caused some conflict at first. Some people, like Hermione Granger and Anthony Goldstein, wanted to include a lot of extra study while others, like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, while recognizing the importance of doing more than the expected minimum, hadn't the same disposition to so much extra studies. Also, they had to discuss about what they would study, and how this content would be divided in separated disciplines.

At last they agreed to start with five general studies: Magical World, under responsibility of Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass; Muggle World, under supervision of Hermione Granger and Kimberly Bishop; History of Muggle Technology, by the Zurkhofs; Basic History of Science and Ideas, under care of Luna and Paul; and History of Magic, headed by Anthony Goldstein and Blaise Zabini, who knew a lot about the topic. Quite different from the Hogwarts classes on History of Magic, who concentrated in the political history and the war and battles among magical beings, the extra classes on History of Magic would focus on in the inventions and discoveries of the magical world, be it in potions, rituals, spells, enchantments or the way in which the practice of magic had changed along the time and in different societies.

Those extra studies were the minimum the students would have to follow if they want to be members of the 'special group of studies', but they could use their free time to go beyond if they so wish, and Hermione soon was leading a small group who was discussing what more could they do, while most of them chose to explore the castle, write home or work in their 'post-Hogwarts dreams' as suggested by Paul.

Luna took this little pause in joint activities and her telepathic link with the Zurkhofs to update them about her discoveries. That a real Philosopher's Stone was kept in the school at their reach just received a brief comment was a good measure of how much Rowena's Wonder Room had amazed the three children. To know that the room was used only to hide objects was such an absurd, like acquire a desktop computer to use it just as a table clock!

And what an immense computer that room was! It was the realization of Paul's dream of a computer controlled by thought and able to implement the amazing 'Virtual Reality' he had read so many times in science fiction and computer magazines, and created by a witch a thousand years go to boot! And Luna had tested the room in several ways, always successfully, even when she asked for a dozen foot-height mini-Snapes that she chases around the room kicking their behinds! The two Zurkhofs burst into laughter just seeing the scene Luna broadcast to them!

But Luna soon returned to what was important, and summarized the results of her missions: the Philosopher's stone under surveillance, a small splinter being examined by Beth and Selena; the tiara delivered home so that another horcrux was destroyed; an immense collection of books, including lots of centuries' old manuscripts, also delivered home to be added to their always growing library; a great lot of rare potions and potions' ingredients acquired for research; a fortune in antiquities and jewellery to be sorted out later; and a very special room that would be extremely useful as teaching and training facility and secret base for their special meetings. Adding to this the great success of the study group, involving most of their peers, it was really a very profitable day for the three of them.

The only inconvenient point came from Liz's report on what she saw in Snape's mind. The mixture of obsession and lust that the man nourished for Paul's biological mother, and that the man confused as love, made the children feel sickened. The hate Snape felt against James Potter, and by extension, his son Harry, was sick and insane. To know that Snape was the one to hear the prophecy and informed Voldemort about it, starting the process which killed Paul's parents, was disgusting, but there was more.

What really shocked the children was to discover how the man deceived himself imagining his time at Hogwarts as a redemptive effort of his part in favour of the children, making them stronger and more apt to live in the real world out there. He simply was unable to recognize that hatred and bitterness he let dominate his life was escaping and finding satisfaction in tormenting children who were nothing learning anything other than bad habits, unfounded hostility and suffering. And that all of this could happen without his superiors at Hogwarts taking steps to stop it was a bad signal about the way the school was controlled. To take out such monster from his position of power and contact with children acquired a much higher priority in the mind of the three junior conspirators. That man's soul was judged too much damaged to be redeemed.

-o0o-

Albus Dumbledore was worried. What had started as a group of rebellious children challenging the authority of those responsible for their new school was taking the form of something much bigger and sinister.

The headmaster of Hogwarts was surprised last night at seeing the selection of the new students delayed. He wasn't sure yet of the merit of this decision, as he doubt such a simple measure could make much difference in the rivalry between the houses, but he was willing to try.

To find that the children involved in that change had created a group protected by a vow of secrecy let the old teacher somewhat disturbed, but not that much. After all, children usually distrust adults, and to imagine themselves as part of a secret society, with plans and ideas to hide and all that sense of mystery, typical of juvenile literature, was something too tempting for the fertile imagination and desire for adventures typical of their age.

The great wizard only started to be really worried after the collapse of his potions' teacher. Albus knew quiet well the proficiency of Severus in the Mind Arts, have been his main tutor. That a little muggle girl could be able to defeat him in such a match was terrifying. That she wasn't even present in the same room, using a mind connection with his brother, was unbelievable. It was too much power in the hands of a child, and he must investigate it as soon as possible, and put it under control so that it couldn't do even bigger harm.

That was the reason why, as soon as he talked to his old friend, healer Healthman, and convinced him to take care of Severus, Albus decided to visit the Zurkhofs and analyse the girl who so easily had put his Potions Master out of combat.

It wasn't difficult to find the house. Dumbledore had enough experience in dealing with the muggle world. The problem was that nobody was there.

Against his natural inclination, Albus decided to enter the house anyway, anxious to discover anything he could about that family. The door opened with the simplest of the spells. The first impression the old wizard get from the place was that of a normal muggle house which had just been cleaned before their occupants went out for some errand. But the quantity of mail accumulated near the door told him a different history, of at least two months of nobody being there.

With his wand still in hand, Dumbledore started a search for traces of magic being executed in that environment. What he found was much more than what he would expected in the most magical of the homes. Strange rune-like patterns were activated and glowing in the floor, walls, ceiling and on the surface of the furniture. They were something Albus had never seen before, resembling rune clusters, but forming not a group of distinct runes, but an unique design like the mandalas of the Hindus, and much more geometric and precise than any system of Runes he had studied. Traces of high complex magic shone tenuously across the space, showing that a fabulous amount of high-level magic had been used there for years. That definitively wasn't a common muggle house, not even a magical common house, but a place where a true master, or several, had been dealing with things far beyond the reach of normal wizards and witches. The only comforting news was that there was no sign of black magic anywhere, but everything else he discovered there were mysteries to add to his already growing pile of questions about the Zurkhofs.

-o0o-

While Dumbledore investigated the Zurkhofs, the subscribers of The Critical Thinker were reading with interest about the delayed sorting of the new students and the mental attack of a Hogwarts' teacher against one of the children.

The Mind Arts weren't so well-known and hated as Black Magic, Necromancy and the Unforgivable Hexes. They usually were considered part of a third group, together with Sex Magic, Rituals, and all magic associated with blood or soul, that wizards and witches simply ignored just to avoid entering the endless debates about if they are acceptable or not, or if they should be prohibited and banned or not.

That a Hogwarts' teacher knew the Art and so easily and lightly made use of it against an undefended new student would cause a public commotion that soon would, at least, start an investigation on the matter. Hogwarts soon would feel such commotion.

-o0o-

"Daphne, do you have a minute, please?" asked Paul coming close of his friend that already filled a yard of parchment with her dreams for her life after Hogwarts.

"Sure, Paul. What can I do for you?"

"I wrote to your sisters and cousin, telling them about our first day here, as I promised, and I was thinking to send them now."

"Oh, I also wrote them, we can send them together. Tracy, did you wrote too?" Daphne asked her cousin.

"Yes, here it is. Are you two going to the owlery? I didn't find where it is" asked Tracy.

"Well, if Daphne doesn't mind, I could read from her mind the location of Rachel's room and open a portal to there, letting the letters in some easy-to-find place. It would be much faster than making an owl fly all the way there" explained Paul.

"Really? If I concentrate in my sister's bedroom, can you open a portal there? Wow, that means we can visit them too, doesn't it? And they can come here visit us, right?" asked an excited Daphne.

"Well… yes, we can visit them, or they can visit us, but we need to be careful about it. We don't want to alert the staff for this possibility, or the people out of our group" said Paul.

After some fast talk, the three went to the room for practice of magic, which was empty, and Paul opened a Portal to Daphne's bedroom, so that she and Tracy could visit the Greengrass' home for an hour. Paul promised to reopen the portal by that time and asked them to not be late.

-o0o-

As soon as he returned to Hogwarts, Dumbledore called Minerva to this office. She immediately reported that the first-year students already had their timetables and that healer Healthman forecast a total recuperation for Severus, but somewhat long, probably a week or two before he could return to his duties.

By his side, Albus reported to his friend about his visit to the Zurkhofs and what he had found there, as well as his need to know more about them and their activities.

"I just talked with Alastor. He agreed to investigate the whereabouts of the Zurkhofs and any involvement they could have with the magical world. But this will take some time" explained Albus. "About the Zurkhof we have here at the school, I thought to ask for the help of the youngest Weasley to collect some information for us. What do you think, Minerva?"

"Ron Weasley? Sure he is the easiest of the new students to approach, but I must alert you, Albus, he is far from being as intelligent and diligent as his older brothers, and is possible he had already been vocal in showing his displeasure with Zurkhof. I know he had refused the invitation to be part of Zurkhof's study group. Ronald chooses to spend his time playing with his new friends and exploring the castle. It can be hard for him to gain any useful information, unless…"

"Yes, Minerva? Some idea?" encouraged Albus at seeing his deputy lost in thought.

"Percival Weasley, his brother. He became a prefect this year, and had a little incident with Zurkhof's group in the Express. Maybe we could talk with both of them, putting Percival in charge to guide his young brother about how to proceed. This way we could obtain better results."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Albus. "Minerva, could you please take care of these arrangements to me? You certainly saw the article in The Critical Thinker about the incident this morning. I need to go to the Ministry to calm down the mood there before someone try to interfere with our internal business."

Professor McGonagall let it clear with her expression that she wasn't pleased with the mission the headmaster just confided to her, but she knew it was a waste of time to complain. Anyway, she decided to attack another delicate point.

"Albus, do you really think it is wise to keep Severus as a teacher? The amount of claims against him, and all that this new magazine has exposed, and the pressure of the parents… Maybe we could limit him to the upper years and put someone more malleable to teach the younger years…"

"Minerva, we already discussed this matter so many times" sighed the headmaster. "Severus need to be in a strong position in Hogwarts for when Voldemort returns. Only so he would be able to reassume his position as a spy for our side, and this will be essential for us."

"I don't know, Albus, I sincerely don't know if the benefits outweigh the years of bad teaching and all the biased…"

"Let's at least wait until young Severus is recovered before we continue this topic. It is possible that many things had changed until there" concluded Dumbledore, putting a final point on that topic, to the disappointment of McGonagall.

-o0o-

Daphne and Tracy returned happy from their visit home, but with a request.

"Paul, mum wants to make a special lunch on Sunday to know this group we made. By what she told us, the idea came from dad, so, be ready to answer a lot of questions and pass thru a rigorous evaluation" commented Daphne.

"And don't even think in not going. Aunty Helen mentioned the invitation in front of Rachel, and you'll break the little girl's heart if you deny her time with her hero! She doesn't talk about anything else the rest of our time there!" finished Tracy.

"We need to inform mum how many people to expect as soon as possible. Would you like to invite your mum? Maybe Luna's parents as well? That way you will not be the only target for dad's questions" Daphne said with a mischievous smile.

"Ah… well… I'll talk with the people and let you know, okay?" Paul asked somewhat worried with the future meeting with Daphne's parents. He decided for now to change to a more pleasurable topic: "And what about Rachel? How is she?"

Daphne smile before answering: "Telling and retelling her yesterday's adventure to each and every painting in the house, and I assure you they are many, with lots of praise to the super-hero that made it all possible. At least at home, Paul Zurkhof is now more famous than Harry Potter!"

To the happiness of the two girls, Paul reddens a lot hearing the comment, and got all embarrassed. To flight from all the teasing, he changed topics again: "Well, it is time to start our meeting. We would want to finish before diner, isn't?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Repercussions**

Amelia Bones happily received the opportunity to make a break at receiving by own a letter from her niece Susan. The last days were extremely busy in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The capture of Peter Pettigrew was a big surprise to everyone. The man was considered a martyr and a hero, to find him to be a coward criminal was a big deception. To find that a noble from one of the more traditional magical families in the Kingdom past more than a decade in jail without receiving a trial, and worst, totally innocent of the accusations, certainly would cause tremendous political repercussions and could bring serious change in the structure of power in the magical community.

Although all the implications of these revelations, obtained with high doses of Veritaserum and patience, what impressed Amelia the most was something totally different. In exchange for a more substantive meal than the porridge and bread usually given to the prisoners, Pettigrew gave Amelia some memories to be viewed in a pensieve, one of them tremendously important, whose consequences the boss of the Magical Police still was trying to comprehend.

The memory started outside the Potter's home, Peter at their entrance door, looking at the lifeless body of his ex-friend James, trying to comprehend the extension of his betrayal to the family that always treated him so well, when a sudden explosion upstairs broke him from his considerations.

Running upstairs, Peter then entered the nursery to find a shocking view. Four aspects were noticeable in this view: the ceiling and one of the walls of the room completely destroyed, a domo of energy glowing in the region were little Harry and his mother must be, the robes and wand of Voldemort fallen on the floor, and finally, a black spectre, what had remained of Voldemort, writhing as if in great pain, slowly floating up and to the west of where Peter was.

Pettigrew rest there one or two minutes, seeing the spectre of his former master float away, until a falling bean woke him up from his daydreaming. Seeing the domo of energy still active and powerful, and felling the danger of landslip and the eminent arrival of aurors, Peter caught Voldemort's wand and hurried fled from the site.

That domo of energy was intriguing, but Amelia hadn't conditions to comprehend what happened just from Pettigrew's memory, and she was sure even the Unspeakables would have trouble to find out what it was. But about the spectre floating away she was quite sure: it was proof that Voldemort was not totally destroyed that night. And the cause his partial survival she would force the Department of Mysteries to find and reveal to her with all her might. It was essential to complete the destruction of that monster before he could find a way to return to a body and restart his atrocities. She owned it to her brother Edgar, secure that her niece Susan could live in a world free from that evil.

As a rest from so much mysteries and surprising revelations, Amelia immediately started reading her niece's letter. She liked to know that the girl was making new friends, even if a little worried about how much this Paul boy occupied her niece's attention. Was the girl walking into her first crush already?

The rest of the letter, however, was much more problematic. To find that a little group of new students was capable of interference with the millenary tradition of house sorting was shocking. She never thought the castle was so enchanted to be able to alter its own way of working to accept a new idea of how to do things. She felt as if the castle had some form of sentience, and that frightened her.

The next point in the letter make her blood boiled in anger: a teacher attacking a child under his care! To read The Critical Thinker wasn't something a Ministry's employee could do without consequences inside the Ministry for Magic, but that all of them read it frequently was a bad concealed secret, only protected by the privacy of their homes. Even with the Ministry against the magazine, it was too incendiary to be avoided and, better of all, it wasn't on the Minister's pocket, so you have things reported as they were, and not as the Minister wants they reported.

And Amelia had read with attention every single article published, and since she had read the accusations about Hogwarts' Potion Master, she was expecting for the first chance to look at him under her professional capacity. She had detailed instructed her niece on how to proceed with him and to report to her any anything she could find about the man. And yet in her first day at Hogwarts, before having any classes, she already had brought to her aunt sufficient reasons to start an investigation on the ex-Death Eater.

With Pettigrew's case well-prepared and only waiting for the trial in three days, Amelia considered that a visit to Hogwarts would be a well-deserved vacancy for the boring interrogatory sessions with the rat. And who knows, it could bring another criminal before court to pay for his crimes. Tomorrow morning she would visit the castle with some aurors and seek for the answers she needed.

-o0o-

Lucius Malfoy was furious… extremely furious! He had carefully instructed his heir on what he wish he accomplished in his first week at Hogwarts: be sorted into Slytherin, befriend another purebloods loyal to the cause in the house, probe the purebloods in other houses about their allegiance and the possibility to co-opt them to the cause, use the influence of his godfather to make a name between the Slytherins, befriend the Potter brat if he appears…

In only a day in school all those carefully conceived plans had failed! Potter didn't appear, the sorting was delayed for two years, Draco's godfather was out of combat in the infirmary for Merlin's know how much time, only a small group of students had aligned with his son and he was losing the dispute for supremacy between the first-year students to a blood-traitor, a near-squib and a mugleborn!

Lucius immediately started contacting the other members of Hogwarts Board of Directors. As soon as he had obtained some support, he would go to Hogwarts demand the end of that farce. This situation was unbearable and must be changed back to ways dictated by tradition. Tomorrow morning the castle would know exactly the extension of his fury and indignation.

-o0o-

When she entered the new Common Room, Septima easily perceived the division of the new students in three well-distinguished groups. From the Game Room at her right came the noise of children at play; direct in front of her the group of snobbish purebloods was dropped on sofas and armchairs, some of them ignoring her presence while others were sneering at her as if she was a mere servant of the luxury hotel they were now living in; finally the third group was congregated at the big table under the windows and immediately stopped all talk and were looking attentive at her.

Convinced that only this third group matters to her at the moment, she was happy in reciprocate the disdain of the elitists by completely ignoring their presence. She knew it was a childish behaviour, but she also knew how pleasurable it was to pay those bored and boring children the same she received.

A blonde little girl, who was seated in a chair at the centre of the table, leaves letting her place to the professor, who smiled at her in thanks. Luckily it was too soon to the professor being aware that the little girl was not in fact a Hogwarts regular student.

Septima started talking with the children asking about how they were adapting to their new life at Hogwarts so far and if they had had any problems. Unfortunately she was immediately assaulted by questions about Severus and if he was already dismissed and if he was already in jail for his attack against the young Zurkhof. Septima quickly informed them that she hadn't received any official decisions so far, while searching for a way to change the topic of the conversation.

"May I see it?" she asked one of the girls as Vector recognized what the girl was working at as a poem. The girl blushed and tried to explain it was not good enough yet but anyway gave her the paper sheet (yes, it was paper and not parchment, Septima observed with curiosity before starting to read it).

"This is amazing! Did you already read it?" she excitedly asked the other girls around and, receiving negative answers, she made the little Audrey Stephen still more ashamed as she read her poem aloud.

"Hamlet's Nightmare:

There is no way back, no returning point,

What is done can't be undone, only regretted.

Another chance will never replace the lost one,

It's impossible to redo what was done wrong.

Every choice is absolute, because irreparable.

Every decision is final, because immutable.

Life is choice, and choosing always bring pain

Because to choose means let something behind.

This is the brutal anguish that life brings to us:

To be and not to be, amalgamated, merged.

Every choice to be something bringing its opposite:

Not-being which is not what we chose to be.

And there will always be more non-beings in our being

Than the beings we can chose to be."

The round of applause that Audrey received left the poor girl even shyer and uncomfortable (that moment only, because as soon as the attention over her diminishes a little, she became immensely happy by the acclamation her little poem received).

"Audrey, what you wrote here, as well as very beautiful, is also very mature" commented Septima. "This kind of concern you have expressed usually is only found in much older people than us. What led you to think about this matter?"

It was then that Septima found about the little exercise suggested by Paul Zurkhof. During the explanation, Paul himself returned to the group. Septima was curious about what the boy was doing in the practice room with two pretty girls if they were not taught any spells so far, but with so many other things she wanted to know about him she chose not comment that fact… for now.

Instead, she chose to ask Paul about his post-Hogwarts dreams, in which she received the support of the other students, also curious as she. Liz, after having left her chair to the teacher, was observing Septima with attention and thought it was a good test to let her in their dream, to see how she react to it. After a quick telepathic talk with Luna, both of them encouraged Paul to tell everybody their common goal.

"Well, it is a long time since I started recognizing knowledge as the greatest treasure, and intelligence as the greatest gift" he started. "When I realized how many people overlook this treasure and squander this gift, using all their free time either to run after money or dull their senses in childish or even animalistic hobbies as get drunk, using drugs, or just playing games and watching TV, I was shocked and couldn't understand why things were so. I don't want to forbid all kind of pleasures nor I think it is possible to survive in our society without making some money, it is just the absence of balance I'm against. Learning and improving yourself must be a continuous task, not something you just do while in school or on special moments. To completely ignore the culture and knowledge accumulated over the centuries, and make such small use of their intelligence, is a terrible mistake, especially since, using your intelligence and knowledge, making money and finding pleasure in healthier and more rewarding ways became much easier."

Paul here paused a moment to retake his breath and sort his thoughts, happy to have gotten the attention of his peers.

"I have no right to force changes in anyone's life, or hope to convince many people that are better alternatives to use their time, but my dream is to try to show, for all creatures able to understand, that the alternative exists. My dream, which I shared with my sister and my friend Luna here" Paul said this pointing to Luna but conveniently ignoring Liz's presence at his side, "is to create a group open to all intelligent beings able to live peacefully with us and interested in expanding this heritage of culture and knowledge; a group that supports each of its members to reach their full potential, and gradually expand this group to encompass and offer its support not only to all intelligent beings on this planet, but also from other planets, or other dimensions, or wherever else we can reach.

"Universal education is something new here, and hasn't yet reached many parts of the world, at least not in a really universal way. Even where it arrived, it is still not enough because it is not preparing critical individuals, but passive law-abiding citizens thru the indoctrination of half-truths and selected values. Even the most gifted intellectually still face barriers to realize their full potential due to prejudices of all kinds: race, colour, gender, beliefs, social class, wealth, or simply because their ideas confront the approved ideology of those in power.

"Each individual of this group needs total freedom to have their own opinions about everything and to act according them, as far as they respect similar rights to the other members and don't try to impose their ideas and desires by force. The only essential commitment would be in relation to peace and harmony among members."

"It is a beautiful dream, Paul, but it has the problem of needing the cooperation of others to become reality" commented Septima. "It is always easier to realise the dreams that only depends on us. Don't you think more sensible to realise your own potential and help others realize theirs as possible, without asking for something in return?"

Paul frowned in concentration, thinking deeply, but unable to see any difference between his position and that of his teacher. 'Perhaps a misunderstanding due to my choice of word?' he thought at last.

"But, professor, that's exactly what I said. I don't expect to convince everybody to be a member…"

"Paul, as your group begins to grow it will be natural that some differences of opinion begin to emerge. Maintain the unity of such a large group as you aim to achieve will become an impossible task as divisions will emerge and you will not be able to make everyone accept the same ideas…"

"But we don't want everybody thinking the same way, professor" intervened Luna. "By the way, we will encourage each member to think for themselves and reach their own conclusions. We do not want unity of ideas, only unity of interests: to live in peace, fulfil their potential and expand the body of knowledge."

"The model on which we rely is the muggle scientific community, with some improvements. At least in theory, participation in Science is open to every intelligent being, each one free, and even encouraged, to retrace all the experiments and come to their own conclusions. The rational and experimental examination of any and every idea is stimulated, nothing is imposed by external force, only its own merits: the ability to explain the observed phenomena, absence of conflicts with other ideas also accepted, rationality, objectivity, simplicity, etc." explained Paul, to which Luna added:

"Unfortunately, in practice muggle Science faces some problems. Funds and resources to research, being controlled by politicians and businessmen, end up favouring research that can bring more immediate results, and often aimed at creating new weapons or for profit. And the institutions that employ the researchers or publish their ideas may have their ideological preferences favouring some lines of thought while condemning others to oblivion. But we already thought of several ways to circumvent these dangers within our group."

"For our dream, the healthy clash of different ideas is fundamental" Paul returned to the charge. "It's the safest way to expand and constantly check the validity of the knowledge accumulated, by the joint effort of a large number of independent members putting it to test. No one better to find faults and weaknesses in an idea than someone who defends a different one!"

"Oh, how interesting!" exclaimed Septima. "I didn't expect you had planned so far. I need to think a little more about all this."

"Would you like to participate in our studies and debates, professor?" asked Susan while looking worried at Paul, Liz and Luna, fearing that her idea to invite their teacher didn't please the trio. Luna immediately killed that fear starting explaining to an astonished professor Vector their scheme of tutors and extra classes as they had it planned.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Septima, quite excited about the ideas. "Yes, I would like to participate, at least in some of these activities, I just need to check my schedule against yours."

"Oh, I'm sure if you indicate your preferences and leave me a copy of your schedule, I can rearrange everything so you can participate as well, professor" proposed Hermione.

"What about the other teachers and students, are you planning to invite them also?" asked professor Vector.

"It would be difficult to find suitable times for everyone, unless we concentrate all in the weekends…" commented Hermione.

"Which we can't do because we need some free time for us" cut Daphne.

"Anyway, whoever could oblige to our schedule will be welcome!" concluded Luna.

"Great! When you have the schedule ready give me a copy and I'll see if there are other people interested. If you could concentrate the extra activities after diner it will be easier for everybody, but don't worry too much about it" concluded Septima before saying goodbye to the children.

-o0o-

While Septima was talking with the first-year children, Minerva had called Percival Weasley to her office. After thinking about what little she knew about the youngest of the Weasley boys, the austere professor decided to leave all the work to co-opt and guide little Ronald to his brother, not willing to deal with the child at the time.

Minerva began requesting that Percival did a detailed account of the incidents during the journey of the Hogwarts Express, focusing on what the boy had actually seen, let alone his thoughts and feelings about what happened.

After all, the objective facts were intriguing enough by themselves: a show of lights and heat; an expanded compartment returned to normal at the end of the journey; occupants too young for Hogwarts that didn't come to the castle; a crystal, maybe diamond, in Paul's hands; a mysterious 'jump to the wrong side'; the compartment preventing the return of the prefect from outside; the departure of the children through the window turned into a door and then returned to normal.

At no time Percival noticed any children with a wand in hands. If the magic described by the boy was already much higher than expected from freshmen who had not yet had their first class, do it all without the use of a wand was unbelievable. And yet, there was no way to doubt the report of the Gryffindor before her either. A mystery that really needed to be investigated.

Minerva told Percy nothing about Albus' investigations on the Zurkhofs nor their interest on the boy. It was information that he didn't need and would only worry him unnecessarily. And she didn't want this information to somehow fall in the school network of intrigue. Percival immediately agreed to participate in spying on Paul Zurkhof and co-opt his little brother to help him do so. 'Frankly', Minerva thought, 'Percival is so obsessed in further his aims by satisfying those in positions of power that I'm intrigued how he escape from being a Slytherin which such degree of ambition'.

After requesting a weekly report every Saturday morning, and alerting him to come immediately if he found something remarkable, professor McGonagall dismissed the boy so that he could start immediately with his new functions.

-o0o-

"Two days?" asked Dumbledore to his friend Healthman.

"Yes, Albus, at least two days before Severus' magic reserves have re-established enough so that we could think in waking him. And only after he is awake we would be able to investigate the exact extension of the damages to his mind. I'm sorry, but to try and force something faster would be too high a risk of inflict him more damage."

"I see. Well, if there is nothing to do, there is nothing to do. Can I count on your presence here in two days to reassess the situation?"

"Sure, I'll be back. I'm sorry for the pain your employee is in but, from the medical point of view, his case is quite interesting!"

-o0o-

"The goblins confirmed it, Helen. It is really a diamond, and of the highest quality!" said Daniel Greengrass to his wife after returning from his visit to Gringotts.

"I can't say I'm surprised, especially after the visit we had today" answered her wife. "Daphne and Tracey were here, they came thru something called a 'portal' that the Zurkhof boy opened direct from Hogwarts to Daphne's room."

"Direct from Hogwarts? But… what about the wards?" asked Daniel gobsmacked.

"Apparently the wards don't interfere with this form of transport."

"Impressive! And the girls, how are they?"

"Daphne and Tracey are back at Hogwarts. Daniel, there was no sorting yesterday night! This boy convinced Hannah Abbot, the first in the list for the sorting, to talk with the selector hat trying to convince it to delay the sorting until their third year… and she did it! There is now a fifth house in Hogwarts, for the incoming students, on the fifth floor of the castle, and the Arithmancy teacher is their head of house. There is also a new table in the Great Hall, parallel to the staff table, for the new students."

"Helen, that is fantastic, but I'm a bit worried here. We must learn more about this boy and his family. I found nothing about a Zurkhof family in the records at the Ministry. There is no such family cited in the genealogies of the European magical families, but I just can accept that they are a complete muggle family. It just doesn't make sense!"

"We will have a chance to know them better this weekend. Daniel, I don't know if I did well, but I asked Daphne to invite the Zurkhofs, and also the Lovegoods, to have lunch with us on Sunday. Apparently Xenophilus' daughter is very close to the Zurkhofs and also befriended our girls…"

"Xenophilus, the Quibbler's editor? Helen, did you noticed some of the articles in The Critical Thinker had an astounding similarity to those of the Quibbler? And The Quibbler and The Critical Thinker were the unique magazines with access to the Boy-Who-Lived… Hum, could have some relation here? Yes, I'm sure there is! What I don't know is the extension of such relation… Yes, I think you did well inviting them for lunch. Did they confirm?"

"Oh, no, not yet. I just asked Daphne to invite them. We wouldn't receive an answer at least until tomorrow."

"Oh yes, sure. They will need to talk with their parents first, I see. Well, and my little princesses not yet in Hogwarts, where they are?"

"Tory and Tabitha were walking in the gardens until recently. Rachael must be telling to all pictures in the house that her hero will visit us on Sunday. Daniel, this little girl doesn't talk of other thing than Paul Zurkhof! I expect the rest of his family to accept our invitation, because it will near impossible to talk with the boy if Rachael is around him. She will monopolize his attention!"

"Oh, by Merlin! The youngest of my little princesses will be the first to leave me? Daddy is no longer the first in her little heart?"

-o0o-

In the Common Room of the unsorted students, the children reached a consensus before diner. Paul resumed the decisions.

"Okay, our extra classes start next week so that we had time to organize the material and establish a chronogram. Hermione is in charge of creating an agenda that facilitates professor Vector to be present and, as far as possible, make it easy for others too. For this week I'll try to prepare some material so that we could discuss the problem of what Truth is and how to reach it. Please, don't expect too much of this, the problem is immense and I'll just be able to give an overview of everything involved. I can advance this: there is no universally accepted solution and it is really a very hard problem."

"Take it easy, Paul. If you had told us that you had the solution I probably wouldn't waste my time hearing you, because I would be sure you were trying to deceive and indoctrinate us" commented Daphne. "One thing you will like in dad is that he also doesn't accept anything without thinking by himself and looking at all alternative answers."

"I think is better if we don't schedule anything for tomorrow. We will have a hard day between starting classes and seeing what repercussions will emerge from the non-sorting and the attack of the greasy bat" added Susan. "It is possible that my aunt decide to visit the school in her official capacity to investigate the case."

Paul swallowed in concern. It was not part of the plans a show of force like that in front of the director and so many teachers. Surely the director had been busy seeking help for his teacher, but tomorrow he would certainly have time to act, and Paul feared for punishment and the simple interest that the event would arouse in the teachers. It wasn't his interest to draw so much attention so early, at least not among the adults.

-o0o-

Dinner turned into another source of concern for the three small conspirators. Lunch was bad for them, with Luna coming out a little sick. They were not used to so much fat in their meals. Fried pork chops could be tasty, but they were not very healthy. The vegetables served all came cooked in butter. Fried eggs, sausage and bacon also not quite matched the taste of the trio. No surprise that they chose to dine in their Common Room, with food that they sought at home. After so many lipids at lunch, they were longing for raw vegetables and many fruits.

The problem was that a considerable part of the group decided to share this meal with them, which would certainly be noticed by teachers. If the same large group depart from meals in the Great Hall regularly, teachers certainly would investigate the reason, and it would be difficult to explain how they were getting food that wasn't used to be served at Hogwarts, like sashimi, paella and tropical fruits.

Soon after the meal, Paul called a meeting of 'full members' of the group in the conference room. To his surprise, fifteen more people than expected showed up and asked to make the oath and be admitted as full members. The little trio was very happy to see that those responsible for the extra courses would be permanent members, which would greatly facilitate things for them, as they could now talk about aligning the classes with the broader goals of the group.

With the new members ready to share the secrets reserved for the permanent members, it was essential that they count on the same protections as the others. Paul quickly explained to new members about the portals, as he opened one for Liz seek the protective jewellery for them, which was then distributed to the new members, with explanations of how they worked.

At the end of the fruitful meeting Luna quickly left the room, casting an "I'll be back soon!" over her shoulder. A few minutes later a door appeared out of nowhere in one of the walls of the room and Luna opened it from the other side with a huge smile.

"I have a hot bath ready in a huge tub waiting for us, and the world's biggest bed that can easily afford twice as many people than we have here. Fruit juices on me! Who wants to try? "

There was no way to convince the timid Neville Longbottom and Su Li to participate, even after the others agreed to wear bathing suits and pyjamas that first night, instead of the 'house rules' advocated by Liz. But the others enjoyed a pleasant evening with all the comfort that the Room of Requirement could offer.

-o0o-

The next morning, after some joke about Paul, Susan and Daphne being closely embraced, Hermione using Padma's bum as pillow, and finding a still asleep Luna sleeping under the bed, the group took breakfast there before returning to the conference room and find a surprise.

Paul, seeing the two new paintings placed in the room, immediately conjured rags to cover them, magically prevented them from leaving their respective frames and created silence bubbles around them, so they could talk in private.

"It seems our esteemed director is really interested in find out what we do here. I fear we will probably find portraits installed all around the place, so be careful with what you do or talk near them."

After all of them visiting their rooms, the trio going thru a portal to their room in Wales, they met again in the conference room and confirmed the presence of portraits everywhere, except only the bathrooms. At least the portraits in the girls' rooms were all female, yet all were outraged with the invasion of privacy.

After a short conference, Luna left the room bound to the seventh floor, having to hide in the way to not be seen by the director, who was heading to the Common Room of the first-year's students.

Soon Luna was opening a door from the Room of Requirement to the conference room, and warning the children there of the imminent arrival of the director. Liz would hide in the Room of Requirement, and took with her the two portraits in the conference room. They had seen the extra door and the kids coming from it, this was a knowledge that they did not want the director in.

-o0o-

"Good morning, children" Dumbledore greeted upon entering the Common Room. "I hope you're all prepared and motivated for your first day of classes at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, before releasing you for a nutritious breakfast, I have the sad task of having to punish some of you, for offenses committed against our curfew" he concluded, curious that several students had pejorative expressions at hearing him saying 'nutritious breakfast'.

"Did you find some students walking around the castle at night, sir?" asked Susan.

"Miss Bones, yourself is one of the students who I have to punish, as you well know. You were not in your bed when I passed by here after curfew. Could you tell me where you were?" asked the director, clearly displaying his disappointment with the girl.

"Mr Director, you know perfectly well that there is no rule that requires me to be lying in my bed at specific times. The rule of curfew states only that a student cannot be found outside of the common room after the stipulated time. As neither you nor any other Hogwarts staff met me outside these rooms after curfew, the conditions for punishment simply do not apply."

Albus was shocked, a first-year student contesting him, and with reason! Not a common occurrence, but not an enjoyable one either. "And where were you, miss Bones?"

"Sorry, cannot tell you. The oath, you know."

"Yes, yes, I understand. A pity that you prefer to take this path, but if it's what you want... I will not punish you now, but certainly will be stepping up the way you will all be observed, and do not fear, if you break the rules and were discovered, we will be obliged to punish you with the necessary severity, and we will do it!"

The director then turned and stomped out of the room, clearly angry at what happened. Bad start to a day that certainly would bring many more problems.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed for their comments and to point the several mistakes I committed in grammar and vocabulary in the last chapter. I'm still without a beta, but I put a lot more effort in revising this chapter trying to reach a better standard. I sincerely hope to have improved a little. Please, let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 15 – Preparing the Ground**

With the departure of the headmaster, the children were just congratulating Susan by the way she managed to disarm the old man, although everyone was a little worried about possible retaliation. Then, as it was still early, they returned to the small conference room to make some decisions.

The first was regarding their meals. The usual diet of Hogwarts was considered a bit strong and too greasy for most, especially the muggleborns, since the magical world, unlike the non-magical, had not yet begun to care for the consumption of fats and salt in excess. Remembering the stories told by his mother on her days at Hogwarts, Luna called tentatively for 'Tootsy', and was happy to find that the elf who had become a good friend of Selena still lived and worked at Hogwarts.

While Luna chatted animatedly with the helpful elf to a corner of the room, Paul pointed to the spot where the two paintings were hung and asked for ideas about how they could solve the problem of the absence of the same, which would soon be certainly noticed by the headmaster. The first idea was to simply erase the memory of the pictures about the 'extra' door they saw, but Paul had no idea how to do it. He explained that the best he could do was remove all the magic of the paintings, causing them to become common Muggle paintings. But he and the other children eventually decided against this idea because it was very close to killing a sentient being, which they feel uncomfortable with. In the end, it was decided that Paul would create non-magical copies of the portraits to be placed there in the conference room, leaving the two original frames intact but hidden in version 'Room of Lost Objects' of the Room of Requirement. If asked by the stillness of the portraits, the children would have to dodge the questions in some way. Who thought they could not lie or conceal the truth, would simply use the old excuse of the secrecy oath.

Once this point was decided Luna presented Tootsy to all of them, taking the opportunity to explain to them about the House-elves in general, as even Paul and Liz had only a vague notion about them, and even among those born in the magical world, some of them hadn't the opportunity to know one in person.

An important fact that Luna discovered when talking to Tootsy and she promptly transmitted to the others was that the Hogwarts elves were connected to the castle, not the headmaster, so that they could not be used by school officials, not even the headmaster, to indiscriminately spy on students. Their privacy was guaranteed, at least with respect to the elves, so long as they do not place themselves or others in danger.

Another good news was that Tootsy had loved the idea of being responsible for the children's meals, and would provide all according to their preferences, so long as they agreed to pay for any extra costs, which Paul readily agreed to do for all members of the group. For that breakfast, they simply used a Portal to get at home what they needed, Paul also bringing some money so Tootsy could take care of any necessary purchases.

-o0o-

If the morning visit of Dumbledore had been foreshadowing a tough day ahead, finding Peeves the poltergeist in the middle of the hallway on the way to the Great Hall, loaded with some balloons full of some liquid (which they expected to be just water but they were afraid to find out) and a mischievous smile was the missing confirmation of the tough day. And to prove that what is already bad can always get worse...

"Hey Abbot!"

From the direction which they came the children saw Draco Malfoy and his colleagues approaching them in the company of Slytherins students of senior years. Paul, noting movement across the hall, saw another group of senior Slytherins approaching from the opposite side, behind Peeves.

"Did you think you could interfere with the sorting and get away with it? You and your mudblood friend will learn a lesson or five about respecting traditions and your superiors" said the whitey perky, smiling even more ominously than Peeves.

"The mudblood will also pay for what he did to our Head of House!" added one of the older students.

Telepathy was a fantastic gift in situations like this. The attackers none the wiser, the little trio quickly decided on a plan of action and positioned themselves accordingly. Anyone who has walked in socks on a smooth and newly waxed floor knows the importance of friction for the stability of walking people. While Liz kept the other members of the group calm, Paul and Luna each took care of one of the groups of students approaching, making hands and shoe soles to become perfectly smooth and electrically neutral.

The result was hilarious. At first, all fell as if they were bowling pins knocked down by an invisible ball. Wands also could not be caught, and were scattered everywhere. The attackers tried to get up, but all he could do was skating and slipping. The group of first-years burst out laughing seeing the vain efforts of the attackers trying to get up, but no one laughed more than Peeves, who decided to leave the little children alone to enjoy soaking the older ones with his water-filled balloons (yes, it was just water, as found Luna with relief).

With the reigning confusion, Paul opened a portal so the group could move on to a few meters ahead of the group that blocked their way, and they quickly left the scene towards the Great Hall.

-o0o-

Professor Vector was happy to see the main group of freshmen coming to the Great Hall in good humour, laughing openly. It was refreshing to see that this group, so serious and determined to learn, was also able to behave according to their age and did not forget to also have fun when possible.

If Septima was already curious as to why so much joy from the first-years, that curiosity soared to new heights when, soon after, students of Slytherin began arriving in visible condition of who had just been victims of a naughty joke, wet and with their garments disarrayed. The scowls they cast to students of the first year indicated who were responsible for pranking them. But Peeves then coming and floating near the Slytherins alternating between pointing at them and laughing wantonly or mimicking their recent efforts to stand up made almost all present in the Great Hall to laugh along with him.

-o0o-

The breakfast was already ending. Septima was among his new pupils, enjoying a bit of the variety of exotic fruits they strangely had available when Lucius Malfoy, as a representative of the Board of Governors, and Amelia Bones, director of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, entered and headed to the headmaster while casting scornful glances at each other.

Albus Dumbledore knew the political game in the wizarding world as no one else, and expected something like this, but both at the same time? 'Hum, who knows, this may be favourable ... Maybe playing each against the other I can neutralize both sides ...' he thought before getting up and heading toward them, inviting them to follow him to his office.

-o0o-

A further surprise was left for those who were still in the Great Hall. Peeves, who had spent all the time enjoying mocking the Slytherins, approached the Gryffindor table and, stopping in front of the Weasleys twins, said:

"You are to lose the title of Pranksters Kings at Hogwarts. In fact, close to what I saw today, you look like amateurs" said the poltergeist before turning toward the freshmen group around Septima. "Long live the new kings!" he shouted as he made an irreverent and clumsy curtsy and floated out of the Great Hall.

The twins took a few seconds to take in the surprise, but soon they were sitting at the table of the first-years, curious to find out who the new 'kings' were and how they had managed to usurp them the title.

-o0o-

Arriving at his office, Dumbledore immediately sought his Pensieve and exhibited to his two visitors his memory of the sorting ceremony and the incident that led Severus to the infirmary. It was much easier than to discuss the matter.

Amelia had nothing against the delay of the sorting and Lucius agreed that Dumbledore should do nothing; the matter would be discussed by the Council who would then communicate any decision to the headmaster.

As for Snape, however, the situation was very tense. To the chagrin of lord Malfoy, Amelia quickly ruled out any chance of punishment to the boy, even if they did not want to believe it was his sister in charge, he was the victim, was underage and Muggle-born, case closed.

As for Severus attack against the child, Amelia wanted the dismissal of the teacher and a trial in front of the Wizengamot. Lucius and Albus joined the defence of the Potions Master, but all they managed was to keep Severus at Hogwarts during his reestablishment postponing any decisions for after he returned to consciousness. It was clear to both men that they would have to give something to Amelia if they wanted to keep the teacher away from the court. The question was how much they would have to give her; Albus couldn't afford seeing the man out of Hogwarts.

Lucius left soon after, giving the distinct impression that he was not happy with the situation but would first try to achieve change through the Board of Governors. Amelia remained. Her niece was in class now but had a following free time, and Amelia wanted to talk to her and this intriguing Paul Zurkhof. While she waited, she would use the knowledge of the old professor to learn more about something that interested her.

"Albus, I found curious how the boy said he defended himself against Severus' attack. The Occlumency masters recommend clearing the mind and build mental shields, two difficult and stressful activities to keep for a long time. A continuous calculation seems much easier, and apparently effective as well. What do you think about?"

"I must confess I have been intrigued by the method. I found some Oclumens who prefer to focus on a single image to prevent other thoughts to emerge, but this third method is very difficult, since our mind likes to work by association of ideas, and any image that we select probably will lead us to other and so on. But a calculation... all you'll be thinking are numbers and arithmetic operations, nothing that suits the attacker or that is naturally associated with other ideas. It makes sense as protection, right? Unfortunately I've no free time available to investigate the matter further, but I will write a few friends who have gone deep in the area suggesting them to conduct some research. I think it is a very promising line of research. "

"I would appreciate it if you could keep me informed of any progress in this area. Occlumency is one of the most difficult topics to teach new cadets. I'll talk to the trainers at the Academy to see if they are willing to test this method. Many of our Aurors are deficient in this regard."

-o0o-

Amelia soon met with Professor Vector, who Dumbledore recommended she saw to accompany her during her conversation with the children. Unlike Albus, who seemed uncomfortable with the situation and a little worried about the impact of young Zurkhof over the school and the first-years, Amelia found a young teacher extremely excited with the union and disposition of the children to go beyond Hogwarts required of them, and full of praise for the boy who seemed to be the leader of this rejuvenating movement.

Extra studies, tutors to guide on the 'other world', focus on already analysing and pursuing their dreams for their future... everything seemed important, safe, well thought out and useful. The negative view that the director had has been radically changed by Septima speech on the activities of the group.

-o0o-

"Mr Zurkhof, what are you doing?" Minerva snapped. She had been delighted that a first-year student had succeeded in making a transfiguration already in her first class, it was rare to happen, but she had explained very well in the beginning of the class she would not like to see students playing lightly with the matter. Especially a student somewhat mysterious like that one.

"Studying the transfiguration, trying to better understand what is happening, teacher," explained the boy. "I'm doing some experiments to see if it is possible, and how much, change the size, weight and other characteristics of the transfigured needle."

"Oh, and I assume you are applying to the transfiguration this 'scientific method' you from the Muggle world so much praise, isn't it?" She asked, waiting for confirmation of the boy before continuing. "Foolishness, Mr Zurkhof, a waste of time. Many better and more advanced students tried, and all they got were ending doubting their ability to perform transfiguration or conjuration to the point of no longer achieving progress in the matter, or were close to losing their minds trying to figure something obviously supernatural like magic in terms of purely natural processes. I suggest you give it up before you are lost like them."

Paul, annoyed but knowing it was useless to disagree, limited himself to the exercises prescribed by the teacher. It was a shame he could not show her how much they had already progressed through the application of the scientific method in the study of Magic, it would be too risky to reveal these results so early and without warranties of cooperation on her part.

The worst is that Professor McGonagall, perhaps the best in their area of expertise along with the very Albus Dumbledore, clearly represented what was worst in the academic environment of the wizarding world, even as they struggled to be the best: distrust or even contempt for what had non-magical origin; consent to erroneous limitations based only on tradition and authority of those who proclaimed it; lack of adventurous and investigative spirit, like everything worthwhile had already been discovered; inability to think critically, especially if it meant going against the established traditions and, the worst, full confidence in their own positions to pass them to students as if they were the absolute and final truth on the subject. A pity!

-o0o-

While Luna and Paul were present at their first class at Hogwarts, Liz was at home, explaining to four adults (Sirius already fully integrated into the scheme) the results achieved to date and the invitation to lunch with the Greengrasses.

A prefect seeing Paul's demonstration, and the counterattack on Snape in front of teachers and headmaster caused some concern and the recommendation to try to prevent further draw the attention of the school officials on them, but the wide acceptance of the study group and the additional wonders offered by the Room of Requirement left everyone very happy.

After a quick assessment of the pros and cons, the Lovegoods and Zurkhofs decided to accept the invitation of the Greengrasses. A good relationship with them and the Davises could greatly speed the plans beyond mean direct access to information about events in the Wizengamot and the magical government. The fact that the two families have three children too young to Hogwarts was also suitable as a starting point for a pre-Hogwarts school which would mean the perpetuation of their ideals and methods in the new generations.

-o0o-

Amelia found a very happy and active niece around her new friends, in stark contrast to the shy, insecure girl who she deposited on Platform 9 ¾ mere two days ago.

Susan was glowing in happiness, and hastened to present her aunt her new friends, telling all her adventures since boarding the train at a stunning speed. Knowing what would be the main interest of her aunt, Susan soon came to the moment of Snape's attack against Paul, especially completing the memory Dumbledore had presented showing how the headmaster had tried to downplay the incident and put part of the blame on the victim.

Amelia heard everything carefully and asked several questions to clarify some points. She told the children that she wanted to build a strong case against the Potions teacher for at least ensure that he did not have chances to keep his position at Hogwarts. Still, Paul Zurkhof avoided providing details about her sister and her powers, but as he was so determined to get rid of the bad teacher, the boy ended up providing important details to the case: victims' names and the extent of the crimes of Severus while a Death Eater and the principal, his role as the one to tell Voldemort about a prophecy that was the direct cause of the attack on the Potters.

Amelia smiled at this revelation. Even if Snape was not brought to trial due to Dumbledore's protection, this ultimate secret would still cost Snape his job as a teacher, be it by the disclosure of the news to the public or by the mere threat of doing so.

Throughout the time Amelia was talking with the children she was also paying close attention to the Zurkhof boy, trying to assess the kind of influence he had on her niece. Paul evidently realized how thoroughly he was being investigated and decided that any effort to please so powerful a woman would be beneficial. When again Madame Bones criticized Susan for having made the oath of the group without consulting her first, Paul took his wand and offered to take an oath himself to ensure the head of DMLE that Susan would have nothing to lose by having joined the group. The mere offer was enough for the matter to be put aside, Madame Bones' doubts completely healed.

-o0o-

While Madame Bones was talking to her niece and her friends, Albus Dumbledore took advantage of the first moment of tranquillity since the Welcoming party to reflect on recent events.

In a general way, the headmaster considered that he had failed in a single episode, but the two mistakes he had committed then were serious and would have consequences that he would need to soften.

His first mistake was to have realized the intention of Severus in use Legilimency against the Zurkhof kid and have not prevented his teacher in doing so. Albus left his curiosity speak up, and have not considered the possibility of Severus be even noticed, let alone be so completely defeated.

His second failure occurred in trying to minimize the incident. The unwarranted attack by a teacher against a student was too serious a subject to have been treated by the headmaster as irrelevant, especially when held in front of many witnesses, most of them children too young and inexperienced to understand what happened, and were too scared to accept the fact as irrelevant. If he had said something on the lines that the case would be thoroughly investigated and that the responsible would be punished, they would probably accept and leave the case in his hands. He would then have time to further investigate the situation and propose his own punishments, instead of being now subject to interference of the DMLE in the internal affairs of the school.

Albus somehow understood Severus position. The two discussed a lot about the revelations of the young Potter in The Critical Thinker. Tinkering with the dark and suffered past of the teacher was not a good decision of the boy. Criticizing so openly the teaching methods adopted by Severus without giving him a chance to explain his motives was not fair. Not that the reasons behind the teacher's behaviour could be exposed openly without losing its raison d'être, but at least between Severus and him, they might have been able to explain part of it, trying to minimize the deleterious effect that bad publicity caused the teacher. They even had agreed to some minor changes that would allow alleviate some criticism, but now, with Severus unable to teach and this recent attack adding to the criticisms made during the summer holidays, the poor teacher could lose his job before he had the chance to show his good will to change.

Dumbledore had to admit to himself that he was ill-prepared to deal with the speed and extent to which things were taking place. Apparently Lucius still had not noticed the extra amount of Muggleborns present in this new batch of students, or the disproportion between boys and girls. It certainly would not last long, and as soon as the surprise with the postponement of the selection passed, he would come to fight against these facts. Fortunately, the only way to do something would be through new legislation, and that would not interfere retroactively on children already enrolled. There was no way to judge in advance the chances of Lucius obtain enough support to block this movement in the coming years, but the simple fact of the current tide of change being contrary to such a blockade certainly would make it difficult to fight.

Albus personally had not yet decided whether to fight for or against Lucius in this regard. Although devoid of the prejudices the head of House Malfoy has regarding the muggleborns, the old headmaster feared the changes and pressures that that amount of muggleborns could put onto the magical world. His view was that changes were needed, but had to be sought gradually to not generate unnecessary conflicts. What Albus wanted to see was an increase in the capacity of the wizarding world in accepting and assimilating those from the muggle world without these bring significant changes to the magical society. In his view, anything bigger or faster would destabilize the magic society, making it too dependent of the muggle society, perhaps even making it an imperfect copy of that. It went against his idea for the role of the magical society as guardian of the ancient and venerable traditions of the past.

Like most people who went beyond a certain age, Albus Dumbledore was also the victim to believe in the mistake that the best era of humanity belonged to a golden past already gone, and the actual times were corrupted by replacing the old ideals by others ephemeral and superficial. The elder worried with the dangers to which modern muggle society blindly ran in their zeal in the pursuit of continuous progress: pollution, depletion of the natural resources of the planet, overpopulation, extinction of species due to deforestation, hunger and poverty generated by the unequal distribution of wealth, violence caused by ideological or religious struggles and a general degradation of morals and good customs due to the excessive ambition and deregulated search for immediate and little refined pleasures.

In contrast to all this, the traditionalist party was still preaching a total isolation of the muggle world, as if the magical society had conditions to survive alone! With the traditional low birth rate among the magical families in general and the high mortality rate caused by the constant emergence of internal revolts, many of the old families were extinct or reduced to one or two members still of childbearing age. With the existing high degree of inbreeding further increasing without any inclusion of new elements from the muggle world, these traditionalists were in the path of preaching their own extinction in a few generations.

And to complicate things even more, Voldemort, the last of the dark lords, was still around, searching for a way to recover a physical body and restart the fight for power, while Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, prophesized as the only hope against Voldemort, was gone and harshly criticizing the magical world that depended of him. What a mess!

-o0o-

With some time to spare until lunch, Paul led the group of students to near the Black Lake, where he put some of them sitting in a circle and asked the others to be comfortably around. Taking a feather from his pocket, he stuck it standing in the centre of the circle before beginning his lecture.

"Soon we will make an appointment for that our debate about what is truth. Before that, I just wanted to take advantage of this free time to ask some questions and point out some factors that we must take into account when analysing the subject. If you can do a little thinking before our debate, it would greatly help for when we approach the matter. Daphne, describe for us the object placed in the centre of the circle as objectively as you can, just from what you can see from your position, without interpreting or assume anything, please."

"I see a long and thin tube, somewhat transparent, somewhat white, that thins and curve away from me as it rises" answered the girl.

"Susan, what do you see?" Asked Paul.

"I'm not in a very good position. I see something which in general is white and in the typical form of a feather, but there is a lot of reflected light, so I also see sparkles in all the rainbow's colours in various places, and I'm unable to see anything clearly except the tube at the base feather."

"Hermione" continued Paul.

"I clearly see a white feather. Unlike Susan, the light helps me rather than hinder, and I have the impression of being able to distinguish each individual bristles that make up the feather. I can see that, at the base of the feather, these bristles were somewhat ill-treated and are significantly wider than the bristles above, which are aligned and appear glued together, except for an occasional break separating them into different groups."

"Su Li?" asked again Paul.

And Su answered… in Chinese!

"Could you translate for us, Su?" asked Justin, but Paul intervened.

"It was I who asked Su to present her answer in another language. There is an important factor involved in this, as well as other factors that we can draw from the descriptions that the other girls gave us. Someone dares to guess?"

"That different points of views affects the concept we have of what is real?" tried Ana.

"I think it's more than that. As if a personal component was involved" suggested Audrey.

"We are thinking of Truth as a noun, a thing, but maybe we should think of it as an adjective, a property. And it would be a property about statements. A sentence is true if it expresses what is, contrary to what is not. So to know if something is true, that is, if a statement is true, the first thing we need is to understand the statement, then the point in Su presenting her answer in Chinese. That's it? "Hermione said.

"Hermione presented an interesting point," Paul said. "If I want to know if something is true, the first thing I must do is represent this thing I want to investigate in a meaningful way. I can do this in several ways: an affirmative sentence, written or spoken; a mathematical equation; a diagram; a model ... but it will always be equivalent to a set of categorical statements, and be able to fully understand what was represented is critical to the process."

"Translating sentences from one language to another is always tricky. Even when we know very well both languages, we always have the problem that the equivalent words are not exactly identical. There are always subtle connotations involved that make the equivalence only partial. As the Italians say: 'Traduttore, Tradittore'. The translator is always a traitor in the sense that something is always lost in the translation" said Blaise.

"It is not only the case of translation between different languages that matters. From what I know of Hermione, I bet she could have used English words in her answer that I haven't the faintest idea that exist, much more what they mean. She could also make analogies with common muggle things that would be totally incomprehensible to me, due to my lack of contact with their culture" Padma suggested.

"I think the difficulty goes even further. Take an abstract word like 'love' or 'friendship'. What a chance we agree with what they really mean in detail?" Asked Audrey.

"But then we are doomed to each of us have their own sense of what is true? How can this be, if in practice we know that we agree in most cases?" argued Daphne.

"This demonstrates the usefulness of language. We agree in most cases about what is true because we agree in most cases in how to interpret sentences of our language" commented Sally-Anne.

"But that may only be because we don't usually go very deep in analysing what we understand of each sentence or concept" returned Daphne to charge. "It may be that, in reality, between any two people saying the same sentence, we have something like two circles that don't overlap exactly. The overlapping area is big, indicating that we would agree with most interpretations of the sentence, but there would always be a problem at the borders, one of us including some situations that the other disregard, and vice versa."

"The sky is blue! What can we disagree with that sentence?" asked Neville.

"Everything!" replied Hermione immediately. "To begin with, you are implicitly assuming that we are referring to the sky on planet Earth. Pictures taken on the moon show a completely black sky. Other planets, with atmospheres different from ours and orbiting different stars, may have totally different sky colours. Moreover, we can even consider that it is totally wrong to say that the sky has a colour. Perhaps the best is to consider it transparent, and that we only see blue because that is the colour of the light that he holds, losing out the rest to the space."

"Wow, for those who thought he was saying something indisputable, thanks for the total destruction of my dreams, Hermione," said Neville, breaking some of the seriousness of the talk by making everyone fall in laughter.

"Guys, let's go back a bit to the beginning of the discussion, when you spoke about the problem of the point of view," Paul said after the moment of distraction passed. "Remember that Daphne, Susan and Hermione made completely different descriptions of what they saw, and none of us dared to accuse any of them of lying. Also think about what that means: three completely different speeches about the same thing, and yet, all of them true! And now let's have lunch because I'm hungry! "


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 – Talking about Olympic Games and a lot more**

Professor Flitwick was excited. Soon he would give his first lecture to the new students. And what special group of freshmen they had this year! The small teacher had quietly followed the comments in the staff room, and especially the conversations between Minerva and Septima.

Twenty minutes before the class starts! With his wand pointed at the wall that separated his quarters from the classroom, Filius made it a semi-transparent wall so he could see the classroom of his chambers, without the students in the room could see it. Another spell and the sounds of the classroom come to him, without the sounds of his quarters reaching the class. It was a common practice for him, a way of, as he finished preparing, to observe his students and ensure that nothing unusual occurred. He did that from his first year as a teacher, soon after finding his first mixed group of Slytherins and Gryffindors near at war.

Finally, one last swing of his wand and the classroom door to the corridor was unlocked and opened, allowing the entry of students. To his surprise, some students began to enter immediately. 'Great,' he thought, 'this class seems really motivated to learn.'

Two minutes later, as he dressed, a question of a girl in the centre of the room for a kid in front and to the left caught his attention.

"Hey, Paul, could you give us an example where common sense leads to a clearly false result?"

Common sense leading to something false? That attracted the teacher's curiosity, and he stopped to observe the response. It was curious that a first-year student was able to formulate a question so interesting, for sure it would be exciting follow this conversation.

The boy thought for a moment and then got up and went to the blackboard, where he drew a circle as he was saying, "I have a great example I found in a book about the economist John Maynard Keynes. Imagine that the Earth is a perfect sphere, totally flat, no hills or valleys, and we passed around the Equator a chord with the exact length of the circumference. Imagine further that this circular rope has an interesting property: if it gets bigger than the circumference of the Earth, it will fluctuate so that at each point it becomes separated from the surface by the same height. This string will have more than forty million meters in length. Now comes the question: imagine I increase the length of this rope in a meter and let this new rope to stabilize; at what distance from the Earth's surface it will be?"

The girl in question, Tracy, immediately replied: "If I had not asked for an example where common sense fails, I would say that would be a very small distance, but come on, prove it is not. I'm curious!"

Paul smiled as he realized that Tracy realized beforehand the point where he was going. The girl was really smart!

"I do not know how much math you learn in the magical world before coming here, but I will try... Let 'c' represent the Earth's circumference and 'r' its radius, and 'p' is the value called pi, approximately equal to 3.1416. So there is a relationship between these amounts which is described as follows:"

Paul turned to the blackboard and wrote:

c = 2 . p . r

"After adding the additional meter of string, we have:"

c + 1 = 2 . p . (r + h)

"Where 'h' represents the height the extended chord is above Earth's surface in the end. Well, this second equation I can rewrite as:"

c = 2.p.r + 2.p.h – 1

"Joining the two terms equal to 'c' we have:"

2.p.r = 2.p.r + 2.p.h – 1

"Which can be simplified to:"

1 = 2.p.h

"Or still better:"

h = 1 / (2.p)

"Which means that the height is about 16 centimetres, which is not so tiny. One is able to say why the common sense was wrong?"

"Hey, the circumference and the radius of Earth disappeared at the end. It would not matter at all if the Earth were the size of an apple or the whole universe!" someone shout.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Paul, happy that they have managed to find the key point of the problem. "We are misled because we are led to compare the increase in the size of the string to the current total size of the string and consider it insignificant. The comparison that is important here is another: between the increase in circumference and in radius, and that is, according to this first equation, of approximately 1 to 1/6, regardless of how big or small is the initial circumference".

"And since you are still thinking about this issue of truth, I will leave a few more points to help the reflection. First, all existing things are somehow intertwined with each other in a complex web of causes and effects. Would it be then the case that, to completely understand any single thing, however small it may be, we need to know at least a little of everything else? Second, a powerful tool of reasoning is the analogy, the comparison of different things through what they have in common. But to get an analogy, we must already have knowledge of something previously, with which the new thing will be compared. Thus, the question naturally arises of how our ability to learn and to identify truths depends on how much we know about other things when we analyse a new subject. Third, every argument trying to prove the truth of a conclusion need to start from some point, in some set of statements that are taken indisputable for true, of which the argument will try to extract the truth of the final conclusion. I ask, is there really a set of statements that we all agree as true, of which we can safely start without running in the risk of having to go back and reconsider them? And even if there is such a set, will it be sufficient as a basis for the construction of all possible knowledge? Finally, if a person really is determined to believe a particular statement with all his being, what could prove to be a really convincing evidence for her change of belief? Is it possible to find such an incontestable proof?"

'Oh, yes, yes!' thought Filius across the wall. 'This will really be a very interesting year!'

-o0o-

After that class, the students of the first year had free time until lunch and most of the study group decided to enjoy the beautiful and still comfortably warm day to walk and talk outside the castle. Of course the Quidditch field soon attracted attention from the Muggle-borns, and the children of magical origin soon explained the sport and its importance to his colleagues.

"But is there only a major sport in the wizarding world? We have hundreds of them!" Hermione said. "Next year the Olympic Games take place in Barcelona, Spain. My family cannot wait! We already booked the tickets and hotel, and we are now studying the events to decide which tickets to purchase. There will be two weeks of competition, many of them occurring simultaneously, thousands of athletes from around the world competing for the medals... What is it, Paul? You do not appreciate the Olympic Games?" She finished asking at seeing the bitter expression on the face of her new friend. But it was Luna who answered:

"The three of us follow some of the last Olympics in 1988 in Seoul, Korea, on TV, but soon lose interest ..."

"Why?" several children promptly asked.

"Luna was the first to notice something wrong. A big event directed to competition, when there's nothing like involving cooperation..." Liz explained.

"And Paul soon realized the brutal differences between the modern Olympic Games and the old ones in Greece. It was just at the time we were studying classical Greek civilization..." Luna argued. "The first big difference is that the classic games focused on individual achievements, not between nations as it is today."

"Soon we were looking for differences, and any details that we considered unjust or at least arguable... and we found lots!" Paul said. "The first was with the medals table... Besides being something that the Greeks would not mind at all, it was something very unfair... How to directly compare the achievements of a country like China, with more than one billion inhabitants, with countries like Vanuatu or Iceland, which do not reach a million? Then I created a spread sheet on the computer, and got what I consider the true result of the Olympics, and it was totally different from the result reported in the newspapers..."

"What did you do?" asked Mary Crawford.

"First I assigned points to medals: 10,000 for every gold medal won, 5,000 for silver and 2,000 for bronze. After I multiplied the GDP (gross domestic product, a measure of wealth of a country) in each country expressed in billions of US dollars for the country's population expressed in millions. Then I divided the points relating the medals by this product to reach the final points of each country. This is the result that we consider fair: it takes into account the population and wealth of each country."

"What about the sports played then? I do not know where this is going, I knew that even chess is trying to become an Olympic sport! It is a purely mental game, two contestants sit around all the time! I think there must be a minimum of physical activity for something be considered as a sport!" complained Liz.

"But actually there is nothing similar between the Olympic sports, is there?" was the next question.

"Oh, how about shooting a Carbine lying on the floor?" Liz replied. "You lay on the floor, put the gun in front of you and just have to aim and pull the trigger. Not even have to bear the weight of the gun! I think for me all this part of shooting, whether with pistol, rifle or bow and arrow, is no sport at all."

"And women's participation?" Luna continued. "There is much less modalities disputed by women than by men. There is only one woman for every three men on average in the last Olympics, and this because the situation has improved in recent years. At the first one, there was no woman at all; in the second, only 22 to almost a thousand men participating."

"If we were to respect the Greek Olympic ideal, many of today's competitions would cease to be an Olympic sport. Firstly, all team sports. Not only the games in which teams compete directly, such as basketball or football, but also the relay events of athletics and swimming, as well as medals given by teams in the gym, cycling, fencing, horse riding and others." Commented Paul. "Second, victories should be indisputable, something that people saw and could not doubt the outcome, which would eliminate the sports that today rely on judges notes, such as diving and gymnastics. If they wanted to continue as Olympic sports, these activities should seek forms of independent grading from human judgment. For example, in boxing fighters would wear gloves and clothing that would mark electronically if and how hard each of them was hit. For gymnastics, increasingly difficult series of exercises would be used, with athletes unable to fulfil them being eliminated on."

"Boxing is itself an example for other difference from the Greeks. Currently you have a whole lot of weight divisions, forming categories called 'light', 'medium-light', 'heavy' and more. In ancient Greece there was a similar to boxing sport, pankrates, but it not distinguished categories. Everyone fought everyone and the best was the winner and that's it!" said Luna.

"But Luna, there is a difference! How could someone who weighs 50 kilos compete against another that weight three times that!" Hermione complained.

"So why make this distinction only in a few sports, such as boxing and judo, but not in others, and why only in relation to weight and not to other factors?" Luna replied. "Why not put age categories in all competitions? After all, it is not fair an old man of sixty to run against a boy of twenty, is it? And jumping competitions in distance or high jump, why not make categories according the athlete's height or the size of his legs? In yachting and boating, there are different competitions according to the type of boat, why in tennis there is no distinction between the type of court, whether gravel, grass or synthetic surface? I am not questioning whether it is right or no to have categories, I'm saying that we should have none, or we should have enough not to exclude anyone, whether by gender, weight, height, age or any other distinction."

"Wow! You really ended my enthusiasm for the Olympics!" Said Hermione pretending dismay. "But the idea of creating age categories... I thought it was brilliant! It would be a way to show that sport is not something just for young people in their twenties, but for life! From the toddlers to the centenarians!"

"But the more important point said I bet that went unnoticed" Paul said. "Why do we give so much importance to competitive activities and so little to the cooperative ones?"

-o0o-

"Master, do you think it wise to continue to avoid eating in the Great Hall? The other teachers have estranged this conduct," said Quirinus to his hitchhiker.

"Quiet, Quirrell, we have discussed the matter. Until we know more about these Zurkhof siblings and their strange powers, we cannot run the risk of being detected."

"Master, you are not thinking about probing the boy during the afternoon class, are you?"

"Of course not, stupid! Didn't I just say we need more information before acting? I will be idle all the time until we know more. And you'll spend more time with other teachers, attentive to everything they say. Especially that teacher of Arithmancy, Septima. She is in charge of the little ones. You should strengthen ties with her, whatever she finds out we should know too. You will use the staff room to correct work and prepare your lessons. You'll pull the subject of the first-years whenever possible with whoever is there."

"Cannot this bring too much attention on us, Master?" asked concerned the young teacher.

"You will continue with all this pretence, Quirrell. Go to imply that you're afraid of the curse on the Defence Professor post, and think it is safer to stay away from these cursed rooms. This will explain your increased presence in the staff room. As for meals, explain that you are on a special diet, and prefer to eat alone not to suffer seeing the dishes normally served that you are vetted at this time but would like to taste. As for the interest in the first-years, everyone is curious enough that your own curiosity will pass unnoticed."

"What about the classes, Master? Should I do something special?"

"For the first year, do not force in representation. Don't teach much, but don't be so bad that they think to ask for your immediate replacement. As for the other years, continue with the plan: teach things of little worth, and try to quietly cause them to become curious about the Dark Arts."

-o0o-

The trio of small conspirators was impressed with the success they were getting from their companions, that is, at least among those who decided to join them.

To their surprise, most freshmen were part of the group, and most of these had taken the oath. In their best predictions before they came to Hogwarts they expected to rely on a third of entering students interested in additional studies, with only three to six of them taking the oath.

The whole group was making a serious reassessment of their goals, both what they wanted of their education at Hogwarts as well as their life plans. The exercise of put on paper and discuss their plans for the future had opened the eyes of those children to the importance of making their own plans and take the reins of their lives in their hands, in order not to accept outside decisions.

The tutoring scheme for the magical and ordinary worlds changed, but for the better. Rather than remain at fixed tutors, they now changed daily, allowing the children to be exposed to different perspectives, and facilitating the children in making new friends, getting to know each of their peers. Paul's promptings to make them reflect on education, knowledge and truth came also helping in the formation of these friendships. Small discussion groups continuously formed at every small opportunity: the path between one class and another, the waiting time until the start of a lesson, during meals and even at the visits to the bathroom, a new idea or problem discovered by one of them was exposed and discussed with whoever was around.

Another factor that was helping the exposure of the normal world to children of magical origin was the special receptors that Luna and Liz were using to show them movies, especially romantic comedies. But Luna would have to talk to Paul urgently to improve the connection: it was taking almost a full minute to download a single movie!

-o0o-

At the headquarters of the Lily Evans Foundation, four adults were enjoying a day of rest from their activities while anxiously waiting for news from the children. Even as a day of rest, these four could not fail to use the time productively, and the conversation after lunch soon turned into an informal meeting to assess progress.

"The Dursleys really left the country with one hand in front and one behind. And they were lucky to still be alive. With everything they did against the Boy Who Lived, the magic society of Britain would never let them go unpunished" said Xeno.

"I will not shed tears for them. What they did against my godson is unthinkable and unforgivable" said Sirius.

"Well, a subject less to worry about" Selena concluded. Turning to her husband, she asked, "How is the Magic Map, dear?"

"Oh, very well!" He explained. "The sensors are already scouring the Perth region. A little more and we'll be reaching Hogsmeade and Hogwarts! I cannot wait!"

"And the identification of all these points, Xeno. Are we too far behind?" asked Beth.

"No way!" replied the excited editor. "With the probes sending a photo of each point identified, the process was much simpler, and with Sirius' help, we are now virtually identifying the points as the sensors accuse them! Soon we will have the location of each magic residence, each lost treasure, every hidden property, each herd or flock of magical creatures of the island! What a treasure of knowledge and wealth we can bring back to our society! And as we will be prepared if that repug... sorry if that Dark Lord come back one day! Anyone who aligns with him will be quickly identified and hunted as the swindlers they are."

"Well, for our part we have virtually dominated Potions discipline, we are just continuing with the analysis and identification of the ingredients' active principles" said Beth. "And we find interesting relationships between the arithmantic representation of potions, spells and runes to the point that we are moving towards the establishment of a Theory of Great Magical Unification, a single theory that can explain equally well all known forms of magic in a single theoretical framework."

"Oh, and you will like to know that our children are contributing with a lot of interesting ideas for this theory. We can be proud of our daughter and her friends, Xeno" said Selena.

"Oh, but I'm quite proud of our daughter, Selena" commented the really proud father "I was before, and that pride has only grown since we met our friends Zurkhof at Gringotts."

"And you, Sirius, prepared to be a free man again?" asked Beth. "Xeno confirmed that Peter Pettigrew will be tried tomorrow in front of the Wizengamot."

"I cannot wait! So I can resume my friendship with Remus, if he proves himself reliable, and we can begin the search for the Horcrux in the ancestral home of the Blacks. That place is more secure than Gringotts, and have the most terrible protections available. I'm sure my brother hid it there, if he could not destroy it. Only one thing I do not like, I cannot be there to laugh at the suffering of this traitor. Will Fudge let me be the executioner of Peter if I asked it as a favour to redress the time I was wrongly arrested?"

"First you must regain your freedom before applying for anything," said Beth, "I personally prefer that you do not let all your feelings of anger against him flowing free. I do not think it would do any good to you. Viewing Peter convicted should be enough. You needn't be personally involved with the punishment of the traitor."

Sirius nodded in agreement before changing the subject. "Lunch with Greengrasses, I stay out even if forgiven tomorrow?"

"For now I think so," said Selena. "They invited the Zurkhofs and Lovegoods. How would we explain your presence? Could place excessive attention on Paul, maybe even exposing him. Everyone knows that you are the godfather of the Boy Who Lived, and the Greengrasses are smart enough to connect the facts. "

"Okay, I will not stress this point," said Sirius. "But will you propose the creation of the pre-school for Hogwarts?"

"If their youngest's connection with Paul is half of what the girls said to be, a word from Paul to the little girl will not give their parents' a calm moment until they agree" said Beth.

"And I'm sure Daniel already confirmed with the elves the quality of the diamond that Paul created for the toddler" Selena added. "He will be interested in this kind of power, it is only natural."

-o0o-

"Liz, you got a minute?" asked Daphne to her first non-magical friend.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Pansy came to inform me earlier. Malfoy is urging the Slytherins to try a new attack against us. It will be tomorrow morning, on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. This time they want to catch the group unprepared, and do not give us any chance. They will simply appear already firing spells against us, hoping to reach us all before we can even think in defending ourselves."

"Don't worry, we will prepare an appropriate counter-attack" Liz said after thinking for a moment. "Something that puts them in a bad situation with the teachers, preferably. Only humiliate them was not enough, we need something more convincing this time. Thanks for the warning. "

"But what do we do? It can be dangerous to be in the middle of all these spells that they will release. I don't think that they will limit themselves to tickling or slipping charms."

"Our group will not be close to them, be sure of it. We'll use a portal direct from our common room somewhere near the Hall, so we avoid them completely. As for them, if they use more serious spells and get hurt in the crossfire, will not be our fault, will it?"

Daphne smiled mischievously. "You'd make a great Slytherin, Liz."

"You're kind. Anyway, I got confirmation from home regarding the lunch at Sunday. Tell your people that we'll be there" Liz said. "What about Pansy, any chance she join our group?"

"Yes, but not right now. For now she had been with one foot on each side, waiting until the superiority of one group is established with certainty. She will not risk until she is sure to be with the winning group."

"Makes sense. And you are convinced to be with the winning group?" asked Liz.

"After what I saw in the Express? Sure," said Daphne. "And, unlike Pansy, I do not have to fear for reprisals from my parents. The simple fact that there are people from the Muggle world in the group is reason enough for Pansy's parents penalize her for joining us. My parents are much more practical. Power, knowledge and wealth, this is what interests them. And among the diamond that Paul gave to Rachel and the portal that took me and Tracy home for a visit, they already have enough evidence that our group is the best that could happen to us."

"And that's what you want? Power, knowledge and wealth?" Liz asked, a little worried.

"Knowledge, definitely yes. Power and wealth? As tools, not as an end. What I really want is freedom to be able to live my life in full, as you spoke in your dream, realising all my potential. Knowledge is key to this. Power and wealth are needed on a secondary level, to ensure my freedom and protect it against those who attack me."

Smiling, Liz hugged her friend. She had nothing against these objectives. Rather, it was what she wanted for herself and all other participants of the group.

-o0o-

That night the children agreed to a first discussion of the problem of truth and knowledge, and reserve Saturday for an in-depth discussion. The first week of classes was being more a presentation to teachers and disciplines, and no homework was being received, except for a few pages to read.

"Okay, let's start then!" said Paul starting the debate. "Someone would like to put the first point of discussion?"

"Is there something we can know for sure? Anything..." asked Su Li, "This whole discussion of point-of-views, and how our senses can deceive us, and as we always have to start with some set of assumptions to be able to argue, assumptions that are accepted as true, but not has been proven... it's all very confusing, I got the impression that no truth is absolute... HEY! Tracy, you pinched me!" she finished looking angry at the girl beside her.

"Yes, it's true, don't you think?" said Tracy with a mischievous smile. "Someone is able to disprove it? That's not an incontestable truth?"

"And if you had pretended that scene?" asked Padma. "You could have combined it together just to deceive us!"

"Great! That just introduced in our discussion one of the most important points. Tracy and Su know for sure whether they agreed or not to act this scene. They know if it's true or not there was a pinch. But the rest of us are not fully convinced. We need a test, a demonstration, a form of verification to prove or disprove if indeed the pinch has occurred."

Su immediately stand up, pulled the sleeve of her robe up and showed a red mark on her skin where Tracy applied the pinch.

"Well, for me this is enough proof," said Susana.

"But... it could have been done previously, it is not sufficient evidence" Hermione said.

"But what could then be definitive proof?" asked Neville.

"An oath?" Hannah suggested. "There is no way to circumvent an oath, is there?"

"Paul, do you think I'm right in accepting the mark on Su's arm as proof, or do you think I should ask for an oath?" asked Susan.

"Would you treat the two girls differently according it is true or not that Tracy nipped Su?" Paul asked.

Susana thought for a moment before answering, "No, I see no reason to change what I think of them in one case or another."

"So your choice to believe in them or not, does not change the way you see them, does not contradict other statements that you consider true nor is the basis for deduction of any important statement, correct?" asked Paul and Susan agreed. "So in this case does not much matter what you decide to do, does it?"

"How is this? Wasn't it important to learn to distinguish lies from truth, falsehoods knowledge and everything?" asked Hannah Abbott.

"Of course yes!" replied Paul. "But the first thing to keep in mind is that it is not practical to be doubting and seeking evidence for any statement we hear, read or think. It may even be the ideal case, but it is an impractical ideal."

After a break for that first point be assimilated, Paul then continued: "Do you remember when we talk about education, and I told you my idea to see education as the on-going construction and improvement of a personal vision of the world? It is against to this world-view or 'paradigm', as I prefer to call it, or 'Weltbild', as prefer the Germans, that we must analyse an affirmation and determine the extent to which we should confirm it. The more it impact on our paradigm, more care should we have in seeking confirmation."

"But Paul, before you change the subject, are there examples of absolute truths that do not rely on magical oaths to be confirmed?" asked Anthony.

"We consider that all mathematical theorems are in this category" Paul said.

"But theorems are demonstrated from axioms, and axioms are not provable! They may be false" Hermione said.

"That is not the current view of mathematicians, Hermione. Most of them deal with mathematics as a kind of formal game, not a description of something real. Thus, axioms are like game rules, not statements about real things, then they are true by definition, and the theorems derived from them, true by demonstration" explained Paul. "But if you want another example, consider the following logic rule: 'If all A is B, and if every B is C, then all A is C'. No matter what A, B and C are, the rule is always valid. The classic example is 'Socrates is a man; every man is mortal; therefore, Socrates is mortal.' It is easy to understand the rule and its validity if you draw a circle A as contained in a larger circle B which in turn is contained in a larger circle C. There is no way a point in A could not belong to C, since the entire circle A is in the interior of C."

"With such a rule you can create infinite true statements, cannot you?" Said Morag, "But I didn't think they would be very useful, they would have little content."

"A philosopher named Willard Quine once said that the content of a statement is the method of his demonstration. This example is easy to demonstrate, which would justify its meagre content," said Liz.

"And the proof of an affirmation, it must varies with the type and content of the statement, doesn't it?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah, sure," confirmed Paul. "The content, of course, can vary greatly, but the types of statements to consider are few, although different authors adopt different classifications. I will speak of the categories that we three usually use and, for those who are interested, we can indicate where to find some different classifications. The simplest type is the Empiric Fact. An example is Neville's phrase: 'The sky is blue'."

"This is the simplest type?" said poor Neville. "But Hermione put so many complications in it!"

"Yes, but these complications can be avoided if we detail enough what sky we are talking about and what we mean by 'being blue'. And most Empirical facts are much simpler, like 'there is more than a chair in this room' or 'water evaporates when heated sufficiently at normal pressure' said Liz. "Empirical Facts are usually confirmed by direct observation or through appropriate instruments."

"The second type is that of Empirical Laws. Empirical laws attempt to synthesise a wide range of empirical facts of the same type into a single statement by generalization. For example, 'all swans are white'" continued Paul. "Here is a curious fact to note: just a counterexample, a black swan to observe, is enough to show that the law is false, but to prove that the law is in fact true, we would have to observe ALL swans, from first to last, throughout the history of the species. And there's a simple way, but I consider it artificial and fraudulent, but it is still often used to 'reinterpret' the law to 'preserve' its truth: the reset. For example, in the case of the black swan, we could propose that they simply are not true swans, but some other thing, like 'blackswan' or any other name."

"This is one of those dangers you mentioned that occurred when a person is too clung to an idea and didn't want to drop it in any way, isn't it?" asked Justin. "Instead of accepting the rebuttal, the subject is making excuses, patching the law or putting defect in the method the adversary uses to prove the falsity of the statement, right?"

"Yes, this is a major problem of the search for truth. Some people end up falling in love with some ideas and do everything to keep them, even against the strongest evidence to the contrary," said Luna. "If an individual leaves an idea to get to the level of belief, building their whole paradigm about it, there is little, if any, chance of they coming to reconsider. It would be necessary to redo all their worldview, sense the size of the effort? Most people simply do not have the fortitude for such a personal revolution. So they will continue clinging to their beliefs or will succumb in utter despair and end up going crazy or committing suicide."

"It really happens?" asked Parvati scared, "Getting to suicide because someone's worldview is proved wrong?"

"You might think that suicide is more common among older people, who no longer has prospects and are suffering with age, but in many countries the highest concentration of suicides is in the range around twenty years old. This is usually the age range in which the young people leaves the house, and the influence, of their parents and finds out that the world was not quite what he had dreamed of in the comfort of their childhood, and that the ideas they received from their parents are false or out-dated," said Luna.

"Going back to the kinds of propositions..." Paul resumed the original matter after seeing that the subject 'suicide' was shaking some members of the group, "the mathematical theorems that we spoke just enter the third type, which we call Deductive Judgements. Not only mathematical theorems are part of this category, but every statement that is logically derived from other statements. In this case, the veracity of a deductive judgment will depend directly on the veracity of the assumptions that we used in the deduction. Of course here we are only considering as deductive judgments those who were correctly deducted, that is, cases in which the deduction is actually valid under the laws of logic. Any questions about this case?"

No one answering, Michael Corner took the opportunity to ask, "Hey, Paul, how many more types do you consider?"

"Just two," said Paul smiling and transmitting to Liz 'Are they tired of this conversation already?'

'We are children, Paul, and they are not as used as we to deal with this kind of matter' came the immediate response. 'Do find a way to abbreviate and end soon, please.'

"The next type we called Axiological Judgements or judgments of value. A statement like 'It is better to forgive than to seek revenge' is an example. The content of this sentence can be analysed logically in terms of how much violence is avoided or caused by one choice or another, but that word 'best' can be interpreted in order to make this analysis irrelevant, making the proposition reach an extra-logical meaning, entering the dimension of ethics. Similarly, something like 'blond hair is more beautiful than the others' is a matter of aesthetics, taste, and there is no logical way to analyse the phrase."

"The last type that we consider are the Metaphysical Judgments. Here we put the rest of the assertions, i.e. those that do not have verifiable physical consequences, are not the result of deductions nor express a judgment of value. For example 'The man has an immaterial soul that survives the death'. Not much to talk about this kind of statement in terms of truth or falsity. In a way, they resemble axiological judgments, in that it is more a matter of personal preference to judge them true, false or undecidable; the distinction we make is that axiological judgments speak of things whose existence is certain, selecting one of them as preferable, while the metaphysical judgments speak of things whose own existence is uncertain, or at least questionable."

-o0o-

To create a good habit to preserve the group's security and avoid giving the enemy any chance, the group now was always traveling the castle via portals, and its members had been advised to never be alone.

Luckily, apparently the ambush scheduled for the next morning was the only attack planned so far. A conversation with Peeves left a very happy and cooperative poltergeist. They just exposed the whole thing as a big joke against the attackers and the teachers and the poltergeist was happy to help, and welcoming the 'New Pranksters Kings of Hogwarts'.

The group arrived early for breakfast, and totally safe thanks to a direct portal from the conference room to a corridor near the Entrance Hall. Only Paul remained in the room to start the festivities. Half an hour later, realizing that the snobbish pureblood group was in the common room, he opened the conference room door talking aloud to the empty room he was exiting, "Hey, let's go. I'm hungry!"

While pretending to address the rest of the group, Paul watched as Malfoy and Nott, near the exit door, quickly went out into the hallway, probably to alert the other attackers. His mission accomplished, Paul returned to the conference room, and thru a portal quickly meets the rest of the group in the Great Hall.

Liz knew what happened with Paul, and gave the signal to Peeves. The poltergeist was soon at the head table and persuaded some of them to follow him. Luna has created a portal on the door to the hall where the first-year students entered for the selection, carrying anyone who passed by it to the corridor where the ambush was set.

Peeves managed to convince Septima, Minerva, Pomona and Filius to accompany him. The teachers were amazed to find themselves in a hallway of the fourth floor, but before they could recover from the surprise, Peeves was walking down the corridor, clattering like a group of people. When McGonagall already lost patience and was about to yell at the poltergeist, the attack began. Two doors, one ahead and another behind where Peeves was, opened up with a crash and several students left the unused classrooms, firing spells towards the opposite sides.

Without a group of freshmen between the two groups to receive the attackers' spells, most of these travelled unhindered to the opposite group, causing a lot of pain, screams, blood and a few pieces of clothes and flesh spread up the place. Teachers immediately set out to stabilize and lead students to the Medical Wing. All made what they could for those students, but the heavy face of each teacher clearly indicated that they realized that the two groups of students were not attacking each other, but expected to be inflicting damage to a third group of students. And all professors clearly knew that the only group of students who made use of that corridor to go to the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning, and the type of damage that those spells would cause in young children unable to defend themselves.

That was not a prank went wrong. That was a serious attack, an assassination attempt, and the DMLE must be involved.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 – The times they are a-changin'**

Peeves was soon in the Great Hall again greeting the small students of the first year. The Weasley twins were unhappy to realize that several Slytherins were again missing their breakfast, predicting that another successful prank was discharged against them.

"Bro, I'm feeling like a failure! We must do something!" said Fred.

"Yes, but what? We also attack the Slytherins, we attack the first-years or must we try to get closer to them and find out what is going up?" said George.

"Decisions, decisions ... What about the safest way?" suggested Fred.

"Know thy enemy, then? Learn their tricks and discover their weak points?"

"I agree, but under protest. Play it safely is so out of our personality! "

-o0o-

Classes were suspended that morning. Pomona had contacted madam Bones directly, and soon she was personally present in the Medical ward, with a squadron of twelve Aurors. Students were already out of danger, most having received only spells that while painful, were not serious. But three of the students involved would take two or even three days to restore completely, since two Slytherins, Morgan Rookwood and Robert Rosier, had decided to use cutting spells of high power, which could have been fatal.

When Amelia came to the infirmary, Dumbledore was already there, apparently angry at the events, especially with her friend Pomona for having warned the Ministry. Amelia was soon discussing the issue with the director, while discreetly signalling to her Aurors to take depositions and analyse the wands of students, taking advantage as Albus was distracted with her, trying to use again the old rigmarole of 'forgive and rehabilitate' to let the students get out scot free. Not that Amelia was against to give a second chance in certain situations, but Dumbledore did not distinguish who to forgive, and don't change his address, even after the hundredth transgression of the same miscreant. Couldn't he realize that without the fear of the punishment, without learning to bear the responsibility for their actions, some people would never change?

The situation at Hogwarts for long has been precarious. From humiliating jokes to explicit violence, Amelia knew a little of everything was going on there, especially when Gryffindors and Slytherins were involved. It was so in her time as student. It was so centuries ago. And Amelia had good relationships with several teachers to know that, since Severus Snape had taken the post of director of Slytherin, violence had grown much, to the levels when You-Know-Who had supporters within the school causing fear with their attacks on muggleborns.

There were three hours of tough negotiations with the headmaster in his office until finally an agreement was concluded. Rookwood and Rosier would be expelled from Hogwarts, but would not be criminally prosecuted. The other students who participated in the attack would fulfil some detentions and would be under observation for the rest of the year. It was little, but she had to give in here to win in another point: with Snape.

The old man, for some unknown reason, had a strange interest in the Potions Master. He defended him before the Wizengamot to free him from prison, and had put him as a teacher and head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, where he could watch over him and protect him. Why? Amelia tried to find out, but received only vague answers.

But if take Snape out of Hogwarts and put him to trial was practically impossible, at least she managed a partial victory, using the recent attacks on small children as bargaining chips. Snape was no longer the head of Slytherin house, and would only teach students in their last two years. Who knows these almost five years until her niece obtain her OWLS something new arose to allow Amelia ensure that Susana would not have to be under the tutelage of that former Death Eater.

-o0o-

Minerva and the other teachers returned to the Great Hall to suspend classes that morning and have a conversation with Peeves. Their sudden appearance on the fourth floor had left the teachers puzzled.

"Peeves, come here!" Minerva called the poltergeist that was strangely making company to the students of the first year. It was unusual that the impish spirit proved himself so sociable.

"Oh, Madam Cat-woman wants to talk to Peeves? Peeves did nothing wrong this time. Peeves helped little ones escape from ambush, yes, yes, he helped! Will Peeves receive a medal?"

"Peeves, how were we transported from here to the fourth floor?" Asked Filius, as Minerva was momentarily stunned at the audacity of the poltergeist to call her 'Cat-woman'.

"Oh, Peeves will tell the secret, he will: Magic!"

"I thought so, Peeves" Filius said sarcastically. "But I wonder what kind of magic was this? And how did you do it? "

"Oh, but Peeves cannot do magic like that! Few know how. It is magic beyond what even the teachers are able. Only Hogwarts itself, or one of the little ones there, would be able to do magic that level."

"But ... Hogwarts? You mean that Hogwarts has a form of consciousness?" asked Septima, startled by the idea.

"Hogwarts, yes, why not? Hogwarts approved no selection this year, Hogwarts prepared new common room for young ones, Hogwarts does not change place of stairs? It does not create new passages all the time? You see Hogwarts changing all the time, and do not believe that Hogwarts decide herself what to do? Hogwarts is powerful, but teachers ignore ..." lamented the poltergeist, moving away from the stupefied teachers.

So shocked were the teachers that they didn't give importance to the fact that Peeves said first-years were able to do that monumental magical feat. They also didn't realize that there was something strange that these first-years have made their way to the Great Hall unscathed when their only path should have made them go through the site of the ambush.

-o0o-

After Amelia's departure, Dumbledore remained in his office for a long time, reflecting on the events of that start of year. In all his years at Hogwarts, he had never seen so much happen in such a short time, and so early in the school year.

It cut his heart to find that students could get to the point of attacking other students because of an old tradition. Also cut his heart the way as office troubles and hardships of life had hardened Amelia Bones, a little girl as sweet and shy as her niece was now, when at the same age. Albus well understood the good intentions of Amelia, but he believed that she was wrong in her thinking. The heavier the punishments, the more those punished would felt humiliated and repressed, and the harder they will return to rebel in the future, in a growing spiral of violence. Kindness, love and forgiveness were the ways to stop this spiral, but Albus felt very alone defending this position. Distressed him that in all his years of teaching he hadn't been able to impregnate a single student with his ideals, had failed to create a single disciple to perpetuate his struggle against violence for after his departure of this world.

And poor Severus, how would he receive the news about the decline of his role at Hogwarts? Dumbledore knew very well the criticism that teachers and students threw against the poor guy, and it amazed him that no one had ever thought of what the reason the director keep him at his post.

Albus grown up in a traditionalist family, which meant that his father had been stern and austere, and fast and accurate to punish ill-behaviour. Corporal punishment at Hogwarts was only eliminated in the year Albus took his OWLs. Certainly, the kind soul of the current headmaster of Hogwarts was contrary to the severity that those penalties came to take, but it was fact that the level of achievements of the students had fallen much after its extinction. Even a rigid teacher as Minerva, though she could maintain discipline in class, had difficulties in extracting higher productivity of the students who took advantage of the extinction of corporal punishments to get a general easing in teachers' expectations toward students' achievements.

What Dumbledore had intended to do when hiring Snape to the position of professor of potions, besides protect the boy and rely on his services as a spy among the ranks of the Death Eaters, was a pedagogical experiment. Educational levels at Hogwarts had fallen too much, and Albus expected a more energetic approach at accountability for results could motivate the students to do better, perhaps to the point that this more active student behaviour in potions were also applied to other disciplines. However, the success of such approach was only partial, if so. Few students realized that the teacher was instructed to be less harsh as the more these students strive on their own. Most simply spent time antagonizing the Potions Master and complaining of him just because Severus was not as accommodating as the others to accept the low performance the students unfortunately were accustomed to.

It was a pity, but this learning experience would have to be terminated before the headmaster could have come to a definitive conclusion on its validity or not. Another way to encourage students to engage more would have to be found, but which one?

His greatest hope was to have the presence of the Boy Who Lived at Hogwarts this year. Created in a muggle environment not very nice, it was expected that he devoutly embraced the magic world and tried to learn everything he could, even if he needed some additional incentive to do so. The other children, seeing him get to Hogwarts without any knowledge of the wizarding world, but thirsty for learning and proving to be stubborn in his efforts, certainly would imitate his behaviour, and their performance could perhaps return back to the high levels of his own time as student.

But that didn't happen, unfortunately, and Albus didn't know where else to look for the boy. Moreover, he had now in the castle a powerful magical artefact, the only philosopher's stone ever confirmed, with protections fall short of the desired. It was a very great danger, especially after the security at Gringotts had proved insufficient to stop Voldemort or whoever he has recruited to help him. It would be necessary to strengthen the protections for sure. Yes, the weekend approaching would be ideal for this. It was essential to hinder as much as possible the moment Voldemort returned to activity, especially with his prophesized conqueror disappeared.

-o0o-

News of the attack on the first-years appeared in The Critical Thinker after dinner that Thursday, but not by far had the impact that could be expected in a normal situation. Another article had much greater impact, as Lovegoods and Zurkhofs predicted, and the timing of its release was planned to create a short small revolution. In bold letters, the headline read:

' _YOU-KNOW-WHO-DECEIVED-YOU'_

In the text, the story of the Gaunt family, with special attention to the life of Merope Gaunt and his relationship, based on a love potion, with a muggle local gentry. The second part of the report told the life of the fruit of that forced and temporary union: Tom Marvolo Riddle, one who had graduated from Hogwarts in 1945. The third part told what this boy came to be, including how he forged a new name for himself, from the letters of its original name: Voldemort.

The editors knew how this story would shake the British wizarding society. Long ago they wanted to reveal the news, but wanted to do it in a way that minimizes the chance of the purist faction misrepresent, hide, minimize or counter the news. The edition of the Daily Prophet for the next day was already closed at that hour, and tomorrow at 9 am was scheduled for the start of the trial until then kept still secret, of Peter Pettigrew, and at that time The Critical Thinker would be releasing the news of his capture and trial with new interview with the notorious Sirius Black, recounting his version of events, taking the focus of the article on the origin of Voldemort to the events around his defeat. The next day the interest of the population would be to find out what happened in the trial, so that any response that the Daily Prophet were to print on the origin of Voldemort would have little impact and hardly would change public opinion.

-o0o-

Quirinus was having a bad day. Voldemort was immensely angry, and it was not easy to endure such load of hate. His head was exploding. His only consolation was that his angry master was just a hitchhiker on his body, which meant that he had no access to his thoughts as would occur if it were a classic case of possession, because at that time Quirinus was in doubt if to help Voldemort was a good decision, and if the real plans of his Master really agree with what the purists had thought they to be.

It had started with the news of the foiled attack of the Slytherins against the first-years. Quirinus was forced to agree with his Master: an ill-conceived and poorly-realized plan. But the fury with which Voldemort was commenting on the 'alleged superiority of the purebloods' and calling the boys 'idiots attached to useless and futile traditions', with 'more ego than power' and 'exaggerated ambition without a gram of subtlety and malice to support it' was so far from the ideal of the purists who all expected him to defend, that for the first time Quirrell dared to think if there was some mistake in the stories he had heard about his Master and his goals.

The article in The Critical Thinker only made the situation worse. Voldemort is a half-blood? And the spirit sharing his body not once tried to deny the accusation, instead confirmed it with words such as 'so much work I had to hide my origins' or 'how these rascals were able to discover my past?'.

It was then that Professor Quirrell began to make better use of his brain, joining pieces of conversations he had with his master, to get the two results that left him quite concerned: First, Voldemort only cared about one thing, himself; second, Voldemort was angry at Muggles because of his past, with a Muggle father who disowned him and his suffered childhood in a Muggle orphanage. The Purists' ideals had no value in his eyes but as evidence that the pureblood wizards were even more primitive and inefficient than the others. Voldemort in any way considered the purebloods as the elite of the magical world, but only as the most snobbish and bigoted group and therefore more easily manipulated by lies and undeserved praise.

Appalled by his findings, only one word could properly describe the state in which Quirrell found himself: Panic! His life at the moment not worth a knut! Quirinus was turned into mere host for an evil and treacherous spirit, and he did not know enough about the Dark Arts to get rid of Voldemort, nor could he study the matter without his Master knowing his intentions. Even Dumbledore could not help it: before he could explain his situation to the old man, Voldemort would notice and kill him, running away as a free spirit to his Albanian forest. Using the excuse of a terrible pain-headed, Quirinus wept over the tragedy that he had placed himself, the result of 'exaggerated ambition without a gram of subtlety and malice to support it', like say Voldemort.

-o0o-

The trial of Peter Pettigrew caught by surprise the Wizengamot, as was the intention of Madame Bones. All who heard of his arrest were forced to be under an oath of secrecy until the trial was started, and Amelia took the necessary time to extract all she could of him, building a compelling case before presenting it to the maximum instance of power in the Magical world.

Still, the case did not follow the course that Amelia would like to give it. As soon as Pettigrew's guilt and Black's innocence were determined, the bloc led by Lucius Malfoy tried in every way to have the case closed and pass judgment against the defendant to prevent the investigation of what Peter knew about the Death Eaters and their activities as 'irrelevant to the present case'. Unfortunately, the other political blocs were so appalled by the failure to apply justice to the heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, that they were easily manipulated. Within minutes Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to immediate execution by the 'Threshold of Shadows', an ancient artefact stored in the Department of Mysteries, and the case was closed and filed. Even Dumbledore had not dared to challenge this course, perhaps afraid that his own failure to fight for an official trial for Sirius could come to be investigated and criticized.

But Amelia still had a hope to bring out what she had discovered interrogating Pettigrew: The Thinker Critical. With the case closed, it was time to write a long and detailed letter, reporting the highlights of her findings, and hope that the mysterious publication could instigate the public to demand the reopening of some ill-resolved cases.

Meanwhile, another letter was being written: Dumbledore was trying to contact Sirius Black. The Chief of the Wizengamot was totally surprised by the day's events and, under normal conditions, would be very upset for not having been notified in advance, but a glimmer of hope prevent him from sinking in a bad mood for being left out of the secret or in self-criticism for having doubted Sirius Black's friendship with James Potter and not required a trial when of his arrest: Sirius was the godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived and would certainly be eager to meet again his godson and exercise his right of custody over the boy! Maybe finally the boy's whereabouts were to be revealed, and the British wizarding world could breathe relieved, with its protector ready to stop Voldemort's efforts to return to power. Too bad the poor owl in charge of finding the Marauder did not have a chance, protected as he was behind strong magical wards.

-o0o-

In The Daily Prophet's offices, reporters and other staff quickly ran from one side to another, but producing very little useful work. The atmosphere was extremely tense, a mixture of panic, anger and humiliation took care of all, in different doses according to temperament and level of responsibility of each one. And the reason for all this was the same: The Critical Thinker.

Since the dawn of that fateful publication The Daily Prophet lived in crisis. Advertisers had gone to the competitor, not only because of lower tariffs, but also because of the scope of the publication, which was not only international as has already more than double the Prophet readers in Britain, as well as the offered ease delivery of small goods to buyers. Moreover, that damned receiver guarantee that big news were no longer subject for the next day edition, but for an immediate extra edition, reaching the Thinker's subscribers only a few minutes after the fact. And the worst was that the competitor was gaining a reputation of righteous and trustworthy as the fame of The Daily Prophet grew up in the exact opposite direction, making the traditional magical publication object of laughter and derision.

And today everything was going even worse than normal. Started with an avalanche of letters from prominent members of society demanding that the Daily Prophet immediately 'refute the insidious lies published by the competitor about the Dark Lord'. As if each statement investigated to date hadn't proved to be true. Then the reporter assigned to monitor the Wizengamot meeting drop the bomb of Peter Pettigrew found alive and in judgment, only to see at the same time those news appearing available to readers of The Critical Thinker, followed shortly after by the news with the outcome of the trial and an exclusive interview with Sirius Black, already exonerated of all charges!

How to compete against that? The leading experts of the country could not figure out how that damn receiver worked, or how to duplicate it, or how to interfere with the signal transmitting the updates. Whenever one of those devices was open, no matter how much care they took, it immediately turned into a pile of ashes. The Minister himself had demanded that the Department of Mysteries investigate the case and propose a solution to block that publication so contrary to the Ministry's interests, without success. If nothing was done soon, The Daily Prophet would soon be just a memory of the past. At the rate that sales had been falling, it was a matter of a few months until they had to close the doors.

-o0o-

The afternoon and evening of that Friday were special for the sworn members of the study group: their first visit to the headquarters of Lily Potter Foundation. Liz and Luna helped Beth and Selena to show them the facilities, explained the various activities and researches in progress and gave everyone a general idea of what they were doing or planning, while Paul, or Harry at that moment, was celebrating the freedom of his godfather.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, two redheaded twins looked with admiration at an old parchment showing a complete map of Hogwarts, with which they accompanied, stupefied, twenty-five children disappear from a room in the new rooms reserved for first-years, trying to guess what's so special about those children.

-o0o-

Saturday morning was busy for Professor McGonagall. Already early in the morning the prefect Percival Weasley was there to provide his first report on the first year students.

"Are you sure, Mr Weasley? Paul Zurkhof never slept in his bedroom?"

"Yes, professor. His things are not there and the bed is never used. My brother found his bed empty at various times over the last two nights. He never found him asleep. And not only that, his sister is not enrolled at Hogwarts, but is regularly socializing with the other first-years outside the classrooms. And the whole group, or at least part of it, is continually disappearing mysteriously. Ron tried several times to enter the rooms they were using. Sometimes he was not able to enter or hear anything, even with the spy spell I taught him; in others, he discovered the empty room, and there was only one door and he did not take his eyes off it all the time since the kids entered."

"Are you telling me that first year students are able to disappear into thin air for no apparent reason, Mr Weasley? Apparition and portkeys do not work at Hogwarts without permission of the headmaster, as you well know. How can it be?"

"Maybe ... Black Magic, Professor?"

"Now, Mr Weasley, if you do not know do not make junk! Frankly, first graders have no chance to perform ... Hogwarts! "

"What, madam? Hogwarts? "

"Mr Weasley, I assure you that even the parents of these children wouldn't be able to accomplish such a feat and transport children who knows where from Hogwarts, with all the protections we have here, no matter what kind of magical artefact they try to use. I'm sure that whatever is happening, the castle itself approves and assists. I had a demonstration of this fact yesterday in relation to the attack of the Slytherins. "

"The castle? How is it, professor, you talk as if the castle was sentient?"

"And why would it not? A millennium of exposure to magic and the efforts of the founders and the best magicals of the country who succeeded them here may well have created something beyond just a stone castle, don't you think?"

"If you say so..." said the prefect, still in doubt.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that's the case. Any more to report, Mr Weasley?"

"Just one more thing. Several of the freshmen were seen using strange Muggle artefacts, teacher, ecletronic devices ..."

"Electronic, Mr Weasley, and they do not work at Hogwarts. Many students have tried before."

"Well, these seem to be working perfectly, professor, as I have been able to observe directly."

"Interesting. Who knows Hogwarts is not helping them with this point as well by modifying the configuration of the castle wards so they do not burn ... I will investigate personally with the headmaster, maybe he knows if any change was made to the wards. Continue with your research work, Mr Weasley, but without interacting directly with the students. I await a new report within a week."

-o0o-

Also Dumbledore was having a busy morning, starting with a visit from his old friend Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Nothing then, Alastor?"

"No sign of the Zurkhof family, but did you realized that they aren't the only ones gone missing without a trace?"

"I assume you're referring to Sirius Black?"

"Yes, among others. Black was always given to public displays to promote his image. Why has he not appeared in the Ministry after learning that he is free? And he knew he would be released, and that Peter was captured, I'm sure. That interview in The Critical Thinker left shortly after the verdict. How could it be otherwise?"

"In fact, now that you mention it, it's really weird that Sirius has not made any public appearance yet. He always explored every opportunity to have the spotlight on his person, and always liked to receive public attention."

"Had you also noted the case of the Lovegoods, Albus?"

"Lovegoods? What's with them, Alastor?"

"The Quibbler has always been a kind of obsession of them, and who can found the newspaper today? Editions fell to half the size since the rise of the Thinker, and the number of copies decreased even more than its size. It has left potential readers who can't find a copy, because the few printed are not enough. Xenophilius wouldn't let that happen unless he was involved in something bigger."

"Are you implying that the Lovegoods may be behind the Critical Thinker, Alastor?"

"Do not make that face at me, Albus. Xenophilius is half as crazy and twice as smarter than it shows, and that his wife, Selena is the epitome of the perfect Ravenclaw. Do not be fooled by appearances, CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!"

"Yes, yes, I understand, my old friend. The Lovegoods as the Thinker Critical editors, is indeed a possibility to investigate. Selena left the Department of Mysteries just before the new publication appeared. It is possible that she invented this ingenious method of distribution, the 'receiver', which is responsible for much of the success of The Critical Thinker. It may be the 'new challenge' she said to be pursuing as an excuse for her resignation."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if Black and the Zurkhofs were involved."

"Really? But what connection could be there between them? Sirius had no contact with the Lovegoods, from what I know, and ten years in Azkaban did not improve his social life, for sure. And the Zurkhofs are Muggles ..."

"Are they really? Wasn't the Zurkhof's girl who put your pet Death Eater in a coma? And the mother, do you know her? Didn't you find their apartment full of high-level magic residues? Albus, you're senile. You believe too strongly in people's words, as if they don't lie easily when it is for their benefit."

"In fact, it may even not have been that the case involved lies, but just unfounded assumptions. To my knowledge the Zurkhofs never declared being Muggles, that was a guess on their address and our lack of knowledge of a magical family with that name."

"So it's even worse than I thought. You are kidding themselves, assuming things without foundation and mistaking them for truths. Is not it time to retire, you old dude?"

"Oh no, I assure you that I still have plenty of time, and my mind is not the least bit senile, you old querulous man. It was only the case that, with many things happening in a short time, some details did not receive due attention."

At that moment the two old friends were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey's patronus, informing the headmaster that Severus Snape finally woken up and could talk. Alastor, knowing that Albus would like to visit the teacher as soon as possible in the infirmary, hastened to close his account.

"The Lovegoods are also gone, Albus. I visited their house, it is under conservation spells, although it seems that it has received recent visits. Probably Xenophilius appearing from time to time to run a few copies of the Quibbler. If you want, I'm willing to bet that wherever we find one of them, we'll find the others together."

"Uh, curious that. I wonder what could have put these people together."

"Who knows this mysterious place where all of them are living is the headquarters of Lily Potter Foundation, and Harry the element that joined them?" suggested Alastor.

"I would say then that I definitely think you went too far, and I would bet ten galleons against you" replied Dumbledore.

-o0o-

Luna and the Zurkhofs were also busy at that time. Once they got to Hogwarts, accompanied by Daphne, Hannah, Susan and Tracy, who slept with them, and Hermione, who spent the night at the Foundation's Library, they were soon told by Morag that the Weasley twins were waiting for them.

As Hermione went up to her room to finally get some rest, the others sat in the conference room with the twins. These wasted no time and, in a gesture of good will, began to show the fabulous Marauders' map and how it worked, also stating that they had noticed the regular disappearance of the students.

After a quick exchange of glances between the younger children, Daphne pulled from her pocket the paper with the oath of initiation to the group and delivered it to the twins, saying:

"If you make this oath, you will be with us and may learn many things, but will have the duty to participate and collaborate in the group's activities. If you refuse, we agree to take an oath not to reveal to anyone about this map, and that is all, we stay apart."

The two redheaded boys seemed to be having an entire conversation only through facial expressions and small signs, until finally they turn to the group, a look of determination on their faces.

"With this oath, we have access to all your secrets? We learn what you know? No more secrets between us? "

"You will have access to all our knowledge, gradually, but to learn it or not will depend on your efforts" Liz elucidated.

"You are Paul's sister, are you not? The one that defeated Snape?" asked the two Weasleys.

"What if?" Liz said saucily.

"Then you are worthy of our utmost respect and eternal gratitude" replied one of them while the other added: Could you give me your autograph ... and a lesson or five on how to beat him?"

Liz blushed at the compliment, something that was not very common to happen. The twins took the oath and were soon listening to the full account of the two attacks of the Slytherins. In return, they immediately told the group on their suspicions about Ron and Percy trying to spy on them, and some of their best exploits at Hogwarts, including the story of how they got the precious map.

-o0o-

Once Albus reached the Medical ward he realized that something wasn't right. From what he knew of Severus, he expected to see his friend in a barely contained fury, crying for vengeance and ready to go on the hunt for his attackers. He found only the ruins of the active and vigorous man he had once been.

Snape was emaciated, pale as a corpse, with the haggard face of someone defeated by a superior force. There was no fear of punishment or bitterness for the humiliation in his eyes, only the sadness of someone who had played his last card and lost.

"Ah, Severus, my good friend. Good to see you conscious again" greeted the headmaster.

"Really?" replied sarcastically the potions master. "Do not worry about patronizing me, Albus. Madame Pomfrey told me a little about the events occurred during my long sleep. Two idiots expelled for not accepting a change that not affected them directly. What about me, what Amelia managed to pull out of you, Albus?"

"You keep the advanced classes and restocking of the infirmary, maybe one or another apprentice if you are interested. And you will be on probation until the end of the year. I'm sorry, but I had to give more than expected in your case to get some leniency with our students. Amelia wanted to criminally indict the expelled students, and had considered the expulsion of the whole group."

"She didn't indict me too?"

"She wanted, but strangely she didn't stress this point. I think she was able to predict that my resistance against it would be enormous, and used this possibility as a bargaining point only."

"I understand," said Snape lamely. "I will focus on the positives. I keep my freedom and I can limit myself to students who want to learn, not the blockheads who are only there because the discipline is mandatory. My only disappointment is losing the head of Slytherin position."

"Yes, it's wise to seek the positive aspects of each situation. Did you know about Pettigrew?"

"Unfortunately," said Snape with a grimace of disgust.

"Good. Last issue then, before I let you rest again. What can you tell me about your attack and the counterattack you received? Was it Paul Zurkhof's sister who attacked you?"

"I went into the boy's mind without resistance, but he was doing some kind of calculation with such concentration that prevented me from finding any of his memories. That's when I noticed an unexpected presence in my mind, and it was not the boy. My life began to pass in my mind, in chronological order, at extremely high speed, except in its most important moments when the speed lowered a bit. My efforts to stop this invasion were all in vain, I could not even slow it down. And the more I resisted, the more pain I felt. And the presence in my mind was decidedly feminine."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked curiously, "How did you determine it?"

"Emphasis. A man would focus on my actions, the presence I felt focused on my emotions and feelings. "

"Oh, yes, I understand. I assume that all the important facts of your life were revisited?"

"All. No exception. Do you know who the girl is? We have a especially gifted girl in this group of children, Albus."

"Yes, indeed. Apparently, it was the sister of the Zurkhof boy who attacked you. A muggle girl who wasn't present at Hogwarts physically, just mentally by her connecting to her brother."

Severus decided not to comment on that hypothesis, only display to the headmaster all his disbelief with his characteristic look of disdain.

"If the Zurkhofs decide to make public my participation in the death of the Potters, my life is finished. They made some demand? A threat perhaps?"

"No, nothing. I do not know if because they didn't realize the importance of the fact, they didn't consider you responsible for the consequences or if to save it for a more propitious moment."

"There is no doubt that the importance of the fact was perceived. This was clear in my emotions."

"Leave this matter to me, for now. Focus on recovering" Dumbledore concluded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him before saying good-bye and leave.

"Severus, can I do something for you? A meal or a potion against pain?" asked Madame Pomfrey solicitous as soon as the headmaster left.

"No, thanks Poppy. You've done so much for me. I appreciate you waited until now to tell Albus I was conscious again. I needed this quiet day to think about it all before talking to him."

"I know how the headmaster is, Severus. You went through a very difficult situation, and deserved a time to make peace with everything that happened before being subjected to new stress. And talking to Dumbledore is almost always considerable stress."

"Yes, this invasion of my mind was probably the most intense experience in my life. It was not pleasant, but I didn't lie when I said it was an enlightening experience. I'm really disappointed about losing the head of Slytherin post, but the rest? Oh, how long I wanted to not have to deal with brats with no vocation for the noble art of Potions. I never wanted to teach, and never would have done without the insistence of Albus. Now finally I will have time for my research, I cannot wait to be released, Poppy, I'm full of ideas and I cannot wait to start! "

"Oh, no, don't try to convince me to let you go early, Severus! At least one more full-day here, then we'll see. And, until there, rest enough, or you will stay longer here!"

-o0o-

Ted Tonks was happy. His mission was far simpler than he had expected. With the scandal of Sirius Black, the heir to one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of British magical society, have spent nearly a decade in prison without even a formal charge, much more a trial guaranteed by law, the Ministry of Magic was ready to grant anything to make amends and regain some of its image. That Sirius abdicated to sue the Ministry and to ask for any compensation in exchange for simply be recognized, as was his right as the boy's godfather, as magical guardian of Harry Potter, left the Minister very pleased, and his request was promptly granted.

And to make things clear to everyone, The Critical Thinker, less than an hour later, announced that Sirius Black and Harry Potter were reunited, showing a picture of both together (take the night before). The article made it clear that the new official magical guardian of the Boy-Who-Lived fully approved the steps taken to his charge's residence and education, which would remain unchanged, and that Sirius was still unavailable 'in recovery' for indefinite period.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Truth begins to be revealed**

With the interest generated for the discussion promoted by the first-years among the teachers and some of the older students, professors Vector and McGonagall reserved a large unoccupied classroom to accommodate all those willing in participate.

The two professors, fetching the young students, were intrigued and a little worried to realize the presence of the Weasleys twins among them. But walking just ahead of the twins and Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass, the two adults were soon in doubt as to which pair of students was the most resourceful.

"So, George ..." Hermione said.

"I am Fred," said the redhead.

"Are you sure?" asked Daphne.

"Of course I know who I am!" replied the angry boy.

"How could you? Had you born knowing? No! I bet you even don't remember much of your early life, do you?" Hermione snapped.

"With you two so similar, how can you assure me that not once was there any confusion? An exchange of identities?" asked Daphne.

"The way you are, I wonder how many times you yourselves have not caused such confusion" concluded Hermione.

Looks of guilty exchanged between the twins confirmed that the girl had hit the mark.

"Well, you don't have means to prove to anyone, not even yourselves, who you are," continued Daphne.

"You don't remember everything, therefore can't know the truth yourselves ..." Hermione said.

"... And even your parents may have been confused, or have been deceived by you, multiple times, so that their testimony is not reliable," concluded Daphne.

The two teachers, alternating looking at the expression of twins, found it difficult to contain their laughter.

-o0o-

The room chosen by the teachers was very broad, and the teacher's table had been removed, with the students' seats placed in three rows surrounding the room in a 'U' shape, to the surprise of the children, to facilitate the participation of all, without distinction. In addition to professors Minerva and Septima, who accompanied the majority of students of the first year and the Weasley twins, were also present professors Filius, Pomona, Aurora, Bathsheba and Quirinus, besides the headmaster and two dozen older students, most of them prefects.

Liz was at home, but immediately made her opinion be known to Paul as soon as she noticed the boy's surprise at the number of adults and older students present. 'Take control of the debate now, Paul, and not lose that control, or our friends will be too shy to participate.'

And Paul did just that. As soon as the staff just sit he, still standing in the open part of the 'U' formed by the chairs, began with "Maybe we should start with some presentations" and presented himself to the others, continuing to present the students of first-year and then making the older students say their names and year.

"Now, for the benefit of our guests, it might be interesting if we review some of the points we've already being arguing. Someone would like to expose the points that we discussed about education and its relationship to knowledge?"

Hermione was in her natural environment with that, and soon offered and began a detailed review of the topics already discussed.

'Very good, Paul, you took control of the process' Liz said, concluding 'and addressing the adults as guests made it clear that they can participate, but were not expected to lead the discussion.'

Paul's fear that his companions would find the review boring didn't materialize. The youngers took great pleasure in arguing against the attempts of adults and older students in defending points they had already considered and rejected as wrong, or trying to find fault with arguments that they had discussed at length and finished agreeing with. It was a new experience for most of them, be able to discuss with older people on equal terms, to be heard and, even better, win arguments with the progress that they had done in less than a week thinking about those problems.

Meanwhile, the teachers were happy to have spent most of the time listening, and less interfering. All without exception were surprised because they were learning a lot more than they thought possible from children so young and (presumably) inexperienced, and were fascinated with some of the interesting ideas. Some, like Filius, Pomona and Septima, were maliciously smiling at how some of the older students who tried to impress with some rather mockingly remarks were quickly put in place with the good arguments and admirable examples the youngers had to offer. Some of those children had a delightfully acerbic way to bring the ill-formulated arguments to ridicule!

-o0o-

Paul was waiting since the beginning of the debate, when he noticed the presence of the headmaster among the participants, that Dumbledore would try to eventually take control of the discussion and guide the students to complete some goal of his own. With what both Selene and Xenophilius had discussed about the views of the old leader with the children, Paul even suspected what would be the direction that Dumbledore would choose to lead them. To his surprise, the headmaster was extremely patient, much more than Paul expected, but the way he spoke and the direction he wanted to impose when he finally interceded were in perfect harmony with the prediction of the boy.

They were discussing how some statements, especially judgments of value, relied on personal choices and not entirely on rational decision for their acceptance, when Dumbledore finally decided to play his trump card.

"Then, a little faith is essential to anyone seeking knowledge, since we cannot completely prove every statement that we incorporate in our worldview?" asked Penelope Clearwater, a prefect from Ravenclaw.

"Yes, but faith, precisely because of its power, should be used with discretion, because this power bring along countless dangers. We have already discussed how the mind tends to work to prove what it chooses to believe, being blind to contrary evidence. We must always try to privilege reason, and only 'turn on' our faith when it is really necessary, that is, in situations where reason and the senses are unable to guide us, and suspend our judgment is not the best option. It is only in such cases we must make our choice, and take it by faith as far as new facts or new and better arguments don't appear to indicate the correct way," said Hermione.

"If you allow me a consideration, I have something important to contribute to this debate" interfered the headmaster. "As an educator and headmaster, I always considered extremely important the moral education of future members of our society, more than the mere acquisition of specific knowledge. Books and good memory can help a person to gain a lot of knowledge, but the end that we should seek is not the mere accumulation of knowledge, but the obtainment of wisdom. And the truly wise do not need to know the latest advances in transfiguration or potions to keep his post; what he needs more than anything is moral fortitude. And after a lifetime in this quest for wisdom, I can say that I succeeded, and became wise, even quite early in my life, thanks to a moral precept that has accompanied me all this time, going through numerous tests with gallantry, and since my youth I used it as a moral compass for all my actions with great success: to make sure each of our actions are geared towards the Greater Good..."

"And how do you measure that?" interrupted Paul.

"Eh... how so?" asked Dumbledore, surprised that someone interrupted him.

Paul took from his pocket a few coins and placed them on his desk.

"Here I have six galleons. Who should I give them, between those present here, and in what proportion, to produce the greater good? "

"Well, we could analyse the situation of each student, and give the money to those most in need..." said the headmaster tentatively.

"This student could spend the money on alcoholic drinks, or candy, or simply lose everything in a bet, while another could invest the money, increase it tenfold its value and help not only that student in more need but also several others. How can we calculate the greater good without having access to an omniscient Seer able to predict with certainty the results of all possible choices? And what use would be this concept of 'Greater Good' without such a method which is, I believe, completely unreachable for us?" Paul snapped.

"My boy, I assure you that if you adopt the principle of the Greater Good and persevere in its practice, eventually ..." Dumbledore tried again.

"I'll end up hitting here and there by chance only? Or I'll give up something impossible and I'll find more practical and rational ways to make decisions?" concluded Paul sarcastically.

"No!" replied the indignant headmaster. "What was I to say is that, with practice, you will acquire the wisdom to make the right decision!"

"But the 'right decision' you took on the six galleons, besides it would take a long time to reach and make use of knowledge that currently we don't have, could not resist the simplest of criticism" Paul argued. "As a guiding principle for decisions, the 'Greater Good' for me is of no practical value, and even worse, can be easily manipulated to justify any decision I want to take, just if I claims to be basing my decision on the best data available to me and in my personal experience in applying this principle. No, headmaster, I'm sorry, but our goal here is just to avoid being deceived by such fallacies. Your precept of 'Greater Good' goes against what we think is a rational approach. We must, of course, be aware of the possible consequences of our actions, but even imagining that we are able to know what decision would bring the 'Greater Good' for all humanity is so unreal and out of our ability, it would be a cognitive trap more than a real rule for decision-making."

"It's a shame that you are still so young to understand the power and beauty of the concept of 'Greater Good'" said Albus getting up and heading for the door. "Maybe in a few years, when you realize the mistakes you are now making, we can return to the subject and you might better understand it. I fear, at this time, it is too advanced for you."

With Dumbledore's departure, Paul quickly ran eyes over the rest of the group and was happy to see that the little discussion had not caused much outrage among the teachers. He even was happy to read a thought on the lines of 'Old fool, too rooted in his own ideas to accept change', although he was not able to specify which teacher had thought so.

"Well, back to the issue that we were discussing before the aside from the headmaster... Yes, some of the statements we need to consider as true need a certain amount of faith from our part, but that faith isn't totally free, there are some rules that the statement should respect to deserve to be regarded as true. The first is to not contradict other statements also accepted as true, in which case, it occurring, we must analyse the source of contradiction and choose a way to avoid it, excluding from our worldview one of the conflicting judgments..."

-o0o-

The meeting went very well from that point on. The older students, once convinced that the younger had really thought hard about the topic and really had a lot to contribute in the discussion, began to treat them as equals. Even the teachers were little by little loosening up, and participating more actively. The group was so excited that did not stop for lunch, making use of the good will of the House-elves to serve everyone, snacks and drinks to continue without interruption to the discussions.

In the end, Hermione, always organized, had, with the help of Daphne, Luna and Susan drafted a document summarizing the discussion and that professor McGonagall soon copied, delivering a copy to each one, while the girl read aloud to all.

"The search for truth is a process in continuous progress, and exercised by each of us as the construction and improvement of our individual worldview. The knowledge and rules in our worldviews common to us all is what we usually call 'common knowledge' and 'common sense'.

"The main criteria for the acceptance of new truths are: absence of contradiction, counter-proof or counter-facts; logical deduction from other truths; empirical verifiability of the fact or, in the case it is a rule, law or hypothesis, verifiability of forecasts resulting therefrom; and accordance with our worldview."

"Auxiliary criteria that can be considered, but with no guarantees, include: simplicity, predictive power, beauty (even if we could not reach a clear concept of what it means in intellectual matters), level of acceptance by other suitable persons, falsifiability (in the sense that there must be some way to prove that the idea is false) and compliance with ideas that we hold dear."

"Criteria that prevent a statement to be considered true are restricted contradiction with our worldview or confirmed facts and / or existence of more suitable alternatives according to the criteria above."

"Among the major problems that can block our progress and make us accept as true incorrect statements are: our individual desires, preferring an idea to another by mere personal preference, habit or tradition; exaggerated scepticism about the senses, leading to refuse evidence contrary to our ideas; excessive attachment to certain ideas, leading us to avoid even consider opposing ideas, judging them in preconception as false without the necessary analysis and research; and finally, given excessive use or importance to ideas beyond our capability of proof. We must always remember that the fact that a sentence is irrefutable does not mean that it is true, the fact that we are unable to prove whether or not Merlin ate bread in his tenth anniversary guarantees neither its truth nor its falsehood."

"There are, however, some points where we could not make much progress. The first is the contradiction. It was not clear whether a complete model of reality can be achieved without the existence of any contradictory point in its interior, although most of us agree that it would be better to try to avoid contradictions as much as possible. However, we were unable to reach consensus on what to do in case we find a contradiction where different assumptions may have equal support: it would be better to choose our preference; abstain from choosing or trying to reconcile both, suggesting that it may sometimes be a case, sometimes the other?"

"Another problem is the familiarity, as expressed in the phrase of the writer Isaac Bashevis Singer 'So is the man that, if he has a name for one thing, this thing is no longer an enigma'. The only defence we have against this problem is constantly put to the test our ideas, checking whether they are really clear or only appear to be clear because we got used to them."

"Finally, it is noteworthy that we put aside the problems involved with the words and the use of language, just because we focus on analysing the knowledge within an individual perspective, without taking into account the problems that can arise when we try to communicate with others. Well, I believe that's it. Does anyone have anything else to add?" concluded Hermione.

"Just one thing" Luna intervened. "A final problem to add to your list for future discussion: the expectations. Is it the case that we find certain facts and evidences in the world because we expect them, and we don't found others because we don't look for them nor do we expect to find them? In a more general way, how much our worldview influences the kind of ideas that we have, and determines that certain types of ideas do not occur at all to us and, on the other hand, how much our worldview leads us to find evidence for certain ideas and to not see counterproofs to them, and how it prohibits us from seeing evidence for other things that we were not able to imagine?"

Paul was smiling to himself. How it was typical of his youngest friend, leaving all stunned and flabbergasted with an unexpected remark of great consequences when everyone thought they had just exhausted the subject!

-o0o-

Back in the living room, Paul and Luna soon brought Liz back to the castle.

"The adults agreed, as far as we don't run unnecessary risks in exposing ourselves," she said to the other two as soon as she arrived.

"With the amount of snacks and titbits that the elves served all day, it will not be noticed if we don't show up for dinner..." Paul said.

"And with the extended breakfast for Sunday, no one will be sure if we show up or not," concluded Luna.

"So let's go! We will present Lily Evans Foundation to them. But who we invite? Only the people from the train, or anyone else?" asked Liz excited.

"There are six from the Express here with us. I think it's enough for the first visit. And this way we can justify limiting ourselves only to them, otherwise it would be difficult to explain why we choose some and not others" argued Paul.

"I agree. Go look for Neville, then, while we call the girls. We meet again in the room for practice of spells, okay?" Liz concluded.

Within minutes the group was gathered in the spells room with a minimum of luggage to spend the night out. Before opening the portal, however, Paul explained that many secrets would be revealed in the coming hours, and asked if anyone would rather give up instead of get more involved with them. Totally unnecessary! That group was too happy with everything coming out and were ready to accompany the three young revolutionaries in any endeavour, especially now that the big secrets would begin to finally be revealed to them.

Among discovering the location's name and the presence of the notorious Sirius Black in the Foundation, the visitors were soon wondering for Harry Potter. Daphne and Hermione, demonstrating the agility of their minds, immediately began to watch Paul with special attention and suspicion. Soon the boy removed his contact lenses and received his famous black hair back, courtesy of a spell applied by Selene, as he told them, with the help of Beth and Liz, the first part of his history.

The second part of the story, with the participation of the Lovegoods, was told during the tour they made around the extensive facilities, intercut with explanations about the different laboratories and equipment and the researches being conducted. Dinner was very appreciated, especially by the chance that the children had to ask some questions and think about everything they saw and heard. They had a nice evening watching Schwarzenegger in the movie 'Total Recall' and a Monopoly game, before all of them went to prepare for sleep.

Then Liz again startled her friends explaining what she hoped to accomplish with them overnight.

-o0o-

Hannah and Neville, the two who were more frightened when the opportunity was presented, were the two most difficult to 'wake' to the ethereal trip, though Neville, so soon as he realized that nothing could harm him in that state, became one of the most daring to try new adventures.

In quick succession they visited London, Paris, Rome, Vienna, Istanbul, Delhi and Tokyo, before diving in the Pacific Ocean and visit Antarctica, rising to enjoy the Aurora Austral and then to see the Earth in all its fullness from high in the sky. That sublime vision thrilled the children that soon the three conspirators were being bombarded by requests for everything being shared with their families. It was saddening to have to explain that apparently only children were able to get into that particular state, but although the news had cooled a bit the mood of the others, Tracey and Daphne immediately started to explain the advantages of going in search of their sisters immediately, arguing that their parents would be so delighted with their accounts that would accept anything they wanted to propose.

In the end, Luna ended up with the others exploring a little more of the wonders of the planet as Paul, Liz, Daphne and Tracey head themselves to Greengrass mansion. Tracey was convinced that, with lunch scheduled for tomorrow, Tabitha would certainly be spending the night there, if she even came to sleep at her home any night of that week.

Paul was glad to be instructed to 'wake' Rachel that not thought of a possible problem. The little girl, as soon as she saw her hero there, immediately tried to hug him, ending 'inside' the boy, with access to all his memories and experiences. It was too much too fast for the little girl that fell into a kind of torpor while trying to assimilate this vast amount of new information, to tremendous shock of their sisters and cousins, whom Liz tried to calm and explain what had happened.

Fortunately Rachel, so young and with so few habits and prejudices acquired, didn't have many problems to accept the full range of information she received from Paul, even without understanding everything. About forty minutes after the encounter, the girl woke up again and turned to her family, saying proudly: "Didn't I say that Paul was more than the Boy Who Lived? He is him and he is Paul too! He's two heroes!"

With Rachel broadcasting hundred words per second what she learned from Paul, the other girls soon were ready to go through the same fusion experiment, Daphne and Astoria with Paul and Tracey and Tabitha with Liz. When the group finally met the others, Luna was finishing apply the same method with Neville after carrying out the merger with Hannah and Hermione simultaneously. All the kids did after was basically digest and try to understand all that information, with the help of the three most experienced to clarify the points where difficulties were encountered.

-o0o-

The morning at the Greengrass home was very different than expected. When the Davises arrived at nine-thirty, three children were still dormant, despite having gone to bed early the day before. Helen then hurried to wake them, while Isabel was preparing breakfast for the children and Daniel told Robert Davis what he had learned about his other guests for the day, which was soon interrupted by Helen's cry: "DANIEL!"

-o0o-

When the visitors arrived by portal to the gates of Greengrass mansion, Beth and the Lovegood couple were still worried and a little angry with the children because they have included the younger children in the night's adventure without consulting them, while Tracey and Daphne tried to ensure that everything would be fine. Even before Daphne finished open the gate a little girl came running as fast as her little legs allowed her towards the only boy of the group (Neville, Hannah, Susan and Hermione were already back at Hogwarts). Paul picked up the small girl into a spin, ending by putting her sitting on his shoulders, the two laughing with happiness for the reunion even if they had separated just a few hours before.

While walking the path to the porch of the mansion, it was apparent that the adults waiting for the visitors were not as happy as little Rachel.

"Rachel, what you told your parents about our nocturnal adventure?" asked Paul worried.

"Just a little. And I didn't say anyone's name, as I promised, only the places and the things, the statues, the lights in the sky, and how everything was very small because we were very, very high, and the clouds, and the beautiful things we saw underwater, and how I messed up once and was inside a mountain, and how we pass through walls, and the places I saw, how in some it was night and in others it was day..."

"Eh ... just a little, is it?" confirmed Paul astonished, looking sad at the adults who were close to realize how much Rachel had revealed of their adventures.

"Paul, you messed up again!" complained Liz. "What exactly you asked from Rachel?"

"Paul asked me not to tell about meeting you people at night, and I didn't say anyone's name!" said Rachel, glad to have fulfilled her promise. "I only spoke a little bit of the things ..."

"Yes, one about the things, I'm sure" Liz said smiling at the girl. "You were a good girl and did what Paul asked straight. Too bad that Paul was not a good boy..."

"Do you will ground Paul?" asked Rachel worried. "Not today, right? Let him play with me today, tomorrow he can be grounded, right Paul?"

-o0o-

One of the good things about having a small child around is that is hard to stay mad for long, they certainly will soon do something unusual and incredibly cute to disarm us. It happened with the Greengrasses and Davises when they heard that last line of Rachel that, to strengthen her request, had turned to Liz with wet eyes and a pout on her lips. The adults couldn't help relax a little their expressions when they saw the scene, happy that all that charm was being used against someone other than them.

The first few minutes of conversation were tense, but Daphne was not the least bit interested in leaving things like that. She soon took out the old paper with the pledge made by the group and handed it to Daniel, saying:

"Dad, if the difference between actively participate in the greatest revolution in the history of magic since the invention of the wands, or stand aside and see the revolution occur with no idea of what is happening, is you making or not this oath, what would you do? And you, Uncle Bob?"

The two men read carefully the oath at least twice, as the movements of their eyes indicated, before passing the paper to their women and began whispering among themselves. Rachel did not know exactly what was happening, but she had enough knowledge of what was an oath and that if her parents didn't do it, she would not have many chances to tell them all her adventures, so that as soon as the four adults began to discuss among themselves whether or not they would do the oath, she soon brought a watery "Mom, please!" stretching each syllable and looking with such a face saying 'Adults only complicate things!' that they all ended up laughing.

Once the four completed the oath Rachel immediately turned in Paul's lap, asking anxious: "Can I tell them everything now?" Receiving a nod from the boy, she immediately dropped the bomb: "Paul is Harry Potter, and we travel the whole damn world yesterday!"

Paul took some time to convince Rachel that it was better to tell the whole story in chronological order instead of the 'coolest first' she liked so much to use, but eventually she started at the beginning, with Paul and Liz directing the girl which events to include, whispering in her ear what was next to report each time the former was completed.

With the details, and even occasional demonstrations from their guests, soon the Greengrasses and Davises were convinced they made the right decision by agreeing to make the oaths. That day Rachel killed her will to speak and be heard. She continued talking uninterruptedly all the time up to and during lunch, eating only at intervals when another person intervened with details about some of the group's findings, at Paul's insistence. The boy also served as chair for the little one, and fed her with his own fork. Finally, at dessert, Rachel had come to what, for her, was the most important point of her narrative: her adventures last night.

While Rachel was happy telling Paul-Harry's story and his many achievements, her sisters and cousins were more interested in putting into practice everything they had learned about magic overnight. In the background since the arrival of the visits, they began to practice as soon as Rachel started her long report and, with the help and examples of Luna, plates and cutlery were doing stunts in the air at the time they decided to return to the balcony and relax a bit after the meal, to the delight of their parents who were amazed at how quickly their daughters were progressing.

-o0o-

At Hogwarts another group of children was using the spell practice room of the first-years to the first practice of spells in that room. Progress started slower than in Greengrass mansion due to lack of an experienced instructor, but as soon as the first results have been achieved, the confidence they brought greatly improved the students' performance.

-o0o-

As it was destined to be, the news that the greatest benefits of the 'New Magic Theory' were reserved only for children disappoint somewhat the adults of Greengrass and Davis families, but demonstrations of what was within their reach soon more than offset the initial sadness.

With Rachel asleep in Paul's lap, fell to Luna the task of creating a portal for the Foundation. While Beth showed Daniel and Helen their progress with runes (Daniel was a master in the art and Helen shared the taste of her husband in the subject), Selene soon helped the Potions masters Isabel and Robert to solve a problem they were working for years: a more powerful and less expensive version to treat bacteria known as 'thief-of-magic', a parasite exclusive of magical beings, using their magical strength to live and reproduce, reducing the power of the poor victim to a fraction of the original.

As the couple had a sample of the potion currently used against it, using the laboratory of the Foundation she soon was reading the potion's characteristics, extrapolating the chart for what would be the most powerful version, and asking the machine to calculates the new recipe based on the essences and active ingredients of the ingredients already analysed and purified, and the normal ingredients yet to analyse. Two and a half hours after, the couple was completely fascinated to receive a recipe fifty per cent more efficiently, costing only a third of the potion currently used. When Selene, after she analysed the ingredients used in the new potion, and verifying that most of them had not yet been analysed in terms of active principles, confided that with a few more days of work the efficiency and the cost could still be greatly improved, the Davis family felt a mixture of reverence for the new method's efficiency and sadness to discover how much time they lost with out-dated and primitive techniques.

Meanwhile, still in the mansion, Helen decided to save young Paul removing Rachel into a loveseat. However, Paul found it strange to be still feeling the presence of the little blonde inside him, and looked at Liz in search of an answer. The girl closed her eyes for a moment in concentration, opening them then with a smile and, confirming the suspicions of the boy, sent to him, 'Yes, the little devil could wake up by herself in the ghost form and is with you'. Paul smiled happily. Such devotion from the little one for him made him feel like the hero that Rachel wanted him to be, making him proud.

-o0o-

At Hogwarts, while a group of excited teachers was still digesting the main points of the previous day's debate, and discussed the possibilities of that concept of education as the creation and expansion of one's worldview, looking for practical ways to apply it to their classes, the venerable headmaster Albus Dumbledore regurgitated alone in his office his participation in the debate, seeking excuses for his lack of success in defending the Greater Good.

"It was naive of me to hope that children so young could understand the beauty of this concept, Fawkes. As expected of their young age and little experience, they wanted an objective response, a safe method of calculating what to do with absolute certainty. Do you think I rushed in exposing them so early to this noble concept?"

The Phoenix responded with a trill and a look somewhat melancholic. It was a pity that its means to communicate with the old headmaster were so limited.

"Well, I see now that I put my hopes up to unreasonable heights. Ah, youth momentum! Such a hurry to get results without the patience to develop intuition through patience, accumulation of experience, kindness, love, and humility to make amends and repair errors." Here Fawkes protested with a trill, which the renowned elder interpreted as agreement. "There are too many subtleties in the way of the Greater Good that only decades of experience and reflection can overcome successfully. Yes, if even our teachers I couldn't favourably influence, it was too much to expect to get results with the children in a single exposure, don't you agree, my friend?"

The Phoenix responded by singing a few notes. The old man could interpret the sounds as he saw fit. He always did it anyway, hence the bird no longer bothering to try to better express its ideas; they would be ignored, as usual.

"Maybe if I promoted some debates myself? Of course I would have to limit attendance to older students, youngers simply would not be able to appreciate the nuances ... It is clear that the Greater Good would be a recurring topic ... The power of forgiveness and love would be others ... I need to think better on these possibilities ... "

-o0o-

It was already late afternoon, and Rachel was again awake and in full swing when the couple Davis and the two Lovegood girls returned to Greengrass mansion. It was the time the four hosts were afraid of, to find out what was expected of them in exchange for the inclusion of their families in that entire scheme. Again they were surprised, this time with how little was expected of them.

"Let me see if I understand correctly" expressed Daniel. "You are sharing all these findings with us freely, and all you ask in return is our support with this pre-Hogwarts school, allowing our daughters to attend classes at the Foundation and helping to convince the families of other small magical children to also send their children to this school, is it?"

"In a way, it's much more than that," said Xenophilius. "You are now part of a group, and vowed to keep the group's secrets and work for the good of the group. Greatly facilitates that the group is financially rich and politically inactive, at least for now, but it may be the case that possibly be more things to do."

"The fact that there is little work at this time does not mean you are limited in how much to do. In case you are interested, we have many research lines open that would benefit from more attention" added Beth. "It all depends on personal choices and priorities, in a way."

"Remember also the search for the full development of yours capabilities. It is part of the oath that you made and is something that we take very seriously," said Selene.

"You can count on the support of my wife and I with the analysis of the ingredients for potions. We will need some lessons and initial supervision, but I think we can learn very quickly the basic techniques" suggested Robert.

"For my part, I am very interested in this new way of using runes Beth presented to us, 'topological approach', is it?" affirmed Daniel. "Though I think I will need considerable time to understand all the math behind the method ..."

"Don't worry about how much time and effort may be required. The important thing is that the goal is worthwhile, and that you make constant progress. The rest is just to keep patience and determination and soon the fruits of your efforts will appear" said Beth.

"And this new school, when you want to start classes?" asked Isabel.

"You and your children are welcome at the Foundation anytime. We can ask from Paul to install a permanent portal between a room in the mansion to a room in the Foundation, so that you have free access" offered Selene. "The other children, we can either incorporate them as we convince their parents, or they can start classes together soon after the turn of the year. I think we need better check the transport and security issues before taking a final decision."

"Do you already have some idea of how to proceed?" asked Helen.

"At least for the children of wizarding families, yes. We are thinking in using a small property with its fireplace connected to floo network and a permanent portal to the Foundation. The floo connection will be password-protected, and the room with the portal will be able to recognize the magical signature of each entrant, barring the entry of those who are not registered," said Xenophilius.

"We are considering something similar for children from normal families" said Selene. "Just replacing the floo network by the Knight Bus or something similar."

"The Knight Bus would be an additional cost of almost a galleon a day per student," said Isabel. "It may be too much for some families, can't it?"

"No," replied Beth. "The Foundation will bear all costs for their students. Transport, clothing, food, books, school supplies ... everything."

"With you paying for everything, the chances for objections from the parents will be quite restricted. I would say that they would be restricted to the safety of the children, the ideological line of the teachings and the usefulness of the classes" commented Daniel. "The utility could easily be proved if one of the children was present and did a small levitation. Even something as simple, done without wand and without enchantment by a child too young to Hogwarts, would be enough to eliminate this objection."

"If you don't mind to link the name Harry Potter and the Foundation to the school, I think the objection about security would be solved" commented Robert. "For years the magic community went looking for him without success. This would ensure the safety of installations."

"But it would be a serious limitation to the question of ideology," said Isabel. "No chance of families like the Malfoys or Notts sending their children to this school."

"But do we want these children so close of ours?" asked Helen.

"It depends on how much of the ideology of their parents they have assimilated" said Daniel. "After all, they are just small children. It would be a chance to mould them into something better than their parents plan for them."

"A chance that most likely they will not give us" retorted Helen. "Unless ... If we could convince them that there is some advantage for them ... What do you think, Daniel? Can we think of any argument to convince them? What could we offer?"

"Even small, these children have already been informed not to make any vow without parental consent, and I do not see how to convince the parents to take an oath like that," said Daniel. "Trying to extract an oath of the children without parental consent would be an inexcusable crime. Of course that doesn't stop us to offer a place for these children, only prevents hope for them accepting it."

"A pity, but it seems we'll have to be content with this situation until we have a better alternative" concluded Selene.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 - The Calm before the Storm**

The children returned happy from Greengrass mansion. The day had been very fruitful and enjoyable, despite the troubled beginning, and to know that they would soon be sharing their findings with other children even before they begin studies at Hogwarts made everyone laugh to imagine the fright of the teachers getting a freshmen class knowing more magic and capable of greater things than themselves.

Luckily they checked the common room before leaving the spells practice room. Professors Flitwick, Vector, McGonagall and Sprout were there talking to the rest of the group, and certainly would have asked for them at that point. They coming out of a room that should be empty certainly would draw attention. Paul quickly created a new portal and they entered the common room through the main door, coming from the hallway.

With the excuse that they were exploring the castle, the group soon met the others in pleasant conversation until they walked into the Great Hall together for dinner. During that time, Luna received warning of the sensors placed near the Philosopher's Stone. Apparently Dumbledore had finally taken seriously the responsibility to protect the precious gem, reinforcing the defences.

At the end of dinner the students of the first year were all instructed to wait tomorrow in their common room before coming to breakfast in the Great Hall, as the headmaster would like to talk to them. That notice concerned the children a little, had their absence from the castle been discovered?

-o0o-

During the night, the ghost-travellers began their adventures reviewing the protections around the Philosopher's Stone and confirming that the guards had been much strengthened, especially in the room that contained it, including a strange mirror whose purpose was not very clear, but it seemed it is now containing the stone.

Only Tabitha, Neville, Hermione and Hannah needed help to 'wake up' in ghost form that night. The three younger children even were already waiting for the others when they finally gathered after the long day.

"Isn't it strange that this stone is being kept here?" asked Daphne after the kids have completed the verification of the protections. "Was it this that someone tried to rob from Gringotts before school starts?"

Daphne then told everyone about the news of the attempted robbery at Gringotts, and how it bothered her father.

"Can the stone be used to give Voldemort a physical body?" Liz asked, worried about the possibility of an early return of the unscrupulous bandit before they could destroy all of his Horcruxes. They were so close to that goal now!

"A stone that can give eternal life to a person? I wouldn't doubt it" said Luna.

"What if we create our own defences to the stone?" asked Susan. "But on the other hand, Hogwarts is famous for its magical protections and wards. How can one as evil as Voldemort enter the castle at all?"

"The Room of Requirement might help!" said Luna. "We can ask the room about the castle's defences, even if we cannot do anything to reinforce them it would be useful know more about them."

"You can do it tomorrow, right?" Rachel interceded. "I wanted to see those cute little animals from Australia now, the cool alias."

"Koalas, Rachel, they are called koalas" corrected Paul smiling.

-o0o-

"Good morning," the headmaster greeted the first year students in the next morning. "I hope you all had a great weekend. I bet many of you quite enjoyed exploring this vast and magnificent castle, so full of surprises and curiosities!

"The subject I would like to discuss with you today is a boy your age that should be here with us, sharing this fantastic learning environment that is Hogwarts: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I bet that even those of you from the Muggle world have heard of it, especially those of you who are benefiting from a grant from Lilly Evans Foundation, named after the mother of our little hero.

"The fact that Harry Potter isn't among us, and even more so, isn't participating in any way in our society and totally unreachable so that we can't check his health, safety and well-being is motive of great concern and sadness for most of us. The Potter family is one of the oldest and most honoured of the wizarding world, and is now reduced to only one member, young Harry. It is essential, therefore, that he receive a consistent education to his position in our society, to prepare him for the great role he has to exercise in our midst."

"More than that, Harry Potter is an icon that symbolizes the hope of our society for a just and peaceful life, a catalyst for the changes that our society needs, to persevere on the path of goodness and harmony among its members. The Boy-Who-Lived has a wonderful destiny to fulfil in our society, and whoever is depriving him of taking his position within us is committing a disservice to the boy and to our society. That's why we call upon whomever of you who have had contact with our Boy-Who-Lived, or has information about him or the people who are keeping him away from us, to seek me or one of our teachers and reveal what you know. I assure you will be doing a great favour to Harry himself and our entire society "concluded the director, looking hopeful for the children gathered around him. "Would anyone like to manifest?"

After a long enough break to leave all of them bothered, Dumbledore sighed disappointed, adding before leaving: "I assure you, if you so wish, I am ready to guarantee you complete discretion and anonymity. Feel free to look for me or any member of staff of your choice at the time that best suits you. Thank you."

-o0o-

The Room of Requirement proved to be a fantastic source of knowledge and information, far beyond what the children thought possible. Apparently the castle had a perfect memory of what happened inside it since it had been completed, and was able to present perfect copies of all books, manuscripts and documents that circulated sometime within its physical space. Soon the children were sharing together different lines of research, to achieve greater efficiency. The only to get out of this division was Paul, for a particular reason. At find such possibilities, the boy immediately wanted, and got, access to the time of his parents at the castle, and the other children, knowing the reason for his curiosity and the emotional strength that these images had on the boy, decided to let him in peace to find out a little about his family, but keeping him under observation so that they could help him endure the emotional charge and that he didn't lose himself too much in the past.

Luna, Liz, Hermione and Susan soon find a complete description of the protections put in Hogwarts by the founders and the changes they have undergone over time. It was much, much above the current level of their understanding! Using their enhanced versions of the receptors for The Critical Thinker, which were already becoming more a personal computer than a mere viewer to the magazine, the information was digitized and daily sent to the central computer at the Foundation, where Beth and Selena, stopping their other researches temporarily, were trying to understand all that data.

In turn, Daphne and Tracy studied the life of a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle at Hogwarts, while Neville and Hannah were investigating the time of the founders, mainly curious to know if the magic of that time was actually higher than the current, as the legends said.

Even with the normal classes, extra classes and research in the Room of Requirement, the children still were packing time and energy to increase their understanding of the New Theory of Magic, and practice magic without incantations or wand. Of course, this new ability of children who had spent the weekend with the three conspirators was soon noticed by the other members of the group, and the following nights were spent starting more and more children to ghost tours and group secrets. Soon, all the first year students, with the exception of the groups led by Weasley and Malfoy but added by the redheaded twins, had offered the oath and were at par and participating in all activities.

-o0o-

At the Foundation, the news that Voldemort could be around the castle trying to get possession of the Stone caused strong shock and a severe change of plans. The pre-Hogwarts school and the various on-going researches were paused so Beth and Selena could start studying the castle protections' system as Sirius and Xenophilius sent a sensor fleet search the Malfoy mansion for the diary, the last of the horcruxes.

Unfortunately, the sensors were not able to locate the dairy in the residence of Lucius Malfoy. He either hid it in a well-protected location so the sensors weren't able to identify it, or Lucius had removed the object to some other location. Sirius was impatient, and could not bear the danger over his godson and the other children to the point of proposing a crazy plan to Xenophilius: abduct Lucius, fill him with Veritaserum and make him say what he knew. Xeno's concern was growing in such a way that he was getting closer to agreeing with Sirius.

-o0o-

While his fate was being decided elsewhere, Lucius Malfoy paced the Ministry of Magic talking to senior officials, members of the Wizengamot and the Minister himself, seeking support for new laws that he wanted to see approved.

Convinced that try to act directly at Hogwarts would be difficult because of the opposition from Dumbledore, Malfoy was trying to get through the government changes that revert the gloomy picture that began to unfold in the famous magic school. The first step of this fight would be to get a decree or law to limit the amount of muggleborns accepted in the school each year. Once achieved this, his next step would be to create some additional laws to hinder most of these few students accepted to conclude their courses, perhaps instituting some changes to ensure that those of noble origin more easily stood out from the others in academic performance.

Meanwhile, it was good that Draco obeyed his orders and avoids any foolishness, or his next Christmas would be of a very different kind than he expected to win: painful and humiliating.

-o0o-

The Hermione Granger's twelfth birthday was the best of her life to date. For her who never counted on the presence of a single friend in the festivities, to celebrate birthday with dozens of friends in a complete amusement park, courtesy of the Room of Requirement and careful design headed by Liz, Kimberly, Jennifer, Karen and Sharon, all born in the normal world as the birthday girl, it was an exciting event, even if the boys complained a little of excess of pink and of the themes with humanised puppies.

To complete the joy of the children, each member of the group received the new model of The Critical Thinker's receiver and discovered a new feature installed in them: the videoconference. When finally Paul asked them to check out the address book associated with the functionality, and the children found that their families were there registered and were already in possession of their own receivers for use, all of them took advantage of the chance to say a hello and tell their relatives about their experiences at Hogwarts.

-o0o-

With so many children now fully involved in various researches and learning projects, the fruits of all these efforts soon began to manifest. The first big surprise came from an extensive study conducted on the founders' time. Although it was a relief to find that the old and taciturn Salazar Slytherin had not been as obsessed with purity of blood as wanted the current Purist party, the children were shocked to discover the extent of his hatred toward non-magical people, to the point he had hidden in Hogwarts a basilisk to be used against them if they attacked.

Salazar, in fact, did not give a damn about the origins of magical people since they had been educated in the magical society's tradition and respect the customs and precepts of this society and cut off ties to the Muggle world, in which case he defended they should be dealt with equality by the magical families. On the other hand, his view of the Muggles (in fact, the very word 'muggle' was his creation and used with great dose of scorn) had nothing of equality: he considered them an inferior species, a halfway point between the common animals and the magical people, the pinnacle of the creation.

To discover how dangerous was the basilisk and his apparent immortality (it was never recorded a case of natural death among them, the few known to exist have been eliminated in some way), meaning that the same could still be alive inside the castle, has created a new line of research to examine what to do if they ever had to confront the beast.

Unfortunately, the Room of Requirement was not able to show what was happening inside the Chamber of Secrets created by Salazar, but still was able to show them where the entrance was located, which is now constantly monitored by various sensors.

-o0o-

Percival Weasley was disappointed with Professor McGonagall. He introduced her clear indications that the first year students were involved in a number of disturbing events contrary to the school rules and she was simply grateful for his efforts and dispensed his services, without inflicting a single punishment for the offenders!

Now that two of his brothers were involved with those students added insult to the humiliation he felt. And the refusal of the twins to cooperate with his investigations was a betrayal of the family! But Percy knew what to do. He would continue his investigations with Ron's help, he would collect proof and evidences and, in possession of a complete dossier, would go directly to the headmaster to expose his case and require that appropriate punishments are applied. Such an affront to the rules should not go unpunished!

-o0o-

The continuity of the researches brought other interesting findings. Luna was very happy to find that the current Department of Mysteries had its origin in a research centre created and headquartered at Hogwarts until the creation of the Ministry of Magic at the end of the seventeenth century, which meant that the Room of Requirement could provide the curious girl most of the secrets of that little-known group that always gathered the elite of the magical world!

On the other hand, research on the castle's defences, who walked slowly at first, now was going full steam after Selena and Beth finally have unravelled the basic principles involved. And the discoveries made astounded everyone.

"These changes that have undermined the castle's defences are all relatively recent. By this I mean: were made by Albus-Too-Many-Names-Dumbledore for personal reasons," said Selena.

"He created an excellent defence against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in 1974, able to keep them at bay, or at least cause serious difficulties for their entry into the castle, but turned it off in 1990 to allow Severus Snape, carrier of the Dark Mark, to reside in the castle and assume the position of potions' professor" Beth explained to the children.

"And the defences against dangerous creatures, set in 1312 and improved in 1576 and in 1781, were turned off during the Triwizard Tournament of 1814 and only reactivated after the fiasco of the Chamber of Secrets in 1943, to be again turned off by Dumbledore now in July because he decided to use a troll and a Cerberus to protect the philosopher's stone" continued Selena. "Indeed, yes, we confirm that Moaning-Myrtle is indeed the fatal victim of the 1943 incident from copies of newspapers of the time reporting the fact."

"But this defence against dangerous creatures wouldn't be effective against the basilisk, would it? It is already inside the castle ..." said Luna.

"In fact, it is just a border defence, as most defences based on intentions. Prevents something to cross that border, but does not act within the border. Which means that Dumbledore should have it reactivated after the troll and Cerberus were placed in their positions," said Selena. "But the wards against Voldemort and the owners of his brand is an area defence, acting on the entire space contained within the border, similar to defences against Apparition and portkeys."

"If they were reactivated, what would happen with Snape?" asked Liz.

"It wouldn't kill him, I'm sure, but what exactly would happen depends on several factors," said Beth. "One thing is certain, the effects would be greater the more solid his connection to Voldemort and his ideals are. It could go from a minor annoyance to a painful suffering inside the affected area and the impossibility of crossing the border from the outside, if it is set to its maximum power. It is adjustable, you know?"

"Hey, what if we put it at half-strength? Would it be enough to make Snape resign and leave the castle?" asked Paul excited about the possibility.

"We can try," said Beth. "We could go activating this defence in increments of 10 per cent, until he decided to leave, and then increased to full strength, to ensure that he does not come back."

"But can we change the defences?" Liz asked. "What about Dumbledore, he would not notice and investigate?"

-o0o-

Robert and Elizabeth Davis were very happy. With all the equipment that Beth and Selena had acquired and the liberal use of magic, especially Beth's 'topological runes', automating the more tedious and time-consuming processes, they had completed the analysis of the most common ingredients for potions, isolated their active principles and recorded their properties on the Foundation's database. Thus, the computer program created by Paul and Beth was now able to provide much better alternatives for the most used and traditional potions, and they were now able to select maximization of efficiency, cost or a combination of both.

Now, besides continuing with the analysis of the rarest ingredients, they were beginning to analyse each of the most sought potions, and were preparing to soon provide a potions sales service using the Critical Thinker's receptor capacity for deliveries and collection, and the magazine itself as an advertising channel for offers. As this was a market traditionally controlled by Purist families, neither they nor the rest of the group was very concerned about the damage it would cause in the competition, quite the opposite.

And the plans didn't stop there. Once they have completed the creation of a sufficient number of recipes, they were planning to patent them and publish them in a book, selling the special ingredients by the same method to also attack the market for potions ingredients.

-o0o-

There were two difficulties to overcome to be able to change the castle's defences: get into the control room of the defences, and know exactly what to do. Among the records obtained in the Room of Requirement and analyses by Beth and Selena, the second point was covered. To everyone's surprise, the Room of Requirement easily solved the first by them simply wishing to create a door that led there.

The children soon completely activated the border defences against the entry of dangerous creatures and evil artefacts, placed sensors to identify and warn them of the entry of people with evil intentions and put the area defence against Voldemort and his henchmen to twenty per cent its power. They would now check for at least a week to see the results and if Dumbledore would notice the changes.

-o0o-

With the surprises and early problems of the year assimilated, and the stone much more protected, Albus focused on what he considered to be the main problem at the moment: to find Harry Potter.

His searches, as well as those of his friend Alastor, had been fruitless; his letters addressed to the boy were ignored, while those sent to his guardian Sirius Black, the direction of the Critical Thinker and the Lovegoods received polite, but totally unsatisfactory, answers. None of them were in a position to welcome him to a personal meeting; Sirius was limited to say that all was well while the others made clear that they had no right to interfere with the privacy of the Boy-Who-Lived.

For the happiness of the children, this dedication of Dumbledore to find the Boy-Who-Leave-Without-Trail made him not notice the change in the castle's defences, and leave the first-years in peace with its many extracurricular activities.

-o0o-

Snape would never say he was happy. Away from him to judge himself subject to such mundane and little refined things as emotions. But the fact that he now has enough time to conduct his research, was able to stay away from those stupid, undisciplined children, and rely on the peace and solitude of his rooms, with even the old dude pestering him less than usual, certainly did these last days the bests of his life. If only this nagging headache passed, he could even try to smile.

-o0o-

Quirrell didn't feel a dull headache. No, far from it. Quirrell felt a searing pain as if continuously subjected to the effect of a Crucio spell. And the pain was always present, it never diminished nor gives truce, not even let him sleep, except when his body reached the maximum point of exhaustion.

That was how he began to wander through the castle like a zombie at any time of day or night. That was how, in his wanderings, he ended up walking close to a room that few knows to exist, and his master decided to enter it to check the safety of a 'precious artefact'. He felt something stupid walking from one side to another thinking of the kind of room that his master had instructed him to ask. He was amazed when he saw the door suddenly appear in what was just an empty wall moments before.

The room he found was immense in all directions, but essentially empty except for some garbage accumulated here and there. Quirrell soon realized that something was wrong when he felt the emotions of his master escaping control. Then two screams reverberated through the room, one of extreme anger, the other of extreme pain.

-o0o-

While Voldemort gave vent to all his fury at the loss of one of his guarantees of immortality, more than sixty children had fun at the headquarters of Lilly Evans Foundation. Rachel was in cloud nine with so many other children who have fun with, all willing to pay attention to the youngest of the group.

The British magical map was almost complete. Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were already there identified, and the only point of interest that still was not on it was the Azkaban prison which, according Xenophilius, should be more to the north, east of the Orkney Islands. However, Luna now knew that the Forbidden Forest contained a herd of unicorns and already planned, with some friends, a way to meet them. Meanwhile, Justin had a question for Paul.

"Hey, Paul, being as rich as you are, why the three of you dress this way? You don't use anything of famous designers, nothing exotic or custom, no characteristic detail ..."

"Justin, you're lucky to only see us dressed. If it was our choice, we would be most of the time naked" Paul said, astonishing those around them. "In our view, clothes are only useful as protection against the weather, thorns, and such. This idea of judging a person by the way they dress seems a great mistake to me. What prevents someone explicitly dress to please a particular audience?"

"But ... it's indecent to go naked!" shout Eilidh.

"Think about it, why be ashamed of your own body? Why hide the body as if it were something ugly or shameful? This is something we are indoctrinated since early, but does it make sense?" asked Paul.

"But there are laws about that!" Justin interjected.

"Yes, and I respect them out there. But in the privacy of my home I have freedom" answered Paul.

"But then ... you and Liz and Luna ..." said Eilidh again, blushing a lot while thinking about the situation.

"Hey, don't go finishing things," said Paul vehemently. "Nudism and depravity are very distant points. A person with a healthy and well-educated mind must be able to respect others and control their desires. And with respect to the desires, who do you think will be able to better control if you take your clothes off now? Someone who has never seen and never faced a situation like this before and will be curious, or those who have had their curiosity sated, are used to the situation and do not see anything strange about it?"

"Sorry, Paul, I didn't want to offend" said Eilidh. "Just ... my family is very conservative, this concept is foreign to me."

"I understand, and I'm sorry for scaring you," said Paul already calmer. "Each of you is entitled to your own opinion and choice in the matter. All I ask is that you pay attention to how much of this opinion and choice really is yours, and how much is uncritical acceptance of others' imposed on you. "

"I see ... I think I agree with you, at least in the point that there is more outside influence than our own choice in how we treat the nakedness" said Neville. "But what brutal force has this imposing! If we were only boys here, I think I would be greatly embarrassed if I had to undress. With girls together, I think I would rather die ..."

"Wow, this is really serious, think it may be better to die than undressing!" joked Paul. "But back to the subject of clothes, did you notice that I'm using only three pieces? A T-shirt, pants without buttons or belt, only an elastic band that holds it in place, and a shoe without cord. How long you think it'll take me to get dressed or undressed?"

After a short break, all were agreed that that clothing was extremely practical and easy to take or place. But Neville had an extra question to put.

"Why you don't wear underwear?" He said before he realized what he asked, blushing immensely for touching such a personal matter.

"Guys, think a bit about your anatomy. Nature put hanging out something that probably we would rather wish it was hidden inside our body, protected by a very strong bone. Those who have taken a blow in that region must have been out of action for a good few minutes, isn't it? It is not very healthy for our survival to have such a vulnerable region so exposed. The point is that there is indeed a reason for it not to be inside our body and well protected by bones. Heat! For our gonads, the normal temperature of our body is unfit for its proper working. Thus, the evolution placed them outside our body, fastened to it only by a skin, so that the air circulates freely and, together with the refrigerant liquid in which they are immersed, guarantees that they maintain a proper temperature. And what do us, as wise humans? We transform this region in the most clothed one of our body, starting with a piece which prevents air circulation and compresses the region against the rest of our warm body. And think about the additional impact those jeans can cause. Again I ask, makes sense to follow the tradition and so-called morality in this case?"

-o0o-

In another room of the house, a very different discussion occurred.

"I think then that the magical society is as democratic as the muggle" said Susan.

"In other words, it's not democratic at all" brought Luna.

"Luna, how can you say something?" Hermione contested. "We have regular elections, and choose our representatives for the different positions."

"Luna's right, Hermione" Liz intervened. "This is not democracy, because these people you elect are not actually your representatives. I doubt they know who you are, what more defend your opinion."

"The term 'representative democracy' may be politically correct, but it is only a hypocritical way of saying 'elective oligarchy'" said Luna. "The people have no real power, they just vote for a name, hoping that things go well. Who actually exercises power is a special class, the politicians, who take turns in power as the result of the polls, and that lie is sold so well by rhetoricians who defend the system, we just believe it without question. "

"Well, the fact that you can choose the executioners does not mean that the judgment and sentence are fair" Liz joked.

"However, the real social changes are not imposed by decree, from top to bottom, but rather arise from a change of consciousness in the population that start requiring and forcing reforms down up" Luna explained.

"By means of Revolutions?" Hermione asked.

"We can call these movements revolutions, but this doesn't necessarily imply turmoil and violence, or large public demonstrations. The changes may occur gradually in a calm and orderly manner over the years, as to be hard to say when the process began and when it ended" Liz suggested.

"But relying on the people as a whole is terrible. That is why, despite all technological advances, we are so far behind in the social and political level" Luna muttered. "For a technological breakthrough, is just the matter of a single human being to reach the point necessary for its creation, and it will soon be available to all. For a social advancement, we depend on most people reaching the correct stage to make it happen."

"But we are in an era far more enlightened, with an educational system that reaches most of the population, so changes should be happening faster" she suggested Rebecca.

"Before we moved here, Paul and I lived in a large apartment building. We soon realized that the books, movies and music CDs that we bought, after some use, spent most of the time gathering dust on the shelves. So we thought, why not put them available to all and, in turn, be able to enjoy what others have and we still don't know?" said Liz. "Do you think we found support for the idea with the other residents of the building? The same thing happened when we suggest joining the products needed for all families in a single list and make purchases at wholesale to save money. Everyone thought it to be impractical, became suspicious of our intentions, put a thousand obstacles. They are still there, I bet, attached to their few possessions for fear of losing them, unable to enjoy the benefits of cooperating with others to have access to more resources."

"But what can be done in this case?" asked Hermione.

"Disclose the idea and provide the example," Liz said. "I will not waste my time trying to convince anyone that the way they live is irrational and miserly. I'll find people who are willing to try alternatives and cooperation, and hope that others see and follow suit. It's not something to be solved imposing it by decree."

"Well, you can count with me," hastened to say Hermione, and she was not the only one.

-o0o-

"But, Master, are you sure? Don't you think it is too drastic a measure?" asked one afraid Quirinus.

"Do you dare confront me, Quirinus? Do you doubt me?"

"No, master, it is just that Halloween is very close, and it cannot be so easy ... Maybe if plan more calmly, with more time to run everything and ensure our success ..."

"No, there is no time, Quirinus. One of my most valuable treasures, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, disappeared from the place where I hid it. It is critical that I check the safety of my other treasures that I cherish so much, it is not just a case of material worth; a lot is at stake here! I need to know if the disappearance of the tiara was the work of chance, or a premeditated effort from someone to prevent my return and success! And Hogwarts will suffer for not protecting my precious item as it should and ... ARGH! Go find something for this damned headache, Quirinus!"

 **A.N.:** A special thanks for the reviewers, you are helping me a lot! And, yes, as the title of this chapter suggest, we will have some action in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** 1) Special thanks to everyone who commented or put this story as a favourite; 2) Lucius Malfoy's political opinions are not those of the author; they are an amalgam of conservative views held by some British and American personalities between the latter half of the eighteenth and early nineteenth centuries; 3) Some people considered low my estimate of about 5,000 magical people in the UK. This number was obtained by multiplying 40 freshmen at Hogwarts in 1991 by an average estimated life of 125 years (remember that the wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort killed many people). Hope you like the new chapter!

 **CHAPTER 20 – Halloween**

"So is Professor Quirrell who is behind the stone, and he has visited the Forbidden Forest often as confirmed by Hogwarts' wards and the sensors following him. Can Voldemort be hiding there, waiting for him and the philosopher's stone?" Hermione asked.

"What else could it be?" asked Paul. "Is there any creature there that had interest in helping him?"

"Acromantulas" said Luna. "They are giant spiders and can reach the size of a car, and smart enough to be able to speak. But also appreciate human flesh."

"The wards against evil creatures will be able to stop them?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, yes, certainly" Luna assured. "But if Quirinus persuaded them to rebel against the humans, since they cannot penetrate Hogwarts they can decide to attack Hogsmeade instead."

"My parents live there," said Phoebe Nicholson. "Please, can we do something for them? Can I warn them of the danger, at least? "

"Of course, yes. Use the receiver to warn them of the danger, and say to one of them to always being close to it, so we can warn them of the attack as soon as it started" Paul said. "Luna, gather what information you can on how to stop these spiders and send it to your father and Sirius, warning them to stay on standby to help in Hogsmeade, and Phoebe, pass it on to your parents too. Susan, do think your aunt would welcome a notice from us about the danger?"

"Yes, I'll tell her" said the redhead. "Too bad we do not know the date of the attack, nor have any proof to stop Quirrell before he does something."

"Oh, I think the date is well defined," said Liz. "In two days will be Halloween. For a megalomaniac like Voldemort, the tenth anniversary of his fall would be the perfect time to try a comeback. "

"What about the basilisk? Do you think that Voldemort may have taught Quirrell how to control it?" asked Daphne.

"Megalomaniac ... Diabolical ... Tenth anniversary ..." said Neville. "Best be prepared."

-o0o-

Voldemort was getting worried. The constant headache that he and his host had been suffering was disturbing. Two weeks! What natural headache last so long? How could it be natural if it was enough to leave Hogwarts wards to it completely vanish, coming back to torment him as soon as they returned inside the wards? No, that decrepit old man suspected something, and had installed a special defence, some defence attached to him, Voldemort, specifically, or to his intentions.

But tomorrow it would all be resolved. Tomorrow, anyway, Quirinus and he would leave Hogwarts and that damn headache behind and begin the path that would lead to Voldemort domain throughout Britain!

The Trolls were waiting, camped in the Forbidden Forest, ready to attack. The Acromantulas were harder to convince, how that stupid half-giant had convinced the huge spiders to respect the castle was a mystery, but with Aragog killed the other Acromantulas ended up agreeing that hundreds of children would make a memorable feast and will attack at his signal.

Now it was just waiting for the right time!

-o0o-

The Halloween party was starting, but instead of going down to the Great Hall, Quirinus, after opening a door on the side of the castle, went up to the Astronomy Tower. In the Room of Requirement, a group of children watched closely his progress in a model of the castle, using data collected by a sensor attached to the teacher's turban and by the castle's wards.

Once there, the teacher summoned the dreaded black mark of Voldemort in the sky over the castle, signalling Trolls and Acromantulas the time to start the attack. Before any of the groups began to move, Phoebe, Susan, Daphne and Luna used their receptors and warned the auxiliary forces at Hogsmeade.

As soon as Quirrell triggered the sensors in the restroom haunted by Moaning-Myrtle, a new door opened in the side of the Room of Requirement leading to an unoccupied room on the second floor next to Myrtle's restroom. The arrival of Daphne and Tracy to the room woke seventeen roosters therein especially for the big event of the evening. While the girls led the frightened roosters out of the room, Paul put locks on both ends of the corridor, so to confine the roosters in that location and also to prevent any unwary student entered unwittingly into the dangerous area, and now blocked the sound of the cocks to penetrate in the restroom, to not alert Quirrell. In less than twenty seconds the three were back in the Room of Requirement with their mission accomplished.

Hermione and Liz soon confirmed the success of the castle's defences against not only the Acromantulas but also against the four trolls of which they had no prior knowledge. The trolls were simply circulating around the defences, looking for a gap through which they could enter, but the giant spiders were already walking towards Hogsmeade, and new messages through the receivers warned the people at Hogsmeade about the impending attack.

Meanwhile, Luna completed her mission in the Entrance Hall, sealing the door to the Great Hall to prevent any student to leave and ran the risk of being surprised by some danger, also returning to the Room of Requirement at the same time the Weasley twins were returning from their task.

The children observed by the model when the basilisk started to leave the bathroom, and threw cries of Hurrah! when they saw the dot indicating the great serpent madly shaking for a few seconds to stand still and then disappear. A rushed Quirrell moved toward the stairs that lead to the third floor, roosters disappearing from his front as he went. It seemed that the stammering teacher was not very happy with the poor birds.

Quirrell had done his homework and knew most of the protections placed by Dumbledore and the other teachers on the way to the philosopher's stone, including part of the reinforcements added later by the headmaster. What he did not know were the defences placed minutes ago even before the Cerberus's room by a bright pair of pranksters twins, aided by the resourceful members and great assets of Lilly Evans' Foundation.

As soon as the teacher ran into the forbidden corridor he slip into grease, sliding to the next section, covered in powerful, 'instant-dry at the contact' glue. At the same time, his presence freed a soporific gas and a hallucinogen spray from the roof.

After such bad luck that he was having that night, it was natural that there was at least one compensation for the host-parasite pair. Quirrell was lucky to be stuck to the ground facing up, and with his arms raised and wand in hand, which spared him from being completely stuck and allowed him to see the danger coming from above. Rapidly dispersing the approaching gas and moist cloud, but still feeling some effect of the two powerful potions, the professor then had to cut off shoes, turban and robe to get rid of the powerful glue that held him to the ground.

Realizing the impact that the two potions were causing in his body and the existence of more unknown pitfalls ahead, Quirrell looked through a window to see what happened to his two extra amusements. Seeing no sign of the Acromantulas, and seeing that a group of Aurors ('How did they get here so fast?' He wondered) overpowered the trolls, Voldemort decided to cut his losses that night and escape without the damn philosopher's stone that much work had given him for nothing.

-o0o-

Forewarned, the residents of Hogsmeade were prepared for the arrival of the Acromantulas. And the plan, formulated and organized by Lilly Evans Foundation, was to complete exterminate that danger.

As soon as the always hungry spiders reached the outskirts of the village, a wall of fire prevented their progress. Apparating behind them, volunteers then used the powerful incendiary potions developed by the Davis couple to create another wall of fire, preventing the giant spiders to escape by the path by which they came. At the two open ends, incendiary grenades filled with the same potion began to be thrown at increasing distances, forcing the spiders to accumulate in the centre of the region, where they were quickly exterminated. In less than fifteen minutes the powerful army of hundreds of huge spiders was decimated, and Hogsmeade returned to peace.

-o0o-

With the basilisk dead and Quirrell busy on the third floor, Liz and three other girls remained in the Room of Requirement to monitor the situation while Luna and Paul returned to the entrance hall to remove the lock on the door of the Great Hall, and Daphne and Hermione led the rest of the group back to their Common Room, to ensure the alibi that they had done nothing.

In the end, blocking the Great Hall's doors was unnecessary, and gets them almost revealed. As soon as the block was removed, Hagrid hurried off to open the gates so the Aurors led by Amelia could enter, alerted by Dumbledore of their presence at the gates. After the half-giant leave, Paul used magic to create a huge mess on the first floor at the top of the main staircase, trying to draw the attention of the teachers in order to stop Quirrell when he came up, and the two children hid in a niche behind a statue to follow events in secret. Just in time, as soon as they hid, Liz communicated that Voldemort had given up the philosopher's stone and was heading to the exit.

-o0o-

The headmaster was the first out of the Great Hall, followed by Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. They barely started up the first steps of the staircase when they came in front of a dilapidated and mangled Quirinus Quirrell.

"Dumbledore, you will pay dearly for what you did!" cried the voice of Voldemort, Quirinus turning back to the teachers so that his master could face them.

It was then that Amelia and the Aurors crossed the main doors to the Entrance Hall and were startled by the double face of the teacher, recognizing the owner of that shrill, squeaky voice.

Seeing the main exit completely blocked and taking advantage of the surprise, Quirinus quickly climbed the few steps that he had gone down and ran toward a window that he quickly destroyed with a Bombarda spell, teachers and Aurors in pursuit. Jumping through the hole that was a window just seconds before, the possessed professor flew without broom towards the limits of the castle wards, under the astonished eyes of his pursuers.

In the alcove where they hid, two children were celebrating a night without victims, despite all plans in contrary.

"I put a sensor on the collar of his shirt and other in his pants' bar" Paul said.

"I put one in his wand" confirmed Luna.

"Good idea! Even if he changes clothes, he would keep his wand!" praised Paul. "Back to the Common Room?"

"Would not be better to go to Myrtle's room? We have a huge basilisk there. Imagine the joy of the Davis couple with such source of rare ingredients" Luna suggested.

"Myrtle's restroom is it then" agreed Paul, opening a portal to the site.

-o0o-

Once composed herself, Amelia began to guide her Auror squad to the second floor, followed closely by the school officials.

"Amelia, your arrival was providential, and thank you for the support you have provided" started saying the headmaster. "But I'm curious as to your presence here tonight, and could you tell me where you're going? I'm sure you and your companions would like to share with us the special banquet we prepare to celebrate Halloween. A teacher can get your niece and lead her to you in the Great Hall."

"Albus Dumbledore! Do not try to divert me from my duties!" complained Amelia, visibly angry. "Acromantulas in Hogsmeade, trolls attacking the gates, Voldemort possessing one of your teachers, a basilisk on the second floor and a Cerberus in the third, protecting a dangerous artefact that shouldn't be in a school full of children!"

"Basilisk!" cried the teachers together.

"Amelia, amazes me how you can be aware of so many events that occurred so recently" complained Dumbledore. "Could you satisfy the curiosity of this old friend?"

"No, Albus, I'm sorry," said the head of DMLE. "Professional secret."

The group went quiet until they found the body of the basilisk. Just three meters from its body were visible in the hall, the rest still inside the restroom, but it was clear that it was a giant animal as its skull alone had two meters in width. The cause of its death was evident, some still alive roosters scratching around the hall. Two Aurors immediately began taking pictures to record the entire scene, while some others began to search for traces of magic.

"As Hogwarts potions master, I claim this carcass for research" hastened to declare Snape.

"As a representative of the Ministry of Magic, I deny your request and claim this body as historical heritage of the British wizarding society" countered Amelia.

"Nonsense, Amelia, and you know it" claimed the headmaster. "Just artefacts and property can be declared as national heritage. A creature can't. However, as a familiar of Salazar Slytherin, I claim the carcass to Hogwarts as a relic of one of its founders."

Before the discussion could continue, those present were surprised to realize the visible part of the basilisk was raising half a meter above the ground. In the blink of an eye a black circle left the restroom door towards its head, making the body of the basilisk disappear as it progressed, the disk vanishing off at the end of the process.

The group ran to the restroom, and found nothing. A huge basilisk was gone in front of their eyes, without any explanation!

Luna and Paul were back to their Common room, and the basilisk now lay on the lawn between the greenhouses 2 and 3 of Lilly Evans Foundation.

-o0o-

As soon as he surpassed the castle's defences, Voldemort had Quirrell apparating to Little Hangleton, close to a broken hovel. Just looking at those ruins, Voldemort realized how stupid his decision to hide one of his Horcruxes there was. Not only the place was not fit for that, but it was also easily discoverable by anyone who knows his origins, which now, after that article in the damn journal The Critical Thinker, was all magical population of the planet!

A few minutes later Voldemort had confirmed the disappearance of his precious ring. Half an hour later in a cave by the sea, also confirmed the disappearance of a relic belonging to his distant ancestor Salazar Slytherin. He never felt such rage. Nor never felt so afraid.

Three of his Horcruxes checked, the three destroyed. Bellatrix kept one in Gringotts, but it was too dangerous to try to get there again so soon after having been there in search of the philosopher's stone. Malfoy has the last, it was essential to ensure that his journal is well protected. How that senile old man could discover his secret? No matter, Voldemort would find a way to stop him. First he need to ensure the safety of his precious diary, before someone else gets to it first. It is good that Lucius has kept it safe, or he will not survive to see the next day. Determined, Voldemort did Quirrell Apparate at the entrance gates of the imposing Malfoy mansion.

-o0o-

In the castle, the children followed the discussion that took place in Myrtle's restroom and the sudden appearance of Voldemort much further south. The main crisis had passed, all had completed their participation in the plan efficiently and the castle and its inhabitants were safe except for a broken window. Liz maintained her receiver constantly connected to her mother's, the two exchanging information continuously, keeping both groups updated with all events.

To the delight of everyone except himself, Snape, furious at the disappearance of an immense fortune in ingredients in the form of an ancient basilisk carcass, stomping out ahead of the group towards the third-floor hallway. His slip, fall and entrapment in quick-drying glue served as notice and entertainment to those who followed him there.

"These protections were installed without my knowledge or consent, in serious affront to the protocol" Dumbledore said. "I'll have to investigate and punish those responsible."

"And were efficient in stopping Voldemort and his vehicle, as evidenced by those items there," said Amelia, pointing to the remains of Quirrell's clothes, still stuck to the ground. "I think you should rather congratulate them for protecting the stone and kill the basilisk."

Dumbledore merely looked at Amelia with a displeased countenance, as if she had thrown away his lemon drops. Further hurt the director to see that Amelia and the Aurors completely ignored the condition in which the poor Severus was in, concerned only to get to the door that separated Fluffy. At least Filius and Minerva remained to help him with the Potions' master.

Meanwhile, the Great Hall was in chaos. After the mess that led to the departure of Dumbledore and three teachers, the students saw, through the open doors, the arrival of the Aurors and heard Voldemort's voice echoing, followed by a lot of running around. Septima and Pomona, concerned about the absence of the majority of the first-year students, soon left to check their situation. The few remaining teachers were unable to contain the excitement of the teenagers who ran from one side to the other checking opinions and guesses.

Amelia was leading the Auror continuously by the defences placed as protection to the philosopher's stone, checking and documenting each of them as they proceeded. Only in the last room they found some things that could really stop a competent wizard, which made Amelia seriously question about the real purpose of all that scheme, and to worry about how her niece had acquired such accurate information about everything.

-o0o-

Both at the Foundation and Hogwarts, two groups of people accompany the adventures of Quirrell and Voldemort with concern. After the visits to Little Hangleton and the cave of the Inferi it was clear that Voldemort had discovered about the destruction of his Horcruxes. When he appeared in Malfoy mansion, everyone was aware that things were not going in the best direction for them.

Twenty minutes after the arrival of Voldemort to the mansion, the sensors positioned there to try to detect the Dairy reported success in finding it, but the price paid for that news was high. Somehow the activation of the sensors alerted Voldemort to their existence, and soon all sensors, including those posed by Paul and Luna on Quirrell and his wand were destroyed, leaving the group blind about the whereabouts of Voldemort and his last horcrux.

-o0o-

While the adults at the Foundation launched into the analysis of the sensors to improve their capacity to remain hidden, the children at Hogwarts, especially the shy Susan, were questioned by an angry boss of the DMLE who wanted to know exactly what was happening at that school and how her niece had so much access to that information. Unfortunately, Amelia's oath to the Ministry conflicted with the oath for the group, and Susan could not reveal much to her aunt if she were not part of the group, which forced Paul and Luna to rescue the poor girl and clarify some points to at least partially solve madam Bones' demands.

In quick mental query, the children came to the conclusion that they could meet most of madam Bones' demands and still provide important information about Voldemort revealing just one of their secrets: the Room of Requirement. Thus decided, Luna made a big show as if performing an impressive magical feat, when in fact she was only communicating telepathically with Liz so that she would ask the Room of Requirement to open a door from there to the Common Room. A pity that professors Septima and Pomona were still with them, they would have to be included in this secret too, but though they were sharing the secret of the existence of the Room of Requirement with three adults, they would try to still keep the secret about its actual location and form of access.

Luna began explaining how the room worked, and its incredible memory from the time of the founders. Susan then explained how they researched the school life of the future Voldemort, and how he found the Chamber of Secrets and had used the basilisk to kill Moaning-Myrtle. It fell to Daphne then to explain the more startling discovery, the way Voldemort assured his stay in this plan: the Horcruxes. Finally, Paul said that Voldemort had a single remaining Horcrux, a diary that they suspected to be in the hands of Lucius Malfoy, but it would probably be recovered soon by its creator. Also he noted that others have been discovered and destroyed by the Foundation, and they feared that he would create more since he found out about the destruction of the others.

Those revelations have shocked Madame Bones deeply. She left soon after, taking advantage of the capacity of the Room of Requirement to open a door directly to the entrance hall, where the Aurors were waiting for her, and no longer questioned the participation of Susan in the group, at least for now.

In contrast, the two teachers were incredibly excited with the capabilities of the room and the lines of research that the children were developing, and wanted to participate more actively. The children were reluctant to provide further information without any protection, but an agreement could be easily obtained. Unlike Amelia, the oath used by the group didn't interfere with the obligations of the teachers to the school. A single change was made to ensure that mutual aid clauses between group members didn't lead to favouritism for the group members over other students. Remedied this problem, the group now had two professors between its members, and the chance of others joining soon, which was a very important addition.

-o0o-

Lucius Malfoy was going through the worst night of his life. All started with a crazy guy screaming at the gates, shouting to be admitted to the mansion. Lucius was about to call the Aurors to take care of the unwelcome visitor when he realized he was not alone. The Dark Lord was knocking at his door!

When Lord Voldemort started his ascent, Lucius was a student at Hogwarts and received the news with joy. It was time that the superiority of pure blood was recognized and their right to control the populace fully exercised, without the limitations the Muggle-lovers wanted to impose. Equality, ha! Utopian dream, doomed to failure! Equality between magicals and Muggles? Absurd! They couldn't establish equality between themselves, how could they be the equals to those endowed with the supreme power of the universe: Magic! How could some pureblood wizards be deceiving themselves to defend such nonsense was beyond his understanding.

But the road to power was difficult, there were many who were deceived by unachievable dreams of harmony, equality, peace, and so many others! Centuries of history and a lifetime seeing the harsh reality of human evil in action were ignored in favour of an unreal and unnatural idealization of what could be. They did not accept the government's Golden Rule: who has the gold makes the rules. There was he to prove the value of this rule in recent years, not only escaping prison after the fall of his master but also taking a prominent position in society and manipulating the government to do his will!

And the contradictions that plunged these simpletons? Laughable! They wanted laws to maintain peace, security and order at the same time discoursing on the virtues of Freedom! Blind, they couldn't see that every law that was proposed was a limitation of this freedom? So hard to realize that it is only truly free who follows only his own conscience and ignores the desire of others?

Those idiots believe the government is a creation of the people to serve and help them, and that its power emanates of that same people, who controls it! Fools! They don't see that the government gained a life of its own, independent, and that their only current function is its own perpetuation! They did not realize that the server is now the master, taking money from these people to cover its expenses; taking the liberty of these people by limiting their right to rebellion and imprisoning its opponents; taking the lives of these people to fight its wars. And it's so easy to deceive these people to keep them under control: just take more money than necessary and return the excess as 'social benefits'; just cover up its actions with beautiful words like Order, Peace, Progress, National Sovereignty, Freedom, Justice! Words so hollow now that the people don't realize how out of context they are being used!

To think about the people that the populace elect to guide them! They do not know to take care of their lives, how will they take care of an entire nation? And their beautiful campaign plans to run when elected? Who among them ever took those promises seriously? They are even surprised that someone charges them later, after all, they were only campaign plans, a way to win votes and win the election; they weren't to be taken seriously! And how could them, if they were drawn based on ideal conditions and an ideal society, made of good, orderly, working people ... unreal people!

And this insistence on democracy, as if it was a solution for everything! Democracy is a bad system of government, only has in its favour the advantage of being better than the other methods already tried. Anyway, the people is deceived thinking to be living in a true democracy, it would be more correct to call it 'Dictatorship of the Majority', where minorities, including the most intelligent and sensible portion of the population, was forced to accept what was popular and known to all, safe way to prevent good ideas and the best minds to prevail! The government being elected primarily by people from the most numerous classes, which are also the less educated and prepared, it would be inevitable to end up in the hands of blockheads like Cornelius. A vicious circle: the people still uncultured because ruled by incompetents, having incompetent rulers for being too uncultured to choose better! And how often the government attracted exotic and pathological personalities to its breast! That accumulation of power, wealth and prestige within the reach of those who were ready to assume their greed, lying and cheating, to interpret the law in their favour, to take hypocrisy as a form of conduct was as attractive to the worst elements of society as sugar to ants.

If only it were possible to institute the census vote, things would have chances to improve a bit. A person of quality having their vote worth the same as that of any member of the mob was an affront to his dignity! Doesn't he collaborated for the public treasury the equivalent of thousands of those 'ordinary people'? His vote should have a proportionate weight, and to achieve this recognition he had been struggling with the Wizengamot for years. The magical society needed something to keep it from falling hostage to the poor, by the simple fact that they reproduce faster. It was enough to compare the rational decision to produce a single heir to the unwise choice of those Weasleys reproducing like rabbits to realize the risk they would be subject in just one or two generations!

And all this was happening because the human being is weak and lazy. They don't want the responsibility or the work of governing themselves, and then they give that right to others. A society formed by hardworking individuals dedicated to realize their potential would not need government. Why such an individual would give up their rights and would submit to the government of another? How could this other be better than him?

All this knowledge Lucius accumulated and employed since that same Lord now at his door broken his fascination and full devotion sucking all the money, power and life of his father and grandfather for nothing. Too bad that this knowledge had come only after he had received the cursed mark of servitude that identified and subordinated him as a mere servant of this petty and megalomaniac being who lie saying he was defending and fighting for the ideals of purist supremacy. Voldemort only cared about himself and his own selfish desires, and Lucius knew now, after the article in The Critical Thinker, he was not even pure of blood!

But there was no denying the power of that Machiavellian bastard or his cruelty to deserters. At the time there was nothing to do but cooperate and hope that the visit was quick and painless.

-o0o-

That night a small group of children took upon itself the mission to spy on the most powerful and ruthless villain of recent times. Liz, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Hermione and Blaise easily found the huge residence of the Malfoys, and had no trouble crossing, in the state they were in, the numerous protections able to stop for hours an entire army of wizards. Paul had to stay behind this time since Rachel demanded to be with him and it would be too much to subject the small girl to the presence of that horrible creature, even if they were not in danger, which they expected to be the case but were not sure.

Liz was the first to arrive, as she doesn't need to wait to fall asleep completely to pass to that ethereal state. Voldemort was still there, and she listened to every word as she waited for the arrival of the others.

"Your role here, Lucius, will be to prepare the ground for a quick takeover. Do your best to block the news of my impending return to be disclosed, and try to undermine any efforts from the government and, in particular, the DMLE in preparing additional defences. I'll be on the continent raising forces for our revolution, and acquiring a physical body again. Quirinus has been useful, but his limitations as a host are many, and I will need to be in my best shape before we left for the attack. Too bad Harry Potter has been hiding so well! It would be a very valuable ingredient for my return. But with the government in my hands, we'll have time and resources to search for him later."

"Master, why the kid is so important?" dared to ask Lucius. That was a long time curiosity for him and the other Death Eaters: why Voldemort, so close to taking power ten years ago, suddenly stopped the campaign to devote himself to hunt the Potter and Longbottom babies.

Voldemort seriously looked at Lucius, considering the question and the possible consequences to answer or not. Eventually he decided to reveal part of the truth, but in attenuated form.

"A prophecy, Lucius. A prophecy heard by one of my Death Eaters, revealing that only one of these children would have a chance against me, and no one else. Nothing more prudent than to eliminate this chance before the boys were able to grow, right? But they are new, and will be dead before they reach the age of majority, do not fear. It was not the boy who beat me on that fateful night a decade ago, but his mother sacrificing herself for the sake of her child, thus arousing a powerful and ancient magic. The boy has nothing special. "

"Yes, of course yes, Master," Lucius hurried to agree, glad that his boldness had yielded a response different from let him prostrate to the ground in pain.

"I'll keep in touch and hope to hear constant and significant progress in the tasks entrusted to you: to bring together my old followers and keep them prepared, hide my presence, keep the passive and ineffective government as usual, and weakening Dumbledore's position. New instructions will be passed soon," concluded Voldemort, after which he took the diary and a full bag of galleons and Disapparated.

-o0o-

If the British wizarding community still depended only on the Daily Prophet to know what was happening in the country, maybe Lucius had chances to keep secret about Voldemort's return. The way things were now, the whole world was aware of that only two hours after his master had left the Malfoy Manor, courtesy of a quick work of Xenophilius, aided by photographs taken of the basilisk and Voldemort himself possessing Professor Quirrell and screaming for revenge against Dumbledore from the top of the Hogwarts main staircase, plus photos of the philosopher's stone and its protections, taken previously by Luna. Added to the photographs taken by Xeno of the attack of Acromantulas to Hogsmeade and the Trolls captured on the outskirts of Hogwarts, a full article on the events of the evening, with ample visual evidence, was published in The Critical Thinker even before the rival publication could notice that something extraordinary happened that night.

-o0o-

The children were already getting ready to leave when Blaise pointed to the state of agitation in which Lucius Malfoy was in, and suggested waiting to see what he would do. He immediately sent an elf to call his wife while he was serving himself a generous dose of whiskey, soon followed by another.

"It was Voldemort who was here with you, Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she entered her husband's office.

"Yes, possessing a Hogwarts teacher, and angrier than I ever seen him," he said without looking at her. "He headed for the mainland, where he hopes to rebuild his body and group forces to invade Britain. He wants me to assist bringing together the old followers and undermining the government from inside. Oh, and he wants Dumbledore destroyed as quickly as possible. Apparently the senile old man discovered one of the Dark Lord's secrets, something related to relics of Salazar Slytherin who were dear to our Lord, and that's what made the Dark Lord so angry."

"Draco! Is our son is in danger at Hogwarts, Lucius? Tell me the truth!" Narcissa demanded, worried by the proximity of her child to the target number one of the Dark Lord.

"I don't know, but its better we take every possible precaution" said Lucius. "You still retain your maiden Gringotts vault, don't you? I think it's time it receives a substantial deposit, for our security. As for Draco, the possessed teacher knows that he is there at Hogwarts. We need a compelling reason to take Draco from Hogwarts without incurring the wrath of the Dark Lord. Maybe it's time to look for a bride for our son ... a bride who studies at another school, for which he will be transferred to better know his fiancée ..."

"It might work, but I would like to avoid Durmstrang. I do not think our son will adapt to the harsh discipline there. In addition, Durmstrang will be a place of recruitment for the Dark Lord ..." Narcissa mused.

"Beauxbatons isn't a good option either; Malfoy name is not well seen there. Also I refuse to send him to the former colonies, they are uneducated people and didn't respect tradition," said Lucius.

"Italy has two small but reputable schools, with all Roman tradition behind, and some of the oldest and richest families in the magical world lives there" Narcissa suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Lucius. "Tomorrow I'll check the possibilities. What do you say we buy a home and you stay there, following the adaptation of our child to the new school and to his new obligations?"

"Lucius, what do you think will happen? What level of risk we are in?"

"The Dark Lord will get his body back and several followers. I think his first action on British soil will be an attack to Azkaban to recover his followers kept there. The Government and Dumbledore will be as ineffective in halting the Dark Lord now as they were the first time, but we have two unknowns to consider: the Potter boy and the group behind this new magazine. The Dark Lord blame Dumbledore for his setbacks, but I personally am not so sure; this is one of the points I want to investigate further ... You know my opinion about what would happen with the Dark Lord in power ... I don't see this possibility as the best for us. We must be prepared for everything. Our family must survive, protecting what we can of our wealth and power!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Repercussions**

Sirius Black wasn't yet fully recovered from his stay in Azkaban. Physically he was well, perhaps psychologically also, but there were consequences...

Since he was saved from his cell, he had received many surprises, and continues to receive them. Each astonishment was accompanied by a strange sense of absurdity, as if at the same time he was still living in the same world he had left when he was arrested but also in another one very different, just connected with that by the faintest traces of similarity.

It was amazing and absurd to discover his godson, who had just begun his studies at Hogwarts, being the most advanced and powerful magical practitioner in the world. It was amazing and absurd to discover that the greatest advances in magic since Merlin came mainly from a muggle woman younger than him. It was amazing and absurd to find that, while he had been arrested for a decade without being sentenced, Lucius Malfoy, so guilty, had been free with the excuse of being controlled. It was amazing and absurd to figure out the degree of corruption that the magical government was immersed in, and everyone accepting the situation without complaint. It was amazing and absurd to discover that he began to accept the whole situation without feeling crazy.

Life had taken on a surreal tone. Sometimes he felt like a mere character in a play, suffering amnesia about his real identity, fearing for the time the show was over and he didn't know what to do next. Other times the feeling was the opposite, as if everyone was crazy and he was the only sane, but unable to convince the rest of the extent of their problems or their need to treat themselves. There were times when he felt like a child, still needing an adult to take him by the hand and help him in his first steps, while in others he felt too old to keep up with the breakneck pace of events. When he struggle trying to understand what happened, he felt a kind of nausea, as if everything began to spin too fast for the eye to follow...

The visit to Hogsmeade was interesting, but served as proof to him that he was not yet ready to live outside the Foundation. Helping defend those people from the attack of Acromantulas made him feel alive and useful, but the fact that such danger have existed for so long so close to a village and a school ... It was another difficult absurd to swallow, so far of the methodical and rational life at the Foundation!

Another facet of this absurd was the sense of nostalgia that had taken Sirius at seeing Hogsmeade again after a decade. No changes! The shops were the same, with the same façade in the same colours. Sirius would bet high that the same people were still selling the same products. It was as if the place had stopped in time without a change. But, why?

After returning to the Foundation he couldn't sleep. The contrast between the Foundation and Hogsmeade was so striking! Here every day was full of surprises and novelties, always something new to do or discover, one more step away from what was and close to what could be. And there in Hogsmeade things remained as they were, each day a repetition of the previous one.

A crazy thought, perhaps even subversive or heretical, crossed his mind: what value would immortality have if every day was lived only as a copy of the previous one, if there was nowhere to go, if everything was always the same as it had been? People complain about the brevity of life, but they let themselves fall into the routine of the day-to-day as if there was nothing more, nothing better to do. They lived with no goals to achieve, without a direction to follow, just repeating today what they did yesterday, as if security in repetition and stagnation was better than the uncertainty of progress and change. Fear, they were afraid of changes.

But what right had he to judge those people? Would it be worth trying to change them if they didn't want to change? Gradually he began to understand the position of his godson and others in the foundation: he had the right to disagree and find another way, but didn't have the right to impose his way to others. All he could do was give an example of the alternatives available, but he must respect the right of every one of them to make their choice to follow or reject the option.

When Sirius realized how much progress the Foundation had done, how many riches had being accumulated and how much power they could get with a few wizards and witches dominating that knowledge and that new form of magic, he thought immediately in starting a revolution and transform the magical world, bringing them to the present and pointing out the direction of the future. Now he was beginning to understand that he would have become another tyrant, another Dark Lord, wanting to impose their conception of what the world should be to people who do not agree with their ideals. Now he saw that the only revolution that we can really do was within ourselves, and that any attempt to change others was doomed to failure if it is imposed by force. The Foundation was right: what could be done, which was worth to be done, was to set an example and support those who chose to follow them of their own accord. Anything else would be a form of violence, an imposition of the will of one over the will of another.

How complicated was it all, and how limited were what could be done and how quickly it could be done!

Remus was the intellectual of their group; it might be time to renew that friendship. He was already helping the Foundation as one of the translators. Sirius knew him well and knew how the environment and objectives of the Foundation would be good to his friend. As soon as the others woke Sirius planned to expose his motives and ask if Remus could receive a chance to participate more actively in everything.

-o0o-

When Lucius Malfoy began acting it was not quite day, the sun just a promise on the horizon. There was much to be done, and the goblins were the first in his list, and luckily the first to be available at morning.

Banks are great, while you do not need a lot of them, at which point you become a hostage and victim of high interest rates, exorbitant fees and special fees for every little service out in a reasonable time. When he left the bank, the mighty lord Malfoy felt like a totally shorn sheep prepared for slaughter. But at least half of his fortune was safe: part with his child in a safe to ensure his studies and the early post-school life; part with his wife in a safe under her maiden name; and the biggest part, his, divided between numbered accounts without indication of the owner, in the Zurich, Paris and Amsterdam branches of Gringotts bank.

Next step, that clown Fudge and the Daily Prophet. With his defence ready, it was time to start some attacks.

-o0o-

Dumbledore began his day a little later and a little less excited. His mission, as promised to madam Bones the night before, was to eliminate all traces of traps and protections put to the Philosopher's Stone, and return the stone to its rightful owners, before breakfast in the morning. That the defences put in the twenty meters of corridor to the door that housed Fluffy were most ingenious and difficult to overcome than those imagined by himself and his best teachers would be a shame to the Hogwarts headmaster for a long time.

-o0o-

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody left his tour thru the floo network with wand in hand and his magical eye scanning the entire place for threats, before turning to the woman sitting comfortably in an armchair waiting for him.

"Good morning, Amelia. What so important happened for you to interrupt my breakfast? "

"A lot, Alastor. Start by seeing those memories of my visit to Hogwarts last night," said the woman, pointing to the Pensieve on the table before her.

Madam Bones managed to put much of her paperwork in order until finally, his old friend and mentor has completed his analysis of the memories.

"That crazy old man is impossible; always complicating what could be easier! How much trouble he is in this time, Amelia? "

"For my part I do not know yet. I'll let Fudge and the Wizengamot make their moves before deciding. Even if displease me to allow Albus keep his multiple positions, I have to consider that any substitutes may be even worse than him."

"Indeed!" said Alastor, laughing at large. "What a situation, huh? And what is my situation, Amelia? What do you expect of me?"

"Quirrell" she said simply.

"Much better and more useful than hunt the ghosts that I have been recently hunting."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her friend about his latest adventures.

"Albus asked me to find Sirius, the Lovegoods and little Potter. No tracks from any of them since August, except for the trial of Pettigrew" he said. "I'm happy to leave this quest for another more important. Even now I have a good guess at where to start ... Albus mentioned something about Albania in one of our conversations."

"Unfortunately, I cannot offer much help at the moment, except from my own pocket. The Ministry has not helped, by contrast, has only cut my budget year after year, and I do not trust Fudge taking the right decisions, not with Malfoy muttering suggestions for him every other day."

"I know very well what the situation is, Amelia. That's why I left the Department."

-o0o-

Lucius was lucky. Fudge arrived alarmed and in despair at the Ministry, watching the world falling upon his head without knowing where to run. He had read (in secret, of course, like all members of the Ministry do) the full report of the night's events in The Critical Thinker, and was panic-stricken. It was enough that Lucius displayed a calm posture and confidence that everything could be used on their behalf for the Minister to stay docile and cooperative. Soon they were at the offices of The Daily Prophet, Lucius saying what he wanted to be done and Fudge placidly giving its approval.

-o0o-

"Albus, we're talking about Voldemort, who caused so many deaths!" yelled Alastor Moody, reinforcing his words with his fist on the table of the old headmaster. "With an enemy like that in the loose, why do you insist on looking for such a young boy who did nothing wrong?"

"Alastor, young Potter is critical to the survival of our society. Trust me at this point."

"No, Albus, you know me and know that I only trust myself," said the ex-Auror, "My current priority is Voldemort. If you want me to change my mind, give me facts for it."

"Alastor, I would love to provide you with more information, but it is too risky. You must trust me in this case. Nothing is more important at this time than to bring the little Potter under our control and protection again. Before that, any confrontation with Voldemort will be premature and doomed to failure."

"By Merlin's seven horns, Albus, if you think I'll let Voldemort free to prepare forces against us to leave in search of a boy who has suffered enough and who is in the custody of his lawful guardian without a valid reason and not just your mysterious and unexplained statements, you are more senile than I thought!"

-o0o-

With The Daily Prophet aware of its new role, and a credit line from the Ministry to finance its activities, the next step in Lucius Malfoy agenda was to move the Wizengamot against Dumbledore and to block Amelia from improving the DMLE. Who knows, maybe he could get two victims with a single spell? Fudge was so cooperative that it might work...

-o0o-

Rita Skeeter isn't a person accustomed to failure. Rita never gave victory to anyone, and does not expect to start now. So The Critical Thinker can bring the facts to the reader before The Daily Prophet? One advantage, of course, but not everything in journalism comes down to speed. Emotion! This is what drives most people, and that's what Rita will provide the readers, to win them back.

The visit of the powerful Lucius Malfoy and the Minister of Magic himself had been a blessing for the famous but hated journalist. For some time she had been arguing that the newspaper must adopt a harder line to face the competition. Finally she had received carte blanche to act the way she wanted! Well, she was not quite so free, it became clear during the meeting who were the prime targets and who was safe, at least for now, from the bitterness of her quills, but it was a considerable progress, and Lucius' ideas were a recipe for the 'journalistic creativity' of Rita.

Target number one: Dumbledore. After all, the old man had committed several slips and putting the lives of children at risk, beyond what Malfoy made an interesting business proposition for a bit of bad publicity over the old man. Target number two: The Critical Thinker. They would place the opponent as an instrument of a secret and unscrupulous group, perhaps from abroad, wanting to subvert order and peace of the good British magical people, manipulating information, undermining the economy, deriding traditions and customs, criticizing their renowned and esteemed school and trying to put the people against the government to advance their vested interests. Target number three: the Boy-Who-Betrayed-Us, manipulated by these vested interests, serving as a naive spokesman for the foreign group operating The Critical Thinker, helping to damage the image of our government and our country abroad, instigating dissatisfaction among us and trying to subvert order.

Yes, this would be the way, shouting loudly to defend the ideals of the magic society and Britain, placing herself in the position of the defender of fatherland against harmful external influences, creating a conflict in which the Critical Thinker is the enemy and the Daily Prophet the stronghold to fight the forces of evil! And Rita would be the spokesman of this movement, the tireless warrior using her pen as the most powerful weapon in this movement for the nation and its traditions. And the readers would be eager to buy every new edition of the Daily Prophet, to be instructed by her, Rita Skeeter, about the new attempts to manipulate Britain magical society and how they should proceed to get rid of the danger that surrounded them.

-o0o-

"Are you sure, Lucius? Amelia Bones? She never seemed ambitious, always the loyal and hardworking Hufflepuff ..." commented the Minister to his most important adviser.

"Think about it, Cornelius. You are the Minister of Magic, should be the most knowledgeable person in the government, and the natural leader in any major action. And how you learned of what happened last night? Through a publication whose owners we don't know, and whose interests are unknown to us, while Amelia was there with a group of Aurors, participating in the defence of Hogsmeade, the capture of the trolls and the confrontation against the mad professor, knowing where to be and what to do while you slept peacefully, ignoring everything that was going on. Of course she and The Critical Thinker are in cahoots, acting together to improve Amelia's image while throwing mud on your reputation as a leader in our community. It's a shame, but I am sure that all this is part of a coup being prepared against you, Cornelius, and we must act with determination to protect ourselves from this serious threat."

"I'll fire Amelia immediately and will open an inquiry to ascertain all the facts!"

"No!" Lucius objected vehemently. "Amelia received a lot of publicity with her actions yesterday; it would be political suicide to attack her now. We must act carefully, first to undermine her position, and then eliminate the threat, or a popular demonstration could make Amelia even more dangerous."

"We put Skeeter against her?" Fudge suggested.

"Oh, yes, soon, but first we will make you regain some prestige, using yesterday's events. Call the press to a news conference in the afternoon. Give Amelia an Order of Merlin, third class will be enough, to have followed your orders so well to protect efficiently the Hogsmeade community and the children of Hogwarts."

"Orders? What orders?" asked Cornelius naively, but he realized what Lucius had in mind quickly, seeing the mischievous expression of his friend. "Yes, yes, protection orders, of course. It was a department of the Ministry who acted quickly to avoid disaster. And it is fair that the Minister receive part of the good publicity when the Ministry manages so resounding victory!"

"Of course, Cornelius. But Amelia not having told you everything that was happening was a serious mistake on her part. We will use this error as justification to reduce a bit her power, and make it clear who is in control. And she will have to conform that any success her department had is a victory of the whole Ministry, and in particular of the minister."

"If Amelia has intentions about my job, I need to neutralize it ... The problem is that Rufus would be the natural replacement for her, and he seems to be even more dangerous politically..."

"Dawlish is loyal to you, Cornelius. Maybe we can give him a little push up the hierarchy, so that he can assume Amelia's post in the near future, leaving Rufus behind. Maybe we could create a personal guard to the Minister, led by him and independent of the DMLE... We can think about it later. At the moment, you should prepare for this conference and how to benefit from Amelia's success, making clear your position as leader."

"What about Dumbledore, you think we can lower his power?"

"Let Skeeter release some of her articles first. Even if she cannot mobilize the population, they will generate some questions that we can use to our advantage. After all, more than a Constitution is the popularity of a political the factor that determines what he can or cannot do. With your popularity at high and his at low it will be easy to disarm him."

"Do you think he will insist in that farce about Voldemort being back, Lucius? This is unthinkable! You can't return from the Beyond! Voldemort is dead and buried, and that's final! But people still fear his name; it will be chaos if people believe this lie!"

"Another reason to debilitate Dumbledore as soon as possible, Cornelius. We must be hard with Amelia. You must determine the position that all government officials must abide by, and make it clear that there is no room for dissent in the government. As for Dumbledore, the Prophet would not publish his statements and the Critical Thinker will soon have its credibility questioned. The old man will be talking to himself, and if he persists, will put his lucidity in doubt. This could even give us the opportunity to interfere at Hogwarts..."

-o0o-

Among the night's events, the hours of insomnia to digest all the news, the talk with Alastor earlier in the day and the coordination of the attack on what was left of the Acromantula colony in the morning, Amelia was exhausted when she returned to the Ministry for a late lunch. She was totally surprised by the Minister at seeing herself in front of a small crowd in the lobby of the Ministry, receiving an Order of Merlin third class and being escorted to the first fireplace with the rest of the day and the following off to rest from her exemplary service to the magical community. All that she could say in the meantime was a "thank you" when receiving the medal.

Now well rested, Amelia was furious.

In front of her on the table, the Daily Prophet brought Cornelius Fudge's photograph taking almost the entire first page, with the headline in bold letters 'This man saved us all!'

The interior of the newspaper had such an amount of lies that Amelia had to work hard to keep reading and get a picture of the type and size of advertising effort which she faced. For those who had lived through the events of that night, the distance between what actually happened and what was stamped there was unbelievable.

Britain was some time ago one of the more conservative countries among the European magical communities, along with Russia, Hungary, Bulgaria, Albania, Turkey and Greece. Quirinus Quirrell, in the previous year, would have been co-opted as an agent of a progressive group to destabilize this position, trying to get the British wizarding society to repudiate their traditions and customs, and to join the Progressive Bloc. How? Causing tragedy to be attributed to the name of which had recently been the greatest advocate of these same traditions: You-Know-Who! His hope was to cause such commotion about to take the quiet and unsuspecting British wizarding society to repudiate such calamities with such force that the traditions and customs that have generated such monstrosity would be set aside in favour of libertarian and progressive ideals.

The Machiavellian plan of these foreign forces began to unfold with the creation of an international publication focused on the advertising of these heretical and revolutionary ideas, and dissemination of carefully architected lies to ridicule and vilify the ancient and honourable institutions in the country: the Critical Thinker. While Quirrell, the traitor was prepared to run the sordid genocide and infanticide plans against Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, the nefarious foreign group would have taken advantage of a misjudgement of the very old and overloaded Albus Dumbledore to abduct and indoctrinate the Boy-Who-Lived, using the voice of the little British hero against his own people, as if he endorsed and defended the ideals of this wicked criminal group.

Page after page, the publication followed in elaborate mental ruminations suggesting various ways this insidious terrorist organization have infiltrated the country and installed doubts and insecurities in the hearts and minds of the poor British wizards and witches, setting the stage for the decisive blow, which only did not occur by the heroic and patriotic actions of one man, Cornelius Fudge.

Amelia was amazed. She never expected that Cornelius had the ability or the courage to participate in such a coup d'état. Goebbels and Machiavelli would be impressed with the job. It was clear that Fudge hadn't done everything alone; Malfoy's finger was clearly present, especially in the defence of the traditions that, in practice, meant to maintain power in the hands of the thoroughbred's conservatives.

It was a masterstroke, she had to agree even if contradicted. And the articles presented the Minister as a kind of Sherlock Holmes, able to have extracted, from the turn of events, the conclusion about the tragedy that was to come, and to take the necessary measures to obstruct the outlandish plans of the terrorists.

But the worst is that Amelia felt dirty and destroyed. She received an Order of Merlin 'for her efficiency in compliance with the orders of her valiant minister' and was placed on the mere position of auxiliary in the events. The Foundation, which solved all the problems almost alone, was now nation's enemy number one. Voldemort, who was at large and extremely dangerous, was said to be just a well-meaning but misguided defender of the traditions under external attack, and definitely defeated in 1981. Oh sure! But what really hurt was the Ministerial Order that she received during the delivery ceremony of the medal, and that only now she could read, decreeing that this ridiculous story was the official position of the Ministry, and that any dissent would be treated as an act of treason to be tried by a court martial.

-o0o-

"This minister is going too far! How could he distort the truth so much? We need to do something drastic against this infamy!" commented Paul Zurkhof while seeing the same article that left Madam Bones so upset.

"How we are rebels today! Adolescence arrived earlier?" Hermione joked.

"My rebellion is against ignorance. I don't think I will go through a rebellious phase just because I'm going into adolescence. By the way ... maybe all this talk that teenagers are rebels is the result of ignorance more than the hormones ... Uh, I need to think better of it, but I think you gave me an interesting idea..."

"How so? Isn't it long-established that teenagers are rebellious by nature?"

"Oh, no. This is a relatively recent myth, and only in Western societies, or Westernized. If I'm not mistaken, this concept originated in the United States in 1905. Before that there was no talk of adolescent rebellion, and anthropologists have found no signs of it outside of Western culture, so it should not be something hormonal or everybody would pass through the same problem."

"But ... what ignorance has to do with it?"

"Everything! Radio, newspapers and magazines began disseminating information about that time, as most young people was gaining access to higher education. Before, the universities were the privilege of the rich, and basically just went there the children of those who also studied there. But the popularization of education created a large gap that lasted several generations, each one studying more and better than the last. Imagine the size of the generation's gap between a time when almost no one was studying to one in which almost no one stops studying! Imagine conservative and ignorant parents trying to impose their will and traditions to the children who learned much more about the world than they ever would know!"

"Interesting. Then you think this whole story of rebellion is only valid when the children are learning much more than their parents, and trying to get rid of what you think are out-dated customs and superstitions? And as Beth is as intelligent and involved as you, you will not experience the same problems, is it? "

"Maybe... I need to think better about it, but I think that makes sense. Don't you think?"

-o0o-

 **A week later…**

"Lucius Malfoy was here, Albus. I offered to call you, but he preferred to not see you. He came for little Draco. His child no longer studies with us."

"I assume that he has claimed the recent events as proof that his heir in is danger, isn't it? I bet he will use the fact against me in the Wizengamot. Where the boy will study? Durmstrang, I presume?"

"Oh, no. One of the Italian schools. The one at Florence, I believe, to be close to his betrothed. Lucius signed a marriage contract between Draco and a girl from a lower magical branch of the Borgia family. Don't you find it strange?"

"He's afraid, Minerva. I bet Narcissa will be living out of the country soon too. The position of power and fortune that Voldemort promised Lucius, he achieved without the help of his master, and now he fears losing that position with the return of Voldemort. Makes sense."

"Do you think he will refuse to follow You-Know-Who if he comes back?"

"No, the mark on his arm is proof that he has no such freedom. But he is doing his best to save the rest of his family, which is more than I expected. Changing the subject, did you see the new article in 'Transfiguration Today' about a new simplest form of animal-to-animal transfiguration?"

"With so much work to be done here after everything that happened on Halloween? Frankly, Albus, my readings were already lagging well before that, I don't know when I will have free time again!"

"Ah yes. What a pity! Once again, the urgent takes us a chance to deal with the important!"

-o0o-

 **Sunday, November 17, 1991, Lily Evans Foundation**

"Calmer now, Amelia?" asked Selena, visibly worried about his guest.

"Much better, thank you. When I received the news about the creation of this 'Special Ministerial Task Force' I spent almost an hour thinking of different ways to kill Cornelius and Lucius slowly and painfully. I cannot understand how they managed to subvert the order so much in so little time!"

"Propaganda, Amelia" said Xenophilius. "They are manipulating public opinion admirably, though terribly harmful. They are putting irrational fears in the minds of the people, and selling themselves as the solution to all problems. I'm really sorry we can't lower the level of The Critical Thinker to the same game as them. We would lose the credibility we have achieved with the most critical part of the society in exchange for a chance that may not materialize to convince the portion that is less critical."

"I understand. I just really needed to vent. For years I have been asking for funds to expand and improve the DMLE, and nothing! Then comes this 'Special Force' taking a tenth of my Aurors and a fifth of my money, with new uniforms, better pay, more training, special armours in Dragon leather... All I wanted for my employees is given as gift for that force, while my aurors are in an even worse position than before. It's all so unfair!"

"But we will be balancing this soon, Amelia" interfered Sirius. "Basilisk leather is even more effective than dragon hide. You will have your armours. And, being a Black family donation to the DMLE, current laws ensure that Cornelius may not interfere with or take ownership of them."

"And you will also have access to new weapons and devices that we are creating. This will give your staff a significant advantage both against Cornelius' force as against the Death Eaters if they return to active" Beth assured.

"It's more a matter of 'when' than 'if' they come back," said Amelia.

"But you and we also will be prepared," said Xenophilius. "How prepared depends in part on you, Amelia."

"You will have a couple of Dementors soon to make your experiences" Amelia assured. "From what you showed me of your researches, I'm sure that there is no group more likely to find a way to destroy these vile creatures than you. I really hope you can. But some of your ideas are too radical. As much as I approve them as a citizen, I cannot involve myself with them as head of DMLE."

"We understand perfectly, Amelia" assured Sirius. "But in no way I can conceive the idea of giving a chance for my dear cousin Bellatrix to go back on the streets next to her nefarious master."

"We're talking about premeditated murder. It is something I promised to fight against with all my strength," said Amelia, a shiver running through her body to the size and the radicalism of the proposed solution.

"In my opinion, it is an act of war in order to weaken the enemy forces and save the lives of defenceless civilians" argued Xeno.

Sighing resignedly, Amelia finally granted. "Just keep the children as far as possible from these actions."

Taking a sip of her tea, Amelia was distracted from the serious conversation watching her niece happily playing with the other kids in the pool. Nothing like a magical greenhouse to produce a perfect summer day in the middle of November in Wales. Interesting how, with all the technological advance, water was still the best known toy for children.

-o0o-

 **November 23, 1991, fortress on the banks of the Osum River, Albania**

"Quirinus, open the door so Nagini could enter" Voldemort commanded the only servant at his disposal at the moment, seeing the former teacher walk with uncertain step by the ancient fortress hall.

They were lucky in their clash against former Auror Moody. The old man surprised them at night while they were resting after dinner, and he almost won, except for the providential warning from Nagini. Moody's spell would cut Quirinus in half without the warning, and Voldemort, still attached to the body of his young servant, would again be little more than a wandering spirit. Quirinus losing his left foot had been a small price to pay in such a situation. Voldemort conjured a new foot for him in pure silver after recovering his body.

It was providential to have stopped to plunder the tomb of his muggle father before leaving England. With these bones, the amputated foot of Quirinus and the blood shed by Mad-Eye before his escape, Voldemort had finally recovered his body. Too bad 'Avada Kedavra' was such a long incantation, or the ex-Auror would also be ex-living.

Voldemort quietly watched the approach of his familiar, and now horcrux, snaking animatedly on the stone floor of the great hall, a bulge in its lean body proving that the snake had found food in its hunt.

The ritual to create the Horcrux had gone well, and Voldemort was aware of his success, but something else had happened. His recovery was taking more time than ever, and he knew that his body, being new and reconstituted by ritual, not fully explained his weakness and the strange sensations that he had been feeling ever since. He was having difficulty concentrating; his thoughts were less human... more instinctive and violent. And the emotions took him more easily now. As soon as he began to think about how to hurt Dumbledore he left the plans aside to revel in his will to make the old man suffer, his hatred burning in his veins like wildfire.

Had he reached the limit of division of his soul? Was he unable to create more Horcruxes? It was a question that no book could answer, because he was farther than any other had ever dared. It would be prudent to wait for more information before attempting to create another horcrux.

With Nagini constantly under his guard and the diary hidden in a distant and inaccessible place to normal wizards, he felt safer. It was time to start planning, seeking to gather his old servants and search for new allies. Malfoy had done a good job disguising his return, but it was wise not to expect that these measures will persist for long.

-o0o-

 **At the Foundation…**

"It wasn't a wise choice to use a snake for a Horcrux, was it?" asked Beth, analysing the data obtained from the new sensors. Fortunately, despite the work involved, they now count with a new type of sensor that remained undetected under common revelation spells installed in places under surveillance: Voldemort, Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, Azkaban, the Minister's office, the Wizengamot, the Daily Prophet's offices, the former Death Eaters' houses and even at Amelia's office (with her knowledge and approval). They were constantly monitored by the members of the Foundation. They had even discovered the location of the house that Lucius bought in Italy for his wife and son, and it was under the Fidelius Charm now! It was important to be always one step ahead of the enemy.

Too bad they could only find Voldemort after he already have hidden the diary, thanks to information provided by Moody to Amelia, and promptly sent to the Foundation. The old Auror had been a little unwise to attack Quirinus and his guest without back-up, and nearly paid with his life for the temerity of his act. Luckily they hadn't put blockades against Apparition or portkeys, allowing the escape of the former Auror when his wand was destroyed and he was bleeding from multiple wounds.

"No," said Xeno. "It's the first time I ever heard of using a living being as horcrux, except for the accident with Potter. Even if the magic involved extend the life of the snake, it would reach at maximum the double of its normal lifespan, which would give an expected 30 to 40 years of life in total. We can subtract about 10 years of that total as its current age, and reached an estimated duration for this Horcrux of no more than 30 years."

"Does he know any way to transfer the soul fragment from the snake to some object?" Beth asked again.

"I hope not, but we do not know" said Xeno.

"And Dumbledore? Did the old man managed to escape unharmed?" asked Sirius.

"Not at all, his image came quite tarnished, but he still retains all his positions, although the fight for the leadership of the Wizengamot was a complicated case," said Xeno. "By the way, you were involved in it, even indirectly."

"I? How?" Sirius asked startled.

"To keep his position in the Wizengamot, Dumbledore made some concessions to Lucius Malfoy" said Xeno. "One was interceding with the new school of his son, the young Draco would enter among the first-graders this year rather than restart his studies only next year. Other was not resisting the creation of Cornelius' Special Force. The other point is that Dumbledore promised to intercede with you so that Draco is recognized as presumptive heir to the Black family."

"Crazy, completely crazy!" Said Sirius amazed. "My heir is determined from the day he was born, and nothing will make me take that position from my godson!"

"We know, Sirius" Beth confirmed. "And Dumbledore knows too, and that must be why he offered to help Lucius, knowing it is an empty promise that never would come true. But Lucius has hopes, and thinks that the weight of Dumbledore's support can change your mind. He probably thinks you are still loyal to the 'leader of the Light'."

"And the schools? How are they progressing?" asked Xeno, changing the subject.

"Definitely will open on the first Monday after New Year. January sixth. It's everything ready here on the island and also Germany and the United States. We are progressing well with France, Sweden, Japan, Brazil, Australia and India. The situation is a little slower with Mexico, Iran, China, the Philippines and Greece, but we hope that will be resolved satisfactorily and at time. We have serious difficulties in Africa, bad memories of the colonialism and the imperialism are playing against us, but Egypt, South Africa, Zaire and Senegal have shown interest. If we already had a functioning school to show them, it would be almost certain they would accept. Maybe we can do show them one functioning around the middle of next year. Poland, Portugal, Peru, Georgia, Switzerland, Pakistan and Singapore are in the same boat: we having a functioning school so that they can assess and exam, they will be willing to consider our proposal" summarized Beth. "The Greengrasses made a huge effort presenting our ideas to the magical communities that have expressed interest."

"Excellent, and the hiring of teachers, how is it going?" asked Sirius, happy with the progress reported.

"Oh, your friend Remus is taking care of it, that is why he isn't here with us today," said Selene. "He has been admirable in his efforts. And his proficiency in various languages has been a real treasure."

"Great. It is good to know that the old wolf is being useful and has his own income. He refuses to let me help him," said Sirius.

"Yes, he's a little proud in this regard. But he's a fantastic, highly motivated person with a wide cultural background," said Beth. "An excellent resource for the Foundation! And about the students, with so many children to make overnight trips now we have almost complete listings for each country. Oh, and the adolescence barrier is confirmed for their 'ghost travels'."

"Really? How it was confirmed?" said Xeno.

"Older students joined them," said Selene. "The Weasley twins were the first, even before Halloween. They brought after four friends. The only one who is able to enter voluntarily in this state is Katie Bell, a second-year student. The twins and their friend Lee Jordan, only with the help of someone calling them. The three are third-years and born in 1979. Two third-year girls, Alicia and Angelina, born in the previous year, have passed through menarche and could not follow the others, even when they call the girls. Other older students joined them and followed the same picture."

"Well, a pity that there is a limit, but at least now we are aware of it, and how important it is to reach the students as soon as possible" concluded Xeno.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 – Preparing for War**

 **Albania, November 1991**

"Lucius, you are late! I hope you're bringing great news to compensate, or I'll need to punish your impertinence" threat Voldemort as soon as he most important free minion showed himself in the throne room of the ancient castle.

Lucius hurried to kneel in front of his master, and offered him a roll of parchment he extracted from one of his pockets.

"This is the list of all our sympathizers I could talk to, and my assessments of what we can expect from them in terms of resources, votes in Wizengamot, wands to employ in your army, and what else they could contribute to our efforts, master."

Offering other scrolls to Voldemort, Lucius continued his exposition: "Here we have an assessment of the ministerial forces, the positions we hold with people of our confidence within the Ministry, and the informants and weak links in each department, which we can bend at the right time to do our will. This other is a list of the families I contacted, but that refused to cooperate. Finally, this other parchment contains the information I could get through contacts in the International Confederation of Wizards about other Dark Lords and purist movements around the globe. Unfortunately times have been exceedingly calm, my Lord. No significant movement occurred except for a rapidly suppressed revolt in Zambia."

Voldemort carefully checked the documents offered while Lucius waited patiently, still on his knees, hopeful that his efforts would be enough to spare him the punishment of the Cruciatus curse.

After a long and, for Lucius, excruciating pause, Voldemort finally smiled and relieved his servant's fears: "Good work, Lucius. I see you've been really busy these past few days. Anything else to report?"

"Ah, yes, Master, a very worrying affair ..." Lucius was afraid to tell Voldemort what had happened to him, but he was even more afraid to omit important information from his Master. "About a week ago I was abducted and ... your Mark, master, was examined extensively by my kidnappers."

"What!?" Voldemort reacted furiously. "Details, Lucius, give me the details."

"It was last Tuesday, Master, I left Norbert Nott's house around 10:30 p.m., and I moved far enough from the property to be able to apparate. I woke up the next morning, just after five, in the place where I intended to apparated from. My belongings were still with me, nothing was taken away. But the Mark, Master! The region where it stands was quite reddish, as if it were continually rubbed, and there were magical residues. Immediately I went home and called my private healer. He found that many spells were applied in the region, as if someone had done intense studies on the Mark, but nothing permanent. No spell was still active, just residues from applying too much magic on the spot. Do you have any idea who could have done it and why it might have happened, Master?"

"My mark is well protected, Lucius. I doubt anyone can remove it without killing the host. But I myself have created and taught you from my innermost circle methods to identify it and use it as a key to protect an area. It is possible that whoever attacked it was also looking for a way to identify it for purposes of recognizing my followers and blocking their access to specific places. I'll have to think about it better ... One last question: what did you find out about that insolent boy, Harry Potter?"

"Nothing, Master. Except for an occasional article in that damn magazine, there is no news about the boy," Lucius replied cautiously. "I talked briefly with Severus Snape, and he assured me that Dumbledore had no greater success in locating the boy, even with the help of Mad-Eye Moody. Apparently he's hidden somewhere protected by the Fidelius spell, or something similar."

Voldemort thought long and hard about it, until he made a decision.

"The sudden change of your family to Italy, Lucius, did not go unnoticed. Your attempt to keep your family safe does not bother me, as long as I am not harmed by it. Rumours indicate that Sirius Black is with his godson Harry Potter. Your wife is a Black by birth. It may be that in the near future I need to request that your wife contact her cousin. Of course, such a ruse can only be used once, so I need to plan how to use well that relationship. But I hope that, by the time I need Narcissa's collaboration, she will be willing to cooperate. Otherwise, my disappointment would be profound. Do you understand the situation, Lucius?"

Cold sweating, Lucius immediately tried to comfort Voldemort: "I'm sure Narcissa would be delighted to be able to help, Master. Especially if that means the end of the black sheep of the Black family."

"Let's hope so. You will spend the night here at the castle, and you will receive new instructions in the morning. You are dismissed."

-o0o-

Thermal energy was the simplest form of energy to be manipulated magically by the children, and the first feats that the new members of the group performed were in this field. The temperature of a body is nothing more than a measure of the average agitation of its atoms or molecules. Transferring energy from one object to another made the assignor cooler and the receiver heated up. That simple. And soon everyone began to practice, and as soon as the first successes appeared, the excitement helped in obtaining further progress.

For anyone who was inhabiting a stone castle in northern Scotland with winter approaching, gaining control over the temperature was an essential comfort. Coupled with the fact that the children saw all the effort expended in their studies begin to bear fruit, everyone's mood improved greatly and helped to circumvent the small relationship problems that inevitably arose in such a large group. Conversations were as lively as they had been at first, differences of opinion had generated an open and peaceful debate rather than accusations and indispositions, and only one more major concern hung over them: would Voldemort again endanger them?

Meanwhile, the children went deeper into their studies, while at the same time looking for all ways to have fun with what they did. From physical exercises, which were preferably performed through games such as dodge ball and hide-and-seek than traditional solo exercises such as push-ups and sit-ups (since many had never practiced any form of fitness before and would be quickly tired and bored with the 'serious' exercises) to school studies (where the lessons to be learned turned into questions and answers games), everything was done in such a way as to create the maximum of interaction among all and in order to make pleasant or even fun what could otherwise become a lonely, boring and difficult obligation.

"Paul, with Voldemort coming back, don't you think we should be learning some way to defend ourselves?" Daphne asked after one of match of a variation of dodge ball.

Paul looked at his worried friend, then at the rest of the group around him, seeing that her concern was also shared by most of the group.

"Right! Everyone sit down, please," he said, also taking a seat on the floor, surrounded by the rest of the children. The Room of Requirement could easily have provided chairs and armchairs if they wanted, but there was something more intimate and relaxed about simply using the floor.

"If we were to wait for the Hogwarts curriculum, it was only for our fifth year here that we would begin to see spells that could be of some actual use against enemies. But we're not just looking at the Hogwarts curriculum, are we?" He began, setting the stage for what he wanted to expose. "There is still much that you have not yet practiced, but on the other hand you are already able to do various things that adult wizards and witches would have difficulty emulating with common spells. The control you are getting at manipulating energies is something formidable, and it is enough to protect you in many situations if you use your brains in a creative way. The point here is not so much to learn new uses of magic, but to know if you have the courage and the willingness to use what you already know to protect yourself. And this is a serious matter, folks. In the hour of danger, you may even be able to do whatever it takes to protect yourself, but when the danger passes, you will probably suffer knowing that you have injured or killed a human being, however bad and evil that being was. And the result can be pretty ugly. I speak of blood and pieces of people and ... well, you can imagine what I mean ..."

"But it may be necessary, doesn't it?" Ernie asked. "It could be a matter of us or them, and it's better they are the ones suffering, isn't it?"

"I don't know if I would be able to take a life, even if to protect mine," Eilidh said sincerely.

"But what if it's to protect someone you love? Do you think you would be able to see this other person suffer, being able to do something to help?" asked Blaise.

"Ah ... Maybe for someone else I could," Eilidh replied, making several of the more sensitive girls considers the point better.

"Could you show us how to use what we know against enemies?" Daphne asked Paul.

"Yes! The room could provide us with some targets ... How about some Snapes to test?" Michael Corner suggested.

"No, please!" Susan protested at once. "Do not use a person, use some ugly bug."

"Giant Cockroaches?" Hermione suggested.

The suggestion was accepted, with caveats. First, a sort of grandstand arose so that everyone could sit on successive higher levels, easy for everyone to see the corner of the room where Paul would perform the demonstration, and separated from that area by a glass wall that went from floor to ceiling, ensuring their safety.

Liz, in constant mental contact with Paul, was going to tell them everything, to avoid having to think of any other way to make Paul's voice come to them bypassing the obstacle of the glass wall.

"Remember when we trained to make ice balls from the humidity of the air? Paul is now doing this only that, instead of a ball, he is creating a well pointed cone, like a spear and ... there he goes. Paul used some of the thermal energy he removed from the corner of the room to propel the ice javelin against the cockroach," she commented the first example.

The crowd split between the relief of seeing the disgusting animal destroyed and the disgust of seeing the insect so wounded, and all the gore spread out.

"Two at a time now. See how Paul is extracting all the heat from one, freezing it, while applying all that heat on the other's head, burning it ... Argh!"

The second example was not so violent, but the smell! Most were protected by the glass barrier, but Liz, in mental contact with Paul, smelled it like she was there, and didn't like it at all.

The third example was even milder. Paul simply removed the heat from the ground where the cockroach was, using that energy to increase the accumulation of water vapour there. This simply clipped the cockroach's legs to the ground in a layer of ice, immobilizing it.

To have started by the most brutal example and ending with the mildest was purposeful, to dilute the initial shock. Eliminating all traces of the demonstration, Paul returned close to his colleagues.

"That was just some basic strategies, so you guys have something to start with," he told the group. "I'm sure you will be able to think of other ways to apply what you have learned, and what you will learn. Just put your brains to work."

-o0o-

Cornelius Fudge was going through the worst phase of his life, despite how well he managed to hide it from everyone. Thoroughbred son of a traditional family, but not as powerful, ancient or noble as the main ones, he had had to work hard to reach his prominent position among his peers. But the times were now changing, and for those who were at the top, like him, that meant a greater chance of falling than of climbing or staying where he was. He was well aware that it would be his actions and decisions in the coming months that would decide his future and that of the society in which he had been born and achieved so much.

He still was not sure whether Voldemort had actually returned or not. There were many witnesses saying yes, but how could it be, if he had been destroyed by the Boy-Who-Lived? In any case, it was certain that the Death Eaters were agitated, and with or without Voldemort, they would resume actions against Muggleborns and their supporters, and public opinion would once again be polarized between those in favour or against the movement.

Cornelius had no doubt as to his position in this ideological debate: he was wholly in favour of the traditionalists and for the hegemony of those of pure blood and the complete separation of the magical and Muggle worlds. He found it ridiculous to have to answer to the Muggle Prime-Minister, and reduce contact with him to the bare minimum. He differed from Voldemort and the Death Eaters for not wanting to exterminate the Muggleborns, but instead training them to perform the necessary but unworthy and unpleasant functions that were above the capacity of the domestic elves, poor slaves who could not even speak properly.

A pity that Lucius Malfoy, useful as he was, would not welcome a direct questioning about the veracity of Voldemort's return. Find out if the Dark Lord had indeed returned or not was the fundamental point for all of Fudge's plans. Without Voldemort, Cornelius could use Lucius to count on the support of the Death Eaters to his plans, which were so close to their ideals. But if Voldemort was really alive, Fudge's machinations would be in vain: that demon would want to control the magical world alone, and would quickly eliminate any opposition and would not allow anyone else to have considerable power in their hands. The minister would only survive if he became a perfect puppet in the hands of the true power behind the post, and that was not what Cornelius wanted for himself.

Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones were the main defenders of the idea of Voldemort having returned. Their testimonies, and of other people present at that fateful Halloween at Hogwarts, all agreed among themselves: a teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, was apparently possessed by the spirit of the mighty wizard of darkness. The testimony made it clear that something was wrong with the teacher, but what would it really be?

To solve this crucial question Cornelius had summoned the investigators of the Department of Mysteries to a secret meeting, none of his advisors even knowing that the meeting had taken place. In that same room of his house where Cornelius now tasted his best Bourbon and tried to decide how to keep ahead of the British magical world, three of those mysterious wizards brought the bad news.

"Everyone believes that the dead cannot return after crossing into the next world. Is that true?" was his first question.

"In practice, yes," replied the unspeakable who seemed to lead the trio.

"What do you mean 'in practice'? I need to know if there's any way," Fudge insisted.

"The only possible exception to this rule would be the Resurrection Stone, one of the Deathly Hallows from which no news has been heard since before the founding of Hogwarts, to the extent that it is regarded by many as a myth, not a real artefact" replied the leader again.

"So all this story I hear about a possible return of Voldemort is false, isn't it?" Cornelius approached the main point of his doubts.

This time the three members of the Department of Mysteries exchanged glances before answering.

"Not necessarily," the leader replied again after consulting his companions. "Those who went will not return, but not all who die went ahead, at least not immediately. If he's never gone, he's still around."

Damn mania of these people from the Department of Mysteries being so elusive! Fudge didn't have much patience for these word games. But he would insist and ask how many questions were needed to clear up all the points. 'The fate of the magic world is at stake and they insist on playing their little idiot games!'

"A ghost then? Is that all Voldemort can be?" he returned to question his guests.

"Even a ghost can be very dangerous if he has the right kind of knowledge and is able to persuade others to act on his behalf," the leader replied.

Fudge was well trained in reading people's behaviour. It was a gift every politician needed, and Fudge, however bad he might be in many ways, was a good politician. The tension his question had caused was obvious, and he carefully considered the response he had received. There was something important there and he needed to be cautious.

Yes, a ghost Voldemort could be dangerous if he could get faithful followers, but a ghost could not cast spells, or punish his followers' mistakes, or reward the hits. He could be dangerous as a counsellor, but he would not be in a position to lead, for he could not force anyone to obey. Cornelius knew the Death Eaters well, and he knew their only allegiance was to the strongest. Without the physical presence of their leader, the others would fight for power and for the wealth they conquered. At least that's what he expected. It was a chance he could use to put himself as the lead of the group or, being that too difficult, defeat them after dividing them. If Voldemort was only a ghost ... But the unspeakable had not answered his question; they had not confirmed if he could only be a ghost and nothing more! That was the point they were reluctant to answer! But first, he would solve another doubt.

"Can ghosts regain a body, or interact with the physical world in any way, or come to use magic in any way?" he asked, trying to eliminate all problems with a possible Voldemort phantom.

"No, the only way a ghost can interact with our world is by communicating with the living. He cannot return to life himself, as he cannot interact physically or magically with the rest of the world," explained the leader, and Cornelius saw how his companions visibly became more relaxed as they saw the direction the conversation had taken. Now was the time to ask the special question and see how they would react.

"And besides a ghost, what else could Voldemort be right now?"

The tension had returned immediately as soon as he had asked the question. There was something very serious about it and he needed to find out what it was. The whole problem was the Department of Mysteries' independence from the rest of the magical government. Neither the minister nor the Wizengamot had the power to demand anything from them. They would collaborate only if they wanted to. But Cornelius had experience in motivating people, another important feature in a politician.

"The future of the British magic community may be depending on your answer to my question," he commented, aware of the reaction of his three guests.

"There is another possibility, but we will not discuss details," the leader replied again, after another exchange of looks with his colleagues.

"Could Voldemort regain a physical body?" asked Fudge.

"Yes."

"Is there any way to destroy him once and for all?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Just looks and silence for a long time. Only when Cornelius was already losing his temper and ready to launch himself into a roll on civic duty and responsibility to the nation did the leader finally decide to speak.

"We will have to research and investigate the matter. We do not know if Voldemort made use of this alternative, this will be the first point to be addressed. If he did, then it will be necessary to find and destroy ... certain safeguards that he may have used, before we can face and finally defeat him. We will contact you when we have news. Do not try to force that point. We know of its importance, but the difficulties involved are many."

After these words, the three stood at the same time and used his fireplace to leave, without saying anything else.

That was two days ago. Since then he had been practicing a dangerous game, using his personal guard to shield him against the constant onslaughts of Lucius, Albus and Amelia, granting each of them as little as possible to avoid direct confrontations, and trying, unfortunately in vain, to extract from Lucius and Albus some additional knowledge. He was sure that these two knew more than they revealed, but both were well versed in politics, and how to avoid the pressure he could put on them, always finding ways to change the subject when questioned.

The time was ticking and he still didn't have enough information to decide how to act. This was the worst situation that Cornelius had ever faced: participating in a life and death match against several enemies at once, all watching closely each of his movements, while making their moves where he could not see. The only thing he had in his favour was that his enemies underestimated him. He had always been very good at hiding behind a façade of affable, weak and unimportant person, as if such a person could climb as many steps in the magical hierarchy as he had. His enemies wanted him to be weak, and he had always satisfied them in that respect: people saw what they wanted to see, ignoring the reality behind appearances. That was the only trump he had on hand, but he was aware that if he did not take some drastic measures in the near future, even that would not be able to save his skin.

-o0o-

 **December 4, 1991, Teachers' Room, Hogwarts**

"Minerva, is something wrong? Why this unexpected meeting?" asked Filius to his old friend. The wise teacher was already anticipating at least some of the subjects to be addressed, seeing who else Minerva had summoned to the meeting: Septima, Aurora, Bathsheda and Pomona, completing the five teachers who had joined the 'Study Group' initiated by the first-years and which already included also a good part of the second and some of the third year.

"It is exactly so that I can examine the situation and conclude whether there is something wrong or not that I convened this meeting," explained the Scottish teacher. "I am the deputy headmistress of this school and find myself lost with much of what has happened here and in British magic society in general. I know you're under an oath that limits what you can tell me, but I need more information. If you cannot help me, I need you to at least put me in touch with anyone who can. And no, I cannot do the same oath you did. It would be contrary to the oath I gave Albus and the school by assuming my position as deputy headmistress, as you well know. "

"Well, let's see what we can do. Expose your concerns to us, Minnie," suggested Pomona, sympathetic to her colleague's concerns.

"My first concern is with You-Know-Who. Albus had already warned us about the possibility of him attempting to acquire the Philosopher's Stone, but to see him here inside the school, possessing one of our teachers, was a far greater shock than I had ever expected. I had to wait two weeks before I could talk to Albus about it, so much were the repercussions of the fact, but everything I got from him only made me more worried. Believing in him, we are on the verge of a new war, and in a matter of a few weeks only, and we will be doomed to failure unless Harry Potter is found and placed under the custody of the headmaster. Albus refuses to give any explanation why such a young boy could be so important in the defeat of You-Know-Who, but he guarantees that we are doomed to failure without the boy's cooperation. I've never seen him so stubborn and so pessimistic!"

"Albus is not accustomed to being a mere spectator of the facts, Minnie," Pomona explained, "He was always in control, and he was ill used to it. Now he's been run over by the facts, and he's feeling lost and confused. The situation with You-Know-Who is obviously serious, but not as calamitous as Albus imagines in his ignorance of what is actually happening."

"And what can you tell me to calm me down?" Minerva asked.

"Harry Potter is on the island, and he's being cared for. Voldemort is on the continent, and should not return so soon. He is under surveillance, and his efforts to build an army are being blocked as much as possible. It is already known what he did to avoid death, and steps are being taken to invalidate his precautions. Amelia Bones is being kept informed and her department is getting funds to prepare for any eventuality," summed up Filius.

"And why is not Albus also being informed of all this?" Minerva asked.

"You know him better than anyone, Minnie," Pomona said. "Do you think he would accept everything passively? Would not he try to take control of everything? Would not he try to be the one giving the orders and hiding the facts from the others?"

For some moments Minerva tried to find a way to deny Pomona's accusations, but she had to grant her colleague victory. Albus Dumbledore would never content himself with being a mere participant in a larger group led by other people. He would try to take control, no doubt, and would react badly to the mere assumption that his role might be less than that of the uncontested leader of the opposition to Voldemort.

"But Albus was always the only wizard that Vol ... You-Know-Who always feared. I agree that he would probably try to gain command of the opposition forces, but to despise the power and experience he possesses ..."

"He will not be despised, Minerva, that I can assure you," replied Septima. "There's just no reason to wrap it up now. It would only cause endless arguments that would do no good to anyone."

Minerva spent a few more moments pondering the situation, but in the end she had to acknowledge that the position taken by her colleagues was in fact the wisest, at least as long as the threat was not imminent.

"Change of subject: the group of children you joined," Minerva said after the moment of reflection. "The dynamics of human groups is a fascinating but extremely complex subject. I am by no means an expert on the subject, but my experience in classroom and control of the discipline of Hogwarts students has taught me a lot in practice. And one of those things I've learned is that such a group should have, by then, split into several smaller subgroups competing with each other, and distancing one from the other by directing attention to different purposes or methods. How then has this group not only been kept cohesive but also grown so much without compromising the union and harmony between its members? It does not seem natural to me that such young children behave so well. Personalities as striking as those of Misses Greengrass and Granger, for example, coming from such distinguished backgrounds would certainly have been in conflict for a long time. It makes me worried about who are the adults controlling them, and how strong that control is."

"Minnie, you cannot expect us to reveal the names ..." began Pomona, but was immediately interrupted by Minerva.

"No, Pomona, it is not necessary to name them, but I would like to know if they are British, and what their convictions and interests are," said Minerva. "And, I will not lie to you, if I find that their influence on the children is deleterious, you can be sure that I will fight to minimize it."

"Oh, Minnie, don't rush," Pomona argued. "Do you think I'd be so calm if there was some serious problem? You know me well, I would never allow any child, and even more, those so promising, being misguided!"

"Pomona is right, Minerva," Filius interjected. "You don't have to worry. The influence of the adults in the group is limited to providing support when requested, and advice when appropriate, but the children are generally acting freely and needing little supervision. They are excellent children, Minerva, and what you saw in the great debate, about each of them pursuing their own worldview, reflects well how the adults in the group are seeking to educate them."

"In fact, Minerva, I can even say that the children are influencing the adults even more than the adults to children," said Septima. "The group here at Hogwarts is completely independent of the Lilly Evans Foundation, and their cohesion is due only to the children's own efforts, without the adults' interference. The reason for this is that the children have a technique ..."

"Septima!" interrupted Pomona. "You're too close to breaking your oath!"

"Oh, please, I need to know more about this method," Minerva interjected. "Could you at least use an analogy? Don't you see how important it is for me to know more about how these kids can keep themselves so disciplined and motivated?"

The other teachers looked at each other, waiting for someone else to take the initiative to answer such a complex question. In the end, it was Septima who, sighing, tried again to give an answer to the deputy headmistress.

"Think of a spell similar to 'Legilimens', but with two differences ..."

"What! Don't tell me these young kids are experimenting with something so dangerous!" protested Minerva.

"Minerva, let Septima explain first before jumping to conclusions," Aurora protested.

Accepting the admonition, Minerva excused herself and asked for Septima to continue.

"A Legilimens-like spell with two differences. First, instead of just allowing the caster to examine the memories of the target one by one, imagine that he would make a complete transference of all the memories of the target, in a complete way, not only of the facts lived, but also of the emotions and thoughts which the events caused. Second, the spell would have a price in the form of reciprocity, in which the target would have access to the same type of content of the caster simultaneously. Tell me, what do you think would happen between the pair making use of this spell under these conditions?" concluded Septima.

It was curious to the others present to watch the changes of emotions that passed thru the face of the austere teacher as she tried to imagine all the consequences of an experience like the one suggested. It was particularly interesting to see her blush like a tomato at a certain point.

"Are you telling me that you have shared the experiences of your lives, integrally, with each other? Adults and children? Boys and girls?" Minerva asked with a mixture of concern and indignation in her tone of voice.

"No, Minerva," said Bathsheda, "Septima forgot to tell you an important detail. You must imagine that this spell works only if both members of the pair have not yet passed through puberty."

"But that would only leave you adults ..." the deputy director replied, again showing outrage.

Aurora and Septima, the two youngest of the group, could not help laughing at the comment of the oldest among them.

"Minerva, excuse me the intimacy of the matter, but at what age did you go through menarche?" Aurora asked after regrouping.

Blushing again, but feeling the question was important, Minerva replied, "Fifteen years and five months."

"Pomona, would you mind?" Aurora asked the second oldest of the female teachers.

"Just before my fifteenth birthday," answered the cheery Head of Hufflepuff.

Bathsheda added her reply as soon as Aurora and Septima looked at her: "Fourteen years and five months."

"I at thirteen years and eleven months, Aurora at thirteen years and seven months," Septima completed before questioning: "Did you see the trend?"

"Sooner and sooner! Where are we now?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"For the pureblood witches, the average is still about thirteen years, but for muggleborn ones, as early as twelve. But there are exceptions. Among the incoming Muggleborns this year there is one that went through experience just after her tenth birthday," Aurora concluded.

"So early on!" exclaimed Minerva, to which Pomona soon added: "Poor girl! But why so soon?"

"Oh, Luna Lovegood provided me a very interesting material on the subject when we began to investigate it. They are researched by the muggles and published in specialized magazines" explained Septima. "The most general impact factor seems to be the consumption of animal protein, especially milk and meat, followed by obesity and lack of exercise. From the articles I read, the average age for menarche was seventeen in 1830. At the rate at which it has fallen, we may reach eleven by 2030."

"But ... what about this nine-year case?" asked Pomona, who had not attended such studies.

"Orphan of father soon after she was born. The mother remarried some years later," Septima explained. "We have two additional factors involved here: the greater the physical contact of a girl with her biological father, the later menarche tends to occur while, on the other hand, the more contact she has with sexually mature men or boys without blood relation, the earlier it occurs."

"Oh, poor thing! She must be devastated that she cannot ... ah ... 'use the spell,'" Filius commented, avoiding mentioning the actual method of astral travel that the children used.

"Yes, it was a big disappointment to her at first, but the group has done everything possible to include her in all activities and to compensate for this ... disability ... through conversations and special study sessions, in the same way as they are doing with the older children, who had already gone through maturity naturally," explained Aurora.

"But ... if it's like this ... Oh, my God!" exclaimed Minerva agitated. "Don't tell me that the age of consent is falling in the same proportion among the Muggles! It would be a crime!"

"It's actually the opposite that's happening, Minerva," Septima assured. "The research I did with Luna and ... another girl," she continued, omitting Liz's name not to divulge the fact that the Muggle girl was a constant presence in the castle, "revealed that here in Britain the age of Consent rose from 10 to 13 years in 1875 and thence to 16 in 1885. Other countries followed the same trend. In France it was fixed at 11 years by the Napoleonic Code of 1832, rising to 13 years in 1863 and to 15 years in 1945. In the United States it was as low as seven years in the state of Delaware in 1895. Around 1920 according to the state it was between 16 and 18 years."

"By Morgana! That is good!" said Minerva relieved, before returning to worrying about another subject. "But still, with all those girls reaching puberty earlier, and so few boys the same age, you'd expect there to be serious disputes soon enough, wouldn't you? Are there any clues already?"

Aurora and Septima smiled at each other. Aurora decided to answer this question: "Some, but nothing serious yet. Boys take longer to become interested in the opposite sex than girls, and they are not yet ready for romance. At the moment they are still a bunch of kids enjoying disinterested friendships, although some girls are already showing their preferences for ... some boy in particular, but no conflicts rose yet. This method they use to exchange memories and experiences helps maintain a good level of interaction between the children. But there may be problems in a couple of years ..."

"Well, at least we have some time before the problems begin to manifest," Minerva concluded. "And these searches on the history of Hogwarts, how are they going?"

From then on the conversation became much calmer, and for hours the teachers discussed the incredible discoveries they made about the history of magic and British magical society with the help of the Room of Requirement.

When Minerva finally left them, the other teachers turned to Septima, curious and concerned. It was Filius who expressed the reason for their concern: "Septima, we are concerned about how much you have revealed to Minerva. You have come very close to revealing to her the astral journeys of children! The Oath!"

"The children have agreed in advance on a number of points that may be revealed to certain people they consider as collaborators of the group, Filius," she explained, calming her colleagues. "For example, the analogy with the Legilimens spell was suggested by Miss Lovegood. What an original mind has that girl!"

"I'm glad at least part of these secrets was released. Will we see the day when there will be no more secrets?" asked Bathsheda.

"This is the goal of the children," said Septima. "According to what I have been told, the only obstacle to opening this knowledge to all is the possible reaction of the traditionalists, of which Voldemort and his minions are the most radical example. But once the group has spread to other countries and is able to stay safe from any threats, there will be no need to keep secrets."

"As they have progressed, I do not think it will take much time. A year or two, at most," suggested Pomona.

-o0o-

 _ **The Critical Thinker - Editorial December 7, 1991**_

 _The political scene of the British magical society is going through a spraying of positions that has confused many of its citizens, accustomed to a clear dichotomous definition of 'us' and 'them' where it is clear to which field each individual belongs, according to an obvious, if somewhat stereotyped, position between progressive and traditionalists, for or against the study of black magic, for or against the integration of Muggleborns, seeking or avoiding participation in the non-magical world, and so on._

 _It is at a time like this that the title of our publication gains even greater importance. Critical Thinker. This is what we need to be, to avoid being guided by our passions and habits, which may be wrong; to avoid the easy and misleading use of labels established in another era, when other conditions prevailed. We need to be aware of the importance of the choice we have to make in the present scenario, as it will impact both the type of society in which we will be living for some time and our role within that society. What kind of life do we want for ourselves and our children? This is the first point in the analysis that we must make, but by no means the only one._

 _We need to emphasize the critical activity in our thinking, which brings us to the second point we must consider: what kind of life can we obtain for ourselves and our children? If we are to succeed, we need to stick to the desires we can accomplish, or we will certainly end up frustrated, aiming for things eternally beyond our reach. It is therefore imperative that our desires pass through the "reality clash," and we only cherish those that are attainable._

 _We are not alone in the world. Much of what we might want for ourselves can lead to a confrontation with others who vie for the same thing. Is it worth entering into this dispute? That will depend on the costs and benefits involved, the chance of success and the situation we will be in if we are defeated. Each person will have a different set of goals, and will mark different benefit and costs values for each of them. The recent pluralisation of conflicting factions is nothing more than a consequence of this distinction in valuing objectives. While the average person tends to simply choose one of these factions and join it, the critical thinker must be aware of several possibilities that further complicate the picture._

 _One of these possibilities is that none of the factions contemplates all our goals, each of them contemplating them partially, making the choice difficult. Another is that there may be a large discrepancy between what a faction publicly declares as its goals, and what its leaders truly advocate in secret. Still another is the dynamics of the situation, which changes constantly, causing a continuous revision of the objectives. By all these and other factors involved, a critical thinker will avoid putting himself behind a single banner, however much it may seem to embody his own ideals. History contains too much evidence of movements that were eventually misrepresented and diverted from their initial ideology in the course of events. Non-magical examples include the French Revolution of 1789 and the Russian Revolution of 1917, while between magical societies we have Grindelwald's 'Greater Good' and the various purist movements, from the Babylonian Aquibenasar to the present Voldemort._

 _A significant part of the population is conservative, preferring to assure the little they have and endure the pains they already know to risk worsening their situation even more, even if there is a chance of improvement, since they may consider that they have at least what they consider the minimum necessary . These, unfortunately, will suffer, for whatever the winning side, drastic changes will occur._

 _On the other hand, those who yearn for change are not in a better position just because the changes will occur. There is no guarantee that the changes will be favourable. We should not fall into the error of thinking that everyone sees the situation in the same way as we do and want the same changes that we seek (1). Each has its value system and will act more for its own sake than for the common good. Nor is it to be expected that the changes will be implemented without a high cost: people who enjoy privileges will assume the risk of complete destruction before to give up any of their privileges (2). And people who give more importance to their privileges than to their principles will soon lose both (3). Those in a position of power are capable of committing, on behalf of the government, crimes which, as ordinary citizens, they would not dare to think of doing (4)._

 _In the last war, many people simply tried to turn their backs on problems and dangers, thinking that if they did not get involved, they would be left alone. They deceived themselves. We are all connected, and no one is an island. We can even say that the main problem of society is to make sociability prevail over individuality (5). A healthy society can even be defined by this double bond: it depends on the existence of independent beings, thinking and judging for themselves, but deeply united with each other as a social group (6). The old excuse that "I am just one, I do not understand politics and I can do nothing" is false and unacceptable. The greatest punishment for those who are not interested in politics is that they will be governed by those who are interested (7). The whole can only change if the parts change, and in the same measure (8) and, remember, we do not have to force anyone to do their part, only ourselves to do ours. Then we will have done our part, and our part is all we have to do (9)._

 _All great advances in human history are due to the thought or action of some exceptional individuals. In society, the exceptional individual may be of decisive importance (10). We need you to do your part, and become one of those exceptional individuals._

-o0o-

"Was it too difficult to come here without the other kids?" Beth asked as soon as Paul, Liz, and Luna arrived from Hogwarts through a portal.

"Not so much, I even expected more complaints from them," Paul replied as he sat down at the Foundation's boardroom table.

"Oh, that's just because you just disappeared for most of the afternoon," Liz replied, trying to glare at Paul.

"Liz and I had to explain the situation to the people, so she's upset with you, Paul," Luna explained. "You can expect to be bombarded with questions as soon as we meet them again."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry," Paul apologized hurriedly. "Some secret we have to hide from the group?" he asked the adults.

"Some details would be better kept secret," Xeno replied. "Unless you prefer that we do not tell them to you."

"Oh, no!" replied Paul. "We'll find a way to hide what's most sensitive. But I trust them. I do not think we need to worry about that possibility."

"Right. So let's get started," Sirius said excited. "Me first!"

The two women exchanged a look of pity for the attitude of that great bearded child who behaved less mature than the real children, but in the end simply beckoned him to begin.

"All the spy automatons we've been spreading have begun to pay the effort, especially those who watch over Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. To begin with, we have a complete list of all the Death Eaters and other unmarked wizards who have joined Voldemort. We also have details on three plans of attack that they are preparing: Azkaban, Hogsmeade and against families of the mu..."

"Ah hum," Liz protested, realizing that Sirius would use that degrading word to refer to non-magical people.

"... born in normal families," he corrected hastily. "But the plan of attack for Hogsmeade will probably not run so soon as they are predicting the use of dementors and other creatures whose support they have not yet been able to secure."

"And they will not, if we're lucky," Xeno interjected.

"Nothing against the other places? The Hospital, Ministry, Hogwarts, Diagonal Alley?" Luna asked.

"No. Voldemort knows that these points will be under surveillance and are very close to the Auror barracks, and he does not want to risk it for now," Sirius explained. "He will try to free his trapped Death Eaters in Azkaban if he can, or he will choose to change the quality of the target by quantity, marking his return with dozens of small attacks to spread terror in the population."

"Beth and Selena used the topological theory of runes to create some wards simple to install that are pretty effective and connected to the dark mark," Xeno said proudly. "They have already been installed in the homes of all the children in the group, and we must finish installing them in the homes of the children with normal parents studying at Hogwarts in the next two or three days. As soon as we're done, we'll start setting them up for normal-born kids who are not yet at Hogwarts."

"How are things at the Ministry?" Liz asked.

"Confused," Xeno said. "Fudge seems to be shifting his position, although he is not yet publicly acknowledging Voldemort's return. Surprisingly, he is not keeping as close in contact to Malfoy as he used to, although he has not in any way approached Dumbledore. It seems like he's simply trying to stay away from any source of trouble."

"Are you watching him?" asked Paul, a little curious about this distance between Fudge and Malfoy.

"Yes, we have sensors in his office, but he's not doing anything important for now. He seems to be totally oblivious to the situation that is settling around him," Xeno said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Luna asked.

"Right now we have everything under control," Sirius replied. "Just continue training the children, and you also progress along with them."

The children exchanged a quick glance, a little dissatisfied that they had nothing to help the adults, even more because Sirius had even tried to hide his happiness in being able to keep them away from all action. To change their focus, Beth decided to intervene.

"And the contact with the children from abroad, how have it been?" She asked, a little too excited to look authentic. "I heard you made great strides."

"Thanks to Rachel," Paul replied proudly of his little friend's discovery. "We were visiting a girl a little older than her in Dijon, France; a Geneviève Dubois. She liked one of the dolls so much that she called the girl to talk while she slept. Geneviève woke up in the astral and the two soon began to talk quickly. We confirm that it makes no difference what language a person uses when awake; conversations in the astral are not affected in any way. We understand everything as if Geneviève was speaking English fluently and without an accent."

"With that, it was easy to put together a scheme for the visitors ..." commented Luna.

"Hermione, for a change, spent the next day setting up the scheme," Liz confirmed.

"At the pace we're going, we should finish in a couple more days. We've got between fifty and sixty visits a night," said Luna proudly.

"Great!" rejoiced Beth. "Schools should be ready to start on January 2, as scheduled, and we just need to confirm the hiring of the last teachers."

"Are you meeting up with all these kids or did you just visit them once?" Selena asked.

"We're meeting every night," Luna replied. "Well, at least most of us. Sometimes a small group decides to do something else one night or another. With the whole world to visit ... you know how it is. And not everyone is sleeping at the same time, with so many time zones."

"We always meet at the Eiffel Tower," Liz explained with a big smile. "It's so beautiful at night. No one gets tired of it."

"In the Americas they are using Christ the Redeemer in Rio de Janeiro, and people from the East are using the Opera House in Sydney," Luna added.

"Really?" asked Beth curiously. "I thought they were going to use something in China or Japan, or even India."

"Eh ... it seems like China and Japan don't have such a good relationship. Australia turned out to be a neutral place that pleased everyone," explained Liza.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Paul as he got an idea. "Why don't you provide this scheme of identifying the Death Eaters for Madame Bones? Or better yet, you could publish it in the Critical Thinker, so everyone could protect themselves."

"We've already informed Amelia, and she's been passing on the knowledge to the aurors she trusts," Selena explained. "We cannot publicly disclose this result, or Voldemort could find some way to invalidate our advantage. But all of our friends are getting the information, not only about how to spot the brand, but about the full set of protections we've developed."

"And that's not all we did," Beth said with a wry smile. "We've created some extra toys to use against the Death Eaters and the other allies Voldemort can get. Let's wait for them to make the first attack before we start using these new artefacts, but rest assured they will not like our retaliation at all."

"Beth, do we really have to wait for the others before the nineteenth century begins?" asked Luna, probably for the twentieth time at least.

"Luna, I know the three of you are eager to start studying the recent events, but these last two centuries contain more advances than all of the previous ones combined," Beth explained patiently. "With all the recent activities we need to develop, I did not have much time to prepare the material. It's not just a matter of selecting ... I myself have to learn a lot about this period before preparing anything to you. Except for mathematics and physics, my knowledge of this period is quite limited. And think how much better it will be if you have more people to discuss it with."

"I understand," she replied with a sad face. Seeing Beth's expression of doubt, she said, "Seriously, I understand, and it will be great to have more people together to share it all. It's just that I'm anxious to get started ... You're not going to be mad at me for trying, are you?"

"Of course not," Beth said, smiling. "After the New Year holiday, I'll pay special attention to that, I promise. Until then the new schools will have started activities and we hope that the situation here in the islands, if it is not completely resolved, will be at least well underway."

-o0o-

"Good morning, Minerva. Something urgent requiring my attention?" The headmaster told his deputy, as soon as she entered his office.

"Yes, Albus, I have here several petitions filled out by the students requesting changes at Hogwarts."

"Minerva, we are going through a critical moment in the history of our society, and you want me to get a new history teacher? Voldemort is back, Harry Potter is still missing, the Minister is under Malfoy's influence, we can be attacked at any moment ... Can't you see that there is much to be done before we can waste time on the demands of a few students influenced by this subversive magazine that has controlled the boy-who-lived?"

"Albus, it's not 'a few students.' Each of them contains signatures of more than 80% of our students. The one who calls for Cuthbert's replacement as teacher of history of magic has broken all records: only three students didn't sign it. I know your attention is focused on other matters, but keeping the school working is also important. Voldemort is a big problem that can take years to solve! As I see it, you have three options: to make more time to take care of the needs of the school, to give me more power so that I can take care of part of your assignments, or to leave the post of Hogwarts headmaster."

Dumbledore was amazed. Minerva's daring to suggest that he leave the school to which he had devoted more than a century of his life was an immense affront. To save time as he calmed down and thought, he picked up the petitions and pretended to examine them for a while, just looking at their content.

Albus really liked Minerva, she was competent as a teacher and a helper to the immense paperwork involved in controlling the school. But she was extremely naive politically. On the one hand, she did not realize how important being the Hogwarts headmaster was to Dumbledore's political aspirations. Here the minds of the next generations of politicians and ministerial officials were formed, and Albus wanted ... better, he needed to be at the head of the school both to supervise the formation of these new generations and to measure their character, weaknesses, and interests, and still accustom them to treat him with deference and respect that would then be charged and maintained in their future occupations. If he had so much power and fame, they owed it much more to his efforts on these citizens while they were Hogwarts students than for his political merits or his actions within the Ministry and the Wizengamot. No, it was not possible that Albus would give up his position at Hogwarts as long as he was able to keep it.

Giving more power to Minerva could greatly reduce the burden on Dumbledore in the short term, but the long-term problems would be terrible. First, any power he gave away now would be almost impossible to take back, even when the whole crisis is over. Second, the changes Minerva would make were hardly to his liking, and would probably be too many and too rapid, causing great revulsion in the pureblood elite who controlled the Wizengamot, the Ministry and the Board of Directors of Hogwarts, and possibly collide with his own ideas for the school. Unfortunately, only the fourth option, which Minerva was unaware of (or didn't want to believe existed), was feasible at the time.

"Well, leave the petitions with me and I'll take care of them, Minerva."

"Are you sure, Albus? You're already overwhelmed ..."

"Do not worry. As you mentioned it, it's my duty as headmaster," Dumbledore said, noting that his employee did not seem at all pleased with his decision. To calm her friend down a bit, he decided to add, "Of course, once the initial decisions are made, I might need some help from you with the details ..."

It worked! Minerva proved to be sensibly relieved, and then left, leaving Dumbledore alone again with his thoughts. As soon as the door was closed, a movement of his magical wand sent the petitions to the lower drawer of a cabinet in the corner of the office he had christened the name 'procrastinator.' There he stored all the requests and requisitions he did not want to attend at all, including all the numerous requests for action against his unsociable potion master. To this day he did not have to retrieve any of the documents he had stored there, and he sincerely hoped to continue this way until the end of his life.

It was not that Dumbledore was averse to any change, but much of the magical society was, and he needed to be cautious, especially at the present time. Voldemort garnered followers between two main layers of the population, who in some ways had considerable overlap: the most traditionalist and the purebloods who had impoverished for any reason (and there were many reasons: gambling, drinking, orgies, business inability, public disgrace for having endured one of the frequent Dark Lords that appeared every few decades ...). The sheer number of Muggleborn girls who entered school this year had already caused a great deal of controversy that the articles in the Critical Thinker only amplified and radicalized. The changes requested by the students had their merit and, in other circumstances, deserved more attention. But in the current conjecture, they would only cause even more discord and aid Voldemort's recruiting efforts.

Of his own accord, Dumbledore would never have entered politics unless he had carte blanche to do his best for society. He did it only at the insistence of the moderate portion of the Wizengamot, who feared an open conflict between the two most radical, traditionalist and progressive wings, which could lead the country to a new civil war or to the complete freezing of government by the inability of either side to approve any new law. And it was in the role of moderator that he had stayed until then, seeking concessions from one side and another so that the government machine would continue to function, however precarious that operation was.

Voldemort's return on the one hand, and the radical views of the group controlling young Harry Potter on the other, were making the tenuous balance of the last decade unsustainable. It was vital that he, out of sheer absence of another viable name, had a more active participation in the government to prevent Voldemort from coming to control everything without effort. For this, Cornelius would have to fall, and a substitute capable of resisting the schemes of Malfoy and his colleagues would have to be put in the place of the current minister.

-o0o-

"So it was really false?" Daphne asked Luna.

"Oh yeah. The alleged Philosopher's Stone that Dumbledore hidden here at school was false, even if it is a passable imitation," replied the blonde. "Now what I would like to know is whether it was the Flamels that deceived the headmaster, or whether it was he who created the false stone and spread the word of it being here to try to capture Voldemort."

"Too bad!" said Daphne. "Immortality and all the gold I could afford? It would be a very desirable combination."

"I'm not so sure," Luna said. "Immortality is somewhat overvalued in my opinion. There are a lot of people dreaming of eternal life dying of boredom for not knowing what to do on a rainy Sunday afternoon. It makes no sense to be immortal if it is to waste all this endless time in front of the TV."

"Is it really true that … normal people spend so much time watching programs in these etreclonic boxes?" Tracy asked.

"Electronics, Tracy, from electron ... we've studied this particle so much that you should have gotten used to the name by now," Hermione complained.

Tracy answered her friend's reprimand with a wicked smile, which made Hermione wonder if her mistake had been deliberate, only to provoke her. At least the wild-haired girl was much calmer and patient this year. Having real friends had made a huge difference to her, and she had been stepping out of her isolation and her antisocial behaviour into a healthier relationship with the other children. Instead of worrying about the real reason for Tracy's smile, she just replied with another smile, glad she was not as anxious and suspicious as she had been in the past. But that made her think of another subject, which she soon proposed to her friends.

"What did you think of Minerva's questioning about how we maintain the harmony between our great group? Maybe we could come up with some considerations to get through to her, so she can understand better. I never thought she'd be interested in social psychology, but it's really a fascinating subject."

"We could split the work, each of us tackling a topic," Tracy suggested. "For example, I found the vulnerability aspect of people in a relationship very important. How fundamental it is to be able to open up to another person, to reveal both your best and your worst facets, you see? I have never had many friends because creating that trust in the other person is usually a slow and dangerous process, you never know when the other person will use a weakness or one of your secrets against you. If it were not for this immediate exchange of information with these mergers I would probably still have only Daphne as a friend."

"I'll do it!" said Hermione. "And I would like to write about how important it is to avoid misunderstandings and misinterpretations ... I've always taken everything very seriously, and so far I still have some difficulty in realizing when someone is serious, or when they are playing or being sarcastic, and I have already made many mistakes by radicalizing what would just be an innocuous joke."

"I also want to participate, and I will write about a problem that I share with you, Hermione, and also with Susan and some other people," Daphne suggested. "I speak of our habit of having our own opinion in very high esteem, and thinking that we are always right, and therefore anyone thinking different would be wrong. With all that we have been discussing about truth and knowledge, and with the experiences of delving into other people to really understand who they are and how they think, I have both learned that my certainties are not as certain as I believed them to be, but also that many problems can have more than one valid answer. This was fundamental so that I could make friends with you who came from the non-magical world, otherwise the differences would be too much for me to accept."

"I think I could work with a tangent to that point: the acceptance of the other person," said Susan. "My aunt's job made me see that the main cause of conflict between people is one of them wanting to impose their wants and desires on others. What is worse is that this is not always done for selfish reasons. Good intentions can also produce bad actions. For example, a father wanting to secure his daughter's future by promising her as a child in marriage to some heir to an important family. Can you think one of us being already promised to be the future Mrs Goyle or Weasley? Is there something like that in the non-magical world?"

That image made a chill run down the spine of all the girls. Of all first-year students, with Draco Malfoy leaving, only six were not involved in the group at all: Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Zacharias Smith continued to spend as little time as possible studying, most of the time 'enjoying life', which in the view of the group was seen as letting life go by doing nothing useful with it; on the other hand, the group led by Theodore Nott, and counting only on Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe as extras, who were too noble and too important to join what they considered to be the scum of society. The group's opinion of these dissidents was not at all favourable.

"The non-magical world generally no longer accepts arranged marriages, although this still occurs in certain societies. However, it is full of similar examples: parents deciding their children's careers; neighbours criticizing the extravagances and eccentricities of one another; people of different religions wanting to 'save' others, converting them to their own creed, and so on ..." Beverly replied to Susan's question.

"So it's not much different from the magical world," commented Hannah Abbott.

"Oh, in one respect at least it's quite different," commented Dorothy, another Muggleborn. "Young people have much more freedom in the non-magical world than in the magical world. This means that they can go much further to express their rebellion against the ideology of their parents and the parts of society they don't like. This is clearly visible in the way they treat their bodies and clothing. Some are bald, others are hairy, others paint or cut their hair in specific ways, or wear tattoos, piercings and special clothing to indicate which group they identify with, forming 'tribes' of people with similar behaviour, opinion and taste, but radically different from the other groups."

"Gee, it must be interesting to study these tribes and their characteristics," Tracy commented. "No chance of something similar occurring in the magical world, not with the prohibition of underage children doing magic. If I dyed my hair or cut it in some unorthodox way, my parents would simply take out my wand, turn my appearance back to normal, and forbid me to leave the house for decades!"

"But, Tracy, you're part of a very special tribe: our group," commented Luna. "Right that we do not have a special dress or haircut but, on the other hand, we're being much more radical than any of these non-magical tribes ever was."

-o0o-

Severus entered the headmaster's office, closed the door, walked to his favourite corner (the darkest one) and waited while Dumbledore finished signing some papers.

"Thank you for coming, Severus. We have much to discuss," said the headmaster as soon as he completed his last signing. "With Voldemort again possessing a physical body and recruiting, the boy prophesied to destroy him disappeared, and the Minister acting even stranger than usual under the influence of Lucius Malfoy, I will need to take some drastic measures in the coming days to reverse such an unfavourable picture."

"I presume you are reinstating the Order of the Phoenix?" Snape asked.

"This will only be a small step among the many that I have to take," Dumbledore argued. "Tomorrow I will be initiating a process which, I hope, will replace our esteemed Cornelius by a person who is better able to handle the hard times we will pass by."

"Do you think it wise to expend efforts on this front? Lucius said that the Dark Lord is about to attack soon. If the target is the Ministry, even if you can get Fudge out and replace him by some ally, it will be for a little while only," snapped Snape.

"Too bad Lucius has not said what their target will be. Anyway, if it's the Ministry, I do not think Tom would dare go any further than trying to get the Prophecy, at least until he was able to get more followers," Albus answered thoughtfully before continuing. "In fact, it would make more sense at the moment if he attacked Azkaban to retrieve his most faithful and dangerous servants."

Snape felt a chill run through him as he thought of a free Bellatrix again, maddened by her years in prison, giving vent to all her wickedness in the middle of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

"Can we do something to stop him?" He asked without much hope.

"I'm afraid not, Severus," said Dumbledore. "We will have few people available, most unprepared for combat, and not knowing exactly the date or location of the attack. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Ministry, Azkaban, and wherever little Potter is hiding these days are all likely targets."

"Do you really think the Dark Lord can know where ... Potter is hidden, when you and Mad-Eye failed to find him?" said Snape, visibly irritated at having to use that name he hated so much.

"No, I do not think so ... but I'm afraid of the possibility," said Dumbledore. "And that's another point I'll have to attack. I need to find the boy urgently, and begin to prepare him for his destiny. I am very concerned about the possible damage that anyone who is hiding him may have already caused to his formation."

"It's a Potter, Albus, for sure it's already spoiled out!"

"He's also the son of Lilly Evans, Severus," the headmaster countered. "It may be that all is not lost yet. In addition, you know about Prophecy. He has a destine to fulfil ..."

"You put too much faith in this Prophecy, Albus," claimed Snape. "I did not even hear it completely. Are you sure the boy is really capable of destroying the Dark Lord?"

"You know full well that prophecies are difficult to interpret, my friend, and that keeping secrets about this particular Prophecy is vital to our success. Do not insist on that," warned Dumbledore. "Even though there was no prophecy, there is still the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived to consider. Having him with us may be enough to bring new members to the Order and to fight against Tom, as a banner under which to organize the defence of our ideals, while his death would be a hard blow against all resistance."

"If you'd rather think like this ..." remarked the potions teacher, not very convinced and somewhat hurt by the headmaster not wanting to entrust to him the full content of the prophecy. "What else do you want to do?"

"Oh, a lot, my friend, a lot," Albus replied, stroking his beard and showing a smile that worried more than Severus had. "If Fudge gives me the slightest chance, I intend to push him away and replace him with someone more capable. At the same time, I intend to establish a more cooperative relationship with Madame Bones. The Department she controls will be crucial in confronting Voldemort and his forces, and it will be important for the Order to be able to act with DMLE's cooperation and support."

"Amelia seems to me a bit too independent to accept outside help, and a bit too strict to allow a vigilant organization to exist and act so openly."

"She will accept the situation for the Greater Good of our society. She knows that her Aurors will be insufficient to handle the entire army that Voldemort will be able to muster. And I have some ideas to help her see our support as essential, or at least welcome."

Severus wanted to know more, but he did not mind asking directly. Only one eyebrow arched in a clear sign of doubt and he waited for the director to continue.

"I'm going to propose to her that a squadron of aurors from other countries should take an internship with us. This type of collaboration has already been discussed several times, but no country has so far taken the initiative to invite an outside Force to share their methods and experiences. This is one reason why it would be good to replace Cornelius. It will not be easy to convince him to accept the presence of an international force in our midst, he is too suspicious to accept something like that, and to make matters worse, the International Confederation is not very happy with his government and has been quite critical about the 'setbacks' in individual freedoms and rights for the non-humans or the muggleborns."

Severus thought a little about what he had just heard. With the decrease in the number of aurors in the last decade, an international force could easily double, perhaps even triple the troops available to the DMLE. A good idea, of course, but Albus had spoken again, and Snape made the effort to follow the old man.

"And, of course, I will also be redoubling efforts to find our Boy-Who-Disappeared. Unfortunately I can no longer rely on Alastor's help at this point, but I am not in any way deprived of other means to carry out the search, and I will be doing my best to at least see the boy and exchange some words with him. In doing so, I will do whatever it takes to have young Potter well protected in this castle as soon as possible, preferably counting his current guardians as allies. Sirius has control of a great fortune that could greatly aid our efforts, and that publication of them uses magic of unique ingenuity."

"Whatever is necessary?" Snape asked, curious as to how far Albus was willing to go to get the boy under his influence.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, knowing exactly what his young friend wanted to know. "Sometimes the desires of an individual should be sacrificed for the greater good of the society."

Severus quietly questioned, once again, what rights the headmaster would have in expecting people to accept his image of what the world should be, and to demand sacrifices for this ideal that few could understand, let alone share. And this thought immediately led him to another: what sacrifices did this old lunatic expect of him in particular?

"What about me? What do you expect me to do?" He asked directly, fearing for the answer.

"In addition to the not-so-sudden approach of your friend Lucius, did you receive any further contact from Voldemort?" retorted the headmaster.

"Nothing. As long as Voldemort does not return to the island, I don't think I'll be contacted again," the professor replied.

"So, at least for the time being, I suggest you continue to be discreet, and enjoy this quiet period to prepare some potions for the use of the Order, for when the conflicts begin. The usual: potion for relief of the Cruciatus curse, salves against burns and cuts, invigorating potion, blood-replenishing ... you know the list well. If you need additional ingredients, do not hesitate to ask."

"Okay, I'll make the potions and store them," Snape confirmed, then back to the point of concern. "And when Voldemort return, what I do?"

Dumbledore looked directly into the eyes of his potion master for a few moments before answering. "I'll have to ask you to spy on Voldemort for us."

Severus was already waiting for this. What worried him was whether there would be more than mere spying involved in Dumbledore's plans. But the headmaster would not say anything for a while, that was clear. Knowing it was pointless to insist, he simply stood up, bowed briefly, and returned to his quarters. The potions and balms could wait until tomorrow. Today he would simply plunge into fire-whiskey and self-pity.

-o0o-

At first, the small conspirators expected their new comrades, with the help of 'fusion' experiences, to evolve very quickly to the point they themselves had reached in their studies. Unfortunately, things were not so easy, which greatly increased the admiration of the little Zurkhofs for the intelligence, intuition and open mind of their friend Luna and, in a way, also of the little Rachel, still in that 'magical' phase of extreme curiosity and stupefaction with all that is new.

Not that the mergers did not help, on the contrary, the learning of all their new companions was occurring at a much higher speed than normal, even for well-endowed and motivated children, but it was by no means instantaneous as they came to believe that it was possible . First, there seemed to be a limit to how much the brain was able to absorb and retain in a single session. A second point was that it was not a simple process of absorption and memorization that they sought, but also, and especially, the understanding of those new ideas, fundamental so that they could be incorporated into the vision of the world of the child who received them, and this took some time. Third, there was a need for breaks whenever new knowledge shocked with the expectations of the child absorbing the information, or worse, when the new material conflicted with a belief they cherished. At such times, it was necessary to stop the process and discuss the matter, or allow time for the persons to think for themselves until they understood and accepted the new alternative. This point reinforced Paul's theory of learning as a continuous construction and modelling of one's particular 'vision-of-the-world', but also caused some conflicts in the group that almost led to the departure of some members.

It was a tense period for all members, in which once again that same merging ability was essential for maintaining the cohesion of the group and the calm of its members during the numerous discussions that followed, allowing everyone to understand and remember that, despite differences of opinion, all esteemed the new companions and wished the best for all of them, respecting their freedom of opinion.

Of course the motive behind all the trauma could only be one: religious beliefs. The great majority of religions presented a closed and immutable vision of what the world was and how it was organized, hoping that this vision would be embraced unquestioned and unrestrained by the believer, which was in direct confrontation with the vision of continuous evolution of a person and of the human knowledge as a whole, and the need for constant critical thinking. It also added to this basic confrontation the question that changing your mind about the subject meant a rebellion against the way of life and the beliefs of parents and family members, which, for children still so young, still so attached to the family, was something difficult to assume. Finally, there was the fear that many religions instilled in their believers about the terrible punishments that awaits those who weakened in the faith.

Unfortunately, this was a problem that the children had to deal with, and deal with virtually alone, the support of the adults limited as the moderators of the discussions in which they participated. Beth was the only adult in the group from the non-magical world, but she had grown up in the materialist and atheist Soviet Union, and her scientific training had distanced her completely from religious matters. Nor did the magical community attach much importance to the subject; they were happy in the certainty of the survival of the soul, attested by the existence of ghosts, but only the more traditionalists demonstrated something similar to a religious behaviour manifested in the form of a certain polytheism of façade facing the ancient deities of their place of origin, more like a tribute to their ancestors than the fruit of a genuine devotion.

With adults being of little use, the children took the task at hand and organized a syllabus for a lecture series and discussions (idea of Hermione if you were in doubt). For the lectures, there was a great contribution from the presence of people from different backgrounds in their midst: Su Li gave a brilliant presentation on Taoism and Chinese alchemy; the Patil sisters presented Hinduism, Jainism, and Buddhism; Morag MacDougal and Marella Macintosh exposed the Celtic tradition; Aisha Yadira the Islam and Sufism; Anthony Goldstein the same with Judaism; Blaise Zabini spoke about Greco-Roman mythology and the religion of the Etruscans, his ancestors on his paternal side. After much effort to convince him, Neville Longbottom also spoke about the religion of his ancestors, describing the Norse mythology; Labla Layla on the ancient religions of Assyrians, Persians and Egyptians; and Hermione, who did not want to be left out, took the opportunity to prepare an exhibition on the various mystical currents, with the exhibition of the different Christian movements falling on Eilidh and Kimberly, the most directly involved, Eilidh coming from an Irish Catholic family and Kimberly from a rigid Anglican family.

The children received a lot of interesting information in these improvised lectures, being led to find both unexpected similarities between doctrines far apart in space and time, as well as completely new concepts they had never imagined. For example, with regard to the soul, most of them had the impression that all religions agreed on its existence and eternity, and were surprised to discover that the Chinese alchemists thought differently: the soul existed, being formed along with the body, but only lasted after the death of this body for a period of time proportional to the fullness with which it had lived during the life of the body; it could be for ever, if the person had fulfilled his full potential, but it could dissipate in a few years if the person had not tried enough.

Another idea that caused much discussion was that of reincarnation. Initially immediately rejected by the majority, due to its obvious contradiction with Christian sects and people's fear of seeing their present personality as transient, it became one of the main points of the debates that followed the lectures when Padma made everyone think about the justice involved in some children being born into a happy, well-structured family and with sufficient resources while others were born in homes that were destroyed or corrupted, in the midst of poverty and without adequate ethical and moral examples for good formation. The fact that the conditions of birth and childhood could be so disparate and that it did not seem fair to measure by the same weights and measures the children from such distinct environments left many in doubt, which only increased when Padma, somewhat vengefully (since the immediate and unjustified criticisms on her creed had hurt her a little), reinforced the point in questioning why the God of compassion and love of the Christians would condemn a soul to eternal and infinite punishment for the evils committed in a place as small as our planet in as short a time as a human life, instead of giving that soul a second chance (or even more) before applying such brutal punishment.

Hermione also gave a very interesting lecture. She began by fixing a common mistake, at least among children: that of confusing mysticism with esotericism and occultism.

It is clear that the existence of multiple religions and their possible differences and similarities had interested the most curious people since antiquity. Over time, the idea that these different religions were organized in two tiers emerged: one, called exoteric, which differed greatly from one religion to another, was directed toward the satisfaction of the masses, and their particularities depending on the cultural and social characteristics of the people to whom it had been brought up; the other, called esoteric, was reserved for the more advanced members of the religion, hidden from the illiterate masses, and would be essentially the same in the various religions, consisting of true knowledge about the structure of the world and the divinity.

What we call occultism was a recent movement, which emerged around 1770 as an attempt to reconcile this esoteric knowledge with the recent advances of science. In the West, it ended up serving as a generic name for uniting all forms of 'knowledge' that lay outside science and the Judeo-Christian tradition: Gnosticism, Neo-Platonism, Hermeticism, Kabbalah, Alchemy, Astrology, and more.

When Hermione finally came to mysticism properly, the concept proved to be extremely simple, yet profoundly radical and revolutionary: mystic is anyone who believes in the existence of a deity and the pursuit of a direct connection with it, without the intercession of any intermediaries, be they humans (priests, bishops, rabbis, pope, imams, etc.) or not (angels, seraphim, saints or any form of minor deities).

But the talk that actually provided the largest amount of subsidies for the discussions and debates that followed the study period was the one prepared by Paul and Liz. Knowing that most of the problems would come from the Christian traditions of the non-magical members, they prepared their talk by focusing on the contradictions between early and present Christianity, showing how a decentralized movement of equal people brought together by the same ideals of spiritual progress and fullness of life for each devotee was gradually transformed until it crystallized into a centralized, wealthy and hierarchical institution, where professionals of the branch were herding the flock of believers, deciding what they should believe and how they should live, imposing upon them a stagnant vision of what was the World, which the faithful were obliged to accept and believe without criticism.

The two Zurkhofs constructed their talk carefully, to include nothing but facts recorded in historical documents, completely omitting their views on the subject. The subject was already too controversial, the facts to present were little known to the general public, though by no means secret, and the impact would be great, of course, and adding personal opinions together would weaken rather than reinforce the position they wanted to defend.

In any case, their primary purpose was not to convert anyone to a certain way of thinking, but only to force an examination of conscience to clarify how much of that belief was a product of the qualities of the system and how much of it was imposed by parents, family, and society; showing how historical, social, and even political factors might have had as much or more influence in the choice than the merits of the religion in the moral, theological, or cosmogonic field.

It shocked many to discover how many points of faith today did not come directly from the Christ and his apostles, but were added centuries later, such as that of the pope's infallibility, officially approved only in the First Vatican Council concluded in 1870, although it was more or less accepted since the Middle Age. And this question of infallibility had a very important and controversial consequence: the Catholic Church presented itself as a finished and perfect structure from its origin, immune to any form of progress, modernization or correction. It was difficult to reconcile this point by analysing how much discussion some topics of faith had engendered for centuries, until a papal bull or other form of official manifestation put an end to any discussion, declaring any contrary opinion as heretical and subject to anathema, with the Excommunication of the offender.

That the canonical foundations of Catholicism (and of much of Protestantism) needed seven councils, spaced between the years 325 and 787, to be established, portrays well how much debate was required to achieve a minimum of consensus. It is costly to declare as heretical hundreds of Christian groups who differed from opinion in one or another point of doctrine, often of little importance to most followers. The Bible itself, the basis of all the doctrine, only began to form around the year 331 and was only completed around the year 400 by St. Jerome after intense discussion about which books were to be incorporated into it. A small change in the list of selected books could have caused major differences to the currently accepted dogmas.

In no way did the cycle of lectures and debates solve all the problems of the children, less at all it established a uniformity of thought between them, but these were not their goals. What they wanted, and succeeded to obtain, was to initiate a dialogue on the subject among the participants without the exaltation and the conflicts that used to be involved whenever the topic was approached. It was not that several of them had not felt the weight of the facts and opinions presented, even going through a phase of anguish when they saw the precariousness of some beliefs that they considered of great importance, at least in the way they had accepted them, but the lack of criticisms and charges was of great assistance. None of them were instigated to change their way of thinking, only to recognize and respect the variety of opinions on the subject, the complexity and importance of the topic, the freedom of each to choose and sustain their own position and the type of issues involved in that positioning.

-o0o-

Cornelius was really worried. He had received a message from his contacts in the Department of Mysteries, succinct and direct to the point: 'Use of the alternative confirmed. Solution under study. Potter is part of it.'

It was not the message he had expected or wanted to receive, but at least it was an important question that had been resolved, and now was the time to plan and make decisions.

In front of him, on the table, was a chessboard, with some modified pieces in special positions. One of the kings was in one corner of the board, painted blue and with a small banner with the inscription 'Minister'. That piece represented him. In the house of the same neighbouring colour was a bishop, also painted in blue, with the banner displaying the word 'Personal Guard'. In the next house of the diagonal, half in white and half in blue, another bishop had the flagship 'DEML'. The four central houses formed a square called 'Wizengamot', and it was filled with four pawns: a black one to represent the most radical traditionalists, who would support Voldemort; a white, for Dumbledore's followers; a blue one, for his own coreligionists; and one painted in red, representing the independents (who soon would be divided between the three other factions).

In the opposite corner to what the king representing the minister was, Fudge placed the other king, also painted red. The banner on it displayed the name 'Harry Potter' and, similar to his personal guard, a blue bishop on the same diagonal of the king indicated whoever was controlling the boy and the Critical Thinker.

The other two corners each counted with one of the queens and two horses of the same colour, the blacks representing Voldemort and his Death Eaters and the whites Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Completing the siege to the piece depicting Voldemort, a black tower featured a banner with the inscription 'Creatures'. Fudge was not yet sure what support Voldemort would get, but he had little doubt that dementors, inferies, werewolves and trolls would be at his side. Maybe even the giants, vampires, and some other creatures, which Cornelius represented as a grey-painted tower, close but not adjacent to the black pieces.

A green-painted tower was nearby but not adjacent to the blue pieces, with the flag displaying 'Department of Mysteries'. Another tower, in red, was positioned similarly to King 'Harry Potter', with the flag bearing the saying 'International Forces'. Finally, near Dumbledore the last tower was in a condition similar to the others, presenting the saying 'ICW', representing the International Confederation of the Wizards, where Dumbledore exerted a lot of influence, but perhaps not enough to be able to count on direct aid from them.

The rest of the pieces, only pawns, were distributed around the central square in colours that represented the way Cornelius imagined the British magic population to be distributed among the factions.

The scenery was set. Now the difficult task the Minister had to face was to figure out what his best starting move was, and how to defend himself from the early moves of his opponents. The very layout of the pieces suggested an interesting strategy: to leave the black and white pieces struggling with each other, while preserving, if not increasing, his strength and seeking an alliance, or even a domain, over the independent forces.

So Harry Potter was part of the solution to eradicate Voldemort. But where would this boy be, and with whom? The only certainty was that Sirius Black would be around, so that would be where he would begin his approaching efforts. The man had spent years in Azkaban unjustly. Fudge could give Black an Order of Merlin, it would have to be third class not to have to pass Wizengamot's approval, but certainly even a third class would be a prize of value, and Cornelius would get a good story in the Daily Prophet, increasing his popularity and Black's. After all this time being considered a killer, it would have been interesting for Black a little good publicity to assure the people that he was really innocent in that whole story. Certainly Black would see the advantages and accept the invitation, and then Fudge could begin his manoeuvres to approach the young man's godson.

'Fine,' he thought, 'I already know what to do with part of the problem. What I need now is a way to direct Voldemort's forces against Dumbledore, while remaining out of this conflict. And a way of using this conflict to pull the undecided ones to my side.'

-o0o-

"We children often overvalue adults. We think that as they grow up, they gain special knowledge, and they know the answers to at least the most important issues in life," Luna told Kimberly after the brunette expressed some disappointment with the kind of opinions her parents had instilled in her.

"But it's not like that, is it?" Kimberly replied. "I thought it was, and I trusted what they said, but I'm beginning to think the only difference between us and them is age. It is?"

"It depends ... It depends on what they've been doing with their lives. If they only learned what was taught at school and at work, then they didn't go very far," Luna replied. "Look at the Hogwarts case. It is the only school that magical people will attend, and it does not bother to prepare its students for life, or help them to create a coherent and comprehensive world view. In terms of ideology, children may well leave here the same way they entered: elitists defending privileges for the pure blood or born in the normal world with little knowledge of magical traditions and their motives. If a child is not already predisposed to inquiring and thinking on its own and seeking to learn more by themselves, they will only learn some magical tricks to help with their day-to-day life, and nothing more."

"It's such a scary sight, to imagine adults as nothing more than big kids ..." commented Susan. "Disheartening ... But at least it explains why the world is in the state it is ..."

"That's why you, instead of just conquering the world with all that power you have, are here with us, teaching us what you can, right?" Tracy asked. "You realize that the world can only become a better place if everyone starts to strive to be the best they can ... That it is no use to simply become the kings of the planet and change the laws ... It would not work, that isn't like people change, is that it?"

"If everyone understood better how the world works and strived to do what is right, we would not need laws. The only law we need to understand and take into account is the law of causality: every action causes effects, every decision we make will affect the other people around us in some way," explained Luna. "In acting, we must consider the consequences of our actions, and remember that other people's actions toward us will reflect the effects of our actions on them. This is the principle that must be behind all ethical, moral, political, social and economic reflection."

"That's true! In reality, the law 'You will not kill' didn't do much to prevent the murders, which continue to occur until today," said Susan. "People avoid killing others much more because of the fear of reprisals and punishments they may suffer than of moral or religious motives, although they may also be helping to prevent the deaths. But that's sad, isn't it? It seems to indicate that mankind is still much closer to animal behaviour than to the rational behaviour which should be typical of our species."

"Remember that this is so precisely because most of humanity is not realizing its individual potential," continued Luna. "Many do not even have the essential for a decent life: food, housing, health, basic education, service infrastructure ... And even among those who have the basic, few have been encouraged to become critical thinkers and take care of the creation and evolution of their worldviews. Obedience and repetition of memorized and uncritical behaviour imposed on them, this is what most schools have always imposed on students, and only recently, and in a few places, had this began to change."

"And the whole problem is aggravated by the fact that the adults in our lives, our parents, family and teachers, were educated within the same scheme, suffering the same deficiencies, and continues to guide us in the same direction by the inertia of the habit," said Kimberly a bit depressed with the situation. "And it's hard to go against all this. They will criticize us, persuade us, to impose on us the same path they followed, for not knowing or trusting anything different."

"It's hard to go against one's parents, but we have an advantage here, don't we?" Tracy insisted. "We are away from them for most of the year; in this regard we are in better position than the children who return home every day. It's easier to avoid direct conflicts."

"Only while we're here, but imagine what it would be like to be back home for the holidays. The difference will be shocking! Instead of them gradually becoming accustomed to the changes we have undergone, they will realize all that accumulated since September at one and the same time!" Eilidh pointed to her friends.

"Oh Gosh! I had not thought of that!" Kimberly replied. "I think I'm going to have to watch myself or I'll have a lot to explain to them ... a lot they will not like to hear!"

"But ... what if we tried to explain everything? Wouldn't they understand?" Hermione questioned as she tried to imagine what her parents' reaction would be.

"My experience, not that I have much ..." said Luna, making the group laugh, "is that most people, after a certain point, have a hard time changing their minds. It is as if one's ideas are taking root as time goes on without them being criticized, so that, given enough time, these roots would be so deep that only a very strong event could shake that position. Mere rational arguments would simply be dismissed ... I know, it does not make much sense for them to behave that way, but that's how things seem to be unfortunately."

"I agree. I've seen this happen many times in my family when we all get together," Tracy said, putting an arm around Kimberly's discouraged shoulders. "They discuss the same issues, presenting the same arguments, and then return home with the same ideas they had before they left. All they do is be angry with so-and-so's hard head or so-and-so's inability to see reason."

The children laughed again, but in a rather bitter manner, as it was a pity that such behaviour was so common among adults.

-o0o-

Voldemort was worried and angry. He was reduced to only two horcruxes, and fearful of what could happen if he tried to create one more. Recruitment was nowhere near the quantities he expected, and his emissaries were closely watched, if not immediately expelled from the countries they visited. His mark had been studied, Lucius had revealed this, and now there were indications that several countries were using ways to detect it. Either that or they were being watched. Quirinus had been subject to several spy artefacts. Were there any others, more subtle, still active?

Apart from the necessary number of followers, it would be impossible to successfully attack the best protected facilities in the wizarding world. Needing some results to prove to the world his return, and to attract the undecided ones under his command, he needed to attack, and soon. But the situation of his forces forced him to put aside the great targets, and to concentrate on the easier ones. Instead of a target of great repercussion, he would concentrate in weaker and less important targets, but in such a quantity to spread terror and put his enemies on the defensive.

Only one of the great targets didn't leave his mind at peace: Azkaban, where many of the most faithful and powerful of his followers resided. With them by his side, everything would be so much easier. And if the dozens of small planned attacks succeeded in attracting the attention and presence of the aurors, there would be the possibility of an attack on the magical prison. With his imprisoned followers and the Dementors at his side, he would then have the strength to concentrate on the most important goals.

"My faithful followers," said Voldemort to his henchmen, assembled in the great hall of his castle, "a danger to our values and traditions arose this year in Scotland at the traditional Hogwarts School. An invasion of mud-bloods, bringing their abominable Muggle ideas, jeopardizes the ancient and consecrated magical traditions, attempting to corrupt the naive and inexperienced minds of our youth of pure and noble blood with heresies that may soon destroy the legacy of our ancestors!

"Our agents and sympathizers in many countries bring us some troubling news. This aberration started at Hogwarts is trying to spread all over the planet, and even more, to reach even younger children, before they even begin their magical studies. We cannot allow this movement to spread! We cannot allow our children to be taken from our influence and indoctrinated by our enemies! We cannot let future generations be influenced by the brainwashing and indoctrination our enemies try to do, turning our own children into our enemies!"

Voldemort noted with interest the indignation and hatred that arose in his followers in the face of the threat he was exposing. Despite his control over that mass of wizards, things were not going very well for him. Only forty-six people were there to hear his preaching, and a few more were distributed by some European countries, ready to act on his behalf. It was still too few to deal with a threat that had spread its arms everywhere, and was read and commented on by tens of thousands of wizards and witches around the world. But that was what he had at hand right now, and there was no time to lose. If that movement continued to expand without resistance, in less than a year it could be widespread throughout the world. It was imperative that his enemies be destroyed, or at least contained, while still limited to Hogwarts.

"At Hogwarts the Muggleborns have outnumbered the purebloods by at least three to one. Of sixty new entrants, only one-tenth if so much, miserable six students, can be counted as sympathetic to our cause. Heirs of great, noble and ancient families of the purest magical blood of Brittany are seen daily confraternising with the scum of the magical world, using artefacts and adopting ideas of muggle origin, as if it were something natural and even desirable. We must put a stop to this situation before it is imitated in other places! We need to take away from our heirs this evil temptation that weakens our traditions and customs! We need to force that slag out of our schools!"

Again the Dark Lord paused to appreciate the repulsion of his followers to the situation presented.

"Fear and despair will be our weapons in this fight! In a few days these mud-blood students will be returning home for their holiday parties. It is important that many of them suffer during this time. It is important that few survive, and those who survive are so frightened that they do not want to return! To the point of preferring to escape a certain and deserved death! To the point that other schools realize the mistake made by Hogwarts, and rule out the possibility of following this dangerous path! Death to the enemies of our traditions! Death to those who try to pollute the minds of our young people with wrong and subversive ideas! Death to those who try to deny us, purebloods, our place of honour in the world!"

-o0o-

 **Author's Note:** In the course of this chapter I indirectly include some thoughts of other authors. The following credits are due:

(1) "He had fallen into the error of liberals: the belief that men are ready to change, that there is good will, and that truth itself possesses a virtue of fermentation." Morris West in "The Devil's Advocate", 1959.

(2) "Privileged people always prefer to risk total destruction, rather than undergo any reduction in their advantages." John Kenneth Galbraith in "The Age of Uncertainty," 1977.

(3) "People who value their privileges above their principles soon lose both", Dwight Eisenhower in a campaign speech.

(4) "Statesmen acting on behalf of governments are capable of committing crimes which, as private citizens, they would not dare to think." Henry Thomas Schnittkind in "The History of the Human Race through Biography," 1937.

(5) "The main human problem is, in fact, to gradually make sociability prevail over personality." Isidore Auguste Marie François Xavier Comte, "Positivist Catechism" 1852.

(6) "The creative personality must think and judge for himself, because the moral progress of society depends exclusively on his independence ... I define a healthy society by this double bond. It exists only by independent beings, but deeply united to the group." Albert Einstein, "How I See the World," 1934.

(7) "The greatest punishment for those who are not interested in politics is that they will be governed by those who are interested." Arnold J. Toynbee in "A Study of History," 1934-1961.

(8) "(that which) has an influence on the development of societies, owes this influence to the condition of acting upon individual consciousness. It is through them that everything passes and everything emanates from them. The whole can only change if the parts change, and to the same extent." Emile Durkheim, in "Les régles de la méthode sociologique", PUF, 1895.

(9) "I do not believe that Laws and Programs and Plans can achieve this. Every man must do it on his own. Then it happens. I do not have to force anyone to do it, just myself. Then I will have done my part, and my part is all I have to do. Doing more than that is fantasy, and leads to exhaustion." Barry Stevens, in "Don't Push the River (It Flows by Itself)", 1970.

(10) "All great advances in human history are due to the thought or action of some exceptional individuals, although they have occurred through the mass of people and in relation to the general social history. In society, the exceptional individual can be of decisive importance." Julian Sorell Huxley, "Essays of a Humanist," 1964.

Information on religion and age of consent was taken from the Wikipedia.

The information on menarche came mainly from a 2004 collection of essays combining older studies and articles by Jonica Newby (British reporter), Bruce Ellis (sex developmental psychologist, New Zealand), Julie Quinlivan (obstetrician and gynaecologist, Australia) and Lisa Belkin (columnist for the NY Times).

"Copying extensively from a source is plagiarism; Copying extensively from several is research ". In N. E. Renton, "Compendium of Good Writing" 2007, p. 113


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Beginning of Hostilities**

 _Lilly Evans Foundation, December 12, 1991_

"I cannot believe you're telling me this just now, just three weeks before we open the new schools!" Beth said in dismay.

Selene, listening to her friend, ran close, curious about what might be happening.

"What was it this time?" She asked as she stepped onto the porch where the family gathered.

"These three pests have found a way of teaching that they think is more effective than the traditional, but just let me know now! To adopt their system, I'll have to rewrite all the material in just three weeks!" Beth replied, more jokingly than really angry.

"What way is that?" Beth asked as Liz tried to calm her mother down.

"No need to rewrite anything, Mom, the stuff looks great in that way. We just need to guide the teachers to change the way they expose the content."

"Do you remember all our talk about education as a world-vision construction?" Luna asked her mother, "We realize that these traditional ways of exposing knowledge, be it chronologically, or by going step by step through the topics, each one in detail at a time, goes against our idea."

"We have so much accumulated knowledge today that if we go forward sequentially and in depth, we run the risk of being trapped somewhere in the past, never reaching the most advanced points," commented Paul.

"And as much as Shakespeare and Plato are interesting, they are so, so old!" agreed Luna. "So we thought of using a more direct approach, which we call the fractal approach."

"We thought we'd start with a quick overview of a whole field," Liz said. "For example, History. In a first approach, we would quickly move from australopithecines to man, showing only major changes in body shape and the development of basic technologies such as fire, stone tools, weapons, language."

"Later, with the present human being," Luna added, "we would quickly go through the main inventions that led to today's society, from caves to skyscrapers, from abacus to computers, from riding horses to pilot rockets to the moon."

"That would give everyone a very general but complete view of our entire evolution," Paul interjected. "Which would then be gradually detailed in successive passages, each one going into more detail."

"I see the advantages," Selene commented, "but the change would be so drastic!"

"But it's essential, Aunt Selene," Liz commented. "As it is done today, we are doomed to start with the worst place: the oldest and most distant of us, the one children will find it most difficult to understand for being the most different from what we have today."

"Think about how difficult it is for a child today to try to imagine a world without electricity, without cars, with cities that would be no more than primitive villages nowadays, dirty and without any similarities to the environment in which they live," commented Paul.

"From 200,000 BC until the end of the nineteenth century, most of our species' existence, it was a difficult period for us to understand," said Liz. "For us, the whole period has the same flavour of 'old' and 'out-dated', and it was difficult to understand how one part differed from the other because everything was different than what we were accustomed to."

"But if we start from a general view, even if it is very simplified, and we have some landmarks already to identify the entire path travelled by our species, it will be much easier to assimilate the successive details", Paul again argued.

"Every new knowledge acquired would fit better into the overall scheme because we would already have a vision of the whole," Liz said. "It's like when we put together a puzzle, and we start forming the edge of the figure. With the edge completed, for each new piece we observe we will already have an intuitive notion of which part of the drawing it fits into."

"It is exactly this vision of the whole that we want to emphasize and always maintain in evidence," suggested Luna. "When it comes time to learn about the importance of a given historical fact it will be much easier if we not only have a sense of the events that preceded it and led to it, but also a notion of how things developed after it and what their consequences were."

"And that's not just for chronological disciplines, like history," Paul interjected. "Imagine how, for example, studying details of molluscs will be much more sensible and interesting if we have a clear view of their position in the evolution of living forms, or their role within the ecosystems in which they operate."

"Really, we're just trying to take to the extreme what Beth had already started," Luna commented. "Instead of focusing on individual facts, we look at the trends and forces at play shaping the development of the facts. Instead of decorating useless data, we watch for understanding patterns and influences."

"And that goes for all disciplines," Liz stated emphatically. "Even in mathematics, imagine how much it would help to start studying a figure like the circle if we had the basic concepts of topology, symmetry, and transformations before."

"But what about the auxiliary material to apply this didactic?" Selene asked. "Don't we have to go through a review?"

"Not necessarily," Luna commented. "It might even be better for it to stay in the current format, as it would be easier to search for and find all about a topic in its proper place."

"What the teacher could do is to first go through the whole book by briefly commenting only on the chapter headings," Liz suggested. "In a second passage, he could use section headings to drill down a bit more, in the next he would start using parts of the text for a more detailed view and so on."

"It's like studying the coastline of an island starting at a very high level, seeing the whole island initially," commented Paul. "After becoming familiar with this view, this coast could be traversed again and again, each time flying lower, and seeing more detail, details that were once too small in the general landscape to be noticed."

"If we keep the material as it is, and just change the form of exposure, it may be possible to prepare the staff on time," Beth commented. "What do you think, Selene?"

"I think it's going to be a lot of work for us, but the kids defended their idea well, and I think it's worth a try."

"The teachers were interested in the proposal to see education as the process of training and improving each child's world view," Beth confirmed. "Adopting a didactic that facilitates this process will further compromise them with this goal."

"Right then, children, you won," Selene concluded.

-o0o-

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, December 16, 1991_

Albus didn't like the way Minerva quickly summarized the findings of the two young gentlemen Weasley when he asked the deputy director about the results of the investigation, and decided to talk to Percival himself.

The result of the conversation with the Gryffindor's prefect made him even more worried. The headmaster felt embarrassed to have let other events diverted his attention to what was happening at his school so much, and especially regarding the incoming students. After all, these students were involved in a good deal (perhaps even the whole) of the events that so much time and worry demanded from the old wizard, and they seemed to be their only chance to discover little Potter's whereabouts.

Reviewing his memory of the conversation with Percival, Albus listed all the points reported by the young Weasley, and immediately eliminated several of them as inconsequential to his analysis. It seems that Molly had succeeded in turning that boy into a puritan as narrow as herself, while her other children had happily tended to a more open posture like that of their father. The way the children dressed or behaved was of no interest to the headmaster as long as they maintained the minimum of propriety and discipline required by the school. Waiting for them to fit the expectations of more traditionalist families was not wise.

Even eliminating these less important points, what remained on the list was still enough to worry Dumbledore seriously. At first he considered the claim that the children regularly disappeared, and could not be found anywhere in the castle, but the evidence that the young Weasley had gathered with his younger brother's help was intriguing and disturbing. It was a subject the headmaster was supposed to investigate, as it might be putting the safety of his students at risk.

A quick call by the floo network confirmed that, despite the time and effort employed in finding a solution by the Japanese and North Americans, the magic community in general still had not solved the problem of reconciling electronic equipment with magical environments. And yet his friend Elphias Dodge assured him that he had seen Gringotts' elves using electronic calculators in their calculations, just as Percival claimed to have seen children listening to music and playing with similar equipment at Hogwarts. How could such equipment be arising here in Britain, if the local community had never set out to study the subject with the same intensity as the USA and Japan?

The only response that seemed to make sense was that there was a new and powerful group operating in the Islands, a group that was both responsible for the publication of The Critical Thinker and the Lilly Evans Foundation. Dumbledore even had a good idea of at least part of the participants in the group: the Lovegoods, Sirius Black and little Harry, with the possible addition of the mysterious Zurkhofs.

Albus had tried to act correctly, seeking contact with the adults in the group. The Blacks' heir had been refusing his attempts, claiming that he was still recovering for his time unjustly spent in Azkaban, and had even criticized the headmaster for his failure to demand, as head of the Wizengamot, a trial for him before that court. Too bad Sirius had chosen the path to isolate himself from a possible powerful ally like him only by a small omission from Albus like that. Apparently the wench had not fully matured yet. It was tragic that the Potters had chosen such a fickle and moody person as their son's godfather, with so many better possibilities available. Would it be possible to use these letters from Sirius to nullify his right of custody over young Harry, claiming that the marauder was not yet fit for such a responsibility? Albus copied the letters and set them aside. He would talk to Cornelius soon enough to seek the support of the Minister of Magic for his cause.

The responses of the Lovegoods and Zurkhof to his letters requesting a meeting were very similar. Both claimed overwork and personal problems to resolve to postpone any possibility of meeting in the short term, but soon hoped to be able to see him. Dumbledore was decidedly not accustomed to being relegated to the background that way. He had tried, but as the adults did not cooperate with him, it was time to focus on the two children he had available in the castle to better understand what was going on.

-o0o-

Cornelius Fudge was unaware of the Zurkhofs and was not very interested in the Lovegoods these days, but like Dumbledore, he was irritated by the insistence of Sirius Black and Harry Potter to stay aloof. Not even the idea of gifting the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived with a posthumous Order of Merlin served to take the reclusive boy out of his isolation. The Minister decided to use this fact to try to force the young Harry to appear in public. It was not difficult to convince a smaller member of the Wizengamot, not directly related to Cornelius, to propose that unclaimed family fortunes in the last ten years be confiscated to withstand the war effort. That the Potters were the only family in this condition was well known to all, but given the circumstances no one would complain.

Cornelius didn't expect such subterfuge to do anything but force the elusive boy to appear publicly. The Aurors who routinely patrolled the Diagon Alley were instructed to warn if the Boy-Who-Lived appeared there, and to use whatever means necessary to delay him enough so that the Minister could reach him. It was not the best of plans, Cornelius was well aware of it, but it was his only immediate chance. His other plan to bring the boy back to the wizarding world was much more complicated and would require a lot of time and effort: interfere with Hogwarts to make the minimum of the changes required by the little boy to study there. Worst of all was that giving in at that point would be a show of weakness on his part, and he would indiscrete himself with most of the older families.

At least the Unspeakables were still on his side. With an expressive increase in the Department of Mysteries' budget, they had finally agreed to act more directly to assist with the You-Know-Who-Return problem. They continued to deny Cornelius more information about what the Dark Lord had done to circumvent his own death, but they were confident they could come up with some results soon.

-o0o-

"Did you see the Slytherins, what they are doing?" Daphne commented with her friend Susan.

"I've never seen them with their noses so high. They seem to be the owners of the school. At least for now it's just posing; after their failures against us, it seems that they have learned at least one lesson or two."

"Yeah, but if Voldemort starts attacking out there, I bet they'll start attacking here again," Daphne replied.

"At least I think we're ready to defend ourselves now if the situation demands," Tracy said.

"Personally, I do not know if I'm that prepared," Susana confessed. "To know the necessary magic is one thing, but to hurt someone, even in self-defence, would tear me to pieces."

Daphne hugged Susana, she didn't feel that prepared either, but she didn't stop encouraging her friend. "You're worth at least ten of these despicable boys, Susana. Do not be intimidated. If necessary, do whatever it takes to protect yourself, and we'll take care of the rest together as we always do. You're among real friends here."

"What I don't understand is what makes certain girls like this 'bad boy' pose of them," Tracy said. "Don't you find it disgusting?"

"Luna said that this is a biological programming that we girls have," Susan replied. "We, or at least those of us who are already in puberty, are programmed to seek the best possible father for our children and this whole pose of purist power and wealth tends to make us believe that they would be able to provide and defend us and our children in whatever way is necessary. It's kind of revolting to find out how much of our behaviour is regulated by factors we're not even aware that exist."

"Argh! For me, I'm glad I don't feel any attraction to these idiots," Daphne said, before she blinked mischievously at Susan. "Too bad Paul is just one, isn't?"

-o0o-

 _Hogwarts, December 18, 1991_

Curious to better analyse what had been happening in his castle, Dumbledore broke his habit and left the bed before dawn. For someone his age, the chill of the Scottish winter was a formidable enemy, and the hours immediately before sunrise were the coolest of the day, so the old man had grown accustomed to staying up late and spending those more demanding hours comfortably entrenched in bed under his heavy blankets. That he was willing to get up at 6:30, when the sun would not show up before 8:45 to set before 4:00 p.m., clearly showed the level of his curiosity.

From his comfortable position in the centre of the teachers' table, Albus saw the doors of the Great Hall open at precisely 7:00 p.m., and a large contingent of children, including almost all the first-year students, entering the room with more energy and joy than consistent with the early hours. Didn't they realize that their whole enthusiasm was almost an affront to his rheumatic, sleepy person?

But Dumbledore's mind was soon busy examining the behaviour of the younger children, checking the differences from the previous years. Until last year, the castle's moody and grandiose atmosphere, the austere presence of the teachers, the intimidating presence of older students, and the stress of being away from home and parents for the first time made the newcomers a shy group, trying to go unnoticed by others. The children entering the Hall showed a stark contrast to this image, smiling and talking confidently, in small groups with hands or arms intertwined, without the shyness or excessive caution exhibited by their predecessors.

Soon the children were seated and chatting happily as they filled their plates with the wonderful food prepared by the elves. Continuing with his observations, Albus soon realized two things. The first was related to the menu. There was much more variety, both food and drink, than was customary at Hogwarts in previous years: a great assortment of fruits, many of which were barely known on those cold lands; various types of cheeses; jars with juices of the most varied colours and even pizza! The second thing he noticed was the massive presence of gadgets in use by the children, especially those in the first year, but also several of those sitting on the traditional tables of the Hogwarts houses. From his position, Dumbledore could not decide whether those gadgets were magical or Muggles, but one thing was certain: he had never seen any of them in previous years. Whatever their origin, he was almost certain they were products created by the Foundation, and he thought about how much money they could be making.

As the first children to enter the room were satisfied with their breakfast, their typical restlessness began to appear. Soon several were standing, going from one group to another in search of telling or hearing news. Albus noted in amazement that even the older students were doing so. Most of the second- and third-year students also participated in the exchange of places and conversations, including a few Slytherins. A quick glance at Severus showed how his young potions teacher hated seeing that kind of behaviour exhibited by the students previously under his supervision, breaking the barrier between the houses to fraternise with students of other houses, but he no longer had the power to stop and punish that behaviour.

Dumbledore was apprehensive about the whole situation. In recent years he had lost much of his prestige due to the Boy-Who-Lived fiasco and all the events of that year. Even Cornelius had distanced himself from him, although surprisingly he had also distanced himself from Lucius Malfoy, becoming an autonomous faction in this intricate political game. Even at Hogwarts, Albus' situation was not comfortable. With so much going on at school, Amelia had gotten the loophole to leave a small garrison of aurors there. Yes, they collaborated with the safety of the school and took from the teachers the obligation to patrol the castle at night, but they reported to the DEML chief all the incidents, and they had postponed Dumbledore's plans to begin rehabilitating his potions teacher. Without a solid position at Hogwarts, Severus would not be of much use to Voldemort, and he ran the risk of becoming 'expendable'. Since there was nothing useful for Severus to report on the Boy-Who-Lived, it was important that he at least have the possibility of influencing the minds of the young Slytherins, otherwise Tom would never include Severus in his most important plans and his utility as a spy for the Light side would be minimal.

But Albus' greatest fear was now tied to all that 'mugglenising' of his school, which he had not realized had stretched so far. The traditionalist faction would wage war against his position as headmaster of the school if they realized how deeply the Muggle culture had taken over the castle. Utensils, clothing, games, electronic gadgets and even Muggle slang were being accepted and used by an increasing number of students; the inter-house (and inter-classes) barriers falling; the privileges of the purebloods ignored or even ridiculed; all these were weapons that his enemies could use against him to get him out of school.

Gradually a plan began to form in the headmaster's mind to counter that danger. Rather than letting his enemies use those incidents against him, he could use them to reinforce his position in the castle, placing himself as the guardian of traditions, taking the initiative to purge those unwanted devices and habits from school. At the same time, he could create classes to occupy the free time of those children, lessening their chances of expanding their influence over the rest of the school, and teaching them the traditions of the magical world, accustoming the little ones to their new world and forcing them to assume the values of the magical society. Those claims that Minerva had brought, properly handled, could serve as an excuse for the changes. If the changes are not exactly the way the children asked for, it would be easy to blame it on 'a miscommunication that would be fixed briefly.' And if the annoying service of making the new rules obeyed was taken over by the new teachers he would hire, Albus might even keep his 'friendly-grandfather' image by simply tempering one or another punishment to gain the children's confidence.

-o0o-

Magical defences, or wards, are one of the most common and important applications of magic. Almost every magic residence has some form, even if only to ward off insects, pests and muggles. In the secular homes of traditional magical families, these protections are capable of transforming an apparently ordinary residence into a virtually impregnable fortress. But the cost and complexity of these protections, because of the lack of knowledge on which they were based, rose exponentially with the quantity and power of the protections applied.

The art of war shows a continuing technological battle between defence and attack. When someone invented the club, soon after another invented the shield. And so it was, through swords and armour, to the cannons and casemates, and to nuclear bombs and shelters. In the magical world the protections were also studied and methods were created to deactivate them.

There are basically three methods to put down a magical protection. The first one explores the fact that these protections rely on special stones with inscribed runes used as anchors for the magical field of protection: destroy the stone (or stones) and the field will be extinguished. Although simple in principle, it usually ends up being the most difficult method, first because the stone is placed inside the protected area, forcing the saboteur to have to be accepted within the protection by means of some subterfuge before he can betray the trust of his Host destroying the stone; Secondly, the stone is usually well protected, usually only allowing access to the head of the house and his close relatives, making the work of the saboteur much more difficult.

The other two methods are basically opposite. You can choose to put the protection under intense attack, exhausting its energy, or you can overload the ward with energy, causing it to explode by excess, as in an electric short circuit. The first method is used against locations with little magical energy available, such as an isolated residence; in a place of great magic accumulated like Hogwarts, it would be unfeasible by the immense amount of time and power that would require exhausting the protections. In a case like Hogwarts or the Ministry, it would be easier to try the overload.

Unfortunately, in the unnecessarily complex way runes were approached in the magical world, protections against these latter two methods were extremely difficult to implement and of little effectiveness. Fortunately, Beth's topological theory of runes had radically changed that. Through more efficient mechanisms for capturing magipower, depleting the new protections created by the Foundation was a task for a large army, beyond the capabilities of a small group of thugs. And with the ability to convert excess energy into spells cast at the attackers, the chance of overloading the protection almost disappeared, while the chance of the attackers being decimated by the wards became a serious threat. Finally, Luna and Paul created a last mechanism to make the new protections virtually invincible by the usual methods of magic society: a special converter capable of absorbing attacks that drained the energy of the ward by turning the spells into energy that the wards could use to recharge its reserves. Not that this was the final stage of the magical protections; Beth's theory could be used to create attacks that these new protections would have difficulty in resisting, but as long as this theory was unknown to its enemies, the Foundation was now able to protect its premises and the properties of its friends in a very effective and safe way.

Knowing that the non-magical families of the Foundation's fellows would be threatened with attack by the most radical faction of the purists, the group took considerable effort to ensure the protection of all of them. As soon as the families of the incoming students were protected, the same protection was offered to the non-magical families of the other Hogwarts students, and now this protection was in the final stages of installation for the families of children who were to start pre-Hogwarts school in January, as well as some other selected locations. For example, Tom, the owner of The Leak Cauldron, did not tire of thanking and praising their work whenever Sirius, Remus or Xenophilius passed by, as the protections installed had admirably protected the pub on a dawn in which some customers exceeded in their drinks and decided to fight each other.

After all the effort they had, the three men of the Foundation exchanged haughty looks whenever they recalled the eminent attack of the Death Eaters. They could not wait to see the look of astonishment when the attackers discovered how well their targets were protected!

-o0o-

Dumbledore dispatched another round of cards: sixty-two this time! He was continuing his efforts to contact Harry Potter or some member of the Foundation, and this time he hoped to be heard, as he had decided, with a gesture of good will, to share an important secret with them. In addition, he was trying to get the new teachers he wanted at Hogwarts as early as the beginning of next year, as well as support from the Board of Governors' members and the Wizengamot for the changes he wanted to implement; and friends and sympathizers for the reinstatement of the Order of the Phoenix, his group of volunteers to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Finally, with that arduous task out of his way, he had freed time to think of a terrible mystery: what most of the younger children of the school were up to in their spare time?

Trace spells subtly placed on the children ceased to function, and when they resolved to disappear, even the castle's elves could not find them. Attempts of passive legilimency in Muggle-born children revealed nothing, as if they were thinking of nothing, whereas more direct attempts only caused headache and nausea to the old wizard, and seemed to be immediately felt by the children. This should not happen to children so young! Were they receiving instructions from the Zurkhof siblings in occlumency? Even if that was the case, their progress seemed too much for so little time.

Professor Septima, in charge of the little ones, simply dismissed his concerns by saying that the children were progressing wonderfully well, studying very carefully not only the subjects taught by the school but many others besides their curricula, and that there was no need to worry about their activities or the places they chose to meet. In short, she had run away from his issues without giving any details. That is, she had used the same weapons against the headmaster that he wore so well against everyone, and still smiled at him in doing so!

Dumbledore was in a difficult position. He had exhausted the chances of eluding the matter with subtlety. To go further, he would have to be hard, which was against his nature and his will, or make some other person go hard with the children instead. Minerva did not seem preoccupied or interested in helping at that point, and Severus would do too much damage in that role. He would have to wait for the new teachers, handpicked, to continue his investigations.

-o0o-

 _Hogwarts Express, December 21, 1991_

At last Saturday had come, and the Hogwarts students were free to return and spend the holiday parties with their families. Aware that the headmaster was very interested in their activities, the group decided to use the Express to raise no more suspicions, but completely reconfigured one of the cars for their private purposes.

The wagon of choice was totally devoid of benches and walls except around the toilets, so that most of it was a free, padded area where the children could move freely. With the liberal use of magic to provide warmth, shoes, socks, robes and other garments were gathered in a corner, each child free to dress or undress whatever they wanted.

Of course, Raquel, Astoria, and Tabitha wouldn't miss this trip for nothing. Isabel Davis accompanied the children to the Three Broomsticks through the floo network and waited for the students to arrive at the station, delivering the smaller children for the Express trip. In the short time they had to talk, Mrs Davis told Paul about the correspondence awaiting him at home and the latest news about the Ministry of Magic. This ended up being the first topic of conversation on the trip.

"I don't understand! Everyone complains about the government all the time, why do things never change then?" complained Tracy.

"Oh, but things are changing all the time," Luna said. "The problem is that we want things from the government that are contradictory. Every government is bound to fail to satisfy the citizens because of these contradictions."

"And what contradictions are these?" asked the redhead curiously.

"For example, we want the government to take care of our health, safety and education, and guarantee us a good job in an ever-growing economy, but we don't want to pay taxes, waste time with bureaucracy, or see the government intervening in our lives or business" commented Luna. "How to do so much without charging anything? How to guarantee jobs and growth without intervening in the economy? How to ensure security and respect for the laws without monitoring citizens and punishing abuses?"

"But is it the duty of the government to give everything to citizens like that in return for nothing?" Susan asked. "Is every child entitled to all his or her basic needs, regardless of whether their parents are collaborating or not, working?"

"The Scandinavian countries seem to be moving in that direction," said Hermione. "These are the so-called welfare states. To ensure the minimum to all citizens, they had to apply a progressive tax on citizens; the more you earn, the more you pay, not only in absolute terms but in percentage terms as well. "

"Is not that a problem?" Tracy asked. "Is not there a point where people stop struggling to earn more simply because they're going to leave almost everything to the government?"

"And will not there be those who simply will not want to work at all, simply living at the expense of the state without contributing anything?" Daphne asked.

"It's a balance that's certainly hard to maintain," Hermione commented. "In countries where people have a tradition of honouring work and feel ashamed to need government help, such as Scandinavia and Japan, it may work, but in a country where work has little value in acquiring social status, and the people tend more to want to take advantage of everything than to participate equally in the division of labour, the government would soon be indebted to pay for so many doing nothing while few work and contribute to maintaining the social services."

"Particularly, I prefer a minimalist government, that only intervene where strictly necessary," revealed Paul. "I am afraid of governments that become very large and powerful. Just one wrong person at the wrong post and everything comes down. And it also has the issue of government starting to control people's lives, telling them what to do or not."

"On the other hand, Paul," said Daphne, "if the government is weak, it can easily be conquered by an enemy country. And even if not, what would be of the poor?"

"Spending on defence is necessary, but it does not have to go beyond a certain minimum," Paul replied. "If you have good relationships with most of your neighbours, a pact of non-aggression and mutual support would ensure that any aggressor would have to deal with the whole bloc rather than a single country. That would ensure that each country in the alliance could invest less in weapons and more in social services."

"And if the government instituted a minimum wage actually able to provide for the basic needs of a family, including health, housing, food and education, the government would only have to help in cases where a family had no employee".

"But it is precisely when the economy is at its worst, and the government consequently collecting less, that the people will need more help," said Hermione. "It would then be necessary for the government to create a reserve for these difficult times."

"I see that both a minimum government, as Paul wants, as a strong one to ensure this Social Welfare, has its pros and cons," said Morag. "With so much progress in other areas, should not we be more advanced in public administration too, at least to the point of being able to say whether one kind of government is preferable?"

"Unfortunately no" Liz replied. "You cannot experiment with ways to govern the same way we can experiment with falling bodies or new drugs on rats or new electronic components."

"And it's been a very short time that governments have given more attention to the people as a whole and not just to the elites," added Luna. "Remember that the universal vote is quite recent. In fact, it began exactly in Scandinavia, with Finland in 1906, Norway in 1913 and Denmark in 1915. Here in Britain it was instituted in 1928, while the United States had to wait until 1965."

"At least they got there," Susana said rather sadly. "Here, in the magic world, only the heads of magical families vote. And since a family is not considered magical before the third generation joins Hogwarts, and is usually headed by a man, few women and no normal born have the right to vote. No wonder the magic government is so ... argh, this subject drives me crazy. Let's talk about something lighter?"

-o0o-

 _Lilly Evans Foundation, morning, December 22, 1991_

"So Voldemort's attack will be tomorrow?" Paul asked to confirm the information he had just received.

"Yes, he divided his followers into groups and has already selected the targets of each," confirmed Sirius.

"And what can I do to help?" The boy asked again.

"Entertaining our guests while we take care of the responses to the attacks," said Beth, but realizing that the children would complain, she added, "We are already prepared, and two people would be enough to take care of everything, the four of us are already with everything outlined. Please, children, you've done enough."

The children didn't like being out of the action, but they acceded to the request. Luna, however, took the opportunity to profit from their approval.

"Since we will have so many guests tomorrow, and we must entertain them, can we have a great party then?" She asked, immediately receiving support from the two Zurkhof children.

"Yes, but you're responsible for taking care of everything and I do not want to see anyone snooping around here after six pm, do you understand?" Beth answered.

The children immediately agreed and already wanted to start planning the big party, but Sirius still had issues to discuss with his godson, and the two girls decided to stay to find out about the story.

"Amelia was here yesterday, just after lunch. I've never seen her so angry!" he began. "Fudge tried to use the Wizengamot meeting to take direct control of the DEML. Luckily Dumbledore did not like it and protected Amelia, and yet he put Fudge against the wall with a not-so-veiled threat to replace him if he insisted on it or tried any other manoeuvre like that."

"Dumbledore has that much power? Could he get Fudge out and put someone he chose as Minister?" Paul asked.

"We don't think he has it, but it's true that he would try, and Fudge is not in a position to accept this kind of trouble at the moment," Sirius replied. "In fact, I think both would be harmed if such a clash occurred."

"So Fudge just gave up?" Liz asked.

"Oh, he had to do more than that, after his misstep," Sirius explained. "Amelia eventually made a small increase in her budget. Not much, but it will make a significant difference for the better. But that, and some of the letters we get, shows that Dumbledore is making waves and wanting to become a centrepiece in this whole political game."

"What is it this time?" asked Paul, already preparing for bad news.

"Albus wrote to me, Remus and you, Paul, mentioning the existence of the Prophecy and the need for you to be prepared to 'face your destiny.'"

"So it was not for me that he wrote, it was for the Boy-Who-Lived," Paul commented with some anger. "And of course he must be the only one who can prepare me for this destiny, right?"

"Of course," Sirius replied, "but he did not just write to us. He also wrote for Beth and the Lovegoods."

"Why? Did he found out everything?" asked Paul worriedly.

"He at least suspects. He thinks the Lovegoods are behind The Critical Thinker and helping with the Foundation. It's not clear what he thinks about you, Zurkhofs, I do not think he knows much, not even the connection between you and the Foundation, but Liz's counterattack on Snape has left the old man quite worried, and he wants to know more, probably to decide whether you are dangerous or useful as possible allies. He's offering some special training for Liz. Obviously he wants to examine the extent of her powers, and perhaps even keep her under observation at Hogwarts, where it would be easy for him to take whatever action he felt he needed."

"Oh, my God," Liz grunted. "I've already seen that I'll have to be more careful in the castle, right?"

"I'm sorry, Liz, but yes, it may be necessary to restrict your participation there," Beth replied, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

-o0o-

 _Near the Granger's residence, night, December 23, 1991_

Lucius and his group apparated near the target that he had personally chosen: the residence of the Grangers. He had remembered the name when he saw it in the targets-to-attack list as the family of the little girl his son had accused as the most revolting, meddlesome and unbearable mud-blood of the whole school.

"That's the house," he pointed to the group before starting to split the service. "Crabbe, Goyle, you look out the back of the house. Bartimer, Trollingwood, you attack from the front. Domburry and I will watch so they do not escape upstairs."

The three pairs parted and began to move to their positions, but soon there was a warning that something was wrong.

"WHAT?!" Bartimer shouted in astonishment.

"Wards!" Trollingwood shouted afterwards. "We can't move!"

The other four stopped to watch what was happening. Lucius drew his wand and started to scream the neighbourhood. Soon several layers of dim light, each in different colours, were seen around the house, most ahead of the two Death Eaters held by the barrier, but two of them behind their position.

"Bartimer, slowly begin to retreat here," Lucius ordered his companion.

The Death Eater did not even take a full step back and had already encountered another barrier. He could not go back into the house or retreat, only walk around the house by a path that seemed to be circular and less than two meters wide.

"The house is protected!" Domburry concluded, not afraid to attest what was already obvious to all.

"Bartimer, Trollingwood, hide out of sight in the back of the house. I'll warn the Dark Lord. You three, try to warn the other attacking groups before more people get caught!" Malfoy ordered, disappearing to bring bad news to his master.

Unfortunately Bartimer, who was not one of the smartest and was enraged at being arrested, decided to discount his fury on the Muggles, firing an explosive spell against the house: "BOMBARDA!"

Trollingwood was smarter, and realized that his mate had had a bad idea as soon as he heard the first syllable of the spell. Predicting the worst, he quickly crouched down, saving his life as the spell began to ricochet between the two wardss, traversing around the house until it disappeared behind it.

"YOU IDIOT!" cried Trollingwood angrily from his position on the ground.

"Excuse ..." was all Bartimer could say as he turned to the desperate Trollingwood with a smirk on his lips, before his own spell, whirling around the house bouncing between the barriers, struck him in the back, ending his miserable life in an explosion of blood, bones and flesh.

-o0o-

Lucius met his master in the same situation in which he had left his group, with two Death Eaters trapped between the barriers protecting the home of another Muggle family. The Dark Lord heard his report and began to examine the active protections in the house. He even fired some powerful spells against the barriers, returning to analyse the protections to check the damage done, and concluding that it would not be easy to deactivate them. At last he turned to one of the two trapped Death Eaters and gave his orders.

"Baldwin, listen carefully and do exactly as I say. You will amputate your left arm at the elbow and cauterize it, then you will walk back to us. Do you understand?"

"Master?" commented the frightened Death Eater. "Is it really necessary?"

"Now, Baldwin, do it now!" the Dark Lord replied angrily.

The Death Eater immediately proceeded as he was instructed to do. It was unhealthy to make the master wait. Patience was not Voldemort's forte, and punishment for disobedience was always brutal.

Seeing Baldwin obey his orders and, without the mark on his body, managed to get back to the others, Voldemort stared at Malfoy for a moment and then at his left arm, making it clear that those barriers had arisen from the study to which Lucius had been subjected against his will.

Turning to the Death Eater still stuck in the barriers, he ordered, "Harrington, you know how to do it, do not delay. You," he said to everyone else, "warn the others how to release those who are trapped, and have them join me in the cliffs near Azkaban."

-o0o-

At the Foundation, the adults were commenting in dismay (or, in the case of Sirius, openly laughing) at the idiocy of the Death Eater, when Xeno, pulling out the headset, said to the others, "They are going to Azkaban. They gave up attacking the families."

"Don't you feel better, for safety ..." Sirius began, but could not get very far before being interrupted.

"No, Sirius, we will not commit the murder of prisoners who have already been tried, convicted and are serving their sentences unless Voldemort manages to free them," Beth interjected.

"We will only attack the prisoners and the dementors who try to leave. To act otherwise would be contrary to our principles," Selene emphasized.

"Alright, alright, I agree. I'm just apprehensive about what all these bad people could do together and free on the streets," Sirius explained.

"Don't worry, they won't go anywhere," Xenophilius confirmed, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

-o0o-

Voldemort was very angry. Seven of his Death Eaters lost an arm, and one of them his life, due to the wards illegally installed in Muggle homes! And what wards were those! Usually examining the barriers before and after a powerful spell should give him conditions to predict how much effort and time it would take to bring them down, but the barriers were stronger after his spell than before! Not only were these Muggles protected, but they had better protections than any of his servants! Not even Lucius had such wards!

But it did not matter so much. Muggles had to leave their homes on foot, and they had to go to many places. Retrieving his remaining followers from Azkaban, he could set up groups to watch and attack that mob when they left the protection of their homes to work or go anywhere else.

Seeing that all his Death Eaters were present except for that idiot Bartimer, Voldemort wielded his wand and cast a spell in the direction of Azkaban, calling the leaders of the Dementors to a conversation. It was time to get back not only his human followers, but also those hundreds of demons to terrorize the magical British world.

His plans were interrupted by two flashes of light coming from the direction of the prison, followed by two inhuman cries lingering in terrible suffering. Lightning came from all sides reaching the two dementors who led the group that had responded to his call. After a few more long seconds of tension the two dementors captured on the barrier exploded in smoke and sparks; the others, frightened, returned quickly to the prison.

Even from this enormous distance, Voldemort began to throw a continuous series of powerful spells against Azkaban, making the prison wards shine under the charge of his attacks. But he did not expect to break down the barriers; he was just venting the immense fury he felt.

"You!" He shouted to his followers. "Go back to your houses, or to the castle. I will call you soon. Go. Leave me alone."

Seeing the Dark Lord in such fury, none of his Death Eaters hesitated to disappear quickly from the place.

-o0o-

In the Foundation, the adults accompanied ecstatically the destruction of the two dementors and the fury of Voldemort through the magi-sensors that were transmitting everything live by the connection with the magi-satellite.

"It worked!" Beth cheered, happy with the success of the anti-dementor barriers she had invented.

"Ready, Xeno?" Sirius asked his friend. "It will be any moment now."

"I can't wait," Xenophilius replied, fingers on the controls and eyes on the monitor showing Voldemort's castle.

-o0o-

When Voldemort apparated in his private quarters in the castle he still felt very angry at the frustration of his plans, but also an almost paranoid suspicion of being watched and a terrible fear of having finally found an enemy beyond his capabilities.

The first thing he saw upon arrival was the mutilated body of Nagini, his pet snake. And that was all he saw, for as soon as he recognized the fate of such an important animal, he immediately apparated outside the castle fearing for the worst. That was what saved him, though not totally unharmed. Xenophilius Lovegood, in the controls of the magic drone with the small amount of anti-matter created by Paul and Luna inside it, as soon as he saw the hated wizard appear in the room, detonated the largest explosion recorded on the planet since December 1962 when the old Soviet Union had exploded a 24.2 Megaton hydrogen bomb, almost double the explosion that Xeno had blown up.

Voldemort had escaped from the explosion by apparating to a position five kilometres south of the castle, to see the whole summit of the mountain disappear in an immense explosion whose brilliance and radiation soon burned his skin, forcing him to apparate even further.

Now totally paranoid after the succession of events he had suffered, the Dark Lord discarded all the clothing and objects he carried except for his wand, and spent the next forty minutes apparating from one point to another on the planet. He also was conducting tests to try to identify any apparatus or spells that could be revealing his position and his actions to his enemies, not knowing that the same radiation that practically blinded his left eye and burned the whole left side of his body, leaving his skin there of a live red, in contrast to the pale white that was natural to him, had also destroyed or rendered useless all the plethora of sensors that the Foundation had managed to put on his person.

Exhausted, frightened, angry, and unable to trust anyone, the mightiest Dark Lord ever seen in this world dropped to the ground, hugged his knees to his chest and wept like an abandoned and lost child.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Notes:**

 **1)** Thanks to everyone who has posted this story as a favourite and / or left a comment. Your support is my motivation to continue.

 **2)** A clarification to help in understanding a point in the story. There are three types of explosions that can be generated using the energy of the atomic nuclei: the fission, used in the atomic bombs; the fusion, used in nuclear bombs, generating explosions on average 100 times larger; and the annihilation of matter-antimatter, whose technology is not yet developed. A fission bomb is made of heavy atoms (uranium, thorium, plutonium) and the energy comes from breaking these atoms into smaller atoms (such as barium, strontium and caesium). In addition to leaving these smaller atoms as residues, the alpha and beta radiations produced in the explosion contaminate all surrounding matter, making it radioactive. Fusion bombs melt small atoms together, which also releases energy (the fusion of atoms releases energy until iron is obtained, element number 26, being unviable beyond, fission releases energy within the largest atoms until it reaches lead, element number 82, being unfeasible below). Because fusion bombs need to use a fission bomb to generate the energies needed to fuse atoms, they leave similar waste to atomic bombs. Antimatter is an entirely separate case. In it what happens is the total transformation of matter and antimatter into energy, which guarantees a yield much superior to the other two without the residues, but due to the property of the antimatter to annihilate whenever it comes in contact with matter, it is extremely difficult to store it, as well as being difficult to produce. For the purposes of this story, Voldemort knows nothing of this, Dumbledore has heard of atomic weapons, and the Foundation has developed magical processes for the creation and storage of antimatter far superior to those currently known to the Muggles.

 **CHAPTER 24 – Doubts and Suspicions**

 _Lily Evans Foundation, Christmas Eve, 1991_

"We underestimate our enemy, that's the truth," Beth decreed, disappointed.

After reviewing the recording before the explosion for perhaps the thousandth time, the group had concluded that Voldemort had apparated away before it occurred, escaping from being sprayed along with the rest of the castle and its inhabitants.

"That's not the point," commented Robert Davis. "The most important point is that the final horcrux was not in the castle. Even if he was destroyed by the explosion Voldemort could still come back somehow. There's no way to be sure he escaped or not? "

"After such a blast?" His friend Daniel asked rhetorically and sarcastically. "Black, is the count finished?"

"Yes," answered Sirius. "Thirty-seven Death Eaters were destroyed with the castle, only Rudolph Rosier belonging to the inner circle. What will we do with those who have escaped? "

"We'll just keep watch," Selena said. "We've done enough damage for now. We need more information, and they will eventually take us to Voldemort if he can recover from the fright!"

"I'd like to see his face at the moment of the explosion!" Sirius said, laughing. "Did you see his astonishment when he found out that we killed his snake?"

"The problem is that we show our hand, and he now knows he has an opponent to match," Helena commented. "It will not be easy to find the last horcrux now. Voldemort will be careful. It could be hiding anywhere on the planet!"

"Not at any point," Beth said. "In addition to Albania, we have Britain covered by the new sensors that can detect it. They revealed to us more than six thousand objects enchanted with black magic."

"How many of them at Borgin & Burkes?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Oh, over twelve hundred," replied Selena. "A slightly smaller amount is in the Malfoys residence, what would you think? Such a respected family!"

"But Britain is only a small part of the world," Helena returned to the subject. "How long to expand this sensor network across the globe? Centuries? We cannot leave any place out, it may well be at the bottom of the sea."

"I would say to cover the whole planet, something between one and two years, but I don't expect to have to cover the whole planet before I find it," Beth said thoughtfully. "I think he chose a place he could check easily, which would exclude the seabed. He knows that certain places, such as Egypt, Greece, Crete, Mesopotamia and ancient Persia, are constantly being dug in search of relics not only by wizards, but also by goblins and us, normal people. They would not be good choices for something he wants to keep hidden. I think we will have a better chance of finding this diary if we focus on places on land that are uninhabited and of little commercial or archaeological interest. I don't think there are so many places that meet these conditions."

"Even if Voldemort survived the explosion, and his horcrux was not in the castle, I think we'll have a few months of calm before he gets back to being a problem," commented Xeno. "Put yourself in his place for a moment: all his plans failed, more than half of his supporters eliminated, dementors imprisoned in Azkaban, his secret place discovered and annihilated, one of his last two horcruxes destroyed ... and he knows neither how nor by whom!

-o0o-

Voldemort was really worried about all that, and more. He had managed to stabilize his body, and even to have some of the damage done healed, but his left side was still marked by the heat of that powerful explosion and it was not a pleasant sight. In the life of a Dark Lord, image was a very important part. He needed a strong image, of absolute power. It was essential to convey to potential allies the impression of being unattainable, of being above danger, of being able to crush any enemy without loss. But with a third of his body burned as it was, his image was that of one who had escaped by chance from being defeated, just the opposite of what he needed. Showing himself like this could rather ward off than attracting allies, and it was an invitation to his enemies to attack him in his moment of weakness. No, by now he would better stay away from everyone. He would need to reform that body, or build a new one.

That explosion had been the greatest demonstration of magical power he had ever witnessed or heard! Was it a spell? A potion? An artefact using runes more powerful than the usual? Where could such magic come from? Not even Merlin was credited with deeds of such magnitude. Come to think of it ... only one place had ever been credited with such power and knowledge ... Atlantis!

Would those legends have any real background? It was possible. Legends usually used to emerge from real facts, modified and embellished by the successive oral transmitters of the story. Alone in the interior of Kazakhstan, Voldemort used his wand to write on a large stone what he remembered of those legends. It was not so much. He would soon have to search elsewhere to gather more information.

In a way, Atlantis had some characteristics of the society that Voldemort wanted to build. The only wholly magical nation in history, governed by a succession of kings of the purest magical lineage, had for millennia been isolated from the rest of the world. More advanced than any other nation, it was the pinnacle of civilization and could have ruled the world if it wished.

This was something Voldemort had never understood. So powerful, that nation could have subjected all others to its dominion if it wished, but never showed any interest in doing so. Contrary to shining on all others, as it was to its right, Atlantean society had remained hidden and isolated, known only by ancient legends that persisted among some magical communities in other nations, perpetuated by the rare and discreet visits that some of its members sometimes did to other peoples, to check their progress and to copy any knowledge they had acquired and in which the Atlanteans had not preceded them in the discovery, which was really rare since it had always been a nation dedicated to research and discoveries.

And that dedication to discoveries, according to the legends, had been the reason for its end. More and more they would have advanced their researches, to the point of investigating the very forces that had given rise to the Universe, trying to understand them and domesticate them. A single experiment going badly would have been enough to eliminate from the face of the Earth the great island inhabited by these special people, creating an astonishing tidal wave that would have caused the flood, and even in some cases the total destruction, of many coastal cities of the time fat away from its origin.

This was the only explosion, legendary or real, approaching the one Voldemort had just witnessed in person. And it was quite likely that some members of that nation would have survived. Perhaps some of the experimenters, possessed of that terrible knowledge, perceiving the imminent danger, had managed to escape. Others, scouring the world for news, discovered the horrible fate of their homeland as they travelled through distant lands. What would they have done then?

Perhaps these survivors were not numerous enough to rebuild the nation. Perhaps they did not even know which others had survived and where they were so they could meet. What would do such a survivor finding himself alone in that situation?

Voldemort knew very well what he would do. In a short time, he would have used such knowledge and power to place himself as king of some nation, and he would have expanded his dominions to the rest as far as possible. But the story showed no signs of something like this happening around then, about four millennia ago at least. The great conquerors, Alexander the Great, Gengis Khan, Attila, were all much more recent. It was not the nature of the Atlanteans to do so. They were closer to that lover of Muggles Dumbledore than to Voldemort in behaviour and thought. So what would someone like Dumbledore do in such a situation?

'That good-natured idiot would probably have let that whole power and knowledge die with him, without dividing up with anyone, thinking he was doing a favour to mankind by arranging for something so dangerous to cease to exist,' he thought. 'However, someone a little wiser would pass the knowledge to disciples, or perhaps to descendants, but with safeguards to be used only in emergencies.'

Something like this could have given rise to a secret society, which could have preserved Atlantean knowledge to this day. But even if this had indeed occurred, why would this knowledge have been left unused so far, and why would it have been used against him even before he had a chance to do anything?

Voldemort thought for a long time then concentrated on two facts, each linked to one of his defeats. At first, he had been defeated by a child, a mere baby of little more than a year old, but a baby quoted in a prophecy, and who had succeeded in reversing the killing curse against him, a fact never seen before. And the second time, he had started again by attacking children when things started to go wrong. Was any of the children he chose as a target for his last attack also a subject to a prophecy or some other special situation? Would Potter and this other child be descendants of the Atlanteans, or members of a secret society created from the knowledge of the Atlanteans? Doubts and more doubts. Voldemort needed to know the answer to these questions before attempting a new return. But where to get this information?

-o0o-

"Aff! I hate politics! We need a way to make decisions without having to rely on politicians," protested Eilidh Bode.

"If we can get enough knowledge it would be easy. All you need to do is some calculations and that's it! We would know the best to do, and we would do it!" Lavender Brown.

"It is not that simple. Mathematics, to come to an answer in a real-world problem, often depends on premises that are not mathematical, sometimes not even scientific, but values, and, at least for the time being, questions of values are basically personal choices" explained Luna. "Paul has an interesting example of this ... It comes from the theory of probability. Tell them, Paul."

Paul thought for a moment, trying to remember the details, before beginning.

"The theory of probabilities came from one dice gambling problem discussed by Knight De Méré, Blaise Pascal and Pierre de Fermat around 1650. Imagine a dice game where each of the two bettors chooses a different number from the possible outcomes of the die: one to six. Each bet 32 gold coins in the game and will be declared winner the one whose number comes out first by five times. Now imagine that for any reason the game needs to be stopped when player A's number came out four times and player B's number came out only twice. How should the stake amount be divided?"

"Well, the game was interrupted, so everyone takes what they bet, 50% for each" Hannah Abbott suggested.

"No! They bet and A was far ahead at the time of the interruption. B must admit that he lost! We should give 100% to A and 0% to B," protested Anthony Goldstein.

"I think the division should be proportional to the points of each one. With four points for one and two points for the other, totalling six points, the division should be 4/6, or 66.7%, for A and 2/6, or 33.3% for B," offered Padma Patil.

Hermione, who had been using the special functions of her Critical Thinker receiver to make some notes, soon came up with another suggestion: "We should not stick to the past, but see what could happen in the future! I have scored all the possible future results in terms of points and the winner in each situation. They are the following: if the A's number shows next he wins; if we get B's followed by A's, A wins; if we had BBA, A wins; and finally, with BBB, B wins. There are four possible results and A wins in three, so I would say that the division should be ¾, or 75.0%, for A and ¼, or 25.0%, for B ".

"You're looking at what could happen in the future assuming the chance to make a point is the same for both players, but past results showed the number chosen by A coming out more times than the number chosen by B," Morag argued. "How would it look if instead of 50% -50% the odds were actually 66.7% -33.3% in favour of A's number as the previous results indicate?"

"Wow! This must be a difficult calculation to make. Do any of you know how?" Su asked.

"Let me see," answered Paul, and used his receiver to calculate and write:

A = 66.7%, BA = 22.2%, BBA = 7.4%, BBB = 3.7%

"Are you sure this is right?" asked Terry Boot.

"There's an easy way to check. The sum must be 100%" answered Paul.

After a moment of summing up the numbers in her Critical Thinker receiver, Hermione confirmed that the sum really was 100%.

"How did you calculate those odds, Paul?" asked Terry.

"Easy, we are assuming a 66.7% chance that the result will be favourable to A and 33.3% to be favourable to B, so see this here, for example" he said pointing to the line that indicated 'BBA = 7.4%. "All we have to do is multiply 33.3% by 33.3% by 66.7% and we get the result of 7.4%"

Meanwhile, Daphne had stepped forward and had added up the percentages favourable to each bettor.

"If we use this criterion, A should receive 96.3% of the bet and B only 3.7%!"

"Wow! What a difference between results! And five different results! Which one is right? It will depend on what we think is fairer, right?" asked Sally-Anne.

"And if we know the two bettors, we could choose which values to adopt to favour one or the other according to our preference," Tracy suggested.

"Yes, and this is done with some frequency, unfortunately. This is what is called 'casuism' in politics. Choosing which values to defend on a case-by-case basis in order to maximize our own interests or that of people attached to us," Paul clarified.

"And the problem is that by blending values on the assumptions from which we start, we twist mathematics to support our side of the issue, whereas if we leave values aside, we may have no basis for deciding, as in this example," Luna commented.

"If it is difficult to decide the outcome of a discontinued bet, imagine deciding where to allocate tax resources: infrastructure, security, health, education, research ..." said Hermione.

"And we need all this done without any money being diverting to those making the decisions nor favouring companies of friends," concluded Paul.

"Oh, by Merlin! The problem is not only as complicated as I thought, it is even more complicated than I could thought!" concluded Eilidh, causing her friends to burst into laughter.

-o0o-

 _Croaker family ancestral manor, near Norwich, December 26, 1991_

Saul Croaker meditated quietly on the importance of looking at the details. His work as head of the Department of Mysteries demanded that he be attentive to what was happening around him in order to anticipate events, rather than being run over by them. And two small details, which could have passed unnoticed by others, led him to a sequence of reasoning that seemed to lead to answers to questions that had been troubling him for months.

The first of these details had been to discover that Amelia Bones, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, had inhibited Mafalda Hopkirk from the Misuse of Magic Section to warn some Muggle-born children about the use of magic in Muggle inhabited areas. The case deserved only a small paragraph in the daily summary report of the ministry activities he received every day. It would have been easy to leave the matter aside, given the number of major activities in progress. And yet, investigating the topic led Croaker to some important discoveries.

The episode in Azkaban that night had been well documented, and Saul had been able to observe in a pensieve the remembrance of the prison guards about the unprecedented destruction of two dementors and the powerful but useless spells Voldemort had thrown over the magic barriers around the island. If this was the only incident of the night, the unspeakable would have difficulty understanding what might have happened. It was not in Voldemort's mind to make an attack as badly planned and executed as that against a well-guarded target as Azkaban, or to give up so easily.

However, by personally investigating the locations affected by magic and spotted by Madame Hopkirk, Croaker found them extremely well protected by the strongest and most complex magical wards he had ever seen, as well as some traces of magical blood on the ground in some places between two sections of the barriers. A group of Unspeakables continued to examine those barriers, but everything they had discovered so far was summed up in one word: impregnable.

It was easy to conclude that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked those residences before heading to Azkaban. It was also obvious that, in their case, in addition to being detained, they also suffered some bodily harm. The extent of these damages was uncertain, but Saul did not believe in the existence of fatalities. The barriers did not seem to be designed to such extremes.

But it was certain that the barriers had been enough to stop Voldemort and his gang, and the subsequent destruction of the Dementors must have made the Dark Lord imagine that Azkaban was under the same kind of protections as the attacked homes, making him giving up so easily of attacking the prison. Unfortunately, the prison was not so well protected. He was very happy to know that the Dementors were now confined to the small island, but they found nothing to increase the security of the prison in relation to wizards and other beings. But that didn't trouble Saul too much. He knew that whoever had protected the Muggles and confined the Dementors would certainly have some way of preventing the most dangerous elements of magical society from returning to the streets. But he really would like to know how they were acting, and know their secrets on how to build such fantastic protections!

The group of Unspeakables who he had left investigating the attacked homes had no chance of getting more information at the time. The houses were all empty (even though Christmas was a good time for travel, it was a little suspect that not one of them stayed at home), the children who lived there were all Muggle-born and all fellows from the Lily Evans Foundation. Although Saul was still unsure, he considered it almost certain that the Foundation was responsible for the protections, including Azkaban, and the Critical Thinker, as well as being caring for the Boy-Who-Lived. It all came from the second small detail he had noticed.

Since some days ago they had been examining the Gaunt's old residence (and he was being generous enough to consider the half-destroyed hut in the woods a residence). His group, by analysing the residual magic, had been able to confirm that the residence had served as shelter for one of Voldemort's horcruxes, and had been under heavy, macabre, protections until recently, but the protections had been overcome and the horcrux no longer was there.

One of the interesting facts that had occurred on the spot during the investigations was Dumbledore's visit on Christmas Eve. Croaker was not there at the moment, but was quickly warned by his subordinates and arrived in time to attend almost the entire event. Not that the meeting was fruitful. Despite promises of mutual aid between the parties, it was obvious that Dumbledore wanted to get information without revealing any of his part, which simply led Saul to act in the same way.

In fact, this mania of Dumbledore was reason of a tense relationship between him and the Department of Mysteries since 1912, when the Department denied him a place among its members. Manfred Lookwise, the head of the department at the time, made it clear in the documents that the old Hogwarts headmaster didn't know how to work in a group, not sharing all of his findings with the other trainees, not accepting majority decisions when they did not coincide with his own will, and placing his own criteria above the directives of his superiors, easily falling into insubordination whenever the orders he received contradicted some of his principles. Dumbledore was also quoted as a man too attached to his own ideas, and he already had an opinion formed on everything he refused to change even when in the face of substantial evidence to the contrary. This was what says the document to which all the Unspeakables have access, but there was more, restricted to the eyes of the Department's leaders, and it was not flattering: terms like 'stubborn', 'presumptuous', 'vain' and 'theatrical' were thrown alongside intimate secrets that were against the strict moral of magical society, even if not as rare as believed.

It was all of little interest to Croaker beyond the essential: Albus Dumbledore would not give his secrets to them, so he would not hand theirs over to the old man. And Croaker had made an important breakthrough in the Gaunt home.

The so-called 'magical signatures' are not a very efficient means of identifying the author of a spell or enchantment. It's like seeing a person's face from a distance through the fog. If the difference between the image seen and the wanted person is large, it serves to say 'it is not him' with certainty. It can even help identify the wanted person if the suspects are few and their differences striking enough to leave no doubt. But just as there are look-alikes, there are cases where the read signatures of two people are too close, and the spells used to reveal the signatures too imprecise for a positive identification. The similarities between magical signatures and faces do not stop there. As a person's face continually changes over time, so does magical signatures. As a face may look radically different if the person changes the hairstyle, so the magical signature may look totally different if the person uses another wand. Even different emotions felt at the moment can cause variations in the magical signature.

What helped Saul was the fact that there were few suspects, and he knew very well the magical signature of the one who nullified most of the protections Voldemort had left at the Gaunt's. After all, she had been his favourite student, a rare talent, and Croaker had even thought of preparing her to succeed him in the Department when it came time for his retirement. And it made it easier for him to have in his possession several objects enchanted by her to aid in comparison. For him there was no doubt that Selena Lovegood was hunting horcruxes, and doing very well at the task.

And that information fit perfectly into the puzzle he was trying to solve, helping solve several other dilemmas. Selena's husband, Xenophilius, was the publisher of The Quibbler, the first publication to get Boy-Who-Lived news. Whoever is exercising custody of the boy has chosen the right moment to use the trump card: to denigrate Dumbledore's image to the utmost, but preventing the traditionalist party from gaining excessive strength. And just after that encounter the Lovegoods practically disappear from the scene, Selena quitting his department and Xenophilius, who could have surfed the wave of success of the interview with Potter, leaves The Quibbler practically forgotten. Now Saul saw the reason behind these two seemingly inexplicable events: Xenophilius had a far more important publication to focus on, The Critical Thinker, immune to government control or interference, thanks to a new technology that a genius the likes of Selena might have created.

And then this fantastic couple, maybe with some help from others, started a series of amazing successes: first Sirius Black, Potter's godfather, disappearing from prison, revealing his story in the new publication and ending free after the arrest of Peter Pettigrew. Then the Critical Thinker himself, whose technology his department still struggled to understand. Following is the Lily Evans Foundation, putting more students in Hogwarts, students who couldn't attend it otherwise, and asking for reforms in education. To this was added the hunting of the Horcruxes, the containment of the Dementors, the creation of magical wards made available to Muggle families that gave envy to those of Hogwarts, the humiliation of Voldemort, so easily defeated ... What more could they have that Saul had not found it yet?

As much as Croaker admired the Selena's qualities as a researcher, the results were too many to have been achieved by a single person in such a short time. There were other people involved, he was certain of that, and some long-term plan guiding the group's actions. It was time for Croaker to find out who the other members of this group were and what the outlines of their plan were. He had to decide whether to fight against or for them, before the actions of his Department, and other powerful groups in government, began to interfere with theirs.

-o0o-

Dumbledore had suffered, in one day, three bitter surprises of which he was working hard to recover. Once again the future of magical society was threatening to enter an unwanted path, and worse still, totally unknown to him. Instead of finding allies to aid in building his vision for the future, all he found were opponents and more difficulties.

The first surprise was in relation to the Horcruxes. Albus had spent a long time confirming this possibility to explain Voldemort's survival in his meeting with little Harry Potter, and had come to realize that no one else would find the solution. Surprisingly, he discovered that not only had the Department of Mysteries come to the same conclusion, but also a third mysterious group who had arrived before them both to the Gaunt's home. Croaker had insisted it was safe to expect that the Horcrux had been destroyed, but how could he be sure?

Dumbledore had asked, but all that the Unspeakable had said in response was that he had the 'feeling' that this other group was also opposed to Voldemort. It was a pity that all members of that department were outstanding occlumens. Albus needed answers, and they refused to offer them, hoping he would take the first step in sharing information. Were they not able to perceive that certain information should be restricted because they were too dangerous? But no, the Department insisted on the free sharing of information among its members, without realizing the danger it entailed.

Thinking of bargaining some small concession to Cornelius in exchange for some pressure on the Unspeakables, Dumbledore then went to the Ministry. In a short time his bad mood grew even more: Fudge had taken the week to rest, Azkaban had been attacked and two dementors had been destroyed and a connection via floo network had warned him of the explosion of Voldemort's castle in Albania. After reading the report on the Azkaban incident, Albus left for Albania to see what had happened.

His astonishment at seeing what was left of the mountain on which the castle had been was enormous. Knowing that magic so powerful only existed in the legends about the past, his first thought was that it was one of those nuclear bombs that Japan had thrown over the United States or vice versa. However, a quick trip through Tirana, the capital of the country, allowed him to check the information in the local press and television, which dismissed the hypothesis, stating that the radiation found on the site was at levels well below and of a type incompatible with that expected in a nuclear explosion.

The truth is that the Muggles did not know what had happened, and were trying to sell the hypothesis that the castle was hosting some laboratory experimenting with new sources of energy. Knowing very well who was occupying the castle, Albus had to accept the conclusion that the explosion was of magical origin. The question now was: would it have been some experiment of Voldemort that had gone wrong or would he have been attacked by some rival faction?

Anyway, Dumbledore did not think it was likely that Tom Riddle had come to an end. He suspected that his ex-student had created more than one Horcrux, and he knew full well that as long as a single one remained, there would be a way for him to return to a body and continue his struggle to subdue the world.

'Anyway, whoever has caused the explosion has used magic of a level not seen on this planet for many centuries,' he thought. 'As I recall, only the Atlanteans are in the legends as possessors of such power. Has anyone found their lost knowledge? Oh Gosh! More and greater dangers surround our poor and suffering world!'

-o0o-

"What do you guys know about dreams?" Kimberly asked as soon as she found Luna and Liz in one of the first-floor living rooms of the Foundation.

"Did you have nightmares?" Liz asked.

"No, it was just a very weird dream, and I was curious to know more about them," Kimberly replied, reassuring her friend.

"The truth is that not much is known about them yet. It's a difficult subject to research. First, not all people remember what they dreamed during the night, especially if they weren't awakened during the R.E.M. phase of sleep," explained Liz.

"Don't tell me that the band R.E.M. has this name because of a phase of sleep!" said Sharon, who had introduced this same band to her friends in the other corner of the room a short time before, and had been listening to the conversation.

"Oh, yes, they do. R.E.M. is the acronym for the expression Rapid Eyes Movement. This is a sleep phase that often occurs several times during the night, totalling about two hours out of the eight we usually sleep every night," said Liz.

"And it is at this R.E.M. stage that do dreams happen?" asked Kimberly.

"In general, but sometimes there are some exceptions, dreams occurring in other phases, but it is not common."

"And you only remember the dream if you woke up during this phase?"

"No, it's a little more complicated. First, because we have many dreams during a night's sleep, and usually we only remember the last, when we remember something. Almost every person, when awakened during the R.E.M. phase, remembers what he was dreaming of. If they are awakened at another stage, it may or may not be remembered. On average, 50% of the time they will remember, but that changes from person to person, some never remembering anything, others always remembering something."

"I understand that this should complicate things a bit, but why is there so little knowledge about it? Would not it be enough to question people by always waking them up at the R.E.M. stage?"

"Imagine being volunteer for such experiments. A bunch of electrodes plugged into his head, I'd have trouble sleeping with all those wires connected in me. To make matters worse, I'm the type who moves a lot in bed while I sleep. It could well turn off several of these sensors while rolling back and forth on the bed. And there they wake me up in the middle of the night, asking what I was dreaming, when all I want is to send these people away because they ruin my sleep and go back to sleep. It should not be easy to extract a coherent account of someone who has just been woken up against their will without having slept enough."

"Argh, it's not for me either, it would not be nice at all."

"And to make matters worse, there is the fact that the report that is obtained this way will not be so precise. It may simply be that our brain is receiving random impulses and yet trying to find meaning for all that, inventing weird things."

"How is it? Would we be inventing the dream from meaningless things?"

"Exactly. One of the things we know is that people seem to have two types of memory, one short and the other long term. It is as if we store the things that occur since we last slept in a part of the brain, and when we sleep again, we take the important things from there and put it in another place, where it will be preserved for a longer time, whereas those which aren't considered important stay where they were and gradually degenerate due to not receive any reinforcement or connections with others."

"So, our brain works like we do when we write down what the teacher says in any way on a parchment at hand, and then we clean what is important to our notebook later?"

"Yes, just like that, only what we don't copy is not immediately thrown in the trash."

"So that's why we dream? Just to clean our memories of the day, preserving only what is important?"

"No. That's just part of what we do, and even that part is not that simple."

"I see, but let's stay simple for now. What else happens during dreams?"

"I'm not sure of anything, but another function that dreams can have is related to our cognition, our reasoning ability. Just as the brain stores our memories of the day to process later, it may be that it also writes down in some corner the reasoning and decisions we had to make in that period, and that dreams are also related to a fine-tuning that the brain does to help us hit more in our conclusions, and in less time."

"As if it was improving the program that our computer made of neurons runs during the day to reason?"

"Exactly!"

"Wow, cool! But is that so really?"

"I don't know, but it makes sense, don't you think?"

"Anything else?"

"I have no idea. These are the only two things I have found: deciding which of our short-term memories deserve to be saved, putting them into long-term memory and connecting them to the other memories with which they relate in some sensible way; and improve the way information is processed so that they can flow faster and that we can make better decisions in the shortest amount of time."

"Thank you, Liz. Would you mind one last question?"

"Of course not! What is?"

"You don't believe that dreams can be divinatory, do you?"

"Well, there are many recorded cases of people who go to sleep with a problem in their head and wake up with a solution. It is said that the chemist Kekulé found the structure of benzene this way. He fell asleep in front of a fireplace, and began to dream, and in his dream the flames that he was seeing before turned into snakes, and one of them then bit its own tail forming a circle. From this image Kekulé would then, again awake, found that the structure of the benzene molecule formed a hexagon, a carbon atom at each vertex of the figure. There are many reported cases like this, and they are plausible, since people were very concerned about their problems and they already had all the information in their heads, it was just a matter of uniting them in the correct way to get the solution of their problems. And it would have been simply the case that the brain, playing with all this information without the consciousness being active to say 'don't go there, that doesn't make sense', ended up finding the correct solution exactly because it isn't being censored in the evaluation of the alternatives. But if you talk about getting information that was not already available and couldn't be deduced from what the person had, I don't believe that."

"But what about cases where the person dreams of a number, bets on it in the lottery and makes a fortune? There are many cases registered too!"

Liz looked earnestly at Kimberly for a few moments before finally replying, "I think I can give you an explanation for this, but I'm afraid you might not like it too much."

"Why?"

"Because its original version was used against belief in miracles ... at least part of them."

Kimberly frowned and thought for a moment. Finally, she relaxed, smiled at Liz, and said, "Let's see it!"

"I don't remember the details very well, but it's more or less this way. A high Muslim dignitary was visiting a French or Italian city, and the local authority, perhaps wishing to provoke the visitor, pointed to him a chapel and said something like this: 'This chapel was erected by the hundreds of people who, at a time of danger, prayed for our patron saint and were saved by him '. The Muslim, remaining calm, looked first at the chapel, then at all the buildings around, and finally asked, 'And how did you record all those who in peril prayed to this saint of yours and yet perished?'"

Kimberly thought for a while until she spoke again.

"I think I understand. Every day there must be thousands, maybe even millions, of people who dream of some number and bet on it in the lottery, but we only pay attention to those few who have won a prize, right?"

"Yes," Liz answered.

"Oh, Liz!" Kimberly said, hugging her friend. "You needn't have worried so much! First, I'm not that fragile, and I really prefer to know the truth than to stay in error. Second, my faith isn't so fragile either, so that it will fragment at the first hint of trouble. Third, we've used that souls' fusion long enough that I know how much you love me and that you would never do anything to hurt me. We have our differences of opinion, but we are united in our love and our goals of learning and improving, and that is what matters most to me!"

-o0o-

Although the law suggested by Fudge to force a public appearance of Boy-Who-Lived hadn't come to be proposed at the last meeting of the Wizengamot, Xenophilius learned of it, and Sirius decided to take advantage the next day to, with the help of Paul, or better, Harry Potter, to play a prank in the minister and render his pretence law useless before it could be debated at the next meeting of the Wizengamot.

The day was especially busy at Diagon Alley. Children who received a Christmas gift from the newly invented (in the magical world) gift cards wanted to immediately replace them with toys, sweets and other more concrete goods, ensuring a great movement in the stores focused on these products.

With a previously scheduled itinerary, Luna ahead helping with the portals and many children in the group creating interference to delay the Aurors and Ministry officials, Harry Potter was seen leaving Gringotts toward Fortescue's ice cream parlour, whence he came out with a box of popsicles that he distributed to the smaller children who passed by, drawing the attention of the Aurors to his presence in the place. Soon the minister himself and some of his more direct advisors were in Diagon Alley, in a comical hunt for the fleeting Boy-Who-Lived.

The adults, properly camouflaged to be unrecognized, burst into laughter seeing Fudge entering a store that Harry had just entered, only to discover that he was no longer there, but crossing the street at the far end of Diagonal Alley, again disappearing into a new store, soon followed by the minister and his entourage. The joke went on for about twenty minutes until the public realized what was happening and stopped to laugh at the minister and his followers. Finally alerted to the ridicule of the situation in which he found himself by the laughter and derision of the public, red with rage and shame and tired of walking from side to side of Diagon Alley, the minister decided to stop halfway and wait for the Boy-Who-Doesn't-Cooperate appear again.

Just that Harry Potter was never seen in Diagon Alley again that day. Alerted telepathically by Liz, Paul simply returned by portal to the Foundation and waited for the return of the others. After being able to stop laughing with the case, Xenophilius finally managed to prepare and publish a special story about 'Harry Potter in Diagon Alley' for The Critical Thinker, with a special photo of Fudge getting the derision of the population in the centre of the Alley. Perhaps the Minister had learned his lesson and left the boy in peace from then on.

-o0o-

Aside from the joke with Fudge, Boxing Day was a time for the Foundation staff to put correspondence up to date. Thanks to the rapid use of a portal, Beth's response to Dumbledore would be arriving by Muggle mail posted from Leblon beach in Rio de Janeiro, warning that the family needed to move to warmer climates for health reasons and was unable to meet with headmaster in the near future. Similarly, Xeno and Selena requested assistance from an exotic cockatoo to claim that they were on an expedition in Australia in search of creatures considered legendary and could not meet with Albus at the time. On the other way, the answers from Sirius Black and Harry Potter to the old wizard were much more direct: the Boy-Who-Lived had no interest in Hogwarts in the way the school was, and would not even discuss conditions to attend the place until he saw positive changes occurring, and even less wanted his life dictated and controlled by anyone, whether prophecy, minister, or an old school headmaster who had abandoned him in an abusive home. Sirius defended and supported his godson's decisions and asked Albus to left them alone.

Fudge had also written to Sirius and Harry. He again offered the posthumous Order of Merlin to Harry's parents, and went on long missives blending emotional blackmail 'for the sake of magical society' with veiled and imprecise threats. The best answer to this was the prank in Diagon Alley; by letter, they only said that they were studying the subject but were not inclined to 'support a weak politician who had made nothing significant for the benefit of society'.

There were also a large number of Boy-Who-Lived fan letters and parents already looking for scholarships for their children for the next school year. The fans received an autographed photo and a generic letter asking them not to pay too much attention to the exaggerations linked to the Boy-Who-Lived story while the parents of students were notified that their cases would be studied and possibly taken care of.

Many of the group's children received letters and presents from abroad, from the children who they had helped to participate in the 'nocturnal adventures' and with whom they became friends. It was a great happiness for the little ones, who until recently had little or no knowledge of the rest of the world, to feel connected to other children from such distant and different places.

But, no doubt, the letter that had received the most attention was from Croaker to Selena. Mrs Lovegood's former counsellor had been extremely sincere and had expressed all his conclusions, suspicions and doubts in the long letter, outlining the imminent decision he had to make regarding the Foundation's actions and his need for more information to make a good decision. Having the support of a person, and perhaps even a department, so important would be great for the Foundation, but it was vital to be careful, especially before an agreement was reached and made official by the relevant magical oaths.

Another important letter was from Narcissa to Sirius. It was expected, due to their vigilance over the Malfoys, but its content was somewhat beyond what was expected. Not only did the letter attempt to re-establish her connection with her cousin and carefully probed for information about the young Potter, as Voldemort and Lucius wished, but it also contained a subtle inquiry into the possibility of support and sanctuary if necessary in the future. Sirius used a lot of time to compose an equally subtle response leaving the door open, but not committing to anything.

-o0o-

Taking advantage of the great reunion of parents and students in the Foundation, and the fact that some of them work in areas where their activities could be a useful addition to the needs of the group, Beth decided to call a meeting to discuss the successes achieved as well as the following points to address to increase the security of all and to ensure that the Foundation could respond satisfactorily to the most common types of threats.

In addition to the normal members of the group, Beth found and invited to participate some non-magical parents, including two military men, two police officers, a private investigator, an industrial security specialist, and a forensic psychologist.

The first subject they discussed was how Voldemort got followers so easily. Yes, he was powerful, and power attracted followers, but it was already common knowledge (or at least serious suspicion) that Voldemort was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a Muggle. That unfortunately seems not enough to deter his advance. It was the psychologist Jane Perks who elucidated the question a little:

"Few are satisfied with their fair share in life, and they long for more. Point out to them others who seem to be in better condition, tell those who are worse that they should be the ones who should own what those a little better have, and say that all of it has been stolen from them by those in better conditions, and you will have an army marching on an unprepared population, ready to commit every kind of act in the name of 'justice' and 'revenge'. History is full of examples, the treatment of Jews under Hitler's government just the more famous."

This argument, in addition to clarifying the point, played a bucket of cold water on any pretence of arresting Voldemort's recruitment of followers. As long as there were inequalities in the world, the less fortunate would be at risk of yielding to the temptation to achieve equality; promote equality, and some would still be tempted to accept that they were, for some reason, even childish, better than others and should have more. There seemed to be no escape at this point as long as people were not prepared to evolve beyond selfishness, prejudice, and violence.

The next topic to be addressed was the tactics employed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, serving as a preamble to the discussion on how to neutralize these same tactics if employed again. Amelia Bones gave the exposition on these tactics.

"First, the Death Eaters have benefited greatly from the initiative. They chose when and where to attack, and they had the advantage of first arriving at the site, reconnoitring the terrain and setting up traps, wards and ambushes, and occupying the safest and / or prime locations, placing the Ministry forces at a disadvantage. Second, they also had the advantage of the collateral damage, not bothering to damage property or people, while aurors should do everything possible to minimize damage to both. This allowed the Death Eaters to use their targets or third parties who were on the spot as hostages and human shields, further hampering the work of the Aurors. Third, they often used preliminary attacks on locations of high concentration of people, occupying the forces of the Ministry in other places so that the response to the main attack was minimal and delayed to arrive. Fourth, they had members infiltrated into our forces both to provide intelligence on targets and to sabotage the target's defences, for example by knocking down the floo network on the spot, as well as sabotaging the Ministry's response to the attack, causing warnings of attack to be delayed to be processed, shuffling the orders, planting false information and any other actions that could cause confusion and inefficiency in the ministerial forces. Finally, they used largely lethal force, especially unforgivable spells that cannot be barred by magical shields, while ministerial forces spent most of the war trying to capture the Death Eaters alive, using easy-to-shield spells also easily countered by the hit Death Eater's companions".

"No wonder you were losing the war," said Major Richard Bell. "With the progress of the Foundation, how are we in relation to these points?"

"I would say that with the espionage and counter-espionage measures we have implemented, except for the last point, and an additional one that Madame Bones didn't mention, the others are under control," Xenophilius commented, before elaborating better. "The additional point that I am referring to is the actual conviction and imprisonment of the prisoners. The whole system is so corrupt and the laws so distorted that many members of this terrorist organization have been declared innocent with scandalous excuses. And even the convicts were easily released in attacks on the prison of Azkaban. "

"There are still members of the government infiltrated, but we know who they are and they will be arrested on spot as soon as they cross the line in their acts," said Mrs Bones.

"Any chance that the use of lethal force against them could be approved?" asked the Major.

"I would say that, in the present situation, practically none," Amelia answered. "However, the Foundation has developed several forms of active defences that can cause damage to the attackers. It isn't legal, but if applied in public places, they can undermine the terrorist forces with no chance of being linked to us. But that would mean going against the law with impunity for lack of possibility of identification."

"It's clear that the situation doesn't please you, but are you willing to act that way if necessary?" asked the psychologist.

"Not only am I willing, as I have already acted in this way in relation to the recent attacks. I am risking my job and my name to do what I think is right" replied the head of the DMLE.

"We are sincerely grateful for your sacrifice, Madame," Jane interjected, to present everyone's gratitude for the efforts Amelia was making, which was followed quickly by the others.

But the Major still had more questions, and then came back to the subject: "A question whose answer I need to know, not only for joint efforts, but for my personal safety, and for others who, like me, have no magic. How efficient would a gun be against these magical terrorists?"

"It depends on whether you can fire the weapon before the wizard has time to lift a magic shield against physical objects. You could catch the first of them by surprise, but the rest would soon be ready ... Maybe if they were all nearby, a weapon like the Uzi would be ideal if you could get them all in the same burst, without giving them time to react" Beth pondered, as she had already thought about the case a bit earlier.

"Then a sniper rifle, from a distance long enough for the sniper not to be seen, could do considerable damage, would you agree?" said Lieutenant Chesterwood, reasoning out loud. "The bullet would be supersonic, at least for distances up to 900 metres, so that it would only be heard after reaching the target."

"Yes, but wizards usually apparate close to their destination," Sirius commented. "They would hardly be so distant ..."

"I'm not just thinking about our individual protection," the lieutenant explained. "We need to think about the kinds of attacks they could do. Attacks on non-magical personalities, such as the queen, prime minister, and places of great concentration of public ..."

"You're right, Lieutenant," agreed Selena. "As they wear a very distinctive and easy-to-identify costume, well-positioned snipers would be an effective protection against attacks."

"Does your government have any contact with ours, Madame Bones?" asked the Major, already searching for ways to alert his companions to danger.

"They should. This is one of the tasks of the Minister of Magic, but if necessary, I could intervene, "Amelia explained.

"How long do you think we have before this Voldemort attacks again?" asked the lieutenant.

"At least six months. I'd say the most likely is over a year," Selena explained. "The defeat he has suffered has been so drastic that he will act with care, and will try to obtain information before attempting further attacks, information which he will have much difficulty in obtaining, if at all possible."

"And you think he will come back stronger, and he will endanger the non-magical society, is that it?" asked the Major to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes, we are watching over his old allies and sympathizers, but as for Voldemort himself, we don't know where he is or what he plans to do, we just know he will prepare himself more carefully before he acts again. What worries us most is that he tries to attack some great event, or some great non-magical personality, causing great havoc. Our biggest problem is the amount of possible targets in this case and our concern not to reveal the magical world to the normal people."

"I understand, but if he uses diversion tactics we will have a lot of trouble," the Major said. "We cannot move as easily and speedily as you do."

"That's why we would like a small but well-prepared force, knowing about the existence of the magical world. Transport, and some assistance in protecting against spells, we could supply. It would be to choose between the lesser of two evils: we tell the truth to a small and selected group of people, to avoid that the secret of the existence of magic can become known of the great public ".

The meeting went on much longer, with a lot of information exchanged on antiterrorist tactics, but the two major decisions were taken: Major Bell and Madame Bones would try to set up a special military group to act against the Death Eaters, the Major trying to get to his superiors while Madame Bones would try to find an opportunity to contact the Prime Minister directly, as far as possible without alerting or enraging Minister Fudge, while the Foundation staff would think of ways to help this group protect themselves from the Death Eaters, especially the Unforgivable spells.

-o0o-

Daphne and Susan were passing by the living room, toward the library, when they saw Audrey finishing cleaning a new poem. Looking at each other, they both smiled and ran to see what the group's poetess had done this time.

"Can we see it?" Susan asked when she reached her friend.

Audrey immediately blushed with embarrassment, and tried to protect herself: "It's just a few lines, and it was not very good. Just an idea that occurred to me after everything we've been learning ..."

"Don't do it again, Audrey," said Daphne. "You're very good at it, how many times do we have to say it until you believe it?"

"A few more, I think," replied the timid poetess, the three of them laughing together at the answer, but Audrey gave in and passed her notebook to her colleagues. There they read:

 _GROWING UP_

 _I once knew a beautiful child_

 _Who was fascinated by the adult world_

 _And wanted, with all her strength,_

 _Be an active part in it._

 _Firm in her resolution_

 _She began the painful journey_

 _Aiming to growing up._

 _It took a long time ..._

 _She studied our science and culture_

 _But now at last she could say,_

 _"I see the world as you see it_

 _But I miss the colours so much ..."_

"Audrey, this is sad!" said Susan. "Is it just your 'poetic self' that feels this way, or are you really hurt because we are maturing so fast?"

"Oh no! I'm really happy with all we're doing, seriously!" replied the smiling girl, which eased the concern of her two friends. "It's just that this mind-boggling rhythm sometimes makes me miss the time when my biggest concern was to sort out what to do with my time, you know?"

"I know what you're talking about," Daphne commented, "but I haven't missed the way it was before, not at all. I like being busy, and knowing that I'm making so much progress. I used to be afraid to become a trophy wife, just a pretty little thing to be shown at social events, and stay the rest of the time at home, not getting involved in what happens in the world, watching my best years go by without me doing nothing useful with them. Now I've discovered that I can be independent, that I can choose, I can do my destiny, and I feel so much better!"

-o0o-

Selena defended the idea of meeting with Croaker, but serious security measures were taken to ensure that nothing unexpected could happen. The unspeakable received by owl confirmation of the date and place where he should appear alone. At the site, a meeting room in the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius Black and Xenophilius Lovegood waited for him, and instructed him to leave there any magical object he was carrying, including his wand, before using the portkey provided to him. Saul obeyed the instructions except for one detail, he decided to keep a portkey that he carried for emergencies. It wouldn't be a great loss, and would confirm to the always suspicious wizard whether the Foundation really was able to detect and / or annul magical artefacts. He wasn't at all surprised when he later discovered that his portkey had been cancelled at some point on his visit.

The portkey deposited Croaker in a common room with an eight-seat rectangular table. On the opposite side of the table, Selena Lovegood waited for him surrounded by two children whom he soon recognized: her daughter Luna and the famous Boy-Who-Lived. What Croaker didn't know was how well those two children mastered the use of magic, and that in case of conflict they would be more dangerous opponents than the adults.

"Selena, always a pleasure to see you. And little Luna, how she grew!" he greeted the two girls with a bow. "Harry Potter, a huge pleasure! I see your godfather is influencing you to be a new Marauder, judging by your joke with Fudge in the Diagon Alley, isn't it? "

Harry merely smiled and shook the hand he had been offered, as Selena had already begun the conversation.

"So, Saul, it seems you've already discovered almost everything. What is still missing to complete the picture?" she asked.

Saul looked at Selena in amazement. He had expected to have to go through a lengthy conversation to persuade his former co-worker to accept his help and that of his department, interspersed with promises of secrecy and fidelity, and there she was, offering information without negotiating anything in return. To test the sincerity of the proposal, he asked the first question: "Where is Voldemort?"

"Oh, we don't know. But we know he's lonely and very scared. You know the Horcruxes he created. Do you know there's only one left?"

"No, I didn't know," Saul said, astonished. "How many of these abominations did he create?"

"Seven in all, although he was only conscious of six," Selena replied.

"How is it possible that he created a Horcrux without realizing it?"

Selena looked at Harry, who then answered, lifting his fringe so that Croaker could see the absence of the famous scar, before saying, "One was here. I don't think he knew of it. Aunt Selena thinks his idea was to divide his soul into seven pieces, seven being a special number. He ended up creating eight, and discovered that his soul became unstable. He is scared to create another and stop being himself, or something."

"There is a limit then! Good!" exclaimed the unspeakable visibly happy. "I suspected, but I couldn't confirm it. And there's only one! This is wonderful! I had nightmares imagining that I would spend endless years hunting these aberrations!"

"In a short time there would be nothing of value in the world," Selena said. "Do you know what he used to create his horcruxes? What kind of treasures did he contaminate with his villainy?"

Croaker stiffened at the thought. Dumbledore had mentioned the possibility of artefacts belonging to the founders of Hogwarts, said that Voldemort considered Hogwarts his true home. Could it be? Selena noticed his reaction and gave him the bad news.

"Besides Harry and his pet snake, Voldemort used Rowena's tiara, Salazar's locket, Helga's cup, and worst of all, the Resurrection Stone," she explained.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Saul asked, stunned. "Did he find one of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes, it was one of his horcruxes, it was in the hut you visited," Selena said.

"And it is with you now? Does it still work?" Croaker asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd love to be able to study it ... if it's possible."

"Maybe later," Mrs Lovegood said. "We have some more urgent goals to address first."

"Oh yeah, of course," agreed Saul. "You guys seem to be doing so well that I'm in a difficult position. You seem to have invented many new things, from the protective wards to this revolutionary system of The Critical Thinker. I am deeply curious to know what else you have created and to learn all this, but you know that I have obligations to my Department and the magical government, and I don't know what I can offer you in exchange for the opportunity to acquire all this knowledge. You know me well, Selena. You know my thirst for learning new things. Do you think we can come to some kind of agreement, given the limitations that I am subject to because of my position?"

"To be honest, I find it difficult," said Selena, and Croaker's discontent was immediately apparent. "From what we've talked about so far, only with respect to the Horcrux that was in Harry I request special discretion. As for the progress made by the Foundation, their knowledge is restricted to the members of the Foundation. You can have a place with us if you are willing to give us fidelity and secrecy vows, in which case you will have free access to everything. But without these vows, our cooperation will be restricted. If you need the protections, even against dementors, we can make the installations, but we'll not reveal details."

"I understand," said Croaker, visibly dejected. "And as for the Foundation's goals, could you discuss them with me? Could you give me assurances that you are a peaceful organization, that you will not attempt to seize power or subvert the present government in any way?"

"No, Saul, I'm sorry," Selena answered sincerely. "We are actively fighting Voldemort, and we have already killed about forty of his Death Eaters, so we are by no means a peaceful organization. As for our goals, they are very broad and will not be disclosed to non-members except in very special situations. Lastly, as for the magical government, frankly, Saul, you know as well as I do all the defects of what is there today. We have no intention of taking the government ourselves, but of course we want changes, a lot, and we will do our best to get them. We will not try to take power, but I cannot promise not to go against it where we think it's making mistakes and needs to change."

"Selena, I really understand your position, but realize that without some assurance the Department of Mysteries will be obliged to consider you a threat, at least a potential threat, and this may bring many problems for you. We could even be forced to intervene directly and destroy ... WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"Children, calm down, please!" Selena commanded, but there was no way for Harry and Luna to hold their laughter. Saul looked at them alternately, trying to understand how such a serious threat could have been considered laughable, and there was only one answer that made sense: apparently the Foundation was in possession of far more advanced knowledge than he had thought possible, to the point of his department, the group gathering the best conventional wizards and witches of the country, to turn against them not being cause for concern.

This realization fell like a bucket of cold water on the chief of the Unspeakables, and more than anything Selena could tell him, made him deeply concerned. More than ever, it was vital that he could able to find out everything about that group.

"Even if I left the Department of Mysteries, making the vows you are asking without knowing more about what exactly I am committing to accept would be asking too much. I assume a secrecy vow would be enough to get more information, wouldn't it? I could swear to keep your secrets restricted to the Department ..."

"No!" Saul was startled to see the reaction from the Boy-Who-Lived. He thought that Selena was in control of the decisions and the two children would just follow her lead. "You will keep the secrets with you, or you will not be told anything else."

Saul even tried to bargain with what he hoped would be an asset in his favour: "The Department could be of great help to you. In fact, we are in possession of important information about your future, boy."

"The prophecy?" replied the boy, much to Croaker's astonishment. "We know about it, and we don't give any importance to what it says. I will fight for the destruction of Voldemort because he killed my parents and would kill me and those I love if he had the chance. If it were only the case of prophecy, or magical society as it is today, I wouldn't care at all to let them take care of the problem that they themselves created."

Saul needed a long time to recover from the shock. Finally, swallowing, he closed his mouth, composed himself, and resolved to find out what he would get in exchange for secrecy: "If I accept to keep secret of what you will tell me from all who aren't members of the Foundation, what will you be willing to reveal?"

"In this case, you will be able to receive information about what we can do and what our goals are. By the way, they have changed considerably in recent weeks," Selena said, also making clear the limitations. "But we will not disclose details about how these results are done or could be obtained. You will know what and why, but not how."

Again Saul pondered for a long time. He was forced to acknowledge that the proposal was fair. They would give essential information that would allow him to assess the power and objectives of the Foundation, and that was what was essential to him at the time. The only question was about the Foundation's objectives, which could be contrary to his own.

"If I disagree with some of your goals, or the methods you intend to use to reach them, would you be willing to listen to my criticisms?" he asked finally.

"Yes, we will listen you with pleasure, and we will take your opinions into account," replied Selena. "But without being part of the Foundation, you will not be able to vote or veto our decisions."

Croaker accepted the terms and spent the next few hours continually marvelling at what those folks had conquered and still hoped for. As soon as he got home, he sent the Department of Mysteries a note advising that he would be away from work for a week to settle personal matters. A very personal matter, for sure: his mind needed a complete overhaul! So many certainties held for so long had collapsed in ruins that Saul simply no longer knew what was or wasn't possible anymore. One thing he already knew: at some point in the future he would be joining the Foundation. It was just the time to put all his obligations in order, and no longer be necessary to maintain his position. As for his three grandchildren, they might as well start enjoying it all soon. Once his mind was under his control again, he would be paying a visit to the little ones with an invitation.

-o0o-

In the Muggle world, the earliest, and for a long time the only, references to Atlantis were in two dialogues of the Greek philosopher Plato, 'Timaeus or Nature' and 'Critias or Atlantis', who referred to the city as the greatest power some thousands of years ago, until it had sunk in the ocean 'in a single day and night of misfortune'. Its location would be 'beyond the Pillars of Hercules', that is, beyond Gibraltar, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

Much more extensive and accurate references to Atlantis existed in the magical world, but none mentioned a location, they spoke only of the Atlantean people and their exploits and achievements, which made the search for the ancient city difficult because of the ambiguity of the only hint about its location.

Voldemort reasoned that such a powerful kingdom would surely have left some influence around the region in which it was established. A quick consultation with a World Map revealed that there were three sets of islands just past the 'Pillars of Hercules': the Azores, Madeira and the Canaries. If it were necessary, it would be possible to extend the search to the south, in Cape Verde, west, with Bermuda and the Caribbean islands, or even to the north, but there he would already be reaching Greenland, Iceland and the islands of Great Britain itself, which seemed out of the question to the Dark Lord.

Beginning in the Azores, Voldemort followed later to Madeira and finally Canaries. It was in the city of Santa Cruz de Tenerife, talking to the owner of a bar in the small magic alley of the city, which he received some disturbing news.

"Curious you're asking about Atlantis, my dear," said the bearded bartender. "I'd never heard of it before until two days ago, when the great wizard Dumbledore stopped by and asked for it. Is it some recent discovery they made that brought you here?"

-o0o-

In the city of Ponta Delgada, in the Azores, Dumbledore made a similar discovery.

"Yes, he introduced himself as Mr Marvolo, and was also interested in the legendary Atlantis, as you are," said the owner of the apothecary to the old wizard. "Poor thing, you know? He must have been victim of a terrible accident while preparing some potion. His left side all burned, with no nose and, I guess, totally hairless, you know? There are many bald men, of course, but no eyebrows? How strange, the poor lad, I felt so sorry for him!"

-o0o-

From Funchal, on the island of Madeira, an assiduous reader of The Critical Thinker wrote to the publication recounting the recognition of the dreaded Lord Voldemort and his sudden interest in the legends about Atlantis, shared by none other than the famous Albus Dumbledore. Other witnesses from other nearby places corroborated the story in the following days.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Preface and chapters 1 and 2 were reposted after a good work of revision by mickey882. Unfortunately, there is no schedule for further chapters in the near future. Worst, this chapter is also unbetaed, and probably full of errors. Sorry, I'm trying but is being difficult to improve.

 **Chapter 25 – Family Meetings**

For many of the children studying at Hogwarts, the holiday season marked the first personal meeting with their parents and family since the beginning of class. The videophone function incorporated into the receiver of The Critical Thinker was a boon to all of them, allowing them to maintain a level of contact far superior to that available a mere year ago. Still, the human being, being an emotional and sensual animal, still lacked the physical presence and the intimacy of a hug with their loved ones.

The period of school holidays was serving to fill this need, and without depriving any of them of the company of the many friendships that they created in the school. The threat brought about by Voldemort's return had served to reunite students and parents in the Foundation's ample facilities, allowing not only the reunion of the parents to their children, but also enabling the many families involved to know each other. Such a vast gathering of so many different people would hardly occur without some surprises, unexpected revelations, and even some friction.

Samantha Reynolds, formerly a shy, demure girl from Cardiff, but who had been gaining a great deal of self-confidence and been releasing herself more and more from her cocoon with the help of her new acquaintances, was one of those who kept some secrets in her conversations with her parents while at school, waiting for an opportunity to see them face to face to reveal some of her recent discoveries.

Samantha's parents were very involved with the New Age movement, and were very happy to discover that her daughter was a witch, and that a whole world of magic existed hidden from the normal world. The two lived from their research and the making of personalized horoscopes, and wrote articles for various magazines and newspapers.

"Oh, Sam! It seems you've been avoiding being alone with us ever since you arrived!" commented Mrs Reynolds, a little hurt by how little time she could spend alone with her daughter. Glad to make her daughter blush a little, ashamed, she decided to tackle the problem head-on: "Are you trying to avoid telling us some bad news? Did we waste time with our researches following false leads? "

Samantha blushed even more. She did not expect her behaviour to be read so easily by her parents, and this was clear in her surprise. Mr Reynolds tried to make his daughter more comfortable: "Little Angel, finding the truth is more important than preserving our feelings. Of course we will be sad if you tell us that something that we thought was important is not true, but once we get the hang of it, we will be happy to leave our mistakes behind and start on a better path. Do not worry so much, my dear."

Comforted, at least partially, Samantha took a deep breath and began her exposition.

"This influence of the stars on us humans, have you ever stopped to analyse how it operates in detail?"

Samantha's parents exchanged a glance before Mrs Reynolds encouraged her daughter to proceed. As she continued, Samantha gained confidence, and expressed her opinions more and more easily.

"That influence, it depends on distance or not. If it depends, Venus and Mars should have more influence than Uranus or Mercury, but they do not, so it seems that distance does not influence. In the same way, the size of the planet does or does not matter. Mind you, Mercury's influence, with only 6% of Earth's mass, should be minimal, while Jupiter's influence, 318 times heavier than Earth, should be enormous. But it does not in horoscopes, so it seems that the mass of the body does not influence."

Taking a short pause to take a breath, Samantha took the opportunity to assess her parents' reaction to what she was saying. At least she did not notice any sign of anger or stress, which encouraged her to continue.

"If neither the distance nor the mass of the celestial body matters, then the number of stars that should be taken into account grows absurdly! Not only Jupiter, but its more than sixty satellites should be taken into account! And not only the satellites of Jupiter, but also those of every other planet, as well as all the asteroids and comets and everything else up there! Who knows, even the artificial satellites we launch, or even the planes and helicopters that are passing by! And trying to change that, saying that mass or distance or both matters, would not improve much, since it would imply that all the astrology made until today was wrong and it would need to be revised, and yet we would have to give much more importance to the Moon than to Mercury, or perhaps to a great asteroid like Ceres in relation to a distant planet like Uranus."

Samantha waited anxiously for her parents' reaction. On the one hand, she was relieved to have told them everything she had been thinking about it ever since she had started discussing it with her new friends, but she was worried about what effect it might have on her parents to discover how much her daughter was sceptical of their main activity. A tear rolled down her face as she thought about what it might be causing. Her mother immediately walked over to her and hugged her tenderly, easing the girl's stress with her statement.

"Darling, although a considerable part of our revenue comes from horoscopes, we have never given them the same importance as our clients," she confessed.

Mr Reynolds approached the two with a newspaper in his hand, opened exactly in the horoscope section.

"Look, dear, what we published yesterday for the different signs," he said. "Nothing very specific, just what can be called 'generic advice' or 'motivational phrases'. Although we make the calculations and use the normal prognostications and interpretations of the occupation, we never trust them very much. In fact, we treat it as a form of practical psychology in which we use our readers' faith in these predictions as a way of positively influencing them to do something, have some confidence in their chances of success, and give themselves a chance to be happy."

"It is true that at first we hoped astrology would work, that it would allow us to know more about ourselves and our fellow humans, but it did not last long," explained her mother. "The more we studied the subject, the more doubts arose. The more accurate and attentive we tried to be, the more wrong our predictions were. We lost faith in the system, but at that point we already had a reputation and a large clientele, we took our livelihood from this activity and you were on the way."

"We thought about stopping and abandoning everything," said his father. "The point is that it would not be possible to convince our readers of our conclusions. We would simply be replaced by someone who would provide them with what they wanted to read. This is how the idea came to continue, but to make the best possible use of this influence we had on so many people."

Samantha was in conflict. She could see the good intentions of her parents, but there was certain falseness in the procedure that shocked her, hence her next question.

"But ... these people who read you ... Could not you explain to them how pierced this whole story of horoscopes and astrology is? Would not they rather know the truth?"

"A portion of them, yes, but a small portion," his father replied. "Honey, most people find it very difficult to change their minds. If we tried to explain to them everything you just said, some might agree and say they already knew it was false; they just liked reading the column for some reason or other. But most would probably accuse us of being charlatans and would require the newspaper or magazine of their choice to dismiss us and hire a 'true' art practitioner. They would probably say that we were part of a conspiracy to conceal Hermetic knowledge or something similar, and that we were lying to deceive them and make them accept the worldview desired by the government, or by big business, or by some evil secret society."

"You told us about all that discussion you had about what the truth was and how to get to it," Mrs Reynolds commented. "That for the observable facts, science was the best possible explanation, but, for what cannot be directly measured, the situation was terribly complicated. That for those unobservable points it was more a matter of personal preference than a logical choice based on a well-known and safe method. I'm proud of how much you've learned, but you need to consider that most people do not know so much about science, or logic, and they distrust it."

"The big problem is that only the products of science are being democratized, but not science itself," commented Mr Reynolds. "Everyone uses the new electronic products, but few know how they work internally. Few are interested in knowing science, and what little reaches the masses are usually distorted, ultra simplified, incomplete, when not incorrect or totally wrong."

"Yeah, I know, I remember Mrs Mitchell," Samantha interjected. "She said that the evolution of living beings was just a 'theory', as if 'theory' was a synonym for speculation or crazy ideas. She did not know, and would not accept, that a hypothesis only came to be considered a theory after going through rigorous tests and explaining well the phenomena it addressed. A scientific theory is not the same as a hypothesis. It is not a mere casual suggestion, as improbable as any other. It is a coherent set of well-grounded reasoning with high explanatory and predictive power, and enjoying wide acceptance and considerable confirmation."

"I do not know if Mrs Mitchell is a good example, my dear," Mrs Reynolds confessed. "Although there are still many people like her, her fanaticism in accepting every sentence of the Bible as the purest truth is no longer so commonplace. People today are more likely to accept that the Bible was written by ordinary people, and not by God Himself. Even though divinely inspired, they wrote with the knowledge they had at the time they lived, and which was certainly incorrect in some details."

"She called you sorcerers, and said you would go to hell, to pay for your sins!" protested the girl. "How could she find herself so good when she wanted such a punishment for you, who never did anything bad to her or anybody else?"

"Mrs Mitchell is a very simple person, Princess," answered Mr Reynolds. "She accepted a book as containing the ultimate teaching on how to live life, and just followed that book to the letter. And the book told her that there was only one right way to act, and anyone who did not act accordingly was wrong and would be punished for it."

"But what about all that Bible talk about forgiveness, about giving the other cheek, about not judging to not be judged, about not complaining about the speck in the eye of another having a beam on his own?" complained Samantha.

"The Bible is a very long book, written by many people over many centuries," commented Mrs Reynolds. "See the difference between the Old and New Testaments. I have always had difficulty reconciling the vengeful and righteous Old Testament God with the message of love and forgiveness of the New's One. Mrs Mitchell also seems to have some trouble in reconciling both, using one now and another as best pleases her."

"In the beginning, the Church's position as the holder of a final and immutable truth may have been favourable to its expansion," said Mr Reynolds. "But in recent centuries, with the remarkable advance of knowledge, the Church has been placed in a vulnerable position, seeing new discoveries come into conflict with her dogmas while she remained stuck in its old opinions, unable to rethink its ideas to keep up with progress. From being a progressive force in the Dark Age, bringing literacy and culture to illiterate people, it became an ultraconservative force, preaching a good morality surrounded by out-dated ideas about how things are to a world that visited the Moon and build computers."

"But isn't there a way to convince people like Mrs Mitchell that they're wrong?" Samantha asked, seeking a solution to such a complex situation.

"But are they really wrong, darling?" asked Mr Reynolds, hugging his daughter again. "Are not you now assuming the position of judge of right and wrong? What right do we have to interfere with other people's personal choices?"

Samantha lowered her eyes and thought of her father's words. She felt ashamed that she was making the same mistake as she accused Mrs Mitchell of. She also now understood better the Foundation's position on political affairs.

"I think I'm finally beginning to better understand what the Foundation is doing and why," she commented. "At first, I was disappointed that they were not trying to make a better world for everyone, using all that power and wealth they have. It seemed easy, seizing power and making the necessary laws. But it is not. There are many different opinions on what would be best, and there is no way to reach consensus."

"Forcing change, even with good intentions, often ends up causing more trouble than the ones it solve," said Mrs Reynolds. "I like the way the Foundation has acted. It shows people an alternative life, invites them to participate, and lets others follow their own ways and their ideas, without interfering."

"I know, but it's so hard to imagine anyone wanting something different!" Samantha explained. "I think it's our fault for not being able to explain better, for not finding the right reasoning that would make them understand... It's something so great what we're doing that I really wish everyone could participate, but I see now that some would never agree..."

"That's all we can do, Princess," Mr Reynolds concluded. "We are giving an example and an option, and we accept those who want to join us. The others will follow their own ways. Maybe one day they'll join us after exploring other alternatives, but the bottom line is that we're respecting their right to choose."

-o0o-

"Daughter, this game you were playing out there, I do not think I understood very well. Has your team won or lost?" Mr Bulstrode asked his daughter, confused by the scene he had just observed.

"Oh, we won, Dad, that's why we celebrated in the end," Millicent replied.

"But that's what I did not understand. Everyone celebrated in the end. Who was on your team, and against whom you played?"

"We all play together, Dad. We all won, that's why... " she tried to answer until she was abruptly cut off.

"What in hell is this kind of competition where everyone can win?"

Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and tried again to explain.

"We do not compete against other people, Dad. We do not see any fun in that. We cooperate. We put a goal, and everyone then gives their best to achieve our goal, everyone participating, all assisting everyone in the best way possible. And when we reach our goal, we all win. And if we don't reach our goal, we all encourage ourselves to try harder and succeed next time. And no, Dad, we never blame anyone for failure. We win together or we lose together, because our goal is never to be above others, but to be together with others."

"This ... this is not a serious sport! You take all the glory of the activity, all the joy of victory!"

"The glory we gain is in overcome difficulties, the pleasure we have is to forge and strengthen friendships, and for us that glory and pleasure are far greater than self-centred glory and the selfish pleasure of wanting defeat and misery for a part of the people. To think that our joy should be won at the expense of the tears of others, that the gold of our medals must be acquired by the poverty of others, that our place at the top of the podium must force others down, is a crime for us!"

"But this is against the sporting spirit! No sport is like this! You are trying to live in a fairy world where everything is perfect! Sport has an important purpose, daughter, to prepare you for the conflicts of life. Life is the hardest of games, where a wrong decision can ruin everything!"

"Don't you see that this kind of sport is nothing more than a simulation of war? Two armies or teams facing each other on a battlefield to win or die? The sport is just a little less violent, but the spirit behind it is the same! It is war!"

"Wars happen, daughter. Not just the wars with weapons, but the commercial, financial and political wars as well. That's the way it is for mankind; and you need to prepare for it, or you'll be another loser in the battles of life... You were so good at sports before you entered this school! You changed a lot!"

"I'm ashamed of the time when I thought like you. I'm ashamed to have won and shouted that the losers were weak or dumb or whatever! I am more ashamed of the times when I insult others for a small and insignificant glory, than for the times when I received the offenses and the humiliation because I lost. I was mean and snobby for letting the illusion of victory intoxicate me. Never again!"

"You are deceiving yourself into thinking that life can be so easy and peaceful. Friends will betray you and turn against you. He who has power does not share, he crushes his enemies to achieve more and deceives the naive to do his will and give nothing in return besides vain promises! You are walking a dangerous path, daughter, and you will end up regretting your naiveté!"

"You grew up in an evil, stingy world, father, and you do not see any possibility of things being different. I know the world is like that out there; I'm not as naive as you think. But I still have not hardened my heart like you, and I still believe things may be different. It may be a dream, but it is a possible dream, for which it is worth fighting. Look at the Foundation, Dad. They are rich, and could have all the power they wanted, but they open their doors and welcome everyone who wants to come in and share what they have with them, without asking anything in return. It looks like the right recipe to lose what you have, but see how they get stronger and stronger over it!"

"You say they do not ask for anything in return, but that loyalty you have to them, that's an expensive price, my dear. Can you not see? They are indoctrinating you; you will soon be no more than a soldier in their hands, doing their will without even realizing it."

"On the contrary, Dad, I see everything very well. You're right to say that I might do their will, but it will not happen because I'm brainwashed to think like them, or because I feel indebted to them. If I do what they want, it would be because that's what I want too. There are no generals, captains, and soldiers here, Father. It is not a hierarchical world, with some being worth more than others. I am with them because they have given me a place among them, a place where my ideas are heard in the same way as all others; a place where my importance in the group only depends on the value of my actions for the benefit of the group."

-o0o-

"Albus! What a nice surprise! Come on in. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, just tea if possible, Molly. I do not want to bother you too much."

"Not at all. Sit down. Just a minute and I'll serve you."

"I hope you had a great Christmas. How are Arthur and the children?"

"Alright, with the help of Merlin. The kids are in their rooms, kept up with their new toys. Arthur is in the shed, fiddling with the muggle stuff he so fondly enjoys. I will never understand what he thinks is so interesting about it! Only little Ginny still worries me a bit, she's still sad that I did not let her attend the Foundation school."

"Ah, yes, little Ginevra! It must not be easy for her to be the only one staying at home, with all her siblings already at Hogwarts or working... You know, Molly, maybe it would be good for her to be able to join this school…"

"But, Albus! With all those criticisms they made against you and Hogwarts! You cannot be serious!"

"Alas, Molly, it's true they were a bit too tough on all that, but we have to acknowledge that they were well-intentioned. I have to concede that some of the points they raised have their merits, so much so that I will be making some changes to the curriculum and rules of the school as soon as the children return."

"It may be, Albus, but still ... Ginny is such a naive and impressionable girl, I'm afraid of the ideas these people might put on her little head ..."

"But, Molly, she'll be coming home every day, and we'll be able to check if any damaging thoughts are passed on to her. I will help with this task myself. You know, I'm very curious to know more about this Foundation and the people who are part of it, who knows if I couldn't help them with my experience as a teacher and headmaster... And think of little Ginevra's happiness in being able to enjoy the company of other children of her age half a year earlier than she expected. Being so alone at home may not be a very pleasant experience for her."

"But Albus, you're already so busy with so many more important things to worry about ..."

"Oh, it's not that bad, Molly. And I would really like to follow this Foundation's efforts more closely. Who knows, with students coming to Hogwarts a little better prepared, perhaps we can further improve the quality of teaching of our beloved school? And a little visit, maybe two or three times a week, for tea and a quick conversation with little Ginevra, will rather be a pleasure than an obligation."

"Well, if you're sure of that, I'll talk to Arthur and we'll see if we can still enrol Ginny... We're a little late for that, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be accepted. And I'm sure she'll be very happy with the opportunity. Now, another subject I'd like to talk to you about is the reinstallation of the Order of the Phoenix. With Voldemort again active..."

-o0o-

At the Parkinson's residence, Pansy was not at all happy about her year-end vacation. His father had vehemently refused the Foundation's invitation, and he had also forbidden his daughter from attending the meeting. And to make matters worse, the girl was now being questioned, and as was always the case with her father, she had to struggle to answer the questions with which he wanted to hear, without lying so as not to run the risk of contradiction and be discovered, but also without revealing anything of what she knew to be contrary to the wishes of the rigid and conservative man who dictated her life.

"Did the departure of the Malfoy heir from school cause you problems?" he asked.

"No, Father. No problem. I think it was good enough for me," Pansy replied.

"What do you mean, good to you? Explain!"

"Draco is still a naive and spoiled child, Dad. He was impulsive, and tried to act before he knew the facts better, and he did very badly. At first the Slytherins even gave him some space, in deference to his father's prestige, but he ruined it with his wacky, ill-thought plans that could only fail. He acted more like a Gryffindor, attacking without knowing his enemy well, than as the cold and rational Slytherin he should be. When he left school he was already being making fun by the older students. If Dumbledore was stricter with discipline, and the victims of his failed attacks more vindictive, he might as well have been expelled from school already in the first semester," she explained.

"I understand. Well, it was not much to be expected of that sturdy peacock Malfoy's son. I'm glad I did not continue with the engagement contract between you, then," Mr Parkinson said thoughtfully. The truth is that Lucius' son, with all his faults and all the rivalry between the families, was by far the most profitable candidate for an alliance via marriage. Finding another option on the Islands would be a difficult task. Maybe he had to start a search in the continent ... Yes, only in the continent would it be possible to find a viable candidate, but that could wait. Pansy was still quite young, and there was time until she finished her studies.

"Nathanael Nott has revealed to me that you have ceased to circulate exclusively with the other purebloods. Why?"

Now was the time. Pansy would have to be very careful with her answer, or her father would forbid her from joining the group.

"I understand what they're doing, avoiding contact with the less respectable students, trying to keep away from the rabble and preserving the traditions, but they've done a poor job of it, Dad! Theodore Nott has become almost as hated among the Slytherins as Draco Malfoy, for having participated in the same stuck schemes, and Goyle and Crabbe, frankly I don't know if their blood is as pure as they want us to believe! Only the small group led by the younger Weasley can compete with them for the last place in grades in the class! And besides, I would be the only girl in the group; it would not be convenient..."

"What do you mean, only girl? The Grengrasses and the Bultrodes also have girls at Hogwarts in your year, as far as I know. Where are they?" Patrick Parkinson asked suspiciously.

"Oh, they're part of my study group, Dad. It was to them that I joined. We separated from Nott, Crabbe and Goyle because they were walking the same path as Malfoy. They declared their position very early, father, and ended up totally isolated and weakened, and have a bad reputation with the teachers," answered Pansy, happy to say something that could please her father.

"And who else is in that group? You're not getting involved with any mud blood, are you? You know what I think of the Muggles and their magical creatures!" Patrick said harshly, leaving Pansy again in a difficult position.

"Our group is small and select, Dad. Although some of the families are progressive, they are of high bloodline. The Abbotts and McMillans are some of Britain's oldest magical families, and Susan Bones is the niece of the DMLE chief," answered Pansy, preparing for the critical moment. "We exchanged some information with other groups, some of them containing Muggleborns, but it's only because it benefits us that Daphne suggested that we do it!"

"Who is Daphne, and what is the benefit of interacting with this mob?" Mr Parkinson asked with a face of few friends. Pansy knew that her father was just a step from making a decision, and she needed to play her cards well so this decision would not hurt her.

"Daphne Greengrass, father. She suggested we have some contact just to check if the Muggleborns had nothing important to offer to our group. Did you know that Muggles start studying in schools at the age of six? They have five years of formal education over us before we start Hogwarts. We needed to know if this would not unduly favour them," she said.

"But you had tutors ..." Patrick remarked.

"But for matters that are mostly not taught or required at Hogwarts. Dad, you saw my bulletin with the first semester grades. Can you say you really expected so much? Were you not happy with my performance?" she tried, hoping the results would justify the means.

"Well, yes, your performance was exemplary, I must admit. I'm not very fond of this promiscuity with the mob, but if you're really just taking advantage of the opportunity and you're not creating very close ties with this people, I will not intervene. But nothing of bringing this people here, or to fraternize with them more than necessary, do you understand?" finally conceded her father.

Pansy hid the best of her happiness and nodded obediently to the conditions. Theodore should have spoken ill of her and of Millie to his father, who soon was complaining to the other parents that his son had been left isolated among the first-years. It would be prudent to take more care of her actions near that arrogant boy, and it would be delightful to find some way to make Theodore pay for his interference. Who knows what else she could do with her father?

"Yes, Father, I promise. It's a shame that Draco and Theodore have acted so violently against Slytherin's precepts and run into such confusions so early in their careers at Hogwarts. Otherwise, we would have created our own group there, numerous and strong, and nothing would stop us. Everything Daphne, Millie, and I tried to do is minimize the damage of a situation out of our control due to the intemperance of these two boys."

Satisfied with his daughter, Patrick nodded and walked out through the library to his office.

Pansy's mother took advantage of her husband's exit to sit next to her daughter and ask, "Honey, what do you really think of this whole situation?"

"Daddy's on the side that's going to lose this war ... again. And the consequences this time will be much more serious than the first time, you can be sure of that. Try to stay as far as you can from all of this, please, Mom. You heard ... Voldemort came back, but it did not last long. He will end up defeated for good soon, and whoever is with him will be punished harshly. I don't see how to save Dad from this fate, he will never change. But I do not want to lose you too."

-o0o-

"Daughter, we must talk," said Mrs Barrington, entering Margaret's bedroom.

"What was the matter, mother? Are you mad at me?" asked Margaret, looking at the expression on her mother's face.

"No, I'm not angry, but a little worried. Your father, on the other hand, is a heap of nerves."

Margaret thought for a moment and decided to risk the motive: "Is it because of the boys?"

"Of the boys, mainly, but there are more things ..." answered her mother.

"But Mom, we're not doing anything yet! Nobody started dating! We're just friends having some fun!" tried to justify Margaret.

"I know, honey, but all this physical contact between you, that's a lot of concern to your dad. Maybe nothing is happening right now, but soon, you are growing, and you will want to do more..."

"Mom, this will still be a long time in the future! We're just strolling hand in hand, and stuff like that! "

"And the hugs, and the kisses!"

"Kisses on the cheek and, the way the boys are, they think it's more of a punishment than a prize!"

"But they will change, and instead of running away, they will want more."

Margaret understood the concern of her mother and, in a sense, of her father, though her opinion was that her father was greatly exaggerating the whole scene. Jealous, perhaps? Was he afraid his little princess would trade him for another hero? The girls had discussed the whole matter several times, since they were all in some way facing similar problems. This was one of the points where boys and girls differed. The boys enjoyed far more freedom, and received much less demands for their behaviour. Maggie knew that it was unrealistic to seek total equality, since there were indeed some important differences, such as the fact that boys did not get pregnant, but she was convinced that, with certain precautions, girls also had a right to a little freedom and independence, and she was prepared to defend her.

"Mom, are you calm enough to hear a question without a explosion?" she asked, smiling so that her mother could prepare herself, but at the same time trying to put her in a more playful and friendly way.

Luckily, Marilyn was calm and entered the game willingly. "And what question would that be?"

"If I were a boy, how would things be? I know I'm not, and that there are important differences, I'm just trying to find a way to explain how I see all this stuff."

"Oh, your father would probably be asking why you'd be here with me instead of hunting some girl for fun. I must confess, I would be safer in this case myself, and yes, at least on this point, your father would be a hypocritical chauvinist."

Margaret smiled at her mother's comment. She loved her father very much, but like every girl's father, he was a bit overprotective with his little princess. It did not matter so much. If she could get her mother's support, he would give in.

"And what would make you feel safer, Mom? Please, I do not want to stop participating in all this, it's too important for me!"

Marilyn looked at her daughter and could not help smiling. It was not usual to see Maggie so excited about something, and something related to even more studies! Deep down, she felt she should be thanking for that opportunity, but it was also important to keep the girl with her feet on the ground and under some control.

"Just promise me that when you start seeing one of these boys as more than just friendship, you'll talk to me, okay?"

Margaret hugged her mother, expressing her happiness with the arrangement, and quickly went on to describe to her mother everything she had been learning from her new friends.

-o0o-

 **Saturday, December 28, 1991, residence of the Croackers**

Saul had the house full. This was a rare fact in the life of the solitary and introspective Unspeakable, but he was enjoying breaking his habit of isolation to regain ties with his family and some close friends. It was rejoicing to see that, although his lifestyle little differed from a hermit, he had built some solid and strong relationships with the people he admired.

"Thank you all for coming to visit an old, crazed old man," he began his speech after a hearty lunch, the adults gathered in his library while the children played on the porch under the supervision of Twinkle, his domestic elf, and Billey, his niece Aveline and her husband Edward's elf. "I'm glad to know that I'm still wanted, despite my eccentric mania."

"Uncle, you've been stepping on eggs all around us all morning," commented his other niece Emmaline, "tell us why our unexpected meeting, please. We know you well enough to know that something important is troubling you."

"Of course we appreciate your invitation and your willingness to welcome us," Aveline said. "But of course you did not invite us just because you were missing us."

The whole group laughed at Saul's consternation. Everyone knew him well enough to know that he had never enjoyed meetings with many people, preferring individual meetings. If he had gathered them all into his house, it was because he had something important to say, and how important the subject was made clear by his small but numerous displays of nervousness in the morning and at lunch.

"It's about You-Know-Who, isn't it?" asked Horatius Meadow, his colleague in the department of Mysteries. "You've been researching the subject in depth, and you've been increasingly worried and morose since his return was announced in The Critical Thinker."

"Voldemort? No, he does not concern me at all," Saul replied, to the astonishment of many.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Emmaline asked, puzzled. "What could be worse than the return of this bloodthirsty wench?"

Saul looked at his niece firmly and somewhat sadly, answering her question with a near whisper that put everyone in shock: "The complete extinction of the human species."

-o0o-

"You are still so young, and you have accomplished so many things, yet you are striving so hard to constantly overcome. What is your motivation, Paul?" Mrs Granger asked the boy who was changing his daughter's life so much.

"On the one hand, a tremendous curiosity, not of knowing everything, since that would be impossible and, to be honest, useless, since most of the details are not so important, but I want to know the general aspect of things, enough to answer the big questions: is there a God? Does life makes sense? Is the Universe unique or multiple? Do we have an immortal soul? Is anything expected of us? What can we expect from ourselves? In a nutshell, I want to know what the universe is and what our role in it is."

"Simple... Simple to expose, I mean. But even the long life of a mage does not seem enough to answer such vast questions. "

"And yet, I feel a power in me, a power that leads me to try, and this is the second point that guides and stimulates me. I may not be able to get where I want, to answer all the questions that plague me, but I know that I have in me, that we all have, the potential to take a step or two in the right direction, and it would be my greatest disappointment to feel I have this potential and doesn't realize it. "

"And you still find time to share what you learn with the other kids. Fascinating! Do you do this just to have more company, or is there some other more serious reason behind it?"

"Of course, having company my age helps a lot, and not just making everything cheerful. With more people, it is possible to divide the work, so I don't have to do everything myself. It also helps that each of us have their favourite areas, where we learn more easily. So we can help others in these areas and get help from them in areas where they have more facility than we do. We both profit from this mutual help. But the most important is the clash of opinions..."

"But does the clash of opinions not hinder learning, taking time out of study to spend on discussions?"

"In a way, yes, but in fact it helps a lot by forcing us to review our concepts, compare them with others and decide which is best. Alone, human beings tend to choose their favourite ideas and give them more importance than they deserve, freezing their worldview on what they like, rather than searching for what is right. By opening all topics to free discussion, we are forced to constantly revise our ideas, test their validity, and their power of explanation, and thus we go deeper into our studies than we would go alone. Alone, we would be so contented with our own opinions that we would hardly test them with the same rigor."

"I see, you use discussions and different opinions as ways to protect yourself against your individual preferences. It's a very mature position of yours, how did you get to this point?"

"It was very easy for us. First, Beth always had a very open posture, being very sincere in informing us when she herself had her doubts or didn't know a subject well. This has taught us how difficult it is to achieve an education both universal and profound, and that we are far from having final answers to everything. Second, it was not long before we realized, Liz, Luna and I, that while we were studying together, we were reacting to teachings in different ways, each giving more importance to a specific perspective or consequence."

"And now you've broadened that, encompassing most of your companions in this same on-going study... I'm grateful that you have included my daughter, I've never seen her so cheerful and interested, and she's making friends, which has always been difficult for her."

"Hermione is a fantastic girl, Mrs Granger. The group benefits greatly from her participation. You have every right to be proud of the way you created her. And it's not just her intelligence that we admire, be sure of that. Her heart may be even larger than her brain. She is always trying to help everyone in all that is possible."

"Oh, you made a mother's happiness!" said Mrs Granger, hugging the boy, to his surprise.

-o0o-

"Son, how is your adaptation on the new school going?" asked Lucius to the young Draco. The situation that had forced the aristocrat to put his wife and son abroad had changed, and now was the time to re-evaluate that step.

The young man looked at his father, trying to gauge what was going on. He longed to be able to return to Britain, no doubts about it. The Italian magic society was a bit closed, the name Malfoy was far from meaning much around, and he had been having difficulties to dominate the language. That language teacher his father had hired to teach French and Italian to the little heir had failed! For three years he had been royally paid to teach the boy the two languages, and continually praised Draco's progress and the beauty of his pronunciation, and for what? So that they could laugh at him! Quickly the boy realized that he knew enough only for a little superficial conversation, and with an accent that immediately identified him as a foreigner and revealed his little knowledge!

The problem is that his father would not be happy if Draco was sincere in his position. Demonstrating weakness before the mighty Lucius Malfoy, the dark eminence of the British magical government, was the right recipe for disaster. The young man realized that he would have to act with care in defending his cause.

"Father, the situation here is quite different. These provincials do not give our name due respect. And this strange language spoken here seems to be divided into several dialects, and what I have been taught has not proved to be the most suitable for use in distinguished company."

Lucius looked longingly at his son. It was easy to see that his heir was not happy with the new situation. His wife had also made her dissatisfaction clear on several occasions. The Latin peoples were endowed with an exuberance that contrasted too much with the sobriety and decorum of the British.

"The ... danger ... that forced our change seems to have been totally gone," said Lucius, unable to avoid a shiver of panic at the memory of how little remained of the castle of the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, his efforts in trying to figure out who had been capable of causing such damage didn't work, which left him worried. "If the situation stays quiet until summer, you'll return with me to the mansion, and Draco will be re-enrolled at Hogwarts."

The little heir could not help but smile with satisfaction at the novelty. But there was still a problem to solve.

"What about Beatrice, father?" He asked, hoping he would not need to see his fiancée for the next six years.

"She will be with you, of course," replied Lucius, paying attention to his son's annoyed expression. "And do not look dismal in my presence! You are the man in this relationship! If her manners and personality do not please you, it's up to you to fix her faults. Do you think she will improve by staying here, among her relatives and acquaintances? No! That's why we're taking her with us. Far from the protection of her family, she will be subjected and will become the ideal wife for the Malfoy's heir, as is her contractual obligation."

The boy didn't like the scolding or the idea of having that independent and disrespectful girl around, but the 'license' to take care of the girl's 'proper education' made him reconsider. Draco spent the rest of the day entertained with plans on how to put the brat in her proper place, and how to use it to improve his own position at Hogwarts.

-o0o-

In the Croackers' mansion, Saul's guests needed some time to re-establish themselves from the impact of his last words, until the Unspeakable was finally able to continue.

"Think of the war against Grindelwald," he began. "At that time, we were worried about the Muggles, when they ended their war with two monumental explosions, each of them destroying a small town altogether. We were preoccupied with the power they showed, but as time passed and the Muggle world lived in relative peace, we became relapsed. We turn to our own world, and we do not pay much attention to what they did after 1950. Unfortunately, I recently had access to information about the Muggle world that left me quite concerned."

"I remember that time," commented Horatius. "But it has not been that long, Saul. What can they have done of so bad in less than fifty years?"

"In 1950 the Muggle population numbered about 2.5 billion people. In 1987 it reached 5 billion. They have doubled their population in a mere 37 years! They added a new billion people in just 12 years, when they took 126 years, ten times more, from 1804 to 1930, to go from one to two billion! Can you imagine what will happen to the planet's resources if the Muggles continue at this rate?" Saul explained, looking at each of his guests to make sure they understood the magnitude of the problem. Being convinced that the first point was assimilated, he passed to the second. "It was not just the Muggle population that increased considerably. These special bombs of them, we thought would be restricted, and that they would not go much further. How wrong we were! Today more than a dozen countries know the technology, and only the two most powerful nations together have about 65,000 of these bombs! And what's worse: some of them are 500 to 1,000 times more powerful than the first one!"

"It means they could kill the entire human population with those bombs, right?" commented Stanley Crawford, another Unspeakable.

"Several times, if necessary, leaving the planet uninhabitable for centuries, due to the lingering effects of that radioactivity they use in these explosions," Saul replied.

"It's not just that, is it, Uncle?" Aveline asked, noting Saul's dark countenance. "They're on the warpath again, are not they?" she ventured.

"Oh, they're always at war somewhere," said the uncle. "I'm not predicting the use of these weapons for the next ten or twenty years, but beyond that period the picture starts to get complicated."

"Does it have to do with this population increase?" asked Stanley.

"Or is it the fact that more countries are building these bombs?" Edward tried.

"Both facts weigh, but there are others more. At bottom, the problem is conjectural," explained Saul. "We have a series of events contributing to a general worsening of the picture, and that's what scares me. In the Muggle world, the 100 richest people have as much money as the poorer half! Hundred people possessing as much as 2.5 billion! It is not just the exaggeration of some possessing so much at the expense of others, it is also how much power these hundred end up getting along with all that money. There is also the issue of pollution. For example, Muggles today throw garbage on the seas three times as much as they take from them in food! The human being has already become the greatest cause of extinction of species of living beings! There is a risk of the planet overheating, melting ice from the poles and causing flooding of coastal areas. Hunger is still the leading cause of death on the planet, and only tends to worsen if these trends are not reversed. Half of the children are still living in poverty, and millions of them die annually from the simple lack of food, clean water or a minimum of hygiene and sanitation in the places they inhabit."

"You're more concerned with the general long-term scenario than with some immediate danger, are not you?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Saul confirmed, adding, "Not that the situation cannot reach a critical point quickly. There are so many factors contributing to the degradation of society and the environment that it is difficult to predict a deadline, but I do not think we have as much time as most people would rather believe we have. It's frightening how much the situation has worsened in a hundred years, another hundred can see our end as a species."

"I see the problem, Uncle, but what can we do?" Emmaline asked. "Is it about the whole world, how to convince so many people to change their behaviour?"

"Another of my recent discoveries is about how much the Muggles learned about the Universe. There are millions of galaxies scattered through space, each with tens or hundreds of billions of stars. There may be literally trillions of other planets that we could inhabit. Even though many of them are already inhabited, which we do not yet know if it occurs, our species could be preserved if we could colonize a few of them."

"But, Uncle, how do you get to these planets?" Aveline asked. "Do not tell me the Muggles have discovered means?"

"They have discovered a rudimentary one," Saul replied, surprising his audience that did not expect such an answer. "They went to the moon, but that's all. It's too slow to be used with the other planets."

"But the wizarding world didn't even do it! Or did you?" asked Horatius.

"So much progress has been made recently. One of the main Muggle conquests, that of artificial satellites, was reproduced by magical means a year ago," Saul confided. "These people could have gone to the moon if they wanted, but their plans are much bigger, and they are focused on getting another level of success."

"Here on the islands, Saul?" asked Stanley. Receiving a positive answer he decided to bet on a guess that had been puzzling him for some time. "The staff of The Critical Thinker or the Lilly Evans Foundation? Or are these two groups the same people?"

Saul smiled at his colleague, took a scroll from his pocket and offered it to the versatile wizard. "They are the same, in fact. And anyone who is able to commit to this unbreakable oath here expressed may become part of that group."

"Saul Croacker became a propaganda boy for a nongovernmental revolutionary group?" joked Horatius. "Who would say! I thought it would be easier for me to go back to believing in Santa Claus than in this!"

"But then, this whole plan," reasoned Emmaline, "they are deciding to give up the Earth and go to another world, leaving all the problems behind, for the poor miserable ones that cannot accompany them, is that it?"

"Emma, you yourself stressed how difficult it would be to get everyone involved in a plan to save our suffering planet," Saul replied. "Do you see any way we can secure this cooperation in time to avoid disaster, without having to force our decisions on everyone else?"

Everyone thought for a long time at that point until Emmaline decided to synthesize the feeling of everyone responding to her uncle: "I realize that, from a rational point of view, to look for another planet and try to start over without all the problems that we created on this one is the best solution. However, I love this world, and I feel like a traitor at the thought of abandoning it."

"I understand, my dear," Saul comforted her. "The truth is that the Foundation does not simply want to find other planets, it just wants to be prepared if the need arises and that is the only chance to preserve our species. From next year they will be making a huge effort to try to make everyone, muggles and magicians, aware of the danger, trying to reverse that picture. But really there is little more that can be done if they want to avoid getting to the extreme of taking the reins and ruling the world by force."

-o0o-

"Justin, these Foundation people, are they Communists?" Asked Finch-Fletchey worried.

"Well ... ah ... I do not know for sure," replied the boy, even more worried than his father, famous for his position quite contrary to any idea of Marxist origin. "They do not give much importance to having things, or to who owns what. But maybe it's because they have more than they need, you know. They are all very rich, I'm sure of that."

"These robes they use, and all this magic thing, reminds me of the hippies of my youth, and the hippies had many extravagant ideas, they did not give proper respect to property and work ..." continued the father.

"Oh, but they work hard, Dad, they're all very dedicated to what they do," the boy refuted.

"But what kind of work is this? These greenhouses, do they plant what they eat, like the hippies did? And what about owning an alternative publication? Maybe they are paving the way for their revolutionary ideas. I read some of the articles, and they are openly against the government, and ask for changes in teaching, in society, in everything! And all this people gathered here, a mixture of people from all walks of life and backgrounds, without any distinction, and all in such a casual climate. Son, I'm worried about all this. It seems like they are trying to set up an Alternative Society!"

"But, Dad, they respect each other's choices and do not force anyone to anything..."

"Son, you are new and still very naive ... At first everything looks like a sea of roses, a paradise on Earth, but then there are more changes, even more drastic, and you end up becoming attached to them, so you continue to participate and support, until the time comes that you have distanced yourself so much from the norm that you discover you have gone beyond your limit, are scared with what you have done, and you end up disappointed that things were not as you believed them to be, and you realize that you were used..."

"Dad, it's nothing like that, I'm sure!"

"You're still too inexperienced, Justin. I will not forbid you to continue your studies with your friends ... for now. But I made it clear that I would rather you had gone to Eaton than this Hogwarts, and each time I am more convinced that it would have been the right thing for you. I want you to tell me more and more about what you're doing at your school. I'll keep an eye on your interaction with this group, and at the first sign of trouble, you're going to fall out, understood?"

His father's stern look completely blocked any claim Justin might try to make. At least he had not been banned yet. It was time to agree with his father and then look for his mother. At least she was having quite a lot of fun here and, with a few well-placed compliments and a small demonstration of his progress with the help of the group, he could gain a precious ally in favour of his continuity at Hogwarts and the Foundation group.

-o0o-

The harsh winter did not do much for the outdoor activities that children so much appreciated, but there was much to do within the Foundation's various buildings. And to combat the cold, nothing more invigorating than a good sauna and a good conversation with friends.

"Is it true that in the non-magical world, same-sex marriages are accepted?" Susan asked her friend Hermione in one of these sessions.

"Yes, partially. Several countries in the West already accept this type of marriage, but there are still many places that do not. Why? Interested?" replied the little girl of the dishevelled hair, nudging her friend a little.

"Yes… No! Not this case specifically. I mean, if they released the gender restriction, did they also release the number restriction?" Susan replied.

"You mean polygamy?" asked Hermione for clarification.

"Exactly! It is possible too, isn't? At least here in Britain?"

"No, not only it isn't possible, but also considered a crime," replied Hermione, disappointing her companion.

"Now that you mention it, that's curious," Liz commented. "Countries that consider polygamy to be a crime are roughly the same ones that released marriage to same-sex partners and vice versa. It is really strange that a country can be liberal towards one point and not the other. These two possibilities should be open to all, provided that the will of each person is respected. It seems so ... dictatorial for the government to legislate about how people should live their lives in matters that concern themselves only! It's a totally unnecessary intrusion!"

"I think you're getting too attached to a title, a name, when you should give more importance to the fact itself," suggested Hermione. "What we call 'matrimony' or 'marriage' is a civil institution, governed by certain laws, yes. But the important thing here is that we don't need this institution. I don't know the situation of each country individually, but here, once I'm of age, I can buy a house and invite a number of boys, also adults, to live with me in intimacy. The laws of the country don't allow this relationship to be called 'marriage', but if I convince myself that it is the relationship I need, and I don't need a specific title for it, then I have nothing to worry about."

"But it's not just the name that's involved, is it?" Kimberly asked curiously. "I mean, there's all that protection for the heritage built together, and for the children that come from that relationship..."

"Today we have safe tests to prove paternity, and children will have their protection, regardless of whether they were born under a marriage or some other less conventional relationship," Hermione said. "As for assets, I'm not sure, I don't know the laws very well, but there must be ways to protect what belongs to each one and to share what is common, whether through contracts or through other documents like purchase invoices, receipts and so on."

"So if I just don't pay attention to what others are going to say, then can I do what I want?" Susan summed up.

"At least in that particular respect, I think so," Hermione confirmed.

-o0o-

"Well, it was definitely the busiest end of the year vacation of my life!" Xeno said. "I had a lot of fun, but I'm glad it's over. At least it was a resounding success!"

"Less, Dad," Luna commented, "It was not such a big hit. But it was not our fault; there was no way to satisfy so many people with such different opinions."

"But ... I don't understand. They all seemed so happy, so grateful for everything. What do you mean, my wild little pumpkin?" Xeno asked, concerned that his view of the events did not strike those of the children, who were less enthusiastic about the end of year activities.

"Oh, they didn't complain about anything directly to us," Luna said, "but they didn't give their kids any playtime!"

"Almost all the children complained to us about their parents and the interrogations they were subjected to," Liz explained. "The non-magicals were not at all happy to know that their homes were targeted for the simple fact that they were not magical but had children endowed with magic. They were worried, and quite suspicious, even of us and our motives."

"And the magical guys were not much better," added Paul. "They wanted a clear position of ours regarding the political factions of the magical world. They wanted to know which one we aligned with, so they could decide whether we were allies or enemies. And to say that we didn't pay attention to these factions only put them all against us."

"But why didn't they pick up these points with us?" interrupted Beth, discontented that the adults had avoided dealing with their doubts directly with them. "We could have explained everything. The children aren't even so concerned about these issues yet, I doubt most will be able to discuss these topics in detail!"

"Not only that, Mom," Paul added. "The doubts and discussions were as varied as possible: our behaviour, both among ourselves and with the elders; the extra subjects we are studying; what kind of jobs we want to get; where all our money comes from; if we are revolutionaries, or hippies, or communists, or if we defend any other minority current; what religion do we follow; which political faction we support; even the food was questioned, because we import much of what we consume instead of sponsor the local farmers!"

"And there was no way to please everyone!" Luna complained. "What some praised was a source of criticism for others, and vice versa! Please, you better never be like them, or it will be hard for me to visit you often."

The adults laughed at the blonde's explosion, and Selene took the break to redirect the conversation.

"But, dear Luna, what about the children? Did they complain too?"

"Only the parents," the girl replied, immediately calming down. "At least we could spend most of our time together, and away from adults. Some parents didn't like it much that we walked away from them whenever they approached, but after all, we are children, and we could put the blame on our agitation and excess energy. Without the adults around, it was much easier for all of us, but this only worked during the day, and if it was not snowing..."

"But if the parents aren't happy, they can forbid the children to continue participating in the activities ..." argued Selene.

"At Hogwarts?" said Paul. "Not there. There we can do whatever we want without interference."

"Summer vacations are long, Paul," Xeno recalled. "You'll want to keep in touch with your friends over the summer, don't you?"

"But what else can we do? I cannot please everyone ..." the boy complained.

"At least we have a few months to go," Remus said. "Maybe we can keep some contact with the parents, passing some mild information on our progress. This would help them feel more involved and informed; which would reduce fears and mistrust. We could create a small monthly newsletter for this purpose, distributed to all those favoured by the Foundation scholarships."

"A great idea," Liz said. "It's not too much work and can solve our problem."

"Great, a matter settled," Luna said, showing that she was sleepy and wanted to go to bed. "What's next?"

"Don't worry, Luna," said Paul to encourage her. "We can sleep until 10:30 tomorrow and still be on time for the Express. Just one fast trip by portal."

"Paul, I understand that, but my sleep doesn't," replied the blonde. "It will not give me respite just because I can sleep until later tomorrow. It only sees the present."

"We will not be long," confirmed Beth. "We can see the details later. Schools are ready to start tomorrow, in nine different countries. And all of them will use that 'holistic-fractal' approach you have suggested, to show the whole history of the universe and humanity briefly, then gradually going over the topics in successive passages. Selene?"

"The registrations surpassed our expectations, even here in the Islands. Saul Croaker personally sent me the enrolment letter from his grandchildren, and his recommendation that other families also take advantage of the free tuition seems to have been decisive in some cases. Luna, your friend Ginny Weasley was one of the last-minute enrolled students."

"Ginny Weasley?" Sirius asked. "Was not she the one who found Wormtail and guaranteed my freedom?"

"Yeah," confirmed Luna. "But it's strange that Molly let her come. Her mother wrote a very bitter letter to the Foundation complaining about our criticism of Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore may have interfered," Xeno commented. "He seems really willing to get all the information he can about us. In addition to the letters he wrote to the Foundation and to us individually, he has done inquiries at the Ministry. He even charged Amelia to open an inquiry into our activities, accusing us of being a militia not approved by the government."

"That old man's hypocrisy!" Sirius complained. "As if his own Order of the Phoenix was not a militia not approved by the government. Totally useless, but still a militia."

"But you're going to let Ginny join in, aren't you?" Luna asked, worried about the one who, in her early years of life, had been her only friend.

"Yes, of course," confirmed Selena. "We just have to be a bit more careful in her case. We will have to see to it that legilimency cannot be used against her before she is exposed to any of our secrets. I would not doubt that Dumbledore would try, if he found it profitable for his purposes."

"Great, another matter settled," commented Paul. "Sirius, did you accept Dumbledore's invitation to teach?"

"Yes, I did," answered the canine Marauder. "Remus and Selene couldn't because of their tasks here, as we had already discussed. In my case, it will be only two days a week and I can keep an eye on you and another on the old man, and make some interference when necessary. Not that it's going to be an easy job, far from it."

"Yeah, the old man is not going to keep you quiet for two days a week," Liz said with a laugh. "He'll be urging you to bring Harry Potter to Hogwarts and ask questions and suggestions about the Foundation."

"Have you thought about how Dumbledore will feel when he finds out that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts and he was one of the few there who did not know?" commented Paul.

"Oh, me! Me, please! Let be me the one to tell the old man this news!" asked Sirius raising his hand, madly willing to watch Dumbledore's expression, bringing the others to laugh with his extravagance.

"Well, finally, Voldemort," said Xeno, returning to the meeting agenda. "It completely disappeared after we received notice that he was searching for Atlantis on the Atlantic islands before we could locate him. It looks like he almost met with Dumbledore over there."

"Poor boy," commented Luna sarcastically. "He must have had such a lonely and sad Christmas!"

"Okay, bed for you all!" proclaimed Beth. "You're returning to Hogwarts tomorrow!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** I thank all of you who have been accompanying this story, marking it as favourite and sending comments. I am very happy to receive in my e-mail these small reminders that some people appreciated this effort, giving me the courage to continue. We are no more than three chapters from the end of the first of the two phases planned for this story. In my naivety as a first-time writer, I thought that point would be reached in half a year, and I find now that I am spending three times more. Living and learning...

 **Chapter 26 - The New Hogwarts**

The return trip to Hogwarts was quiet. In a way of commemoration, the group that made the first trip together reunited in the same compartment, with one exception. Pansy, forbidden by her father to attend the year-end meeting, was admitted to that restricted group as a consolation prize.

Rachel once again settled on Paul's lap and monopolized the boy's attention, but this was not only expected but also another consolation prize, since the little girl had been well behaved and had given Paul considerable freedom during the short vacation.

This time the children avoided drawing attention with impressive and luminous magical deeds. The mood was one of expectation, and the Foundation was a little apprehensive of what might be waiting for the children at Hogwarts. With all the upheaval caused by Voldemort's attacks, the great reunion of parents for the end of the year, the important meeting with Saul Croacker and the inauguration of so many new schools around the planet, spying the actions of Dumbledore and Fudge were activities that were neglected, and it seems that the old headmaster spent a very active Christmas.

Suspicion about Dumbledore's activities caught the Foundation by surprise in the form of two letters, one addressed to Sirius and another to Selene, inviting them both to take up positions as teachers at the magic school. Sirius had been invited to the position of professor in the new introductory discipline of Magical Economics and Finance, and Selene for an advanced course in Spell Design.

At first, they thought the invitations were meant to put Selene and Sirius under the watchful eye of the old wizard, counter the criticism of the teaching at Hogwarts, and to try to create a situation that would lead the Boy-Who-Lived to attend the renowned school of magic, also placing it under the sphere of influence of Dumbledore. Selene politely declined the invitation, again using the excuse of being overloaded at the time, but Sirius, amid the pleasure of returning to Hogwarts, the chance to spend more time near his godson and teach him some secrets about the castle and the art of pranks, and the opportunity to use the knowledge he had received as a pureblood to instruct Muggleborns in the wiles of the magical world, came to accept.

His main argument was that it would be important to have an adult watching the headmaster and diverting his attention away from the children by beckoning him to be persuaded to enrol Harry at Hogwarts next year. That way, as soon as the children boarded the train, the old Marauder apparated near the castle gates, to attend the welcome lunch to the new teachers and the meeting scheduled to discuss the novelties introduced by Dumbledore.

-o0o-

At the Foundation, as soon as it was clear the extent of the changes that the headmaster was introducing in the school, various activities were interrupted so that the adults would follow, through the various sensors in Sirius and Dumbledore, the events occurring in the castle. At the Hogwarts Express, the children also followed the whole process through their special receivers, and didn't like much what they discovered.

Perhaps to avoid harming the more advanced students who were preparing for their important exams and had probably already planned their last years at Hogwarts in detail, the changes were concentrated in the first three years with new electives that could be picked by students upon their arrival to the third year, and some new introductory courses compulsory for students in the first two years.

Certainly the new material would take a lot of the children's free time. They were sure that they could learn more and faster if they could use that time freely, but they recognized that, compared to the previous curriculum, progress was being made. The problem was at another point, soon perceived and denounced by Xenophilius and Mr Greengrass.

Dumbledore had hired as many of his allies as possible to have them close to him at Hogwarts: Kingsley Schaklebolt would be the new Defence teacher, Sturgis Podmore would teach Magical Customs and Traditions in the first two years, idem with Molly Weasley in Home Spells (only for girls) and Daedalus Diggle with Domestic Repairs (exclusive for boys). To replace Binns in History of Magic Albus had been able to hire the renowned author Bathilda Bagshot, and Horace Slughorn would again be the Potions teacher.

What was not clear is whether Dumbledore had purposely attempted to involve the Ministry in the changes, or whether Fudge had resolved to interfere on his own initiative. What was certain was that the Foundation received with surprise and visible disgust the hiring of Narcissa Malfoy as a teacher of Social Etiquette and Behaviour, and of Dolores Umbridge for Politics and Magic Government, both compulsory for the first two years.

Two new electives were offered from the third year: Magical Health and Hygiene, by Madam Pomfrey, and Civil and Commercial Magic Law, by Elphias Doge, another old friend of Dumbledore's. And everyone noticed the absence of Muggle Studies among the electives offered. It was clear the tone of the changes: to reinforce the magical culture and to minimize the muggle influence. And if the new disciplines offered didn't make that clear, the meeting after the banquet removed any doubts that might have remained.

Dumbledore explained to the teachers that he was dissatisfied with the discipline of the students. In order to change this picture, he called for the collaboration of all in rigidly applying the rules of the school, which had undergone some 'minor changes' detailed in a document of which he handed copies to all teachers. Sirius picked up his and slowly flipped it over, allowing the sensors on his tie to convey the contents of the document to the Foundation while he kept his attention on the headmaster's words.

As Sirius sensed Dumbledore's intention to put the students under strict discipline, putting teachers in the role of the boring punishers while he played the role of the good grandfather who relaxed some of the punishments here and there, the Foundation compared the new rulebook to the old.

Soon the changes made in the rules became evident: a clause added to the list of prohibited items at school not only eradicated any muggle material, from clothes to MP3 players, and from ballpoint pens to telescopes and all kinds of toys, but could also be interpreted so that even the receiver of the Critical Thinker could be confiscated if it was inserted in a list of 'forbidden magic artefacts' which, when consulted, soon proved to be the case, the receiver mentioned there individually, along with the generics 'black magic artefacts' and 'artefacts for adult use only'.

In addition, several of the rules of the school had its text remodelled in order to facilitate the punishment of violators. Notable example was the curfew rule. Previously, it allowed only the punishment of students found outside their Common Rooms after hours. Now it allowed the punishment of students who were not found in the Common Rooms after the curfew. A subtle change, but one that facilitated punishment by no longer requiring the students to be found outside their quarters, being sufficient that they were not found there. A number of other rules had undergone similar modifications, and new ones were included to make life difficult for younger students, to the point of practically prohibiting them from meeting outside of classrooms, common rooms, meals and the library, except under the supervision of a teacher.

-o0o-

Sirius was tired of the looks he received from the others every time the headmaster mentioned words like 'discipline' and 'behaviour'. Of course he had certain fame for being a Marauder, but what were they expecting from him? That he start fires or student revolutions? Of course he wanted to do this, but he knew he couldn't! At least, couldn't get caught doing...

So entertained was Sirius with his plans that he almost missed the moment when Dumbledore's speech reached an important point ... It helped that the old man looked directly at him at that moment, as if to say that he knew of Sirius' involvement in that subject.

"A publication, neither permitted nor sanctioned by our government, has caused serious damage to our society recently, both through heavy and not always justified criticism of our society and its noblest and older institutions, as well by the disclosure to the general public, without due censorship and explanations to facilitate their understanding, of matters that should have been kept as State secrets. Those responsible for this publication hide in their anonymity and use magic of questionable origin to unveil their ideas unilaterally and with impunity, restricting our government from its right role as censor to ensure the reliability and quality of the texts released and the just right of response of the offended parties."

Clutching his beard and looking directly back into Sirius' eyes, who quickly looked away as he felt his earring heat up as it halted a legilimency attack by the old wizard, Dumbledore attacked the Foundation again.

"While we do not yet have the necessary proofs, and I assure you that this is just a matter of a little more time, investigations have pointed to the involvement of the Lovegoods in the creation and distribution of this ominous publication, probably with the help of an apparently Muggle family. I said 'apparently' because I have serious doubts about it: they are the Zurkhofs. I cite these names for two reasons. The first is that both families have children enrolled here in our first year, exactly coinciding with the beginning of the unpleasant and unreasonable changes in our school. The second is that we suspect that a girl from the Zurkhof family, not enrolled with us, but known to be a very skilled Mental Arts practitioner despite her young age, spent much of her time here in the castle, in close contact with the other first year students. The purposes of her presence here escape us, but the mere fact that she has circulated among us without permission or warning suggests that they cannot be so innocent. If you come across her, she must be detained for questioning and I should be warned immediately."

"Albus," Minerva protested, "don't you think that's a little too drastic?"

"Minerva, I received serious criticism for putting our students in danger. I will not allow a stranger with unknown purposes, probably connected to an organization under government investigation, to have free movement in the precincts of this school!"

A sharp, irritating "Ah-ham" sounded in the room before Professor Umbridge, senior secretary to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, addressed Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, our esteemed minister has a deep interest in knowing more about this defamatory and subversive organization that has acted in our midst, and if you, or any of our comrades here, have any information relevant to the case, we expect you to comply with your duties and seek me out to report what you know. Should I understand that you've seen the girl in question?"

"N-no," Minerva stammered, but she quickly composed herself. "I haven't seen her in person, but be assured that I will fulfil my obligations if this happens."

"The British magical society is going through a crisis," Umbridge explained, with an expression that Minerva doubted whether it was an attempt at a smile or an expression of pain. "But it is a passing crisis, caused by a few people dissatisfied with the success of our esteemed Minister, and be sure that he will crush this opposition quickly and effectively, as has been all his actions at the head of our government."

Sirius was having trouble. It would have been better if this meeting had been held before lunch. That boring conversation was rolling his stomach. It was too much hypocrisy to swallow in one bite.

-o0o-

At the Foundation, the adult members were amazed with the actions taken by Dumbledore. They expected the Minister could try something, but they didn't expect him to get the headmaster's support, or that Albus would try to be so proactive in his actions. They were counting that the search for Atlantis was taking most of his and Voldemort's time.

"Dumbledore seems to have decided to declare war on us, and sought an alliance with the Minister to try to block our efforts," Robert Davis summed up the situation. "Daniel, do you think it's convenient to put the kids in 'poker game' mode?"

Mr Greengrass smirked before replying, "Yes, it may be the best for the moment. But we must beware. If Dumbledore and Fudge stay too long without finding any relevant information, they may choose to harden the game even more against the children."

"How long do you think it would take to get the whole group of kids out of Hogwarts, if that's necessary?" Robert asked Selene.

"If they're all together, in less than a minute they could all come here, but we now have members in the first three years, and sympathizers in every other year and in the staff," Selene mused. "We must prepare ourselves so that if the need arise at a time when they are well scattered throughout the castle, we would have a plan ready."

"They are all using at least one of the enchanted jewellery," Beth confirmed, checking out the special map they had created for the purpose of keeping the children under observation. "Let us instruct them to use more than one, for safety, and to hide them as best as they can. Liz must return here by the end of the trip, and it's best if she doesn't return to Hogwarts as long as the situation stays this way. What else can we do?"

"Paul and Luna will be under strict surveillance, and we have to keep the Room of Requirement secret, even if at the cost of failing to use their resources except in emergencies," commented Xenophilius.

"Their visits here at the Foundation should also be restricted to emergencies, unfortunately," Helen said.

"We will have difficulties with our little ones," commented Isabel. "They will complain about the absence of visitors."

"This situation will certainly be fleeting," said Beth. "The way things are going, I don't think it will take long for us to see the conclusion of this whole story."

-o0o-

Defined a strategy to confront the on-going changes, the adults came in contact with the children and presented their ideas, receiving in return some additional suggestions.

Shortly afterwards a portal was opened, and the children sent to the Foundation all the Muggle articles they had with them as well as the Critical Thinker's receivers, so that nothing would risk confiscation. Liz, unwillingly, said good-bye to her friends and returned to the Foundation. Without the receivers, her continued mental connection with Paul would be the basis of all communication between the children and the adults.

At Luna's suggestion, Xeno would not publish any news about the changes at Hogwarts at the time. He would only write and send a warning to the children's parents so they would know that the communications would be temporarily suspended, and not be worried by the lack of contact from their children.

-o0o-

Having discovered Dumbledore's plans prior to the arrival of the Express at Hogsmeade was providential. As soon as they got off the train the children were placed in queues, and passed through personal inspection effected by Aurors of the Ministry. Sure enough, after the children's inspection was finished they'd be checking their luggage before shipping it to Hogwarts. Hermione was devastated. She had to send back twenty-two books, plus more than half of her clothes and lots of games, equipment and other items purchased in the non-magical world. And she was by no means the only one unhappy with all that.

Luckily Dumbledore avoided overloading the children, tired of the long journey, with many novelties at dinner. He simply announced that they would be implementing changes that would be presented the next morning and introduced the new teachers, saying at the end that the first to third year students would be excused from classes the next morning to be informed of their new courses, new rules and new schedules.

The group was surprised to see the Malfoy family at dinner. Narcissa as a new teacher, Draco trying to regain the leadership of Nott's group, telling his experiences in Italy alongside his fiancée who, judging by her expression, preferred to be far away, and Lucius, at the main table, giving the support of the Board of Directors to Dumbledore's reforms.

The girls were already planning how to probe the new Hogwarts student, who would have to share a room with them. Daphne, Pansy and Susan, three representatives of traditional families, would make the initial approach.

The children of the group did well as poker players, as Robert had suggested. They were impassive, trying to show no emotion in their features, and confined their conversation to occasional whispers. They had to avoid each other's eyes, or they might burst into laughter. They also avoid looking at the main table for the same reason: it was clear that the adults in Hogwarts were expecting them to behave quite differently, as showed by the astonishment in their features in seeing most of the children so indifferent to everything.

Of course there were exceptions. The cry of "WHAT? MORE LESSONS?!" from the younger Weasley was expected, but he was soon silenced by a stern look from his mother. After a slow, silent walk at the end of the banquet, the children were soon lying down, physically tired but mentally anxious to gather in their night trip and discuss the 'new Hogwarts'.

-o0o-

The group that was reunited with the new student, Beatrice Berenice Borgia, was the last one to arrive, but they brought the girl with them, already converted and sworn in as a member of the group. Better yet, by the end of the evening, with guidance and help from the new member, the group gained another sixteen members in Italy and two in Switzerland, among friends and relatives of the girl in the same age group. And Daphne and Susan wasted no time in instructing her new friend about how to use British customs and the new school rules of propriety, decency, and good conduct so she could distance herself from the exclusively male group her betrothed was attending.

Liz had joined them too, bringing with her the ideas and considerations of the Foundation's adults. There was doubt whether these changes were all simply a move to improve the image of the school, and consequently of its headmaster, or whether the strange partnership between Dumbledore, Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy could have other, more comprehensive and potentially unpleasant ends.

In any case, the way the changes were being decided and implemented only aggravated the children's discontent with most adults. Again everything was being solved by the 'power summit', without any consultation with those who would be most affected by the whole scheme, the children. The would-be leaders did not realize, or did not want to acknowledge, that any reform, however well-intentioned it might have been, was dictatorial and arbitrary if it did not involve all those affected in its process of creation.

-o0o-

Breakfast was another exercise in using the poker player face. During the dessert the woman from the Ministry revealed with undisguised sadism the new disciplinary rules. Some poor and innocent fruits suffered as the children expressed their frustration and anger over them, while listening with calm expressions on their faces. See, for example, the piece of melon that Hermione gargled so hard that a part of it flew against the side window of the Great Hall, a good four yards away from the girl.

Draco didn't like watching his bride despise his company to stay between Pansy and Daphne. As soon as Umbridge finished the long exposition of the new rules, he turned to his father and they came together to the girl, but they were followed by the senior secretary, eager to begin to exercise her new powers. Beatrice explained the situation, and to the chagrin of the two Malfoys, the nosy woman soon praised the foreign girl for her efforts to obey the new rules and act with propriety, stopping any chance of father or son interfere with the girl.

Soon the students were released for the rest of the morning in possession of the new schedules, and returned silently to their Common Room in a well-ordered double row, at least for those belonging to the group. They were still using the tactic of keeping poker player expressions, and this helped when they found out that they were followed by the headmaster and Madame Umbridge, who stood in the corner of the room watching everything.

Under such pressure, the children occupied the study tables and began to study or read to pass the time. Madame Umbridge was soon circling around them, and she wasted no time in attacking Paul as soon as she saw what the boy was writing on a parchment.

"This symbol like a snake, boy, what is it?" She asked, folding her arms and looking at the boy with a typical 'I got you' smile.

"It's a stylized letter 'S', indicating a sum of elements, ma'am," replied the boy as politely as possible.

"And is it not by chance a Muggle symbol? I do not remember seeing this symbol in any magical book."

Paul thought a little before answering with a question: "The alphabet we use in the magical world is also of Muggle origin, isn't it? Is there an exclusively magical alphabet that we should use?"

It was Umbridge's turn to pause for a moment. She didn't like the path the boy gave to the conversation. Morag, who was sitting in front of Paul, took the cue to disarm the poisonous woman.

"There is, yes, Paul, they are called runes. But only in the third year can we begin to study them. Until then I think we'll have to keep using Muggle symbols, will we not, madam?"

Umbridge even considered the possibility of demanding their homework written in runes, only to complicate the lives of those impertinent children to the maximum, but she remembered in time that she herself would have great difficulty in reading and correcting the work. Gathering her strength, she gave the children a smile more yellow than egg yolk, and with an "Of course" that was clearly sombre, she hurried away. The smile with which Paul thanked Morag's intervention was immensely more genuine and better received.

Soon the two adults left the children in peace, and Luna took the opportunity to go up to her dormitory from where, via portal, she soon arrived at the Foundation for an important mission.

-o0o-

Until her happy encounter with the Zurkhofs, Luna had spent an almost solitary childhood. The exception was Ginny Weasley, a little redhead girl who lived about five hundred yards from her, and with whom she could play eventually. The 'eventually' was not 'often' for two reasons: Ginny's mother Molly, although she tolerated Luna's parents and treated them amicably, considered them a bit too eccentric to let her daughter visit Luna's house often. On the other hand, Luna's visit meant that the two of them had to stay under Molly's constant watch or suffer from the pranks of the twins or Ronald's rude and biting criticism of everything they did or said.

After meeting the Zurkhofs, Luna moved in with them and barely saw her old friend. She had even talked to her mother, early in their relationship with the Zurkhofs, about trying to get Ginny involved in all that, but Ginny's mother was too attached to Dumbledore and too protective of her offspring, causing serious security problems to consider.

The fact was that Luna felt indebted to her first friend, and would do her best to make Ginny soon be part of that wonderful group.

-o0o-

"Paul? Can we talk a moment?" a nervous Neville Longbottom asked the one who had become the most important influence in his life.

"Of course, Neville," Paul replied, looking at his friend with a smile. "Always! How can I help you? Is your new wand working well?"

The children had noticed a strange contradiction with the boy. Neville was one of the best in wandless magic, but it was one of the worst using a wand. It was not long before they discovered the reason: Neville was using his father's wand, rather than one suitable for him. Paul and Liz arranged for a new one for him as a Christmas present, after Amelia and Selene managed to persuade the stern Madame Longbottom, the boy's grandmother, to let him spend most of his year-end vacation at the Foundation. She herself had visited the Foundation often enough to ease her concerns about the friendships her grandson had been cultivating, and was pleasantly surprised by all she had seen.

"Oh, yes, it's been so much easier to do the spells now! Thank you very much for the gift! It helped me a lot," the boy replied, visibly happy. "But I'd like to ask you something, if it will not disturb you."

"Not at all, Neville. What is it?" asked Paul curiously.

"It's about the girls ..." the boy began timidly.

"Already?" asked Paul, half-jokingly. "Are you falling in love with any?"

"N-No!" replied Neville stammering and blushing a lot. "It's just that ... well ... I cannot explain it right, but the girls in our group ... they are different from the others ... And the other boys, those not in our group, they say that this is wrong, not that I believe them, but it's so difficult having Nott and Weasley agreeing to something..."

"Oh, I think I got it," said Paul, making Neville remarkably more relaxed because he didn't need to explain himself better. The young heir of the Longbottoms was suffering from a common problem at their age, developing ideas and concepts that he still haven't the ability to express clearly. It is a pity that most adults, when faced with children experiencing the same problem, were rarely patient and willing to help, rather preferring to criticize and ridicule.

"I think their behaviour here in our group is normal ..." Paul explained. "Here among us we do not blame them for being as smart or smarter than we are, nor treat them as inferior for whatever reason or difference there may be. You were with us when Daphne and Susan explained the situation of the women in the wizarding world, weren't you?"

"Eh ... yes, I was," Neville replied. "But then, is it not their own fault if they are in such a situation? How did they let men take all power and responsibility and did nothing to stop it? Even seeing how the girls in our group live with more freedom, the older ones are doing nothing! Why that?"

"I'm not sure how that kind of situation developed ..." Paul confessed. "I think it is very much related to the fact that men are usually physically stronger, and generally are the only ones to carry arms, but there are so many examples of women who have succeeded as warriors, from Boadicea to Joan of Arc, that I don't know to what extent this is valid. There is also a religious influence. Religions generally reflect certain chauvinism; monotheists usually represent God as an old man. And in Judeo-Christian tradition, women is seen as a later creation, from the rib of Adam, and this gives them a certain inferiority, and adding that they are portrayed as responsible for the expulsion of the couple from Paradise, for having left be deceived, well, the image that remains isn't the best, and seems to have installed in them a certain sense of guilt that I think is unjustified…"

"But the magical world does not attach much importance to the Muggle religions ..." argued Neville.

"However, they only split up around the year 900. By that time much damage had already been done, and the women were already in this sad situation ..." commented Paul. "And, let's face it, it's not an easy situation to reverse. On the one hand, no one who has acquired power and privileges often gives up easily. On the other hand, going against customs and traditions is always problematic. Many of the older girls, as you mentioned, are not only not following the example of our friends, but are harshly criticizing them for going against what is expected of them. Deep down, they are fighting their own interests by acting like this, perpetuating this discrimination, and the worst is that they do it without realizing it or perceiving it but fearing the repercussions and envying the success of others. This is a terrible condition, envy. It leads people to want the failure of others just to not feel inferior because they don't achieve the same successes themselves."

"So you fully accept the equality of women?" asked Neville.

"Oh, no, not at all!" replied Paul, much to his friend's astonishment.

"What?! But..."

"Easy, Neville. Let me explain," Paul asked, waiting for a moment until poor Neville assimilated the surprise and signalled to Paul to continue. "What I mean is that, on the one hand, I am fully in favour that all people, regardless of gender, race or any other superficial difference, should have the same rights. And in this I am comprehensive enough to include elves, goblins, centaurs and any other intelligent species that exist. But on the other hand, I think it is important not to overemphasize this idea of 'equality', because differences exist and they can be important in given situations. For example, until science comes up with something new, women get pregnant and men do not. Pregnancy then becomes a factor that needs to be taken into account, and it would not be fair to expect a pregnant mother to maintain the same level of work throughout this period. Her body will be undergoing radical changes, and she will be in a very different situation from the one she was before she became pregnant, or the situation the future father is going through in the same period, you see it?"

"I think so," replied Neville, struggling to understand. "Any two intelligent beings will be different in some respects and similar in others. Both the differences and the similarities are to be understood and accepted, without them becoming grounds for evaluating and judging the other, either as superior or inferior. We have to accept that it is possible to be different without necessarily accepting that this indicates that one is better or worse, is that it?"

"In a sense, yes," agreed Paul, but continued. "However, I think it goes further. Difference is not just something we should accept, but desire. Differences bring options, bring different ideas, different perspectives ... Basically, I think progress would be much slower, if it really did occur, if we were all the same. Don't you think that, as a group, we advance much more than we could individually? And don't you also think that the advantages we get as a group come from exactly the diversity, the differences between us, its members?"

"Each complementing the other, helping each other where one is weaker, isn't it?" Neville pondered. "Yes I agree. I just hadn't made all those connections ..."

"Sometimes we have our difficulties there, and it is difficult to reach consensus on some issues, but even that ends up being beneficial," Paul argued. "The discussions that arise lead us to examine certain topics in much greater depth, which enriches us a lot. Even if we didn't come to an agreement in the end, each one of us would have reflected much more, seeing the subject from different perspectives, and gained a much more serious and realistic understanding than if he had simply accepted the first idea that pleased us and left things like that."

"I see ..." began Neville, but stopped when a portal opened and Luna passed thru it. "Hey, Luna. By the smile, your mission was a success?"

"Oh, yes, it was a lot easier than I expected," said the girl to Neville. "I had underestimated how much Ginny is independent and adventurous. It was an easy job to point out these same qualities in our efforts and the chance of a little rebellion against her overprotective mother so that she would be enthusiastic about the idea. But our friend Paul here is going to have some work ..."

"Me?" asked the boy, surprised. "Why?"

"Oh, not Paul exactly ..." Luna commented. "It's more of a problem for the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you remember Susan at first? Ginny is absolutely in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. Rachel will have another competitor."

"But she never saw me! How could she be in love with me?" asked Paul, still perplexed.

"Not you like Paul, she doesn't even know you exist," Luna explained. "But Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has been her favourite story ever since she started talking. And with all the material you have signed on The Critical Thinker, she thinks she knows you and adores you for everything she thinks you are."

"Oh, no! I'm fried!" Paul panicked, making his two friends laugh at his situation. "What am I going to do?"

Luna moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, bending slightly to look the boy in the eyes.

"You don't have to do anything, Paul. It will not be that bad. Just have a little patience, as with Susan," she said, still curious at the intensity of his reaction. "Give her a little time and she'll end up fitting in well with the group."

"I hope you're right," Paul replied, showing that some doubt remained.

"Am I not always?" Luna asked, moving away as she laughed at the situation.

-o0o-

"Maybe you now believe me when I tell you girls are smarter than we are, Neville?" Paul asked his friend.

"No doubt," he replied. "Girls are a mystery. I never know when they're serious or when they're making fun of us."

"Probably because they're doing both most of the time," Paul agreed. "I've never been able to win a verbal battle against Liz or Luna, and now with Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Morag, Padma ... Aff! Most of the time I feel like a little boy wanting to participate in the adult conversation without understanding what is really going on ..."

"I know. I feel that way most of the time," Neville confessed.

They were both silent for a moment. Paul could see that there was something else Neville wanted to discuss, so he waited patiently until his friend got his thoughts in order and expressed himself. He didn't have to wait long.

"It's interesting this thing about sex, isn't it?" said Neville at last. "From a biological point of view, I mean. It doesn't look very effective, does it?"

"What exactly do you have in mind, Neville?" Paul asked uncertainly.

"It's a double cost in reproductive terms. Remember the idea of Dawkins about the selfish gene in that book Luna loaned me? If the purpose of genes is to guarantee their own reproduction and survival, and nothing more, it would be far more advantageous for each organism to make a copy of itself without engaging exchanges with another."

Paul mused a little before answering, "I think I understand what you mean. Using sex for reproduction, only half of my genes will pass to my children, when I could pass all of them if I just split myself in half, or spawn a baby by myself. Is it what you're thinking?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. What's more, if each individual reproduces himself instead of needing the help of another, you end up having double the number of offspring," replied Neville. "I remember what we read about the advantages of switching genes to improve survival chances, but is it such a big advantage that it makes up for the double cost over reproducing the genes directly?"

Paul thought for a few moments before answering: "In that case, it is best to imagine a specific situation. First, let's consider a sexual and an asexual species. We will initially have a distribution of the efficiency of individuals of each species around an average. For simplicity, let's say that the distribution is a symmetric curve around 50% efficiency, the amount of individuals in each percentage rising between 0 and 50%, then decreasing from 50 to 100%."

"That curve in bell we saw in statistics, isn't it? A Gaussian curve," Neville commented.

"Exactly," Paul confirmed, before continuing. "In the case of asexual reproduction, each individual creating a copy of itself, the tendency would be for the next generation to come out very similar to the current one, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Neville, but then asked, "But wouldn't it be the same in the case of the sexed species?"

"Maybe in our species, which is monogamous, but in most species I think males compete with each other, and only the best reproduce," commented Paul.

"Oh, yes, I remember reading about it," Neville said. "Hornets flying high in a race to fertilize the new queen bee, and walruses and stags fighting each other, and everything."

"So think about what would happen if only males with 80% or more of efficiency have offspring," Paul suggested.

"In that case, we would have an average efficiency of 50% in females and 90% ... No, it would be less than 90% because the curve is downward, but let's say 86% average efficiency for males ..."

"Yes, you're doing well ..." commented Paul. "Then you see that the average efficiency of the next generation would jump from 50% to a 68%, using a simple average of the efficiency of the parents ..."

"Sweet Merlin in a box!" Neville was surprised. "And in just a generation!"

Paul smiled happily at his friend's success in understanding that reasoning, and just how exceptional his group was. A mere half a year ago it would be inconceivable to find a magical child reasoning like that.

"Hey!" exclaimed Neville. "That then means we humans aren't benefiting at all from that competitive advantage, are we?"

"No, we're not," Paul commented before grinning, "Do you want to try to persuade Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle to castrate themselves for the good of the species?"

Paul amused himself with the mixed expression of astonishment and fear showed by Neville.

-o0o-

Meanwhile, Luna went to Parvati and Lavender, curious about their serious countenance, whispering in a corner of the room.

"Hey girls, are you okay?" she said as she approached.

"Oh, yeah. It's just that we've been thinking ... " Lavender began to respond, but was cut short by the newcomer.

"Wow! And did it hurt too much?"

"Too much funny today?" Lavender said, folding her arms and trying to display outrage.

"No, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it," Luna replied temporizing. "But I was curious. Why all this seriousness, and why this dress?" she said, pointing to Lavender. In fact, the two of them were dressed in admirable simplicity, without make-up or the profusion of trinkets they used to wear.

Lavender deflated her pose, and replied with some sadness: "We've been losing so much time with this whole fashion thing!"

"And it's all silly!" concluded Parvati, equally disappointed by her earlier actions.

Luna threw herself into an armchair near the couch where the two of them sat before asking, "Oh, don't make suspense. Tell me everything!"

"We've been doing that exercise trying to see a subject from a new perspective ..." Lavender began.

"And, imagine, we chose fashion as our theme ..." added Parvati.

"And the results were terrible!" Lavender resumed, but apparently she was in doubt about what she had just said. "I mean, we did everything right, and the results were fantastic, just terrible, you know?"

Luna seemed to not have understood so Parvati elaborated a bit more: "The method gave great results, and helped us to understand fashion much better than before. We just don't like the conclusions we get ..."

"We conclude that fashion, in the end, is a tremendous nonsense ..." Lavender interjected. "To begin with, if you pay attention to fashion, you end up wasting a lot of articles that are still in good condition ..."

"Clothes, jewellery and accessories can last for a long time, and be used many, many times ..." Parvati explained. "But if you let yourself be influenced by fashion, you will stop wearing them just because other people are telling you not to wear them anymore!"

"It's terrible! It's commercial manipulation!" said Lavender. "They create in us this compulsion to keep up with fashion in order to make us buy more and more articles, things that we don't need and often don't even like but that we end up buying just to not feel outside."

"And it has all this attachment to the ego involved!" added Parvati. "Do you know what I'm talking about? This behaviour of wanting to feel better than others just by being better informed or by owning the latest release. I feel so bad for acting like this!"

"Me too!" Lavender confessed. "And the worst thing is that I didn't even realize what I was doing! I didn't recognize my motives for what they were: naïve attempts to get a place among the others, to try to get some transient notoriety. I was worrying about appearances, rather than giving importance to my essence. It was like trying to live the life of a character, not my own life!"

Luna was dumbfounded. She had never cared about fashion, and it had seemed strange that these two cared so much about it, but she had respected their choice and had never criticized it. She thought that in time they would reconsider the matter, but she didn't expect that this reconsideration would come so soon, or be so radical.

"The worst we found when we began to review the articles that were being announced as trends for the next season," Parvati said. "We tried to analyse the items in rational terms, using criteria of beauty, comfort and practicality. Some of them had something in terms of beauty, but even then several of them left a lot to be desired. Now, as for comfort and practicality, for Merlin, it was absurd!"

"Stiletto shoes!" Lavender interrupted. "They are terrible! It's a danger to try to walk with something like that on your feet! Uncomfortable, they hurt you if you use them for long, difficult to walk with grace without immense training, and totally impossible to have fun with them! They are totally inadequate for running, jumping, dancing ..."

"If fashion was good and rational, there should be continuous progress not only to obtain more beauty, but also more comfort and practicality, but there isn't" said Parvati. "Many of the items we reviewed, articles featured as top fashion, seemed to have only one intent: to shock, that is, to get attention."

"It's all so self-centred!" Lavender concluded, displaying all her disappointment at the subject.

The three of them were silent for a moment, contemplating what had been said. With nothing to say, Luna said nothing, just got up and hugged the two girls before leaving.

-o0o-

The first days under the new rules were quite tense. The new classes and the extra burden of studies and homework they brought left the children with little free time, which they spent in the most behaved and irreproachable way possible.

This, of course, did not please them at all. First, the additional classes were not very interesting. Second, the children had to stop their special projects, and stop using the Room of Requirement, for safety. Third, they were being constantly watched, and had to keep their expression of "poker player" on continuously, which was tiring. To compensate for all this stress, they were spending as much time as possible in their night trips, going to bed at seven in the evening, just after dinner, waking up only at seven in the morning to go straight to breakfast.

Dumbledore tried to put Umbridge in the place of First-Year Head of House, with the excuse that Dolores had more free time than Septima, but the Arithmancy teacher didn't accept the exchange, arguing that Umbridge still didn't have the necessary experience as a teacher and as a member of the Hogwarts staff to do the job well, and that the children were already accustomed to her and the change would be detrimental to them. Albus even tried to insist, but the support of Filius, Pomona and Minerva, among others, sealed the question.

The old headmaster had to give in, but soon found an alternative. With the excuse of visiting her son, Molly Weasley became a constant presence in the first year students' quarters. If it was only for spying, the situation would not have been so tense, but Molly insisted on praising her lazy son and wanting to include him in the activities of the Foundation group, which left both Ron and the children in the group quite irritated.

With so much time that the children of the group spent in the astral helping the new students of the Foundation, the new schools soon became a success, calming Beth and Remus, who were very worried about the new groups.

However, all this time hidden in their rooms was soon reported to the headmaster, and Madame Pomfrey was soon called to check each of the children to find out why they were sleeping so much. Seizing the opportunity, they all complained as much as they could about the banning of Muggle goods, excessive discipline, lack of leisure, and everything else they thought needed change. Dumbledore, tired of hearing the complaints, cancelled the medical checks, arguing that it was "only a phase of adaptation to the changes that would soon pass."

Luna and Paul, as expected, were getting too much attention from the headmaster and new teachers. Nothing too direct, it was more like these adults were lurking, waiting for the right moment to attack. For safety, they were always surrounded by other children in the group and avoided to draw more attention to themselves.

Seeing that the children had taken no drastic measures against the changes, and that the situation therefore progressed much more slowly than he had expected, Albus took advantage of the relative calm and his recent alliance with the Minister to try to gain access to the records of the Department of Mysteries about Atlantis, still convinced that Voldemort was in search of the legendary secrets of this missing civilization.

Saul Croacker was aware of Dumbledore's suspicions and activities, and decided not to interfere much. Just a little bit, to waste Albus' time, have fun irritating the headmaster and to not create suspicion, since it was usual that he always make the path of the old wizard as difficult as possible.

-o0o-

Cornelius Fudge had little reason to accept an alliance with Dumbledore. The old wizard was not the sort of person an experienced and ambitious politician could want as an ally. He was too accustomed to being on top, and to be obeyed without contradiction, that his natural tendency would be to take the lead of any undertaking in which he engaged, treating others as subordinates. This was a situation Fudge would never accept.

The problem is that the Minister didn't get any other heavy ally to look for. The Boy-Who-Lived was the key point of this entire crisis, but the brat not only had refused all his attempts to approach, as he had publicly humiliated Fudge in the Diagon Alley. The Wizengamot was more divided than ever, and only the names of Dumbledore and Malfoy had any special importance there, and yet it was not so much as in the past. The Unspeakables, who at first seemed to be by his side and even alerted him to the importance of little Potter, were too involved in some activity that they refused to tell the Minister, which made him very worried. Fudge was feeling abandoned, cast aside as an unimportant piece in the midst of the greatest crisis of British magical society in at least a decade, and he simply would not accept such a situation.

If Dumbledore and Malfoy were the allies he had in hand, then Fudge would make use of them as best as he could. When Dumbledore sought him out to ask for his support for the changes he wanted to make at Hogwarts, Fudge saw his chance to interfere and position himself better to take advantage of the upcoming events. It had been easy to convince Lucius of the importance of participating. His greatest political ally wanted a chance to return to the Island with honour, and not like the coward who he had shown himself to be by taking his family away at the first threat of danger, and Fudge had negotiated for him to have such a chance. Lucius still controlled the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and his support would be instrumental in implementing the new measures at the school. His wife would be a perfect ally within the faculty of the school, along with another person of his choice.

Now that the changes were in place, it was time to put the second part of his plan into action. First, use the Daily Prophet to move ahead of Dumbledore as the leader who implemented the changes at Hogwarts. Second, gaining public opinion to ask the Boy-Who-Lived for his presence in the esteemed magical school, since Fudge would make it clear that the changes requested by the boy were met. Third, and here he still had some doubts, to reveal the role of the boy as the prophesied exterminator of Voldemort, forcing the public to press the boy to fulfil his destiny under the tutelage of the zealous Minister of Magic.

-o0o-

Dumbledore returned from the Ministry of Magic with a smile on his lips. Let Cornelius play his little political games at will. The Minister was considering himself clever for a small victory, taking on the fame of being the cause of the changes at Hogwarts. The poor, like most politicians, did not have a long-term or far-reaching view of events. He had jumped to grab the chance for a small immediate victory, not realizing how this little victory could become the cause of his defeat further on.

Albus knew that the changes did not appeal to the children, and that they would not please Little Potter at all. He knew this because he had planned them so. His intention was not to win the Boy-Who-Lived's support, but to force the Foundation to reveal its real intentions and to play more openly, relying on their errors or weakness to conquer or nullify them.

Cornelius, taking on the fame of the perpetrator of change, had also assumed responsibility for them. When the Foundation countered, and Dumbledore was sure it was only a matter of time for them to do so, it would be the Minister who would burn, whereas Albus could, as he liked to do, leave the episode smelling of flowers, untouched by the repercussions.

Not only that, but the Hogwarts headmaster still had obtained some favours as a 'payment' for his connivance with Fudge's manoeuvre. Dumbledore had forced the Minister to give his endorsement for the inquiries the old mage wanted to make in the library of the Department of Mysteries, both on Voldemort and on Atlantis, and Fudge also recognized that Narcissa and Dolores, as members of Hogwarts staff, should report to the headmaster about their actions and obey his directives, virtually nullifying the benefits that Cornelius had thought to acquire by appointing the two.

Let us then let poor Cornelius enjoy his moment of glory, he thought. Soon his flame will fade and the light to lead the nation will be another, the one in the hands of the natural leader of the magical world, Albus Dumbledore.

-o0o-

The children of the Foundation were generally positively surprised by the new classes. Schaklebolt, Pomfrey, Slughorn and Bagshot were admirable teachers, both endowed with great knowledge and great ability to pass on this knowledge. Sirius was doing his part well, though the subject was not of much interest to most children. The same could be said of Elphias Doge and his class on Laws, with the aggravation that the teacher was a great friend and admirer of Dumbledore and always praised the headmaster too much, to the point of irritating the children with his excesses.

The situation with the other disciplines was a little worse. Podmore and Mrs Malfoy knew their disciplines, Customs and Traditions for the first, Etiquette and Behaviour for the second, but they simply described the topics without explaining their origins or, worse, their value. They simply demanded that traditions and rules be respected, without giving any valid reason other than 'because this is how we do it'. Nothing worse for a teacher than asking curious, intelligent and independent children to accept impositions without good reasons. As the children were still 'playing poker' until notice to the contrary, they did their best to avoid laughing or causing discord, but each day became more difficult.

Worst of all was Madame Umbridge and her 'Free Political Propaganda', as the children began to call her classes, since all she did was to praise the Minister and preach obedience and respect to him. This woman's classes were so bad that the two other small dissident groups of Weasley and Malfoy ended up revolting before the Foundation's children, only because the group supported each other and soon began to pour out their disappointments in a series of articles in The Critical Thinker, easing the tension they felt.

Finally, Molly Weasley and Daedalus Diggle's classes were just a waste of time. The children in the group were already able to do without a wand what those two had to teach, and although the two were great advocates of the headmaster and overly strict with the discipline of the students and the zeal for propriety and decorum, they did not bother much.

In the meantime, the children would take everything in the rhythm of waiting, making bets on who would take the initiative first and do something stupid to try to force a reaction from them. Umbridge, Sirius, and Dumbledore were by far the highest rated, with Mrs Weasley farther off in the fourth position. Professor Umbridge was not patient or subtle at all, hence her expressive vote, but as Sirius was also not very patient and Albus had been bothering the Marauder a great deal with his persistence in getting information about the Foundation and his godson, and getting more and more irritated by Sirius' refusal to cooperate, the children were worried about how long it would take until they had to interfere in a serious fight between them.

-o0o-

It was taking a long time, but Dumbledore was gradually being convinced that the Department of Mysteries had no further information on the legendary Atlantis. But even this negative result did not convince the old headmaster that the whole story was just legend, nor that Voldemort could have given up because of the lack of results. The wizard of the long white beard was very patient, and it did not pass through his head how much more immediate his opponent was.

Voldemort was already ready to give up soon after his first failures to get more news about the mythical kingdom. When he discovered that Dumbledore was so close in his pursuit, the Dark Lord left the area immediately and went on to pursue other goals.

Voldemort's first action was to take care of his appearance. Not that the improvements obtained were significant, but it was essential that he should not appear weak, or it would be difficult to get and keep minions under control. One stop in ancient Persia and another in China made sure that most of his burns went away, and that his appearance was close to usual.

The next step was to find a weapon that gave him as much power as his enemies have. The explosion from which he had escaped had frightened him and convinced him that his enemies had found a powerful weapon to aid them. He would need an equal or greater weapon to overcome them, and the question now was to find out what that weapon might be and where it could be found.

Voldemort didn't need much time to confirm what he already knew. This subject had interested him in the past, and he had done extensive research before beginning his first reign of terror. History spoke of five exceptional foci of magic, two of which had long since been destroyed: the Macuahuitl of the Aztec emperor Montezuma and the jade sword of the Chinese emperor Huangdi.

Of two others there was no mention for many centuries, and Voldemort thought them to be as mythical and non-existent as Atlantis itself: the sceptre of the Egyptian pharaoh Cheops II and Merlin's staff.

But from the last of them, the wand of destiny, there were many reports, and its history could be traced back to a recent period. This was the weapon Voldemort wanted and would try to gain to exert his supremacy over the whole magical world.

-o0o-

The Critical Thinker soon began the task of informing the magical people of the details of the changes at Hogwarts. The first topic dealt with was the extinction of the Muggle study discipline, arguing how little the magical world understood of this larger population, how much they failed when they wanted to go unnoticed by them, and how fast they were changing and progressing, achieving, through science and technology, deeds that most wizards would have difficulty performing with magic.

But that was just the beginning. As classes progressed, four disciplines received special attention. On the one hand, the publication has revealed the facts that Traditions and Etiquette omitted in class: the trivial, and generally spurious, if not wholly irrational, elitist origins of what magical society most valued in its customs and behaviour. On the other hand, and much more importantly, they used Magical Politics and Law disciplines to start revealing how many extra privileges and rights were reserved for the purebloods, and the many and unexplained differences between how they and the less favoured wizards and witches were treated. To reinforce these points, constant comparisons were made with the magical societies of other countries, where the differences were noticeably smaller and the population was treated with more equality and justice. It was not long before the British magical society realized how much it had been exploited by the ruling elite, and began to protest against the situation.

Dolores lost her composure right after the first attack on her (lack of) didactic and extreme pro-government propaganda. She wanted to discount in somebody, and Paul Zurkhof, a Muggleborn named by the headmaster himself as one of the leaders of the subversive movement at the school, was awarded the first detention for "disrespect to the magical government and the distinguished person of the Minister." Not that the boy had opened his mouth once in the whole class. Only that Umbridge wanted a victim, and he had been the chosen one.

What the teacher had not counted on was finding, as she entered the classroom after dinner to apply 'just punishment' to her ill-behaved student, not just the boy, but almost the whole lot of first years sitting around the boy, patiently waiting for her.

"What does this mean? Why are you all here?" she asked the students, already irritated by the situation.

"You said it was your duty to punish everyone who disrespected the government. Since I think most of the members of the government care only of themselves and never about the collective good, I am here," answered a little redhead girl in the front row.

"For my part, I think that most members of the government only occupy their positions by inheritance or exchange of favours with other powerful people, and that a test of minimum qualification would put most of them on the street," said another girl, to the left.

And so went on for several minutes, each child making a more bitter criticism of the government, justifying their presence in the room. Oh, Umbridge would like to punish all those stupid little children with severity, but she would not have survived in the government for so long had she not been able to catch a trap like that. The first to respond had been the niece of Madame Bones, head of the DLME! It was clear that they had turned the situation against her, and she should be careful not to give grounds for any reprisals.

What a pity! No blood quills today. It wouldn't be possible to make that brat suffer, it would be too dangerous. Dolores let the series of offenses continue as she decided what to do. There was no choice; she would have to be soft; much softer than she wanted to be.

"Enough!" She screamed as she made up her mind. "You all will write lines! Lots of lines!"

On the blackboard, after a wave of her wand, the phrase appeared: "I'll fail this discipline if I don't understand the benefits that the government brings to the magical society."

-o0o-

Paul was starting to get worried. The siege on him was starting to close, and he didn't like the situation at all. He was not afraid, since he had many advantages in his favour. His knowledge and ability in magic were very advanced, and totally unknown to the headmaster and his allies. The other children had also made great strides, and they were powerful allies in the event of an emergency. His constant mental contact with Liz was known to Dumbledore, but Paul was sure that the old wizard was not taking this into account, or didn't realize everything it meant: that all the adults in the Foundation were aware of everything that happened to him.

Still, the situation was not pleasant at all. Paul had always been a boy of action, although his companionship with Liz and Luna had taught him the advantages of being patient and of thinking before acting. But still it was hard to bear to see the pressure mounting without doing anything.

The detention with Umbridge had been the pinnacle, but not the beginning of his problems. Looking back on the whole situation, it had started with Molly Weasley trying to make her son Ronald Paul's best friend, even considering that the redhead had a real dislike for Zurkhof and his fellow scholars, who wasted time on books rather than enjoying the pleasures of life. Between Molly and Dumbledore he was having to answer questions about his family two or three times a day, and it was clear that none of them believed when Paul said that his mother and sister were visiting some foreign country and would not return so soon. On one of these occasions Paul even felt his anti-legilimency medallion heat up, but Liz assured him that the old man had not gotten into his thoughts and that she would react with determination if he insisted.

Dolores and Narcissa used a different tactic. They treated all Muggleborns with phenomenal disdain, trying to incite them to revolt in some way. So far they had succeeded in avoiding a confrontation, but it was common for one or more of them to need some support from the others at the end of each class with one of these women, so was the size of the stress of swallowing that entire racist and elitist ballot without arguing.

Sirius and Septima were being great at shielding the kids as much as they could from the invasive actions of others. The Weasley twins were also doing a great supporting job, interfering with Molly's approach, irritating Ron to the point of him wanting to distance even more from the group and making Percy spend more time in the infirmary or shower than trying to spy on the group. Prefect Weasley was being bullied so many times that few risked being close to him, afraid to be involved in the strange situations he faced daily.

-o0o-

The Minister of Magic was beginning to realize the delicate position in which he had placed himself. The articles in The Critical Thinker were criticizing and ridiculing the changes made at Hogwarts, and many of the articles were signed by Harry Potter, stating that, despite some changes for the better, he had difficulties in considering the set of changes as progress, and that he saw no reason to be subjected to an environment as hostile to children as it was implemented at Hogwarts.

If those few criticisms had already been enough to nullify the small increase in popularity that the Minister had achieved in announcing the reforms, the detailed and corrosive criticisms that The Critical Thinker had been making to the laws and politics of the wizarding world were being overwhelming. Taking advantage of the chance that the Magical Politics and Law disciplines had opened, that publication had been revealing every little advantage bestowed on the purebloods as an affront and an injustice against the rest of the magical community, and the discontent of the population was very visible. Cornelius Fudge's popularity was steadily falling, and it was already the lowest that a Minister of Magic had faced in this century. And to make matters worse and to put a touch of personal humiliation on the situation, the episode of his fruitless hunt for the Boy-Who-Lived on Diagon Alley was quoted almost every time his name was mentioned.

His support among the members of the Wizengamot also declined day by day. That legislative body had acted with caution and slowness for years to ensure its privileges, which were now under threat because of the open and detailed discussion promoted by the publication which had exposed to the population all the details of the manoeuvres used and the real consequences and beneficiaries of the Laws approved.

Fudge was becoming terrified by the situation, and summoned the four new teachers most persecuted by The Critical Thinker to a meeting in his office that weekend. Something would have to be done, or soon he would run the risk of no longer hearing the applause of his followers and supporters, muffled by the boos of the increasingly unsatisfied population. Rotten eggs and tomatoes did not match with his new, impeccable Italian suit.

-o0o-

Meanwhile, the Foundation was dealing with a very different problem, a problem of non-magic origin.

They had fallen in love with the place where they built the Foundation, and had taken very good care of the place since they decided to use it as their headquarters. They renovated and refurbished the old facilities, preserving their original features to the maximum, while expanding the buildings respecting and preserving the characteristics of the region and its natural riches. But now all that work was being threatened by the possibility of a large store of industrial waste being built nearby. They had to find some way to keep it from happening, and quick.

However, to prove that a difficult situation can always get worse, they barely started a meeting to discuss the problem when alarms started ringing all over the building. Xeno went wild in the 'map room', as they got used to calling the control centre of the sensors that spread throughout the Island and they were spreading through various other places on the planet, returning shortly afterwards with the confirmation:

"It's him! Voldemort is back to England!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** We are almost there. In addition to this, a chapter to liquidate Voldemort and one more chapter to put British magical society in the axes, and the first part of the story will be completed, and the great adventure may finally begin. For you, who accompanied me here, my sincere thanks and a question: better continue the second part here, or open a new separate story?

 **CHAPTER 28 – The end is near**

No one expected Voldemort's returning any time soon. Perhaps that was the reason why he had done so, trying to profit from the surprise. But Voldemort didn't know how well guarded all of Britain was, and special attention had been given to the Riddle mansion. His return was immediately communicated to the Foundation, who wasted no time in connecting him with all sorts of wiretaps, locators, and sensors. He had escaped once, but the Foundation would do everything they could to keep him from escaping again.

Apparently Voldemort didn't want to stay in England for long, perhaps fearful of his enemies. Xeno had barely had time to warn Madame Bones and Saul Croacker of his return when he apparated far away, to London. The Foundation quickly located its destination, Diagon Alley, more precisely Garrick Ollivander's wand shop, but they didn't have time to act. In less than a minute Voldemort had invaded the shop, stunned the old craftsman, set fire to the room, and apparated back to the Riddle mansion, taking with him the unconscious Ollivander.

The Dark Lord wasted no time in starting his victim's interrogation, and Xeno immediately realized what Voldemort was looking for with such determination: the wand of fate, one of the relics of Death.

Meanwhile, Liz had contacted Paul asking for his presence at the Foundation headquarters as soon as possible. The boy was at the beginning of a Herbology class, but used one of the inventions of the Weasley twins to declare himself sick and escape earlier.

When Paul finally arrived at the Foundation, Voldemort had already extracted from Ollivander the information he wanted: Gregorovitch, another wand-maker, had boasted that he had studied the wand of fate by the time Voldemort, like Tom Riddle, was born in a London muggle orphanage.

Neither Voldemort nor the Foundation had accurate information on where to find Gregorovitch, and a rush to find him began. Paul opened a portal for Robert Davis and Daniel Greengrass to rescue Ollivander as soon as Voldemort left the scene again, and another for him, Selene and Beth to start the search for Gregorovitch in Russia, using the advantage of Beth knowing the language well and Xeno having heard about the approximate location of the old master's workshop in his exploratory journeys.

Fortunately, Ollivander had not been severely tortured, preferring to collaborate than suffering Voldemort's ire. He was quite frightened and a little wounded, but nothing serious, and gratefully accepted the Foundation's hospitality until the danger passed.

Having begun the search for Gregorovitch in a closer position thanks to Xeno's information, the Foundation group arrived first at the old wizard, but they were having difficulty convincing him of the imminent danger he was in. Voldemort eventually solved the problem by finding the place and destroying the front door of the residence, convincing the craftsman that the danger was real. The group quickly returned by portal to the Foundation, before Voldemort could see them.

Not finding his victim on the spot, Voldemort began to rummage through the retired artisan's belongings and found his journals, which confirmed that the wand of fate had in fact been in possession of the wand-maker for a few months until it was stolen by a young wizard by the end of the decade of 1920. Later in the diary, in a passage dating from 1936, the daring thief had been recognized by Gregorovitch in a photo taken in Germany, where he had been preparing to take the position of the next Dark Lord: Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindewald was not a name that brought good memories to the adults of the Foundation, and the risky mission with Gregorovitch led them to avoid interfering this time. They thought it was not worth risking their lives for Grindelwald's, and that any harm to him from his encounter with Voldemort would be well-deserved, so they just followed the unfolding of the facts by the sensors in Voldemort.

The decision to not interfere was right. Voldemort was well aware of the old dark wizard's location, and he wasted no time in getting there. By now Madame Bones and Croacker, aware of the facts, had already arrived at the Foundation, and they all watched with surprise Gellert telling Voldemort about his former relationship with Dumbledore, and how, by defeating him, Dumbledore had taken possession of the special wand which had allowed Grindelwald to do so much harm.

-o0o-

The news of Gellert Grindelwald's brutal death at the hands of Voldemort came swiftly to the well-connected headmaster of Hogwarts, causing him enormous pain.

Paul had quickly returned to the castle, in time for his next class, his momentary absence going unnoticed by the teachers. He quickly spread the news of Voldemort's return among the group's children and allied teachers, leaving them on guard in case new emergencies arise.

It surprised them all that not even Professor McGonagall was aware of the relationship between the director and the old dark wizard, or the peculiarities of the wand that Albus used, but Dumbledore's moody, preoccupied countenance at dinner suppressed any remaining doubts.

-o0o-

Between Grindelwald's death and the attack on Gregorovitch, of which Dumbledore had been informed later, the intention behind Voldemort's actions was clear: the wand of fate. Surely Tom was aware that the headmaster was in possession of the powerful wand, and his next step should be an attack to acquire it.

Hogwarts was by far the safest place for Dumbledore now, and luckily there was nothing scheduled at the International Witch Confederation before the summer. Until then, in theory, Albus would have to attend three sessions of the Wizengamot, the first of them in ten days, but since nothing major was scheduled for the next session, it would be easy to go missing for some particular reason. The question then remained: would it be wise to allow Voldemort to attack him here at Hogwarts?

Narcissa's constant presence at school and Lucius' frequent visits carried some danger, but the old director would give them no chance for a trap. He was more concerned that Narcissa could take a class full of children as hostages, abusing her position as a schoolteacher.

The truth was that he didn't expect Voldemort to move again so soon, before the old wizard had gained access to young Potter. This upset all his plans, and he had a tremendous urge to find the Boy-Who-Lived. The time to wait and captivate has ended. Extreme measures were becoming necessary to ensure the survival of the magical society, and if some individuals had to be sacrificed to ensure the survival of many, then so be it!

-o0o-

"Thank you for coming, Cornelius. I apologize for depriving you of your well-deserved rest, but I have important and urgent news that require our attention," Dumbledore told the Minister of Magic as soon as he entered his office through the floo network.

"More bad news?" Asked the Minister, sitting down in the chair he was offered. "We had panic this morning with the attack on Ollivander's workshop. I assume you are aware of this event?"

"Yes, I am," the director replied, serving tea to the Minister. "Unfortunately Voldemort must have come to the same conclusion that I reached. I believe that if Atlantis did exist, there is not enough information left to locate it. Therefore, he has changed his target and now pursues a weapon, an extremely powerful magic wand, capable of amplifying the magic of those who use it many times. For information on this wand, he apparently abducted two of the greatest masters of the art, our esteemed Ollivander, and the Russian craftsman Gregorovitch."

"So it was Voldemort who attacked Diagon Alley," said the Minister, visibly worried. "I thought we would not see he here anytime soon, Dumbledore. Do you know if he got that wand?"

"No, but he has reached his last possessor before the present, and now he knows where it is," the headmaster confided. "He attacked the Nurmengard prison to extract this information directly from Gellert Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald? Was he alive so far? I did not know that..."

"Yes, he was, but he's gone now," replied Dumbledore regretfully. "But the important thing is that Voldemort now knows that the wand he so longs for is here on the Island, and he will do everything he can to get it."

"And where is this so powerful wand? Can we get to it first?" asked the Minister.

"Yes, but leave this subject with me," said the headmaster, who was willing to divert the attention of the Minister to other matters. "It will be a dangerous mission to get close to it, and it isn't appropriate for us to take the risk together. If something goes wrong, our society would be in a bad situation without its two most prestigious leaders to guide it. It is better that I alone take the risk, and that you remain safe in case something happens to me."

"Yes, yes, of course. I understand. Well thought out, Dumbledore," agreed the Minister, showing relief. "The security and future of our society cannot be risky lightly, you are right about that. But what else can we do?"

"In one of our recent conversations you have shown that you are aware of the importance of little Potter for Voldemort's defeat. I presume you know about the prophecy relating the two?" Inquired the director, wondering how Cornelius' knowledge of the subject was going on so he could ponder how much to reveal about the prophecy.

"Prophecy? No, I don't know of any prophecy," Fudge replied, annoyed that such an important fact was only now being revealed to him. "Is this prophecy in our records? What does it say?"

"There may be a copy of it in the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore replied, trying to direct the Minister's anger against his rival Saul. "What I know for sure about it is that little Potter must face Voldemort. Before this battle happens, no one else will have a chance to defeat the Dark Lord."

"But the prophecy does not say which of the two will win?"

"Prophecies are always extremely complex and ambiguous. You should not try to extract from them more than they offer," Dumbledore argued, avoiding giving specific details about this important secret. "But from what we know for sure, it is clear that we need the child for our own... for the salvation of our whole society. Sirius Black knows where he is, but refuses to say or allow our access to the Boy-Who-Lived. Unfortunately, the situation has reached such a point that we can no longer wait and respect their will. We need the boy, and we need him now!"

"You're talking about taking drastic measures, isn't it, Albus? You want to arrest Black and administer veritaserum in him to discover the whereabouts of the boy."

"Yes, the situation demands it, unfortunately," agreed the director, trying to demonstrate his displeasure in having to use such methods.

"I see... But most likely Potter will be with these Foundation people, the Lovegoods, these Zurkhofs, and who knows how many others. You said there are kids from these families studying here at Hogwarts."

"In fact, we have a representative from each family in the first year, and if they have other allies, it is possible that they also have children studying here with us, and being part of their friends' group."

"But, Dumbledore, we're talking about using children as hostages ... It's a dangerous manoeuvre ..."

"I fully understand the dangers involved, as well as the dangers of our current situation. Voldemort, alone and in broad daylight, was able to kidnap or assassinate people in three different countries without finding resistance and still not being in possession of that powerful wand he is looking for. What could he do if he comes to acquire that wand and gather his Death Eaters again?"

Fudge sank into the chair, under the overwhelming weight of the catastrophic scenario described by the Hogwarts headmaster, and pondered the available possibilities.

"I don't mind arresting Sirius Black and questioning him with veritaserum, he's an adult and should be cooperating more with us in this time of crisis. But with such young children, all we can do is keep them at Hogwarts until the end of the school year. Any other action against them, even a questioning without the use of potions, would require the consent of their guardians, unless the situation gets much worse and we can take more drastic measures by invoking National Security reasons with some public support."

"I agree about the Lovegoods' daughter, we would need the parental consent. But little Zurkhof, if indeed a Muggle-born, would be under my responsibility in the magical world..."

"Dumbledore, you said yourself to have doubts about the origin of this boy. It would be too risky to act without being certain of the facts. It is a pity that the school does not require more detailed information about the origin and position of the families of its students. Could you confirm the boy's situation? We are not in such good relations with the Russians to ask them for information, if they are of Russian origin really."

"I'll see what I can do and keep you informed. Meanwhile we must prepare ourselves to extract from Black the information we so badly need."

-o0o-

While Fudge and Dumbledore talked quietly at Hogwarts, another, much more tense conversation took place in the Riddle mansion.

Voldemort wanted the wand that was in the old headmaster's possession, but it would be difficult to get him out of the castle, and it would be a hard mission to attack the castle to get to him. Anyway, he would need an army, and that's what he was working to achieve.

There was no time to lose, so they should focus on the simplest and quickest tactics: promises of power, glory, and money to those who voluntarily joined the cause; threats to all who refused and some money advanced to hire mercenaries and convince the undecided. Unfortunately, his Death Eaters were not being so generous in defraying expenses, and Voldemort had to hand out some Cruciatus to make it clear that his needs would have to be met, or heads would roll.

Snape had come to the meeting, much to Voldemort's surprise, as he was not expecting to see him. He seemed genuinely irritated with Dumbledore, who had left him in the background after removing virtually all the power from the Potions Master into the castle. After months of suffering from constant headaches due to the new protections active in the castle (even if not at full load), Severus' mood was at his worst level and made his most aggressive and vile side show up, making him crave to see others suffer as well.

Voldemort talked to Snape alone, gathering information about his immediate enemy, evaluating the castle's defences, probing the presence of supporters among the students, and calling for plans for the school's invasion and the assassination of its headmaster.

He also talked to Lucius alone, complaining about his lack of generosity, stipulating the values he wanted to be collected, and checking how useful Narcissa could be to him from within the school.

The Dark Lord still dreamed of recovering his allies trapped in Azkaban, but feared the possibility of losing resources in an attack that could result in failure. He was unaware of the extent and strength of his enemies, and this was very disturbing. He suspected that this strange Foundation was the most dangerous of them, and he was afraid of having to face them before getting more information about them. Severus and Lucius agreed that Hogwarts was so far beyond the reach of the Foundation, except for Sirius Black and some children in their first year. Despite all the difficulties of overcoming the castle's defences, it still seemed an easier goal than Azkaban.

-o0o-

Sirius was at the Foundation accompanying Voldemort's actions when Daniel came to call him to listen to Dumbledore and Fudge's conversation. Luckily he would not have to go to Hogwarts the next morning, or he would have trouble waking up after the long night of discussions that followed the spying of the two evening meetings.

There were many decisions to be taken and many dilemmas to solve. The first would be whether or not Sirius would attend his next classes. Another was about Voldemort's last horcrux. They needed to find a way to find out where he was hiding it, and destroy it as quickly as possible. Finally, there was the question of all the Death Eaters, mercenaries and sympathizers Voldemort was gathering. Would it be worth trying to obstruct their efforts, to give these people a chance to preserve their lives, or would it be better to consider them all as enemies and seize the opportunity to rid the world of these people so ready to commit atrocities for pleasure or personal gain? Finally, there was the question of the Hogwarts attack Voldemort planned. They would have to think about how to protect all the children there, and not just those belonging to the group.

There was a serious moral issue to be resolved. It would be easy to exterminate Voldemort's forces, but would it be the right thing to do, condemn all those people to death, with no right to a trial or a chance to redeem themselves? On the other hand, catching them alive would be much more difficult and dangerous. Would it be worth trying, risking the lives of good people to save the lives of bad people? If the moral and security aspects of the issue were of major concern to that group, it was also necessary to take into account that whatever they do, there would also be important political developments.

When Sirius finally woke up the next day, annoyed at the constant knocking on the door of his room, he came across Beth and Luna waiting for him.

"Come on, sleepy man, we have no time to lose," said Beth, pointing to the portal that Luna had just opened.

A quick trip after, Sirius was in a very strange room, dominated by a large recliner, and a man vaguely known with a mask on the face that awaited for him. Beth soon began to explain what they intended.

"Do you remember Mr Granger, Hermione's father?" She said, pointing to the chair and shoving Sirius toward it. "Lie down here and relax. Mr Granger is a dentist, he treats teeth and he can do wonders. We will deploy two of our toys in your lower molars, those larger teeth in the background."

Pulling out a small box containing what appeared to be two small white buttons, Beth continued the explanation: "One of them is a potent locator, which will allow us to know where you stand even if behind strong magical protections. Only the Fidelius spell may be able to conceal it, and yet we're not so sure it will succeed. The other is a small dose of antidote to veritaserum, which will last for twelve hours after ingestion. To activate it, you simply press the top of your right molar tightly, and the fine ceramic of the cocoon will break, realising the antidote. Any question?"

That last one had been a rhetorical question, since Doctor Granger kept Sirius's mouth wide open and was inserting the locator. Luna was amused to see a man so big and with such a brave pose show so much fear sitting in the dentist's chair.

-o0o-

"Ah, my dear friend Severus," the director greeted his Potions Master. While Slughorn had taken Snape's classes, Dumbledore had kept the former Death Eater in the symbolic position of Potions Master, with the duties of replenishing the potions of the Infirmary, taking care of the castle's stockpiles of ingredients, and conducting research on new potions. Albus thought Severus would like the position, being able to devote himself to his beloved potions without having to deal with the annoying students. Unfortunately, Snape also liked power, attention, and opportunities to bother the puppies he received as students, and all this had been denied him by being deprived of his former positions as teacher and head of the Slytherin household. The students no longer feared him, and they now completely ignored him, to their great disgust.

"The Dark Lord gathered his followers last night. He will not attack Azkaban as we expected. His target is another one," he told the director as he sat down.

"Am I to be this new target?" asked Dumbledore, already dreading the answer.

"Yes! You already knew?"

"Certain recent events have made that point obvious," the director replied quietly. "Did he ask for your help in any specific way?"

"He talked to me privately and asked me to check the castle's defences and the best way to beat them. He also wants me to check if there are students in the last few years who are supportive of his cause, and who are willing to help. So far he has not asked me to do any direct moves against you, but that may change. But what worries me most is that he also had a long private conversation with Lucius before calling me. He may be planning to use Narcissa and Lucius to set you up."

"I already expected that. It was a pity that Cornelius insisted so much on me to hire Narcissa and Dolores. They were by no means the people I wanted for these positions. Do you have any information about the power of the forces he is gathering and when he intends to attack?"

"On the strength of his forces, I still don't have much information. It will depend on how many mercenaries he will be able to pay with the money he is taking from the Death Eaters, and how 'persuasive' his recruiters are. Virtually all of his former allies are involved in rapid recruitment. He wants to attack as quickly as possible, ten days at the most, sooner if possible. Dumbledore, there's a sense of urgency in everything he's doing. I do not like it at all. That is not how he acted in previous times."

"Oh, but I expected that. Voldemort is desperate, and will end up making mistakes, mistakes that we will use to seal his destiny once and for all. Ten days is not a very long time to prepare, but we will make it enough. Tomorrow we will be taking a big step to improve our situation."

-o0o-

In the midst of all the tension that the Foundation was undergoing, good news came from the children who solved a secondary problem: that of the toxic landfill that was to be built near their headquarters.

A group of girls headed by Hermione provided the solution. The Foundation was now rushing to buy the land the government wanted from its two current owners, before the expropriation process was initiated. Then the girls' idea was to announce in national media the intention of the government to create the landfill, and to offer to each citizen who wanted to collaborate in preserving the area one square meter of the land for free, the citizen having only to pay the fees for transfer and registration of the property. As an additional incentive, the Foundation would issue a membership card for each owner, and would transform the region into a private camping and environmental preservation area.

If the campaign achieves its objectives, the land would be divided into half a million owners. It would be too expensive to effect that much expropriations. So expensive that it would make the entire project unfeasible, leaving any other location more economically interesting.

The adults were impressed by the idea. Simple, practical, legal and peaceful, albeit a bit pricey. But overcoming government was no simple task. Before that idea, they did not even hope to win, only to delay the process.

-o0o-

Snape arrived early at the gates of Hogwarts the next morning. Sirius Black, one of his worst enemies, had shown himself to be a regular person. Every day his rival lectured at Hogwarts, he would apparate in front of the school gates at 7:45 am, with just enough time to walk to his classroom before the start of the first class of the day.

Today, however, he would not reach his room. Dumbledore had warned the potions master of the plans so he would be captured as soon as he crossed the gates and was unable to apparate away. Sirius Black being arrested and escorted to the castle was something that Severus wanted to see in person, a memory that would give him pleasure to remember for the rest of his life. And just for safety, he was hiding near the gate, to make sure Black did not escape.

He saw when the Minister himself apparated with a group of Aurors, four of whom accompanied Cornelius to the castle while the others, about a dozen, took position near Hagrid's hut, hiding to wait for Black's arrival.

-o0o-

The Foundation was aware of all the plans of Albus and Cornelius, and was ready to use those plans in their favour. It would have been simpler for Sirius not to appear and owl out a letter of resignation, but it would have been far more effective to put the two mighty magicians in a difficult and even shameful situation, and that was what they decided to do.

At the scheduled time for Sirius' arrival, Paul opened a portal from the Foundation to the Castle's Entrance Hall, so his godfather would arrive at the school without being ambushed. From there, Paul used another portal to the second floor, from where he would prepare Sirius' rescue, after the Marauder held his special show in front of the entire population of the school.

With his hands in his pockets, a smile on his lips, and the unconcern of who knows what's going on, Sirius walked slowly through the Entrance Hall, crossing the front doors of the Great Hall, waving at some of his students he could see on his way.

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed Dumbledore, noting the unexpected presence of his teacher in the castle. The Marauder paused and waved at the headmaster, happy as he watched the expressions of surprise on the faces of the two conspirators seated at the teachers' table.

"Sirius, come here, please!" said Dumbledore, rising from the table.

"Something wrong, Albus?" Sirius asked, entering the Great Hall but stopping near the entrance. The plan was to have either Albus or Cornelius give the Marauder the news of his incarceration in front of all the school, so that this arbitrariness could count on with that many witnesses.

In quick movements the ancient wizard drew his wand, disarmed Sirius by picking up his wand in his left hand, and placed a spell immobilizing and silencing his victim. But not so, as Sirius immediately objected to the treatment, still standing and placing his hands on his hips to reinforce his attitude of revolt.

"What does that mean, Albus? What is the reason for this unprovoked attack?"

At the table of the first year, Luna and several of her friends had to hold the laughter they wanted to release at the expression of surprise and incomprehension on the headmaster's face. Luna's shield had worked perfectly, shielding the Marauder from Dumbledore's spells without anyone noticing what had happened.

"Sirius Orion Black," the Minister said as he stood up. "For national security reasons, you are being held for questioning! What have you done with my Aurors!"

"Nothing," Sirius replied quietly. "These four with you are the only ones I have seen in the last days, and they are in perfect condition. And I have nothing to hide. I can answer any questions you want to ask here and now."

"NO!" shouted Dumbledore, shocking them all. "The questions we have are state secrets, and should not be shared with the public. We'll go to my office. Sirius, I ask you to cooperate with us on this matter, or we will be forced to take more drastic measures."

"This is all highly irregular, Albus. It seems to me a classic case of abuse of power. But I will not resist as long as I'm treated with dignity." Sirius enunciated carefully, looking around the students to make his position clear on the events.

"Great!" interrupted the Minister, trying to show power by taking the lead. "Gawain, check what happened with the aurors parked outside. See if we need to add some extra charges against this element. And you," he said, addressing the other three Aurors of his personal guard, "escort Black into the headmaster's office with us."

One of the Aurors stood in front of Sirius, the other two behind, and the Minister and the headmaster at the end closed the little procession that followed into the castle, up the main staircase. Meanwhile, when the action was over in the Great Hall, Luna looked at Professor Vector and signalled for her to know that some of the students at the school would not be seen for a while. Luna and Paul mainly, since with Sirius about to escape, the director would certainly turn his attention to the two first-year and their group of friends.

-o0o-

Extracting Sirius from his captors was extremely easy.

Paul had a privileged view of the group climbing the stairs. He could have accomplished the feat right after the first flight of stairs, but he needed to allow some time for the students to hide. So he was rising ahead of the group, keeping continuous observation on them. When they reached the landing between the two flights of stairs that led from the fourth to the fifth floor, Paul finally acted.

A portal was opened for Sirius' escape. This time, instead of a 'hole in the air' between the two places linked by the portal, Paul created what looked like a hole in the ground, just below the foot that his godfather would put again on the ground. Seeing the hole opening, Sirius simply jumped in, the portal closing as soon as he passed thru it. Back at the Foundation, he rushed to the control room to see first-hand the reaction of his captors.

"WHAT!?" one of the Aurors shouted at the sight of his prisoner suddenly disappearing.

"He apparated!" said the other, looking around as if Sirius was foolish enough to be around.

"Idiot! You cannot apparate at Hogwarts!" The Minister snorted, visibly irritated. "Albus?" He asked the director, hoping the wise old man would have an explanation for what had happened.

Dumbledore had been holding his precious wand in his hands, and was soon trying various spells to detect magical residues.

"It was not apparition or port-key," he finally said. "Impressive! There are remnants of a kind of magic I've never seen before. I do not know how he managed to escape, or where he might have discovered such... THE CHILDREN!"

"Albus, you cannot be thinking ... We have already exposed ourselves too much with Black ... We cannot risk any more ... Public opinion ... They are only children!" stammered the Minister, fearful that the unfolding of the facts could bring danger to his stay in office.

"We have no time to lose, Cornelius. It has to be done, for the greater good!" replied the headmaster, quickly turning and descending again to the Great Hall at great speed.

With no other alternative, the Minister beckoned for the Aurors to accompany him, and followed the old mage down the stairs.

-o0o-

The old headmaster came almost breathless into the Great Hall, and immediately realized that many students had already left, probably heading for their morning classes.

Fudge reached behind him, and confirmed that his Aurors were all in good condition, and had seen no sign of Black arriving at the castle. It didn't smell good to him. It seemed clear that they were being the victims of some cruel prank.

Dumbledore brought his wand to his throat, and then his voice echoed through the school.

"Attention all! The presence of all students is required immediately in the Great Hall. Teachers and staff, please help all students return to the Great Hall as quickly and orderly as possible. All students, without exception, must immediately return to the Great Hall."

His orders given, Albus returned calmly to the teachers' table and his abandoned breakfast, waiting for the students' return, Zurkhof and Lovegood in particular. Cornelius sat down next to the director again, but he was not able to keep the same calm.

About twenty minutes later, with a stern look directed at her superior, Professor McGonagall approached the headmaster to report that all the students found were back in the Great Hall.

"Minerva, my dear, it is obvious that you are mistaken. Look around you, we have less than half the students who should be present."

"I'm not mistaken, headmaster. These are all students we could locate. The rest were not found in the school grounds," she said with extreme irony, as if she was talking to a petulant little child.

"Impossible! There must be some mistake. The castle wards didn't register any students leaving the school!" Dumbledore replied, standing up. Turning to the Minister, he said, "Cornelius, I am going to my office, from where I will search more extensively and certainly more efficiently than my subordinates," looking with profound disappointment to Minerva. Turning again to the Minister, he added, "Would you like to accompany me?"

"No, Albus, I'm afraid not," replied the Minister, quite annoyed at his role in those events, and thought it best to stay away from Hogwarts until things turned out well for them again. "I must return to the Ministry urgently. Notify me of any progress as soon as possible."

-o0o-

Snape was furious. His dreams of seeing Black return to prison were destroyed, and he needed to discount that fury against someone. Dumbledore had been less than ten feet from his rival, how had the mediocre wizard managed to escape? Was the director so weakened by age that he was so easily fooled?

And not even those damn children were by the castle anymore. Half of them had disappeared under the headmaster's white beards! Two hundred children missing!

Voldemort would certainly like to know how the old defender of the Good was making mistakes. If even Black Albus couldn't stop, let's see how it goes against the Dark Lord!

-o0o-

Sirius spent little time in the Foundation. Basically just enough time to see that the children of the group arrived safely. Now he was back in the castle, in the Room of Requirement where, with the help of the Marauders' old map, he and the Weasley twins would take turns to watch over any suspicious movements in the castle, with special attention to Snape, the Malfoys, and the possible approach of Voldemort and his merry group of friends.

Along with them, Paul, Luna and Liz would be training and preparing the most advanced group of children, in case of any emergency that might occur. Seeing that Snape had exited the castle, they quickly decided that it would be best to put the school's defences at their maximum. The greasy nosey man and his fellow Death Eaters would never enter the castle again.

At the Foundation, the women soon found themselves in the task of arranging accommodations and activities for the newcomers. Meanwhile, Xeno was releasing three new articles in The Critical Thinker. One revealing Voldemort's return to the Island, the second revealing Dumbledore and Fudge's plan to gain control over the Boy-Who-Lived through the unjustified imprisonment of his godfather Sirius Black, and the third, and most important, a decoy attempting to destabilize the already angry and worried Dark Lord.

There was still an obstacle so that Voldemort could finally be defeated once and for all: one last Horcrux that the Foundation still had no clues as to where it might be. For this, now that they had the Dark Lord again stapled with multiple sensors, they had to force Voldemort to reveal the location of their most precious treasure. To that end, a special report stated that the Foundation had discovered how the Dark Lord had avoided his definitive death, and had taken important steps to destroy the precautions he had taken to secure his immortality. The Horcruxes were not mentioned directly, but the article mentioned that various objects had been subjected to a revolting ritual, showing pictures of each of them, and confiding that only one of them remained, and that in two or three days that would also be disabled, leaving Voldemort mortal again.

It was a not too subtle or elaborate bluff, but they were counting that, between the fear of death and the desperation to see their plans facing so many difficulties, the mighty Dark Lord hesitated and ended up revealing the location of his last horcrux.

-o0o-

In the Riddle mansion, the day had begun exceptionally favourable for its owner. The already enormous residence was expanded to the utmost with powerful spells, so that the space needed to accommodate the army of the Dark Lord was enough.

Of all the continents his loyal followers returned bringing hundreds of wizards loyal to the cause or to the money of the purebloods. By the end of the day, Voldemort's forces were expected to reach one thousand two hundred wizards, plus a few hundred dark creatures. Hogwarts would not be able to resist such a force, and after the castle was taken and his enemy Dumbledore defeated, wielding the wand of fate soon Azkaban and the Ministry would also fall, victims of the power of the Dark Lord.

Snape's arrival made Voldemort even happier. Of course it was a little disturbing to discover that the Foundation had so powerful an influence over half the students at Hogwarts, but they had fled the castle, meaning that the old mage who ran the school was even more desolate in his position and would not have the support of this mysterious group. With three small groups causing some destruction and disorder in the Ministry, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, it would be easy enough to give the Aurors, and perhaps even the Order of the Phoenix, enough work so that their attack on the school could be effected without outside interference.

It is a pity that the naive old man's attempts have given so little results in taking the Boy-Who-Lived from his prolonged anonymity. That damn prophecy still worried the Dark Lord, and it would be necessary to take some action soon to heal that danger, before the boy had time to become a real threat. On the other hand, maybe it was good that little Potter was out of the way. The prophecy would guarantee that, with Potter absent, Voldemort could not be defeated. With Dumbledore dead and the Ministry of Magic under his control, the Dark Lord could then concentrate on hunting the boy while his forces took care of cleaning up the magical society by putting the bad blood slag in their proper place, at the feet of the pure of blood.

"Master?" Lucius Malfoy's worried voice echoed, drawing Voldemort from his conquering dreams to the preoccupations of the present.

"What is it, Lucius? I hope you have good news to give me. "

"Yes Master. Everything is running smoothly. Crabbe and Barfield returned from the Middle East with even more followers than we expected. The promise of easy money to the volunteers and a few gifts we sent to the tribal chiefs worked wonders. It is possible that among wizards and creatures we may have more than two thousand beings under your command at the end of the day. "

"That's nice. However, I sense your nervousness from here, Lucius. You're afraid to reveal something to me. What is it?"

Lucius did not expect his master to read his emotions so easily, but there was no other way out. He had to pass that information along.

"I don't know how important it is, master, but The Critical Thinker has just published an article about you. They say they have discovered the means by which you have become immortal. I think it would be appropriate if you could read the article to make sure everything is in order, my Master."

Voldemort sat in his elaborate armchair, practically a throne worthy of a king, and began to read the article quoted by Lucius. He realized when Lucius took advantage of his concentration on the article to leave the room quickly, fearing that his master's anger would turn against him.

Contrary to what Lucius expected, rather than angry, Voldemort was rather thoughtful. That anyone knew of the horcruxes he had created and systematically destroyed them was something he already knew. Why would they be opening the game and revealing all that now? Why warn that they were after the last, and soon they would get it? Would it be a bluff? It had all the appearance of being so.

Oh, how Voldemort would have liked to go out destroying things, for the simple pleasure of venting his anger, as Lucius thought he would! But the situation required him to remain calm, with a difficult decision in front of him. Reclaim his last horcrux and keep it protected next to him, or leave it where it was, well hidden? It all came down to one single doubt: did the Foundation really know where he had hidden his last horcrux, or expected to get him to take them there?

-o0o-

Dumbledore was getting desperate. His informants warned him of a great movement of the most sordid individuals in the magical world, as well as hundreds of dark creatures, heading for Britain from all over the world. Voldemort would be quick to attack, and he was sparing no effort in gathering a large army for this.

Meanwhile, half of his students had disappeared, including the two freshmen who were his last hope of exerting any influence over the Foundation and little Potter. The mysterious disappearance of Sirius Black as he was escorted by three Aurors as well as the disappearance of the children and the other actions the Foundation was involved showed how powerful their members were. The problem was that there was no guarantee that they would know how to act to eliminate definitively Voldemort, and if they would act for the greater good or their personal interests.

To add to his anguish, Severus had not yet returned to school, and Albus feared that when he finally returned, he would be accompanied by Tom Riddle and his followers. To make matters worse, Fudge had refused his request for a garrison of aurors to protect the school, claiming that the Ministry's forces were restricted and that there were more important targets to protect, suggesting that he close the school and send the students back to their homes. Dumbledore well knew that the most important target that Cornelio wanted to protect was his own person, but decided not to play it in the Minister's face so as not to complicate his situation any further.

It was hard to keep the school going. With half of the students missed and the fiasco in trying to arrest Black, even the most naive of the students realized that a black cloud had approached the school and terrible things were about to happen. Not knowing if Voldemort, with the information Severus would surely give him about the latest events, would keep his original deadline or speed up the attack on school, all Albus has left to do was prepare for the worst. At least Fudge had agreed to the extinction of two classes. Dolores and Narcissa were leaving the castle that same day, which took two weights, however small, from the back of the tired and stunned mage.

As a last resort, Albus had connected the fireplaces of the four heads of houses' quarters to the floo network, and had established, with teachers and staff, plans for the rapid evacuation of the students in the event of an attack.

-o0o-

Voldemort had finally made the final decisions, and preparation for the attacks was at full speed. The next day, at seven o'clock, Lucius Malfoy would command a group of his most faithful and skilful followers to the Ministry of Magic, where they would put as many officials as possible under the influence of the Imperius curse, instructing the subjugated servants to attack and destroy what they could find from nine o'clock on.

At that same time of 9:00 am, other groups were making quick and devastating attacks at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade Village and St. Mungos Hospital, while his main forces would launch the attack on Hogwarts. Lucius' information that Narcissa had been put out of the castle created a little difficulty, but not so important. Severus Snape would arrive shortly before the attack to the castle, apparently to warn the director of the imminent danger, but with the secret mission of preventing him from being able to use that great chicken as a means of escape, or even to kill the old wizard, if a favourable situation appeared.

Seven packs of werewolves, three hundred Inferis and a horde of other creatures of darkness would make the initial attack on the castle, preceding their army of dark wizards. The plan was simple. Dump the castle defences with a magic overload with twelve hundred wizards firing at them, leaving the beasts loose to kill anyone in the front, taking Dumbledore's wand, ensuring that he did not survive, and from there apparate with the wizards for their next target, the Ministry, ending the government of that pathetic Minister. Then he could devote himself to hunting and removing the last obstacle to his supreme rule: Harry Potter.

Voldemort felt extremely confident to execute his plans for tomorrow. The prophecy gave him assurance that only the Boy-Who-Survived could defeat him, and he would not have time to act. When news of the attacks came to the Foundation, everything should be sorted out. And thinking calmly and at length, the Dark Lord had come to the conclusion that the article in The Critical Thinker was no more than a bluff. None of the protections he had placed around his precious horcrux had been activated. And it made no sense for the Foundation to announce its imminent hunt for the mighty artefact in advance. Now that he had thought it over, it was easy to see that the article had been written with the intention of sending him to the place of hiding, so that the whereabouts of the Horcrux might be revealed.

That meant one thing: he was still being watched in some way. Was it one of his men, or some magical artefact? That was his only concern, and he had not been able to solve this dilemma. He submitted each one who approached him to tests by Legilimency, and found nothing. Likewise, the innumerable magical tests to which he submitted himself did not reveal anything different in his person or his robes. Voldemort was not relying too much on these negative results, so he kept his plans secret and only in his own head, revealing nothing to his servants ahead of time, and writing nothing on paper to avoid surprises in his attacks. Each one only knew what they needed as much as they needed to. Everyone knew that attacks would be executed soon, but only he knew where and when and by whom.

And, even all this precautions, yet a hint of doubt and awe insisted on penetrating his thoughts...

-o0o-

Cornelius Fudge was also very worried. His alliance with the powerful Albus Dumbledore had produced nothing concrete, and both were being mocked in that clandestine publication again.

To make things worse, Dumbledore had just talked to the Minister through the private fireplace in his office, and had given the sad news that Voldemort's attack would probably occur sooner than he thought. His position as leader of the British magical world was in danger. Heavens, his own life was in danger, he realized with terror.

A brief meeting with Amelia established a new policy for the Aurors for the next few days. With the Ministry in jeopardy, the Aurors would prefer to be on alert on the premises of the Ministry itself, responding to outside calls as far as possible, but cancelling routine patrols until further notice. In addition, he doubled his personal guard from four to eight Aurors.

Another measure he forced Amelia to take was to declare the immediate summoning of Sirius Black, Harry Potter, the Lovegoods and the Zurkhofs to appear in the Ministry, otherwise they would be declared outlaws and their civil rights revoked on charges of Betrayal to the British magical world. Cornelius found it curious that Amelia rebelled more against this order than against the previous ones, but insisted until she gave in, under threat of immediate dismissal if necessary. She would make a quick press release, assuring that the Daily Prophet would be posting the news the next morning.

Finally, with these points out of the way, it was time for Cornelius to take care of himself. Some calls over the floo network and he filled his schedule of appointments away from the Ministry. Tomorrow he would be visiting the Minister of Magic of Belgium. The Netherlands, France, Switzerland, Italy, Austria, Germany and Poland were scheduled to follow. More would be added, if he thought it necessary. Cornelius Fudge was too fond of himself to wait for death sitting alone in his office.

-o0o-

Amelia Bones was happy, despite the small disappointment with the compulsory convocation of the Foundation members. Fudge had unknowingly aided Amelia by summoning all the Aurors for the protection of the Ministry. She was aware of all that the Foundation had discovered about Voldemort's plans, unfortunately not quite yet, but having the Aurors at her disposal in the Ministry, with Fudge traveling across the Continent, would facilitate her mission to keep them safe. Also, they could quickly be sent where they were needed, and especially, they could be kept away from the staff of the Foundation, so that one group did not interfere with the other.

Even the communication to the press ended up serving her purposes. Fudge had been too naive to leave it to her. He would pay dearly for it. The announcement would be made, but Amelia would see to it that the whole matter reflected very poorly on the images of the Minister and Dumbledore.

Finishing her day with complete success, Amelia went to the Foundation's headquarters in the company of Saul Croacker and a few other Unspeakables. Not surprising at all. It was there, at the Foundation, that all the needed information could be found, and it would be from there that tomorrow the future of British magical society would be decided. If, a few months ago, someone had told Amelia that this small group of wizards and witches, whom she had known personally for many years, plus only a small family consisting of a non-magical mother and her two children, would have power to the point of making Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort and his thousands of followers, and Fudge and all the power of the governmental machine, secondary characters in the course of events, she would have laughed and declared that person crazy. And yet, here she was, amazed at the power that intelligence and innovation were capable of garnering.

-o0o-

"Paul, have you seen the last article in The Critical Thinker?" Susan asked the boy, sitting down beside him with the receiver still open, which she offered to him.

Paul took the girl's device, smiling at her in thanks, and quickly read the article.

"Perfect!" He commented happily. "After all this is over, I'm sure that this Cornelius will just be an unpleasant memory of a past to forget, and your aunt will be ready to take over his post and make the changes that magical society needs. You should be proud of her, Susan; your aunt is really a fantastic person, and the most suitable for this important job."

The redhead flushed with praise and buried her face in Paul's shoulder, hugging him tenderly and asking in a low voice, "You're going to help her, aren't you? I mean, the Foundation."

"Of course we will. We will not be part of the government, I guess. None of the adults seem interested in holding public office. But we will certainly support her government and do our best to help where we can."

"This is something I never quite understood. You want changes, but at the same time you do not want to assume positions where they can be realized..."

"We think that change is most effective when it comes from bottom-up pressure, than from top-down decrees. Look at Dumbledore's case with the school. He wanted to change everything according to his own will, without involving the students in the process, and what is the result? He did not please anyone, and his changes simply will not last long. If he insists, he will be acting like a dictator, and will have less and less support and more and more opposition to face."

"Your aunt is going to have a lot of work in the beginning. The magical population was really outraged to learn of the real extent of the privileges of the purebloods," commented Daphne, joining them with Morag and Padma. They had spent hours exploring what the Room of Requirement could offer in terms of helping the Hogwarts defence. Now they were taking a break and just talking for a while.

"It's going to be a damned brawl between Muggleborns and half-bloods wanting to do away with the privileges of the purebloods as they struggle to retain their power and their benefits," Morag explained.

"But the fame that will come with the defeat of Voldemort will give her a lot of strength," said Padma, to show Susan that things would not be so bad, and that Madame Bones would have some trump cards in her hand.

"Paul? Do you think Harry Potter could make a statement of support for Susan's aunt?" Daphne asked, probing the possibility, taking the boy's hand in hers. "I know you do not appreciate your fame as a Boy-Who-Lived, but it would help greatly to secure Madame Bones' position and assist in this time of transition of governments."

"That's something I've been thinking about," he confided. "By the way, more than simply supporting Amelia, I was thinking that perhaps it was time, after Voldemort's defeat, to let everyone know that I was born as Harry Potter, but I chose to be adopted by the Zurkhofs."

Susan lifted her head from her comfortable position on Paul's shoulder to look him in the eye. "It's a tremendous decision, Paul," she said. Around her, the other girls were equally astonished that Paul was thinking of completely opening the game for the entire magical population. "On the other hand, with Voldemort liquidated, maybe the impact is not so great."

"Do not underestimate the power of myths and heroes among the masses, Susan," pondered Morag. "If the full extent of Paul's role in Voldemort's defeat is revealed, he will be even more famous than he already is. Imagine, defeating the most terrible evil wizard at the age of only eleven, after having made him spend a decade as a wraith at fifteen months of age! This is huge! He will be compared to Merlin himself, for sure! Imagine the pressure on him, everyone waiting for all sorts of miracles all the time!"

"That's right, Paul, it will not be easy," said Daphne. "You know very well how most people are lazy. They will find it to be your duty to solve all problems for them. You are not old enough to understand much of economics and politics or any of these complex disciplines, not that we do not all strive to learn, but it is extremely unfair how much they will expect of you. They will fail to do things for themselves, waiting for you to solve problems for them. And they will crucify you for anything that goes wrong in their lives that you didn't solve."

"Oh, if it was only just politics and economics..." Morag continued, "But it will be all at once: the ozone layer, the warming of the Earth, the problems of pollution and hunger, the cure for Cancer and AIDS ... We'll need Hermione's help to set the timeline for everything you're going to need to do..."

"Morag! Please, do not even jokingly say something like that!" pleaded Paul. "Hermione taking care of my schedule? I'll have white hair before I can go to a movie again, or take a girl for a date!"

"Some specific girl you'd like to date, Paul?" Daphne asked, squashing the boy's hand a bit, suggestively, and arousing the attention not only of their friends around the table, but of other girls in the room.

"Me and my huge mouth!" commented the boy when he saw the reaction that he had awakened in his friends. Staring at the blonde girl who had put him in this difficult situation, he said in a clear voice for all to understand: "At the moment I would not have the slightest condition to choose one of you as special, I'm sorry, Daphne. But on the other hand, that means I'm not ruling out any possibility. You are all special, each in your own way." Paul paused for a moment to think about what he had just said. "Wow, that sounded strange, didn't it? I mean, that's the truth, honestly, but it sounds like I'm just avoiding hurting you, or anything. The truth is that I have no experience in this department, but I'm beginning to think it would be interesting to get some. I think, after all this mess, it would be a good time to start getting to know you all better, one at a time, but no compromises, you know, something soft and just as friends at first. What do you think?"

"First of the line, cut it all!" said Susan quickly, to the disappointment of the others who were soon marking their places in the queue.

Morag, laughing wildly as much to get the second place as at Paul's astonished face, comforted the boy, saying, "Paul, since before we even knew that you were Harry Potter, most of us had already laid eyes on you. Girls mature faster for relationships, as you should know."

"Most of the boys would be bragging their pride instead, Paul," said Padma. "However, you seem concerned. Are you afraid you're going to hurt us, disappoint us or something?"

"Yeah ... yeah, that's it," replied Paul, embarrassed.

"Which one of them, to hurt us or disappoint us?" Kimberly asked, hugging the boy from behind the chair he was sitting on, and sticking her face to his on the side not occupied by Susan.

"Both?" He replied timidly. "And does not it hurt any of you that I'm thinking of going out with more than one of you?"

"Is it not just out of friendship for the time being?" Daphne asked, glaring at Kimberly, who had taken the side of the boy closest to her, before turning back to Paul and continuing. "As long as you give each of us a chance to go out with you before you decide to start dating one of us, I think it's perfectly natural."

"Really?" answered Paul in amazement. The boy was having trouble accepting the situation he was in. "But you're not thinking of going out just with me, are you? The other boys ..."

"They'll get their chance, don't worry," said Labina, who had sat in front of the boy beside Morag. "But they will have to behave, and find the courage to invite us."

"What I want to see is you asking permission to take Rachel on a date like that, Paul," said Daphne, winking at the boy and amused by the expression of astonishment and fear he showed. "Oh really, Paul? Did you think, even for a minute, that this little girl would not demand her opportunity as well? You better start getting ready..."

"I'm fried!" He said, before letting his forehead fall on the table with a solid 'tunk' that echoed through the room as a dozen girls laughed openly at his fate.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 – The end of an era**

The great day had finally come, and the Foundation was very happy to discover that the Daily Prophet, in its eagerness to gain back some standing with the British magical community, had inadvertently helped immensely with the changes they wished to implement.

First, at the top of the front page, as the main headline, 'Dumbledore and Fudge went too far?' led readers to the interview given by Madam Amelia Bones about their unilateral and unexplained decision to consider two of today's greatest celebrities, Sirius Black and Harry Potter, as 'traitors to the nation'. Amelia had done an excellent job showing her concern that they were being victimized by strong measures that ignored their civil rights and were charged without due process with the DMLE or Wizengamot.

In the middle third of the front page, the call for a special story by Rita Skeeter: 'Dumbledore and Grindelwald: A Stormy Romance'. Rita, informed that Dumbledore was plotting something serious, had rushed to Hogwarts and had used her animagus form to dig more information. Alerted of the unexpected visitant by the now fully active protections of the castle, and after a quick consultation of the Weasley twins on the marauders' map, it was not difficult for the children to engage the naive professor Bagshot to reveal some secrets of the headmaster's past with her nephew from the continent, very close to the ugly beetle that the map indicated was the snoopy reporter of the Daily Prophet.

To further spice up the situation, the children even made hints about Grindelwald having found the famous wand of fate. Professor Bagshot was not aware of this development, but was not astonished, and told the children how her nephew Gellert had always been fissured in the story of the three brothers and that the symbol he had adopted as his was in fact the same symbol that represented the three sacred artefacts of Death in the original edition of the book of the bard. The children proudly told the famous historian, and indirectly Skeeter as well, how Gellert had found the mighty wand in the hands of the craftsman Gregorovitch and had stolen it, then to see it conquered by Albus Dumbledore after the famous duel in which Gellert had finally been defeated.

The children were proud to see in the Daily Prophet that the bait they gave Skeeter had borne fruit. The final third of the first page was divided into two columns, half reporting the case of the wand of fate; the other half revealing that Fudge and Dumbledore's attempt to make contact with the Boy Who Lived was nothing more than an attempt to force one Prophecy to be realized.

Prophecies were subjects of much fear and respect within the magical world. They were also one of the least understood and most controversial areas of study. In the midst of fear and ignorance, the general opinion was that they should be left as far as possible in peace. It was a general consensus that bad consequences awaited anyone who dared to interfere with them, whether for or against it. That is why Saul Croaker had proposed to the Foundation to reveal the existence of the prophecy and the attempt of the two leaders of the government to manipulate the situation.

Once the revelation was approved, it was enough for Saul to send a voice message to Amelia during her interview with the press, saying loud and clear that he had found the motive behind the immediate summoning of Black and Potter, and that it was a prophecy about the defeat of You-Know-Who, so that all the present journalists would take the nothing subtle tip and put another sword on the head of the two conspirators.

And the criticism did not stop on the front page. The internal pages of the newspaper detailed the headlines and went further, reporting the Minister's interference in the DMLE, leaving the main public places of the magical world unprotected, while the Minister fled cowardly to the continent with a strong escort, waiting in safety for the end of the events. Dumbledore, too, had not escaped unharmed, with You-Know-Who and an immense basilisk in the school coming to the surface again to tarnish his reputation a little more.

That The Critical Thinker was presenting similar news only confirmed to the entire magical population that, at least this time, the Daily Prophet seemed to be speaking the truth.

-o0o-

Lucius Malfoy had not seen the paper that morning. His mood wasn't good. Like every pureblood of status, to wake up early was not his way. Arriving at the Ministry at seven in the morning, as if he was one of those poor and inefficient junior officers, was almost a humiliation in his eyes. But this was the will of his Lord, and he well knew what the consequences would be of being late. It was time to do his part in the plan of domination of his master.

His mission, shared with other Death Eaters who were Ministry officials or members of the Wizengamot, was simple. Put as many people as possible under control and program them to cause maximum destruction and death from nine o'clock in the morning, time at which he and his companions should meet with their master wherever the Portkey that had been delivered to them led him. The Dark Lord was not relying on anyone else for all his plans, but with the number of creatures and wizards of darkness he had gathered (in Malfoy's own mansion, no less!) it was certain that it would be a long day for all involved.

So, at exactly seven o'clock in the morning, Malfoy reached the lobby of the Ministry by one of the many chimneys there, and soon afterwards the spell "Imperius" made its first victim.

-o0o-

At the same time that Lucius Malfoy arrived at the Ministry, breakfast began in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, still lacking half of its student population.

The headmaster of the prestigious educational institution was worried. No news of his spy among the forces of evil, Severus Snape, had come so far, and Albus Dumbledore feared for the luck of the already unfortunate boy if Voldemort discovered the betrayal. But Dumbledore also feared an attack, a heavy attack of the forces of evil against his own person, and the special wand he controlled.

No sooner had the venerable wizard seated than his attention was demanded by Professor McGonagall.

"Albus! Look at this!" she said, passing him the latest edition of The Daily Prophet.

The old man barely had time to take notice (and tremble for fear of the repercussions) of the headlines as the doors of the Great Hall suddenly burst open, letting in a child, a child for whom he had been searching for a long time.

"HARRY POTTER!" He shouted, getting up in surprise.

"Then you know who I am. Do you know why I'm here?" asked the boy, advancing with steady steps toward him.

The whole contingent present to the Great Hall observed the boy's advance in amazement. His figure was well known to all from the covers of countless books depicting his pretended adventures in the magical world. Black hair in disarray, glasses, lightning scar on forehead. For those who had known his parents, the exact image of James Potter at the same age, except for his eyes, emerald green like his mother's.

"N-No. Would it have been for being summoned?" the headmaster stammered, surprised at the event and not yet reinstated.

"No. I am here to defeat a Dark Lord, as was prophesied that I would," replied the boy, a malicious smile appearing on his lips.

"The prophecy! How did you find out about it?" asked Dumbledore, fearing what other surprises that day would bring.

"It's none of your business!" replied the boy, finally reaching the front of the teachers' table.

"WHAT!" had time to declare the old headmaster startled, before he found himself silenced and his body caught in a body-bind spell. His wand, his precious and powerful wand, flew to the boy's hand as a black vertical hole opened behind him and he said words that made the mighty Albus Dumbledore, possessor of so many titles and fame, tremble with shivers: "The Dark Lord I came to defeat is defeated! He will be delivered to the DMLE, who will judge his actions..."

At that moment the wand of fate had reached the boy's hand, and everyone present felt the great energy that surrounded him in contact with the mighty artefact. The weapon and its new master shone for a moment, and a strong wind circled the Hall.

"Wow! Well... One Dark Lord, another remains. Excuse me, and sorry for the interruption," were his last words before bowing to the teachers, turning around and following the headmaster's floating body through the portal, which closed shortly after he passed.

For a long, long moment, complete silence and immobility reigned in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Then, of course, it was total chaos.

-o0o-

Lord Voldemort woke slowly, flexing his muscles and preparing for the special day ahead. The day of eliminating one of the two biggest obstacles to his success: Albus Dumbledore. The day of acquiring the most powerful weapon this world has ever seen: the wand of fate. The day of gaining control over the British magic community, in its first step to global dominance!

Only not. As soon as the vilest and mightiest Dark Lord had begun to stretch, he felt his body restricted in its movements. Frightened, the evil wizard opened his eyes and scanned the place, finding it utterly strange.

Voices, no more than murmurs, came from a strange arc before him, covered by a veil that swayed in the wind, a wind that did not exist where he was. Weird!

"We are in the Department of Mysteries, in the room known as the 'Death Hall'. And you are our guest of honour for an important ceremony. The extermination of the most lethal and malignant creature that ever lived on this planet!" said a clearly disguised voice, belonging to a person approaching, hidden under a hood and cloak that he knew well as belonging to the leader of the Unspeakables.

"Release me immediately and I will make your death quick and painless," answered the Lord of Darkness. "Do you think you can get rid of me like some low creature? I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, AND I AM IMMORTAL!"

"Oh, we're prepared to take care of this, do not worry," said another voice, belonging to a boy approaching the lighted area where he was. Behind and around the boy, other figures began to make themselves noticed, but Voldemort had eyes only for the approaching boy and the object he held in his hands: his diary, his last horcrux!

"NO! It cannot be! You didn't know the whereabouts of the diary! I saw the deception that you tried to make me swallow with that lying report! You didn't know where it was, no one knew, and I didn't go back there!"

"Oh, but the decoy was not for you to go there; we didn't need that much..." said a blond girl who had joined the boy carrying the diary. "It was enough for us to make you think about where it was hiding."

"Mount Markham, Antarctica. A region of very difficult access, little explored. One of the few good decisions of your life, Tom," said the boy, to the dismay of the evil wizard.

"You! I'll kill him with my own hands!"

"No, Tom, it will be just the opposite," replied the boy, tossing the diary through that strange veil.

"NNNOOO!" cried Voldemort, trying to get up, before falling exhausted and apathetic on the bed, still heavenly trapped by moorings.

The boy raised his right hand in the direction of the body of his archenemy and made him float, still chained, through the same veil.

It was over!

Voldemort was finished. The nightmare that had plagued Paul Zurkhoff, also known as Harry Potter, for so long was no more!

Present reporters were trying to get more information, while photographers continued to spend rolls and rolls of film photographing everything and everyone. Amelia asked that everyone retire to the conference room of the Atrium, saying that soon enough more information would be provided. There was some protest, but it was enough that the iron lady of the wizarding world pulled out her wand for everyone to run to the exit door.

In a corner of the room, still muted and with his movements restricted, Albus Dumbledore was amazed. Tom Riddle, the most perverse and powerful of all dark masters at all times, could have even been defeated so easily? No, it could not be that easy. And Harry Potter was still alive. That scar, that scar was a powerful asset in his favour. Only he, Albus Dumbledore, knew for certain the terrible truth about that scar on the boy's forehead, and that would be the key that would make him shine again to the public's view as the supreme defender of the good that he was.

-o0o-

The whole group, including Albus Dumbledore, was now sitting at a meeting table in one of the conference rooms of the Department of Mysteries. It was time to check that everything went well in all sectors, if all the machinations had succeeded, and to start planning the future, starting with what and how to tell the rest of the population. But before, it was time to decide what to do with the old wizard present, the only one not involved in the conspiracy that had eliminated the greatest danger that British magical society had ever seen, but still a weighty figure in politics and in the hearts of that Society, and that had to be neutralized so as not to interfere with its future.

Liz had been in high alert all the time during the operation. Until Voldemort was eliminated, her main mission was to monitor the wicked man to ensure that he had no contingency plan. Once fear and panic overtook the wizard at seeing his last resort against death at Paul's hands, or Harry Potter, as he was impersonated at the time, she had given the green light for the boy to proceed with the rapid elimination of that threat. There was no reason to brag about it or explain the situation to the Dark Lord, as villains used to do in cheap adventure movies.

After the immediate threat was eliminated, her attention turned to the next threat: Dumbledore. She then immediately noticed the plans being formed on the old mage's head, and telepathically reported them to Paul, who opened the conversation immediately destroying Dumbledore's cherished hopes.

"Before we start, I'd like to remove this makeup first, since it itches too much!" he said, removing from his forehead the plastic sheet containing the fake scar he had worn during his show.

"WHAT?" cried the old wizard of the white beard, realizing that his lifeline in that wreck of planes had just sunk.

Looking at Dumbledore in the eyes, Paul gave the final blow: "Too bad you thought we would be naive to the point of not realizing what kind of danger lay behind that scar, old man. The fraction of soul of that maniac who had hidden in my scar was taken away from me several years ago by someone far more competent and less ambitious than you."

"Who?" asked Dumbledore, but was completely ignored.

"The reason of this meeting, and the only reason you have not yet been transferred to a cell awaiting judgment for your acts, is to ascertain whether we can reach an agreement between the parties and prevent all the filth committed by you and your friend Cornelius to be washed publicly," said the head of the DMLE, putting the conversation on course, impatient with the amount of tasks she had ahead.

"Amelia ..." began the old mage, in a benevolent tone.

"It's Madam Bones for you!" interrupted Amelia, serious and annoyed at Dumbledore's condescending tone.

"All I did was for the greater good, to ensure the safety of our world ..."

"Including abuse of power and placing children in danger exposing them to a teacher possessed by Voldemort?"

"I didn't know Quirinus ..."

"And yet you used the philosopher's stone as bait to capture Voldemort."

At that point Dumbledore preferred not to argue anymore. He was alone against a group of people who were against his views, and would not accept his arguments. However, among the manipulation of facts he had seen in The Daily Prophet that morning, the action of little Potter accusing him of being an Evil Lord in front of the whole school, and the fame that the boy would surely accumulate with Voldemort's final defeat, he also knew he would have difficulties facing a jury in Wizengamot. So he decided at least to see what kind of agreement that group was likely to propose.

"What kind of deal would that be?" he asked, hopeful they wouldn't ask him too much.

"You currently accumulate too much power and positions, and are visibly overwhelmed. If you want to escape a public trial, you should give up your positions at the International Confederation of Wizards and at Hogwarts," explained Madame Bones.

"Ame ... Madame Bones, that is unacceptable. Hogwarts is my life. I agree to leave my positions in the Confederacy and the Wizengamot, but I must remain at Hogwarts..."

"With no students?" said Beth, much to the astonishment of the current headmaster. She continued then, to make clear the situation he would face if he persisted on that path. "If you stay at Hogwarts, the first year will be reduced to no more than seven students, and the next first year will have no more than five students, and so on. Is this the Hogwarts you're so busy in managing?"

"You cannot stop the kids from going to school! They need education ..." Dumbledore began, but was quickly cut off.

"That we can do more efficiently in the Foundation! And we will not stop anyone from doing anything. That will be their choice!" completed Beth firmly.

Dumbledore let his head fall, resting his chin against his chest, sighing deeply in the process. It was clear that they expected him to make a decision of this magnitude quickly, perhaps even during that meeting, and would not give him a chance to get in touch with his admirers, probing the magnitude of the damage to his image, or how much support remained to try to prevent such concessions from him.

He feared seriously the picture unfolding before him. Soon his beloved Hogwarts would again be invaded by Muggleborns and their consumerist and progressive culture, with new generations growing increasingly oblivious to the traditions and customs that not only characterized as defined the British magical society. Amelia would be the new Minister, and the Ministry would undergo a profound change, with many pureblood losing their little fiefdoms within the governmental structure to others of less pure lineage. And the Wizengamot would be forced to accept changes in the laws, with the current elite losing much of their privileges and perks.

Not that he was a champion of the purist tradition, but he feared the resentment that this abrupt loss of power and privilege would surely cause. It was clear what would come next: a new Dark Lord! Could they not see this danger? Could they not realize that doing so much in such a short time would eventually create an equally strong reaction that would ruin everything?

In the end, the big question was whether he should start fighting the excesses right now, refusing the agreement and preparing for a major trial in the Wizengamot, throwing all his forces at once and running the risk of suffering great harm, and perhaps even suffer a condemnation; or wait, regroup his allies, avoid additional scandals that would denigrate his image still more, and put himself as the voice of reason and conciliation between the forces of traditionalists and progressives?

Certainly this second option was the most favourable to his nature and his ideals. His position in the Confederacy was not so important at the time; the fight he wanted to buy would be fought internally. Losing his position at Hogwarts was a hard blow to him, but it could be a temporary situation. The Wizengamot had some rights to the school, under special conditions it could force to occur, and more power could be gained by passing new laws which he, as head of the legislative body, could help to propose and approve. His decision was then made; it was now the case to try to reduce the damage suffered and ensure the maximum freedom he could achieve for his future actions.

"Well, if these are the terms of the agreement ..." he began, but was quickly cut off once more.

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Amelia. "It is best that we specify exactly the rights and obligations of each party to this agreement, so that everything is clear."

"Of course," agreed Dumbledore, and remained attentive, waiting for the cards to be placed on the table.

What followed was a slow negotiation, with many back and forth, interspersed with Dumbledore's attempts to get more information about those people, their methods, knowledge and goals. It was a game where patience was the most important weapon on both sides, but the old wizard realized he was at a serious disadvantage. While all his opponents seemed immune to his attempts at legilimency, that blond little girl did not hesitate to tell all his innermost thoughts and motives behind every proposal or rejection that the solitary magician interposed.

Finally, tired and with a pile of tasks requiring her attention, Amelia made a copy of her notes, handing it to Dumbledore and summarizing the final position the Foundation adopted: "Since we are still from agreement after all this debate, this is our final proposal, and it will not be discussed again. You will have some time to study it while enjoying the hospitality of our cells. Later I will ask you for a single answer, a simple yes or no to what is specified here. Take care!"

With this, Saul and Amelia accompanied Albus to one of the cells, where they left him to quickly return to the meeting.

"How about we start with a summary of the facts? I'm a bit lost with the speed of events," Amelia said as she settled back into the room.

"As we had previously discussed," Beth began, "it all started with the crazy idea of extracting knowledge about the whereabouts of the last horcrux directly from Voldemort's mind. When he learned, through one of his followers, of the article we published in The Critical Thinker about his impending defeat, Liz and Paul were present, hidden, in the same room, and as we suspected, fear and uncertainty made Voldemort immediately thought about the hiding place of his precious diary and the protections he had put in place to protect it. We don't know if the form of legilimency used by Liz is immune to detection or if it was Voldemort's state of nervousness and apprehension, but he didn't realize that his thoughts were being read and with that we managed to retrieve the diary without activating his defences."

"It wasn't an easy job," Selena interjected. "Voldemort made extensive use of spells in the language of serpents. Without Paul's help to intonate counterfeiters it would have been virtually impossible to deactivate them without Voldemort coming to discover our actions."

"Antarctica, then?" Saul commented. "A continent of ice, practically uninhabited. It would take us months, maybe years, to look for this horcrux in such a vast region, even if we knew it was there. As Paul said, one of Tom Riddle's few wise decisions. Well, the first part of the attack was done by the closest Death Eaters to him, his inner circle of followers, here at the Ministry. As most of these elements spent the night in their own homes, we had to treat them in a different way. As soon as Lucius Malfoy, the leader of this group, arrived at the Ministry, I personally put him under the Imperius curse..."

"WHAT!" exclaimed several members of the group, aware of the penalty expected for the use of an unforgivable spell.

"This is a secret that will remain between us," Amelia quickly clarified. "Saul needed to confirm the details of the plan and make sure that last minute changes had not occurred. Lucius was duly obliviated after our information was confirmed, and he will not recall having assisted in capturing his companions."

"In fact, it seems that old Lucius wasn't so happy with his master and his old companions," said Saul smiling. "He even seemed happy to help in their final defeat. Voldemort caused serious damage to his fortune, and the Malfoys never cared much more than seeking personal gain."

"The potion that the Davis invented worked splendidly!" commented Selene. "The kids opened the necessary portals, and we adults had fun flooding the Malfoy mansion with the sleep gas they created. The few wizards and creatures that came to realize that something was wrong were trapped in the anti-apparition and anti-portkey protections that Beth and Daniel had created. Our special Auror team and Foundation staff did quick work on stupefying the few who remembered to use the bubblehead spell to avoid the gas."

"And where are all these people?" Amelia asked.

"Still in the mansion, in handcuffs and under severe supervision," replied Beth. "There are many, I don't know if Azkaban will have room for everyone."

"Almost half are creatures, they will need a different treatment," said Saul. "As for the wizards, most are foreigners. We can deliver those wanted in their countries of origin so that they receive penalties there. After that fiasco, I don't think they would want to return to our island any time soon, especially if we make it clear that their heads will be on prize in British soil."

"Well, that will certainly reduce the number of prisoners we will have to deal with to a manageable number," Amelia concluded. "Any casualties on our side?"

"None!" said Beth with visible happiness. "We had full control of the situation all the time, and with the level of intelligence we had about their plans, everything went perfectly! Although I'm still not happy with the degree of participation these two had in the events," she concluded, looking at her two children. Although she was well aware of the power and maturity of both, as a mother she had been concerned all the time that one of them had been exposed to danger, and she was relentless in her quest for alternatives and precautions to ensure that they exposed themselves as briefly as possible.

"I got word that Fudge is already staying in one of our cells," Amelia said. "With him we'll not make an agreement. His image is so worn it will not be necessary. He will lose office and will be judged for his acts by the Wizengamot. I don't know if he will be condemned, it is difficult to predict the reaction of those old mummies in such cases."

"They have a high tendency to always be magnanimous and benevolent when judging other purebloods, hoping to receive equal treatment if their secrets ever arise and they find themselves in the same situation," Saul commented, concluding. "But Cornelius' political career is definitely over, and that's already a breakthrough."

As Saul spoke, a portal opened into the room, and Daphne, Luna, Xeno, Susan, and Su Li came from it. Xeno was flushed, and then gave Amelia the complete prisoners' report. Certainly that information would help the DMLE chief in calming the reporters.

"Well, make yourself at home here, if you want, or go back to the Foundation if you prefer. Paul, if you decide to go to the Foundation, make sure that at least one of you able to open a portal is here in this room, in case I need to contact you urgently, yes?" said Amelia. Receiving confirmation from the boy, she turned to Saul. "Saul, please, could you help me with the reporters? I know you like them even less than I do, but with your Unspeakable pose, you can play some 'this is on investigation and will be remain quiet for now' to get rid of the worst, isn't it?"

As a result, the two Ministry officials, Saul and Amelia, plus Xeno and Luna, went out to deal with the insatiable hunger of journalists for details. Meanwhile, Paul opened a gateway to Diagon Alley, while Daphne opened one for Hogsmeade and Su for the reception at St. Mungos Hospital.

"Remember we were curious as to why so many people had joined the Death Eaters so promptly?" Daphne asked the people in the room. "I think we found the answer: the laws of inheritance in the magical world."

"What are in these laws that lead so many people to such revolt and hatred? Is it for family money?" Liz asked her friend as she prepared a large receiver so they could follow the press conference.

"Yes, in a way it's the money. But the worst is that the system is in fact unfair to men who are not the first-born of the main branch of the family," Daphne explained. "Most of the family's fortune, and the head of the household, always goes to the eldest son of the head of the family. The brothers and cousins end up getting in a very difficult situation. In addition to receiving little money from the family as a whole, they still have little money from their parents, since everyone has the primary obligation to contribute to the family's global fortune, as if it were a kind of compulsory tax."

"Let me get this straight," Paul said. "If I'm the brother of the head of the family, I'll have to give my brother a share of what I earn before even covering my family's expenses, is that it?"

"Yes, and the amount to be contributed isn't proportional to your revenues, but it is a fixed amount," explained Su. "If you have had a bad year and you have not earned enough, you will have to sell some of your assets to cover the debt."

"That's really unfair," agreed Beth. "Make the whole family wealth grow at the expense of the wealth of its members."

"Some household heads don't let this happen, and they don't require more than each can collaborate," continued Daphne. "But there is one more important factor: in addition to money, the head of the family also has extensive powers over the lives of members of this family. It can determine with whom single members are to marry, and what professions or type of business men may or may not exercise, and so on, including using family members as a personal small army under their command."

"It's too much power in the hands of a single person!" Liz revolted.

"Sure it is!" Su Li agreed. "And the worst is that this power has only increased over the last three hundred years. With family heads holding legislative offices in every magical nation, they have not only been creating laws to put themselves above Muggleborns or half-blood but also to put the remaining members of their own families under their full control."

"No wonder it was so easy for Voldemort to find discontents between the purebloods," commented Beth. "I thought that first-generation wizards and witches would be the first to rebel, given the visible contempt they receive from the powerful. I had not realized that there was so much discrimination among the purebloods themselves..."

"It's not something openly commented on," Daphne explained. "And not all traditional families get to treat their own relatives so badly. But bringing together the disadvantaged around the world, the number ends up being great."

"In the meantime, those of first generation come to an obviously different and traditional world," said Su. "They are deceived by false promises, thinking it is only a matter of time and hard work for the families they are founding to raise to the same position, wealth and respect the older ones enjoy, and they are slow to realize that the whole situation is turned against them."

"This is another point that we will have to address if we are to maintain peace in the magical world," said Beth. "But for now we must prepare ourselves for the most urgent tasks: to neutralize Dumbledore and to put Amelia as Minister."

"Has she finally accepted?" Daphne asked, since Amelia had been declaring that she did not want the job.

"Almost," answered Beth. "We have already convinced her that she is the best option available to the post. It only remains for her to capitulate and accept. "

-o0o-

The Foundation needed to ensure that the entire magical population had access to some important information: Voldemort's final defeat; the involvement of the Foundation and Harry Potter in his defeat; the cowardly escape of Minister Fudge in the face of imminent danger; and the need to elect a substitute for his place. And they had prepared for it, and very well.

When Amelia called the precincts in order to begin the announcements, her voice and image could not only be clearly perceived within the enclosure, but also in the lobby of the Ministry, the hospital's reception, the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and various points of the Diagon Alley and the main street of Hogsmeade, on large screens specially prepared for such event by the Foundation, in addition to the live broadcast by magic radio.

The entire presentation, including the long Q & A session with reporters, lasted just under an hour, and ordered the end of all day activities. After seeing Voldemort defeated and humiliated, the chief of the Unspeakables confirming that this time was definitive, and the Dark Lord's army arrested and awaiting trial, the whole people took the opportunity to celebrate for the rest of the day. To the consternation of the kid who had helped out at the events, everyone greeted and toasted Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Won.

-o0o-

As the adults continued to chase the magical world back in order and Amelia, already inducted as Acting Minister until a new election could be held, had a strenuous agenda, including all department heads in magical government, faction leaders of the Wizengamot and Prime Minister John Major, the children returned to the Foundation, contacted their parents and friends to make sure they were well, then went to rest and talk in the edge of the indoor thermal pool.

"I didn't expect the Wizengamot to accept Auntie as Ministry as easily," said Susan.

"What do you mean?" said Daphne. "With all that she did for Voldemort's defeat, plus the support of the Department of Mysteries and our saviour, the mighty Harry Potter..."

"Daphne, please!" returned the boy, already back to his normal appearance of Paul Zurkhof, but blushing much with the compliment, as was the intention of Daphne.

"After the minister's cowardice to try to throw all the responsibility on a boy's back and flee the country and the danger, six months in Azkaban and the fine was too easy for him," Tracy said indignantly.

"The important thing now is to turn Amelia's position from temporary to permanent," said Padma.

"If it depends on the votes of the purists and Dumbledore's allies the odds are not so good," Anthony commented. "These two groups shouldn't be very happy with us at the moment."

"If we get the election to involve votes from the entire magical community, the situation would be much more favourable," Kimberly said. "First generation and half-bloods know that the Foundation is supporting Amelia, and how much we are able to do for them."

"Do you think we will be able to establish a true democracy? It seems such a great step compared to what it was until now..." commented Hermione.

"Auntie is thinking of using a little-known law that enables a plebiscite," Susan commented. "Only three plebiscites were held in British magical history, and the last occurred in the seventeenth century, with the approval of the Statute to hide us from the normal world. Changing the regime to full democracy is a change drastic enough to allow its use..."

"Could the Wizengamot block this plebiscite in any way?" asked Morag.

"Not if they want to retain a minimum of respect from the population," Blaise explained. "This has been tried a few times in other countries, and the results have been tragic for the counterfeiting staff. In Greece, for example, there was a civil war that wiped out their Wizengamot, replacing it by an assembly entirely elected by the people. Something similar happened in France during their Revolution. "

"It looks like Britain has fallen behind in these advances," Audrey said.

"People here were more sensible," Neville explained. "They saw what was happening in the rest of the world, and they decided to anticipate. They made some concessions, and they managed to maintain the old system without much change."

"Yeah, but as soon as the period of instability has passed they have not only reversed the concessions they gave but created more and greater privileges for themselves," complained Lilith. "Well typical of what you can expect from politicians!"

"It only makes it clear that such decisions are too important to be left in the hands of a small group of people so unprepared for this role!" Hermione scolded vehemently.

"We have to do everything we can to get this referendum to take place," said Tracy. "He would take away the power of the pureblood oligarchy that today commands the Wizengamot, and still leave Dumbledore in a difficult position to block the advances we want."

"But we have a lot of material against Dumbledore if we need to, right?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, but this old man is smart," Liz said. "He still has a lot of people believing that nobody knows more or is purer and nicer than him. We should not give him chances, or we'll regret it later."

"The best thing for me is that Lucius Malfoy is in prison, and must be condemned," Beatrice declared. "That will give me a chance to nullify that damn betrothal with his son. We're having a party when that happens, right?"

A chorus of voices agreed with the idea. Nothing like a good reason for a party!

"What about Hogwarts?" asked Hannah. "We have little more than a month of classes before the holidays. Are we going to start some changes already, or just for our second year?"

"I think the sooner the better," Padma commented. "Will McGonagall be headmistress in substitution of the white beard?"

"It would be the simplest and most logical transition," agreed Su Li.

"But would it be the best?" Daphne questioned. "After all, she has a great friendship and respect for Dumbledore."

"Indeed," agreed Tracy. "But remember, she gave us considerable support during the year."

"That's true," Hermione confirmed. "I think she deserves a chance to prove her worth. In fact, she did it in part by blocking the investigation of that snooty Percy Weasley."

"Maybe if the Foundation sent a letter to her, probing her opinions and her willingness to make the necessary changes ..." Daphne suggested.

"That's something we can do," said Paul. "Hermione, would you, Luna and Audrey draft this letter for us? You're the best of us for that sort of thing. This way we take away a task from the adults, who are already overwhelmed."

"Great idea, Paul," agreed Sally-Ann. "What about the rest of us, is there anything else we can do to help?"

"Maybe we could start contacting the normal-borns who came out of the magical world and explain to them what's going on and how much their situation could improve here if they collaborated ..." Parvati suggested.

"As soon as we get back to Hogwarts we could start doing some sort of research on the desired changes," suggested Hermione. "Thus, we would verify their acceptance among the students and identify the most urgent ones to begin with."

"I can help with formulating the questionnaire," offered Padma. "Uh, Daphne, Susan and Justin, come and help me?"

The three quickly agreed, and the children, finding nothing more readily available to help, spent another leisurely time in the pool before preparing for the tasks they chose. Tomorrow morning they would be returning to Hogwarts and their classes, and were excited about what they could do for the school.

-o0o- END OF VOLUME ONE –o0o-

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to all who have followed this story so far, and a special thank you to those who left your opinion and / or marked it as a favourite. Eventually I'll be starting the second and last part of this story under a new title. It will probably take some time, because I will have to pay attention to some other matters before, and do some research. I'll put a warning here when I start posting it, for those who are following this story to be warned. At the moment, I'm working on the tentative title of 'Brave New Universe', and yes, our planet is too small for this group, which will soon be in search of other worlds. Maybe they could find some interesting planets like Abydos, Arrakis, Naboo, Solaris, Trantor or Vulcan? Do you recognize these names? You can find each one on Wikipedia, at least in English. Do you have any preference for any of these other worlds of fiction? Your opinion could be decisive for its inclusion in the sequel. By the way, I'm not totally satisfied with the way I'm finishing this first part, and I may be rewriting it soon. Too anti-climactic and really poor on the consequences of the victory… Sorry about that, but as I don't know when I'll have the time and inspiration to do a better job, I preferred to not let you waiting too long before closing it.


End file.
